Family Tree
by Marble Meadow
Summary: Bella researches her family tree and finds out some shocking secrets. Will her love for Edward survive through all of the obstacles heading their way? Can Bella once again escape from the danger that always follows her? Complete with epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

This is fanfiction only and meant for entertainment purposes. I do not own Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family Tree

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Dad?" I call out to Charlie, parked as usual on the sofa in front of the television.

"What's up Bella? Its bottom of the ninth, can this wait a few minutes?"

"Sure, no problem. Come into the kitchen when you're done."

I look at the piles of paper thrown haphazardly on the kitchen island. I was supposed to have completed this family tree project two days ago, though my teachers are allowing me to turn it in late. I don't really understand what this project is supposed to connect me to, and it seems like an awful lot of research to recreate accurately. I guess there is always a possibility I could lie and get away with it although that is highly unlikely.

"Bella," a velvet voice whispered in my ear, "why the scowl?"

"Edward."

I turn to face him and am awestruck with the way he looks tonight, creamy pale skin drawn tight over his tapered bone structure, still glistening with raindrops.

"What's all this?" he asks casually, scanning the piles of papers.

"That stupid family tree project. I can't seem to get everything straight, and there are some holes here. I was going to ask Charlie to help me when the game is over."

"It's nearly over now. Why don't I wait for you upstairs?"

"Ok..." I mumble, not wanting him to leave.

"I'll be waiting," he promises with a wink. He turns and takes one last measuring look at me before he disappears from the doorway.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and begin to flip through another stack of paper, looking for the outline I'd drawn up.

"Whoa, Bells, what's this about?" Charlie saunters in, taking a swig of his root-beer, surveying the tornado of papers.

"Family history thing for school. Can you help me fill in a few blanks? I have you and your brother, and a little bit on your parents, but nothing before them. I also have to pick someone at least two generations back to do a story on, and I don't have a whole lot of information."

Charlie looks at me with something like panic. "Do you need dates and everything? I don't have a whole lot of information on my great grandparents, but I can tell you what I know. You got a pencil?"

I fumble in the junk drawer and pulled out a much abused pencil that still had a nice pointy tip. It reminded me of someone--but in the interest of keeping my head clear of that which is waiting for me upstairs; I force myself to stay in the present.

"Ok, I'm ready. What were your grandparent's names?"

"On my father's side, there was Elizabeth and Alastor Swan, and on my mother's side, Running Elk and Doris Song."

"Running Elk? Are you kidding?" I giggle at the absurdity of such a name. It sounds so _native. _

"Well, I know it may sound strange to you, but it's just a name, comes from the Quilutes."

"What? I had no idea. Are we related to the Blacks?" my thoughts turn to Jacob and my heart fills with a familiar empty ache. If we are related—maybe things won't be as complicated.

"Actually, we are. Haven't you ever wondered why our family is so close to the Quilute people?"

"I hadn't really thought about it…it just seems so strange. We don't look like them at all."

"No, our blood has been pretty much diluted. The only way I know I'm red is I don't ever get sunburned. I can sit outside fishing all day long and it doesn't make a difference, not that we get much sun anyway. You on the other hand—strange how you stay so pale, even when you lived in Phoenix."

I smile and shrug my shoulders. I am a freak. I decide to continue the interview. The sooner I finish the sooner I can go upstairs.

"So, was Doris also Quilute?"

"No, she was white. It was very interesting, her marrying into the tribe, practically unheard of. But from the moment they got to know her, they opened their hearts and she became one of them."

"Huh. What else do you know about them?"

"Not a whole lot. I bet Billy would know a fair bit though. His people have a long memory…so I've been told. Anyway Bella, isn't it time for you to go to sleep? You've got school bright and early."

"Ok."

I chew on my lip, knowing I need to turn this project in soon. Then again, it's practically unheard of for me to miss turning in homework. Perhaps I could get away with it for a few more days…

"Night Bells. Sweet dreams."

I flip off the kitchen light and run up the stairs to my room; carefully holding onto the railing the entire way. I do not need a repeat of last Wednesday.

I close the door behind me. The room is midnight black and I fumble for the lightswitch. When it comes on, I take in a deep breath; one that relieves the tension I feel whenever I can't see Edward. There he sat, sitting in the rocking chair by the window looking at me intently. I smile at him eagerly, but it seems as though there is something serious on his mind.

"Edward, what is it?"

"Nothing, Bella."

His cryptic answer isn't going to cut it. The tension in the room is thick.

"You might as well tell me, I know something is wrong."

He looks at me defiantly and I placed my hands on my hips. I tap my foot for good measure. It becomes clear that I am not going to let this slide. Not knowing is making me nervous.

"Quilute? That is not exactly something I'd ever thought I'd hear. Although it makes a certain twisted logic. Perhaps that's why you feel so close to that dog."

I feel like someone punched me in the stomach.

"That's not fair Edward," I whisper angrily.

"You're right Bella, it isn't. It never is for us."

He searched my stricken face and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't expect to hear something like that."

"What difference does it make? It doesn't change anything."

He contemplated that and his alabaster forehead was furrowed.

I don't like it when he looks like this. What difference could this possibly make?

"Bella…" he struggled with his words, "you know about the treaty. We can't cross boundaries and not under any circumstances be friends or more with _one of them_."

"I'm not _one of them_, and even if I was, so what? The treaty is pretty clear, and it doesn't say anything about that specifically. Even if it did, it wouldn't matter. No one knows that I have Quilute blood in me. I didn't even know until five minutes ago."

"Ok, but consider--what if you were a carrier?"

"Of?"

"Perhaps I'm not being clear. Bella, if you have Quilute blood in you, you may carry the gene that is responsible for their transmutation. You know what I'm saying, don't you?"

"That is so ridiculous. Even in the impossible circumstance that I am a carrier, I can't turn into a wolf--the last time I checked anyway. I mean, have I suddenly grown two feet and gained a hundred pounds of muscle? Running a fever of 108? I think you're taking this much too seriously."

"Maybe you're right," He sighs, "I'm sorry Bella…it's my job to be aware and on guard when it comes to _them_. I didn't mean to upset you."

I feel numb. Questions are rolling around my head but all I want to do is stop this conversation.

"I'm going to need a human minute."

"Take your time sweetheart."

I stumble as I turn away and take an unsteady step toward the door. Instantly I feel his cold arms snug around my waist. He turns me gently and leans in, giving me a peck on the nose, and my heart quickened in response.

"Go be girly. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks."

His eyes grow luminous and dark. "I'll be right here."

I open the door and close it behind me, taking a fortifying breath. This news--if it could even be called that--wasn't helping anything. I feel an overwhelming curiosity that I knew Edward wouldn't approve of. I want to talk to Billy about it, regardless of what Edward might think. I am once again so thankful that he can't hear my thoughts. He doesn't need to know about this.

**EPOV**

Damn it. Why the hell does this have to get more and more complicated?

I stare at the impending water stain on Bella's ceiling. Maybe Charlie doesn't know what he's talking about. Bella is as white as snow, as pure as spring rain. She smells so damn good…not like one of those dogs at all. Certainly I would know if it was true!

The only thing that troubles me is the matter of her lineage; what if it is true? But how? Her blood itself sings like a siren for me. It calls to me, lures me in, and I have to struggle every minute to not take it from her. But what does that really prove? She is my singer; I knew it before going to Volterra.

Yet perhaps there is a chance. There is only one bloodline in the Quilute history that holds the mutation, and it is highly unlikely that she shares that line.

I should have kept my mouth closed. I'd alarmed her, and she didn't need that. Not after all that I'd done to her recently. She is still as fragile as glass, and it kills me to know that I have hurt her so badly by leaving. Even if she was one of them, I wouldn't leave her; I couldn't, not now, not ever. She's my reason for existing, my everything.

I listen to her in the bathroom, vigorously brushing her teeth, combing her hair. I fidget as I wait for her to come back to me. I want to hold her so badly it hurts. To kiss away those hurtful things I said; to see her shy smile.

After a few minutes she comes back and doesn't hesitate as she crawls into bed next to me and curls up against my body. I am so thankful that she's so forgiving. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her gently.

"I love you Bella Swan," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," she giggles.

"Your name is so musical. Mine just seems so cacophonous in comparison," I tell her, thinking flattery is never a bad thing.

"Please--your name is like magic on my tongue," she counters.

Inwardly, I cringe.

"My name is just a name," I respond, "Yours is like a spring rain, a summers wind…"

"Rain and wind. Great. Two things I simply love." Her eyes flash mischievously.

"You know what I love? Everything about you."

"Mmmm. Really?"

"Yes, really. You're an enchantress Bella."

"Actually, the last time I checked I was just a boring human. Not the stuff of fairy tales. You on the other hand…"

"I am not a fairytale either. I wish you wouldn't see me that way." I frown in the dark knowing she can't see me.

"Yes you are, maybe not the conventional fairytale, but you're everything I could ever want. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

I groan inwardly. Why oh why does she have such a high opinion of me? How is it even possible after all the danger and pain she's been in because of me? I could never deserve her, not if I lived a thousand lifetimes and did nothing but good for humanity.

As she snuggles closer to me I catch a strong whiff of her scent and have to mentally restrain myself. I keep my arms rigid, my fists tightened in control. I concentrate on her heart, the beautiful reassuring rhythm of her heart and with every beat, I feel more in control. I relaxe against her as her breathing begins to slow. This is a magical time, watching her fall asleep. Her face is relaxed, her mouth loosened and her eyelids flutter. She murmurs nonsensical things and if I'm lucky, she calls my name, and tells me that she loves me. I hold her for hours and then freeze as I hear her whisper…

"Jacob."

**BPOV**

I'd had a rough night. I bolt out of bed…or at least made the attempt. Two white arms secure my waist and keep me in place.

"Edward! Let me up! I'm late! What time is it? I really need to go brush my teeth and get ready."

"Charlie's in there."

"Well, I need to get out of bed at least!"

"Why?"

"Umm, gee, I don't know, to get ready for school!"

"It's Saturday."

"Oh."

"Anything else you want to add?"

I think about that. Saturday. Oh yeah. Why else would Charlie still be in the house? I seriously need a calendar.

"No not really. I think I'll stay here all day." I respond smugly.

"Is that so?" I can't see his face but know that he is smiling.

"Yep. All day long-_in bed_. With a certain cute vampire I know."

"Any reason to be jealous of said vampire?"

"Oh…lots of reasons. You see, he's beautiful, and smart, and witty, and he has this gorgeous smile…"

"Is that so? What's his name?"

"Oh, I don't think he'd appreciate it if I revealed his secret identity."

"Is that the real reason?" he plays along.

"Well that and he tends to be the possessive type. He wouldn't like it if he knew someone was in bed with me."

"You're damn right about that." He growls and nips my ear affectionately.

"I mean, he'd go berserk if I even held hands with you."

"Really? What do you think he'd do if I kissed you right now?" he replies silkily.

"I'm not sure. He might throw you out of the window…"

"Maybe we should find out" he says seductively.

"Maybe we should…" I murmur.

His lips catch mine and his hand encircles my throat. His fingers sweep tendrils of hair and tuck them behind my ears and I breathe in the sweet elixir that is his breath. I press my lips urgently against his and he responds in turn, pulling my body close. I need to breathe but know I would rather die than extract myself from his embrace.

**EPOV**

I pull her close after our little banter and drink in her scent like she is the only drop of water in a world that is eternal desert. I let her aroma waft through my nose, ignoring the burning at the back of my throat, and I let my tongue slip into her mouth. She responds eagerly and presses her body close. I can hear her heart hammering in her chest and I have to fight more than my vampiric desire to end her life…I want her. I want her the way a poor man wants to win the lottery. With deep reluctance I pull back and try to calm the torrential feelings running rampant in my body. She sighs contentedly, but I am far from content. I am aroused…and that makes me dangerous.

"My love. I need to take a trip home. I'll be back soon…I promise."

She pouts and it takes every modicum of strength I have not to pull her close again.

"I don't want you to leave." She whimpers pathetically.

"I have to sweetheart. Don't worry; I'll be back before you've finished your cereal."

She smiles sweetly. "Ok. Be safe."

I nearly laugh but I feel a tender warmth swim through me at her concern.

"Silly Bella…"

**BPOV**

Then he is gone. I stare at the fluttering curtain, the only reminder, save his sweet scent that still lingers in the air, that he had spent the night.

I think about my dream guiltily. I really hope that he hadn't heard me say anything incriminating. All I could dream about was going to La Push, and seeing Jacob again. He too had left a hole in my heart…I just didn't realize how big it was until recently. More and more I find myself thinking about him. I try not to…honestly, it hurts. But the more I ignore it, the more I feel lost. Edward is my path…but Jacob was meant to be on a parallel path with mine, not just an intersecting one. He is my best friend, and come hell or high water, I am going to get him back.

**EPOV**

Finally I can breathe. Well…figuratively speaking. Sometimes it is too much for me to handle. Would it be easier if I was human? I doubt it. I am feeling drained but can't help but wonder what it would be like if I was human too--would she still want me the same way? Would she have been attracted to me? Or would I have been like every other guy in school…hopelessly lost in her eyes and rejected by her tongue? I can only imagine the truth.

She'd never allowed herself to get close to anyone else…except for that _dog_. My teeth begin to drip venom as I think of him…so young, out of control. _Vile…_my mind hisses. I think of Bella laughing with him, smiling at him, and it makes me sick. I am responsible for bringing them together. Old family friends or not--she wouldn't have gone down there and become so close to him if I hadn't left. It is my fault. I can never escape that. Now she is dreaming about him--whispering his name in too familiar a way. I wish I can trust her to forget him, but something tells me that Bella will do as she wants to do. She pretends that being Quilute doesn't matter--and I'd warned her to stay away from the entire pack at La Push but something tells me that she won't listen. I decide to consult Alice.

**APOV**

"Edward!" I laugh as his scowling face peeks around the door.

"What?" he grimaces.

_Don't worry so much…ok? I know what you're here for…seriously…Bella will be fine. _

"How do you know? What is she planning on doing?"

_She hasn't totally made up her mind…but it looks like all she's going to do is call Billy Black._

"That's it? You swear Alice?"

_Why would I lie to you?_

"I can think of a few reasons."

_Yeah well…you shouldn't be so suspicious. I care about her too you know. If she was going to do anything stupid, I'd let you know. _

"All right Alice. Well, keep me apprised of the situation. I don't want her down there, alone and vulnerable. If those damn dogs hurt her I swear I will kill every single one of them."

_I know Edward…calm down._

"Thanks. I'm going to change my clothes and then get back to her."

_Hey Edward?_

"Yes?"

_You look a little…peckish. You might want to go hunting soon…ok? I'd love to come with._

"Sounds like a plan. Tonight, after Bella is asleep."

_It's a date._

**BPOV**

I need to call Billy. Even if I can't get down there to see any of them--I need to know more about my ancestry and not only for the sake of my project. Something is nagging at me and I can't quite put a finger on it. I sigh and then decided to get dressed.

I pull open my closet and survey the wreckage inside. I really need to do laundry. All that is clean is this old sundress that my mother bought for me to wear back in Phoenix. I hadn't the heart to tell her that it was much too old fashioned and so it continued to collect dust in the back of my closet. I pull it out and yank the tags off of it. I smooth the wrinkles with my fingers and slip it on. I grab a scrunchie off of my desk and pull my hair back. I trip lightly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I take a clean bowel out of the sink and rummage in the drawer for a spoon. Just as I am pouring my cereal, I look up and Edward is here.

He looks dashing, wearing a green cardigan and tight fitted jeans. My heart skips a beat as I look into his dark ochre eyes. His eyes roam over my figure appreciatively and I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you're back to fully appreciate my eighties flashback." I say sarcastically.

"It looks more like the forties…but what do I know? I only lived through them." He responds with a smirk.

"Eighties, forties, what's the difference?" I scowl, "It's old and it's ugly."

"I think you're completely wrong Bella. You look stunning. That dress fits you in all the right places--believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

I blush furiously.

"You better eat before that gets soggy." He nods toward my cereal, drowning in milk.

"Yay. Captain Crunch again," I respond tonelessly.

"What would you prefer?" he asks.

"No. Nothing. This is fine," I say hurriedly.

"Maybe I should take you out this morning--maybe Duke's? I hear they have good food."

"Oh--who'd you hear that from? I know it's not experience speaking."

"I've heard it around. Why don't we get into the car?"

"You sure? I mean, I'm fine with cereal, really."

"Well, it looks like its past it's prime, if you know what I mean."

I look down at the soggy mush the cereal has become. Eating out really would be nice. I mentally count how much money I have in my purse….it is enough for breakfast.

"Ok, let's go."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that she didn't argue with me. It was amazing really. I love being able to take her out, love it when people look at us and smile in that they recognize true love when they see it. I love showing her off. She obviously doesn't realize how appealing she looks. The dress is low cut, yet conservative at the same time. It is snug around her bust and abdomen but flares out a little as it reaches her hips. It fell in smooth pleats just past her knees. Perhaps it was nostalgia that was hard hitting, but I miss seeing women in dresses. It is a rarity to see someone looking so feminine, and Bella--she looks like a princess, whether she cares to admit it or not. I decide then and there to buy her some new dresses. Hopefully she won't take that as an insult.

She flounces up the stairs and comes back down with her purse. My eyes narrow when I see the disgusting thing. She's had it for years, that was obvious, and whenever she brought it, she would always try to pay for things. I don't want to tell her but it wounds my pride a bit that she won't accept things from me. I want to spend money on her, want to show her how much I appreciate her in as many ways as possible--but she always has to make it difficult.

I open the door for her and she momentarily stuns me with her smile. I whisk her toward my car and open the door for her. She slides in and I close it. I walk to the driver's side door and slide behind the wheel.

"Put on your seatbelt, sweetheart," I remind her gently.

"Oh…sorry," She pulls the band across her tiny waist and it clicks as it locks.

I put the car in reverse and speed down the street, only reaching out to take her hand when she relaxes the death grip she has on the center console.

"You really shouldn't worry Bella. I'd never let anything happen to you."

**BPOV**

I look over at him speculatively.

"Why do you drive so fast?" I ask exasperated.

"Haven't we already gone over this?" he replies smoothly.

"Yes--and I'm still waiting for an answer that makes sense."

"Look--have you noticed, all vampires drive fast. We do everything fast. It's in our nature, and you're perfectly safe. Really Bella, there are a myriad of reasons for you to be scared by being with me, but my driving is not one of them." He sighs.

"Edward? I think you missed the turn."

"Oh." He whips the car around, the tires squealing on the pavement.

"Now was that really necessary?" I chide.

"No, but it was fun," he laughs.

He makes the correct turn and before I have time to really think of anything to say, we are in front of Dukes.

It is always crowded on Saturday morning and today is no exception. Edward opens the door for me, (always the gentleman) and we walk inside. It was a twenty minute wait. I hear the hostess tell a couple that walked in ahead of us.

Edward smiles crookedly at me and then walks over to the podium--I assume to put our names in. Instead, he speaks to the hostess who blushes and then Edward nods his head, indicating that I should follow him. I am confused, but realize I shouldn't be. He could charm the fangs off of a cobra, I'd bet.

The hostess leads us to a private table that has a wonderful view of the forest.

"Here are your menus. Today's special is a corned beef hash with biscuits and country gravy for 10.95. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Pam. I'll go ahead and take your drink orders. What can I get you?" she practically coos at Edward.

"I'll have water, thanks. Bella, honey, what would you like?" he smiles at me.

"Um. Do you have hot chocolate?"

She glances at me. "Uh, sure honey. You want whipped cream on that?"

"Sure."

"Ok, one water, one hot chocolate. Pam will be with you in a minute."

She sashays away, waving her ass at Edward. As I watch her walk away I turn to look at Edward, who is staring at me.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Why are you threatened by people who couldn't even hold a candle to you?"

"I'm not threatened." I stammer.

"I see that certain look on your face and it drives me crazy that I don't know exactly what you're thinking."

"Trust me Edward--I'm glad that you can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think that you wouldn't have been drawn to me in the first place if it hadn't been for that inability," I nearly choke as the words flee the sanctity of my mind.

The look on his face is both gruesome and incomprehensible at the same time. "You can't possibly think that Bella!"

I shrug and pick up the menu, studying it. The pancakes look good, and they are only 5.99. So does an omelet though. Charlie always gets the Denver omelet special.

**EPOV**

She can't be serious. How in the world could she come up with such an asinine conclusion? Yes--the fact that her mind was closed to me was a mystery, and it _was_ intriguing. But there is so much more to her.

Her eyes scan the menu in front of her as she tries to ignore me. I keep my patience, an acquired skill.

Finally she looks up. "I think I'm going to get the pancakes."

"You should have some eggs too." I say.

She looks a little surprised by my allowing her to change the subject. I let her keep the illusion, for now. This conversation is not over but now is not the best time to discuss it.

"Hi there, my name's Pam and I will be your server today."

A glass of water is placed in front of me and a mug of steaming hot cocoa in front of Bella.

"Did Amy tell ya'll our special this morning?"

I clear my throat. "She sure did and it sounds good…but I think I'll just have your Denver special."

She eyes me appreciatively. "You want sausage or bacon?"

I think about that for a second. What would Bella prefer?

"Bacon." I respond confidently.

"Ok, and would you rather have breakfast potatoes or hash browns?"

"Err…" I am stumped. I've never seen her eat either.

"Breakfast potatoes?" I look over at Bella questioningly.

"Ok. And for you?" she indicated Bella.

Bella is looking at me strangely.

"I'll have the pancakes."

"Okie dokie. I'll go put in that order."

Pam scurries away, sensing the tension at the table.

"Since when do you order food?" Bella asks incredulously.

"It's not for me," I respond calmly.

"I ordered for myself."

"I'm aware of that. But seriously, you don't eat enough. Plus, it would look strange if I didn't get anything in a place like this. The waitress would have seen to it, trust me."

"Oh. Ok." She stares down at her hands which are folded on top of the table. I lean over and capture them, unlocking her entwined fingers. I hold hands with her and stare at her, trying to convey in that look what she means to me.

"You're doing it again," She says breathlessly.

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me."

I smile as I feel the boost to my ego.

"That's my job." I grin.

She cracks a smile, and the entire place seemed to light up. Out of the corner of my eye I see a rabbit hop from the safety of the bushes onto the grass.

"Look Bella." I point out the window.

"Oh, he's so cute." I watch her as the excitement makes her eyes sparkle.

"I love you Bella."

She looks over at me and seems surprised, but recovers fairly well.

"I love you too."

"Drink your chocolate before it gets cold." I order.

"Yes, sir."

I laugh and she giggles.

This moment is perfect.

Until I hear something which sounds like it is coming from far away. I tune myself in and hear something that fills me with anger.

_Filthy bloodsucker._

I sit alert and scan the trees, looking as far into them as possible. It is hard to see through the gloom but eventually I find him, russet-colored, standing behind a tree, his eyes murderous.

_Jacob Black. _

Instantly, my senses are on alert. I glance at Bella, but she is drinking her chocolate and staring out the window at the rabbit. I force myself to say calm, but can't stop from clenching my hands in aggravation. What the hell is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in La Push?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does.

Family Tree Chapter 2

JPOV

Filthy bloodsucker. I hated it. I loathed seeing them together. It sent shivers running up and down my body that were so difficult to control. I'd told her that I didn't care anymore, that we couldn't be friends…but the truth was, I couldn't forget about her. I had her note tucked in my pocket. I loved her; and that damned me more than anything. I'd kept my distance for two weeks, but as time went by, I needed to see her. I was able to get close enough to see her when the bloodsucker left in the morning, even if it was only for a few minutes; while she got ready and ate breakfast. I longed to talk to her, just for a moment. I'd wrestle with myself, but I knew I had to keep cool. I needed to be stronger before I could really let myself be alone with her. For as much as I loved Bella, I despised her decisions. She had no self preservation instinct at all. Oh…the vampires thought that they liked her well enough to protect her, and Edward loved her. But how long would it be before that love faded? And when it did…as I knew it would…I would be ready. I would step in and I would save her. Then maybe…maybe she would smile at me again. Maybe she could even…

_Snap!_

I looked up and scanned the trees carefully. I let my hearing adjust and sighed in relief. It was only a couple out hiking. I slid behind the tree and breathed deeply.

Watching them, in that restaurant, as though he was normal was almost too much to take. Seeing the way he looked at her with those manipulative eyes, taking her hands the way I used to…I felt anger boiling up inside of me. I didn't want to let myself change, not here, so close to people.

BPOV

The cocoa was good, a bit hot, but very sweet, the way I liked it. I looked at the cute bunny and then looked up again at Edward. His face was tight, controlled. I instantly felt a tightening in my chest. Something wasn't right.

"Edward?" I whispered.

His eyes snapped to mine and he smiled weakly.

"How is it?" he asked, indicating toward my hot chocolate.

"It's fine. Are you ok?"

"Of course darling, of course. Just trying to keep other people's thoughts out of my head. It is a full restaurant, after all."

"Oh, ok." I smiled in relief. But as I continued to watch him, it was clear something was going on. Before I could question him further, a huge stack of pancakes thudded on the table in front of me.

"Here's your syrup dear and some extra butter. Anything else I can get you?" Pam asked.

"No thank you." Edward replied in his silken tongue. "Go on Bella, eat while it's hot."

I grabbed my fork and speared a pancake. I held it up and nibbled on it as it hung precariously on the tines of the fork.

Edward laughed. I knew I'd get him with my "atrocious table manners" as he'd dubbed them last week.

"This is really good, you should try some Edward." I teased.

"Maybe I will. Or have you forgotten the pizza incident?"

"I knew pizza could be a date, but an incident?"

"In the cafeteria, you dared me…" he continued.

"Yes I distinctly remember you telling me it tasted like dirt."

He nodded and I reached over to his plate, stealing a piece of bacon.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked mischievously.

"Not at all, eat as much as you can."

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

He rolled his eyes, a move I'd seen a million times before, practically anytime I said anything idiotic…which happened to be all the time.

"Bella." he growled sexily.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Even if you were fat, I'd still love you."

I considered that. "So, you're telling me you think I could get fat?"

"This conversation has absolutely no way of ending well for me, so I think I'll just shut my mouth." Edward said wisely.

I nodded my head and tucked into the food. The pancakes were awesome. I drowned them in syrup and attacked the omelet on the other side of the table. Edward looked on with mild disdain.

I looked at the results of the carnage. I'd downed three pancakes, half an omelet, and two pieces of bacon and hot chocolate _with_ whipped cream in like five minutes. I was impressed with myself.

"You finished sweetheart?" Edward asked softly.

"Sure am, I'm stuffed."

Edward nodded to the waitress and she set the check down in front of him. I reached over to grab it but it was gone. Edward stood next to the table and was helping me slide out of the booth before I knew what had happened. He placed his hand at the small of my back and steered me toward the entrance. I looked back at the table and spotted a fifty dollar bill on the gleaming wood.

"Edward! Would you quit it! I can pay for myself you know, it isn't the 1920's anymore. Edward? Are you listening?"

EPOV

I hurried her to the car and tucked her inside, even clipping the belt across her lap before I allowed myself to breathe. I walked quickly to the driver's door and slid in. In ten seconds we were back on the highway. I couldn't take that dog's thoughts anymore. I clutched the steering wheel and concentrated on the road, as hard as it was to concentrate when the object of my every earthly desire sat next to me fuming.

His thoughts disturbed me. I understood what it was like to love Bella, hell, every guy who ever met her felt the pull; but this was something more, something to worry about. I didn't know that he'd been watching her and this really bothered me. To think that those few minutes I left her alone, _he _had been right outside her window…

Why hadn't I smelled him? I was absolutely perplexed. He was within my sight for God's sake! I snuck a glance at my red faced passenger.

Her eyes were like dancing red coals as she looked back at me. To see her angelic face forced into something so foreign was hilarious. She was trying to be scary…but that was next to impossible. It made her look even younger when she was angry.

"Bella?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of there. I hope you can understand."

She looked over at me surprised. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Nothing so dramatic anyway. I was just hearing some disturbing things from some minds around me, and thought it would be best not to alarm you."

"Why would they alarm me?"

'They…concerned you. I guess I'm just jealous." I knew that I was lying to her…but at the same time, I wasn't. I _was_ jealous. Bella and Jacob had this "connection" and it was something I was not comfortable with. Even if he was human and harmless…he would be an obstacle, an opponent, a challenger regardless. Knowing the way he felt made it impossible for me to see him as only her friend. From the few times I'd gotten glimpses into his mind, it was apparent that he wanted more from Bella. I just wondered if at any time she'd been tempted by him, while I had been away. He had mentioned some kind of note in his thoughts…and I could only hope that she had given it to him a long time ago.

She looked at me incredulously. "You're kidding! Edward! I love you! You don't have any reason to be jealous, regardless of what other people might think. Seriously, don't worry about it. You had me freaking out for a minute there."

"I'm sorry honey. I couldn't help it. Sometimes the male ego gets in the way."

"Well, next time just tell me all right? Then, I can tell you that I will love you forever and you shouldn't worry about any other idiots."

I smiled at her. She was so adorable.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well, I was thinking of going to the mall, maybe we could even invite Alice and Jasper."

"That would be great." She beamed up at me.

I nodded and took off toward my house. It wasn't long before we'd arrived. I opened the door for Bella and took her hand and walked with her up the path to the front door. The moment we were inside, Alice had Bella in a bear hug.

BPOV

"Alice! I've missed you!"

"So have I Bella, it's been eons, really."

I looked into her piquant face and relaxed for the first time in the last 24 hours. I normally didn't like going to the dreaded mall with Alice…she rarely left without buying me something, but I really wanted to spend some time with her. The last few hours with Edward had been strained to say the least. It was as though there was a great chasm between us, one that we could only cross by being truthful, and so far, it seemed as if neither of us was ready.

An hour later and we were at the mall. Jasper had declined but that was perfectly understandable. He'd kept himself at a distance, for my safety, and though I didn't like it and didn't think it was necessary, I appreciated his concern. It didn't put a damper on Alice though. She was in full force. Edward stood by and let her drag me into oodles of stores, many of which I never ever would have gone into.

I put up a great fight outside of Hot Topic, but she didn't let me get away with it. Once I was inside, I relaxed. There were a lot of unusual clothes from random TV. shows and old movies and tons of band wear. Edward bought me a shirt that was feminine and cute, until you looked closely at the fabric and saw that it was comprised of tiny pink skull and crossbones. Alice insisted on getting me these black fishnet stockings, though I knew that there was NO WAY I would ever wear them. The only thing I felt really drawn to was a pair of socks that had pictures of vampires on them. I showed them to Alice and she threw them on the counter faster than I could tell her no.

I used to like shopping. Not that it wasn't fun, but these vampires had endless energy.

"Hey Bella, I need to go find a few things for Jasper, why don't you and Edward hang out somewhere? I'll come and find you."

"That would be great Alice." Edward replied smoothly. "Come on Bella, there's a store I want to take you to."

I rolled my eyes but acquiesced by letting him drag me forward. It was a strange store in that there was nothing but _dresses_ inside.

"Ed..ward." I hissed.

"Yes my love?"

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm getting you some dresses."

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Well…why? I don't look good in dresses."

"That's what you think…I know better."

"You really like this thing I'm wearing? This hideously old fashioned thing!" I demanded.

"Absolutely."

"You're full of it."

"Full of what, exactly?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

"Well, you let me know when you've sorted all that out. For now, I have a rack waiting for you at the back of the store."

"A RACK?"

"Yes. It is a clothing store, and the owners know Alice all too well, and I've taken the liberty of selecting a few items for you."

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Don't worry about it. Just look over them and see if there's anything you like."

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. He'd gone through so much trouble…and for what? He _knew _I was not a fan of dresses. In the interest of keeping the peace I moved toward the back of the store.

I gasped. There were like fifty dresses on that rack, and at first glance…all of them were gorgeous.

"Wow." I said nervously and looked over to find Edward beaming.

I moved forward and let my hands feel all of the fabrics…they truly were divine. They looked like the kinds of things that Rosalie would wear. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to pick something that wouldn't look utterly hideous on me, and opted for a simple blue silk wrap dress. I took it off the rack gingerly and walked toward the dressing room. I took off my clothes, a little self consciously, knowing Edward was just on the other side of a curtain, and hurried to put the dress on. I tied it around my waist and was pretty pleased with the results. I turned around in the mirror and noted the way it clung to the few curves I had.

"Can I see?" Edward asked.

"Hold on a sec." I pulled aside the curtain and he gasped. I grinned like an idiot.

EPOV

Oh my God. I gasped for the first time in my (undead) life.

"Bella…you look stunning." I stood and walked toward her and scooped her into my arms. I stared into her gorgeous eyes and melted.

"Put me down!" she giggled.

"Do I have to?" I asked, truly not wanting to let her go.

"Yes, you do. I'm guessing that you like it."

"I like what's in it." I retorted.

She smacked my shoulder playfully and I let her down to the ground.

"Try on another one." I urged.

"Ok."

I watched her flip through the rack and I was excited when I saw her pull the tiny black one. I mean, I knew it was risqué, but she would look unbelievable in it. Just to see her in that dress…I'd gladly pay a million dollars. No joke.

She went behind the curtain and I groaned. I knew that I didn't have any right whatsoever to see her change, and I'd always been respectful of her privacy, but the teenage male in me really wanted to see her in all her shining perfection.

_Are all men such pigs?_

I laughed and Alice appeared behind me.

"I'm afraid so Alice."

"So, does she like anything?"

"She's only tried on the blue one. She grabbed the little black one though…"

_I'm really surprised. That little tiny black one that barely would count as underwear?_

"Oh yeah. That's the one." I replied smugly.

"Alice?" Bella called.

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here please?"

"Sure." Alice winked at me and I gave her a rye look. She flounced behind the curtain.

_WOW!_

I was caught off guard by her obnoxiously loud thought. Thanks Alice.

"What do you think? I mean, it's really short." I heard Bella whisper.

Being able to hear this well could be a blessing sometimes.

"You look amazing Bella. Really. Go show him!"

"Ok…" she said nervously.

I waited with baited breath and sure enough, it was all that I was hoping for. The dress was tight and it was short. It was nearly backless and the mirrors to either side of her afforded me a very nice view. Her legs were white as snow, and perfectly sculpted. Her shoulders were petite and elegant, and just a hint of her cleavage was showing, though it was enough that I forgot to move my eyes away.

"Edward!" she chided.

"I'm sorry dear, but my God. Any man would pass out at the sight of you!"

A furious blush swept across her features and I took a mental snapshot. This was worth remembering forever.

An hour later and I needed to go hunting. I mean, now. Bella looked at me with concern and I knew my eyes were very dark. I sped down the highway and dropped her and Alice off. Alice carried the multitude of bags inside and then hurried back outside. She no sooner slid in than I stepped on the gas.

"She really got to you, didn't she?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked rhetorically.

_What's going on Edward?_

I sighed. Alice knew me too well. I decided to tell her all that had happened over the last 24 hours.

BPOV

Now was my chance. I glanced outside to make certain that they were gone and then grabbed the telephone. With shaking hands I dialed Billy's number. It rang five times and I nearly gave up when…

"Hello?" Billy's voice filled the receiver.

"Hey Billy, its Bella."

"Jake's not here right now." He said with disapproval in his voice.

"I know, I didn't want to talk to him, I really needed to talk to you…that is, if you have the time."

"Oh, I see. Ok. What is it?"

"Charlie was telling me about Running Elk and Doris Song…"

"Oh."

"I am doing a school project on my family tree and I was hoping that you might give me some information."

"What do you need to know?"

"Erm…were they related to you at all?"

Silence.

"Billy?"

"I'm here."

I tapped my toe impatiently.

"Bella…they are related to me, but quite distantly…many generations ago. Of course, I'm only talking about Running Elk. Doris was a white woman."

"Yeah, Charlie told me."

"Ok, what else do you want to know?"

I thought about that.

"How old were they when they got married?"

"Running Elk was a young warrior then, I believe 21 or 22. Doris was much younger, 16 I think."

"When did they have their daughter?"

"She came about five years later. There were two daughters actually, but one didn't survive."

"Oh. How did she die?"

"She was murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's part of your history, and I think everyone should respect those that came before them."

"Do you know who did it?"

"We suspect that we do."

"Who?"

"It's not right that I should say who…not with the way things are."

I was forever getting cryptic answers, but I had a nagging feeling…

"You think the Cullen's did it?"

"No…but some of their kind, certainly."

"How old was she when she died?"

"Eighteen."

I nearly passed out. Morbid curiosity spurred me on.

"Do you umm, know the circumstances…of her death?"

"Yes. But I think I've said enough on the subject."

"Fair enough. Can you tell me anything else about Running Elk or Doris?"

"Doris was lovely. Our tribe accepted her, though it was on a conditional basis at the start. She was a natural born healer. Running Elk was a valued member of our tribe. He was an excellent hunter and eventually he became close to my grandfather, the chief. Their daughter, Charlie's mother, Evelyn, was a beautiful young girl. She spent the first ten years of her life on the reservation with us. Then she was the recipient of a scholarship and went away to a boarding school. She never returned. We found out later that she married a higher up in society, a Jack Swan. They only returned to Forks when their second son, Charlie was born. Charlie's lived in Forks his whole life, as you well know. He and I became close friends through Harry Clearwater, who often went fishing with him."

"Wow. Thanks Billy. I really appreciate it."

"Ok, are we done?"

"Yes…for now. Can I call you if I have more questions?"

He hesitated.

"If it's for school…you can. Otherwise, I think it would be best if you kept your distance."

I felt a chill sweep through me.

"Send my love to Jacob." I said tonelessly.

"Goodbye Bella." Billy said and then he hung up.

I stared at the receiver for awhile and when the dial tone sounded, I hung it up.

I'm distantly related to the Blacks. Somehow I knew it all along.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or New Moon

I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does.

Authors Note: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I will update as fast as I can write them. I'm also open to suggestions…

Family Tree Chapter 3

EPOV

I felt so much better. Not only had our hunt been successful, but Alice had assured me that Bella wasn't interested in Jacob in _that _way. Even though I already knew that…something tugged at me. I wanted Alice to tell me more…more than I really had a right to know, but I was torn. I didn't want to invade Bella's privacy. Even if she had wanted him at some time…she wanted me now, and forever, as she would have me believe. I contemplated that as I slipped a jazz number on and lay on my leather sofa. I moved my foot to the music, but my mind was focused, as ever, on Bella.

What an amazing creature. She never did or said anything I expected. She kept me on my toes and I loved that about her. I let my thoughts drift into the forbidden zone…

What would it be like if I did change her? What would her abilities entail? I wondered what kind of prey she would hunt. Mountain lion, like me, or perhaps something more subtle…like deer? I didn't think her appearance would change much…her complexion was so like ours already. I knew that she would stay the same height and build…we all did. But she would be strong and swift…and safe.

All of these thoughts were so trivial. I just wish…that I was human. I wouldn't put her in danger. I wouldn't be responsible for damning her eternally. Once the change happened…she could not come back from it. She would have to leave all those who knew her, family included. I'd never get to see her blush again…or hear the musical beating of her heart. She would be cold and hard…and soulless.

I couldn't change her.

Knowing that I always ended at the same conclusion didn't stop the argument inside from happening time and again. As much as I wanted what was best for her…I couldn't imagine living without her. Life was pointless unless she was a part of it. I'd lived for nearly a century and hadn't been truly happy until she came into it. To have her by my side for eternity would be the greatest gift of all…but to have it…I'd have to destroy her humanity.

I thought back to the "discussion" in which Bella had called for a vote to be changed. I'd been out voted. I felt betrayed by my family…because I knew they weren't only thinking about her…they were thinking about me. They wanted me to be happy, and they knew I couldn't be happy without her. It was messy. But…it had already been decided, and I had promised to change her if she'd marry me. I knew that she would hesitate in that area and I had her mother to thank for that. Still, Carlisle had promised that after graduation…he would do it for her. I sighed. I glanced at my watch and saw that Bella would be going to bed soon. I got up, donned a clean shirt, and hopped into my car.

JPOV

"You're kidding! Bella shares our bloodline? That's impossible!" I yelled at my father.

He sighed softly.

"She's only distantly related…very distantly Jacob. Why does it matter? You know that you cannot be around her, not now. There are more important worries at hand. You need to get over Bella. She's a terrific girl but she clearly has made her choice. She chose your mortal enemy over you. Sam would agree with me, I think."

I eyed him ferociously. "I don't care what you think! I've been staying away from her but every time I start to drift too far, it's like she's a magnet, pulling me in. I feel like I have no control! Not over her, not over my own body! I hate this! I hate those bloodsuckers! It's their fault that I am what I am! Their fault that Bella and I can't be together!"

"Jacob, calm down son."

"Everyone keeps telling me to calm down, but you know what? I feel like I could explode! Every damn time I think about my life, knowing that it's over…I could just crush something! I'd love to find that Edward and rip him to shreds. Maybe then I could get some peace!"

I watched my father shake his head sadly. For some reason this infuriated me even more. Great shivers ran down my arms and I bolted from the house, morphing just as I got through the door. I ran through the trees, quick as moonlight, darting between them at breakneck speed. I howled out my frustration and raced toward the cliffs.

Suddenly, I froze. I smelled _them._ That sickening sweet smell that radiated like poison from their skin. I tensed and sniffed the air. The scent was relatively fresh. I knelt to the ground, sniffing…and I found the trail. If they were on our land, then the treaty was broken.

I felt happy for the first time in months.

BPOV

I waited anxiously by the window and rocked myself slowly forward, and slowly back. The icy wind swirled around me, and I had to pull my hair back from my face. Where was he? I was truly worried. He should have been back from hunting a long time ago. I eyed the dresses now hanging in my closet. They were a mistake. I knew I'd never have occasion to wear one of them.

I sighed.

Whenever Edward left, even for a few minutes…it was like I'd never see him again. There was this anxiety inside me that couldn't be reasoned with. I tried really hard not to panic but inside I was screaming. I knew that I worried too much, but knowing that only caused me to worry some more. There were times when I felt paralyzed with fear. Afraid that Edward would break his promise and leave again, afraid that Victoria would find a way to get to me, afraid that I'd made some terrible choices and that Charlie would never trust me again. I felt like I was on the precipice of something dangerous.

I forced my thoughts in a different direction. I thought about school. I thought about my history project. I knew I couldn't keep what I knew from Edward. Inwardly I groaned. It would not be a pleasant conversation. He would assume the worst, and I would have to convince him that it didn't have any significance. It would be exhausting.

I decided to check my e-mail. I finally got a letter back from my mom.

_Bella,_

_How are you darling? How you holding up? It's been really warm here in Florida, a bit humid for my tastes, but oh well. Things are great with Phil. He's become a real important member of the team. I miss you! I was so happy when I saw that you'd written me back. I have the information on our family tree…it's actually a lot of information, so I've enclosed a couple of attachments. My parents were suckers for all that genealogy stuff, but I never much cared. Hopefully this stuff will help you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. How is your dad doing? How are things with Edward?_

I smiled. She always managed to put a smile on my face. The list of attachments seemed endless and I wondered how long it had taken for her to send such a big file. I opened the first one and was beginning to scan through it when I felt two warm arms grab me from behind. I began to scream but a large hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhh Bella, it's ok." I heard Jacob say.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. He lowered his hand and turned me so that I was facing him.

"Jacob! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He looked into my eyes intently.

"I followed a trail that I picked up down at La Push. It led here Bella."

"What kind of trail?" I stuttered.

"A bloodsucker left their scent and I followed it. It ended on the tree outside of your window."

"Well…Jake…I often have vampire visitors."

"That isn't what I mean Bella. I mean that this was not one of_ your_ bloodsuckers. This was Victoria."

My heart froze and I felt panic seize my throat.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I looked up into his warm, beautiful, and caring eyes and I burst into tears.

He hesitantly let his arms fall around me and I sank into them, sobbing. I knew that she would find me sooner or later…find a way around the pack. It was my fault. I stifled my hysterics, knowing that Charlie was asleep. True terror seized me and I stiffened.

"Is she…is she still here?" I whispered.

"No. I would be on her in two seconds if she was. You know I'd never let anything happen to you." He said softly. I snuggled into his embrace. It felt so good to have him hold me.

I looked up at him gratefully but pulled back a little when I saw the way he was looking at me.

"Jacob…" he placed a finger to my lips.

"Bella…" he said hesitantly. "I…need…something."

"What?" I asked.

"Just once, I need to know…please." He begged.

I didn't understand just then what he was asking.

"Anything Jacob. I'll always be here for you."

"Oh, Bella."

Before I even knew what he was thinking, it was happening. I felt his warm lips capture mine and I was momentarily stunned.

EPOV

I parked a block away, in case Charlie decided to take notice of my car parked on their street. I walked quickly toward the house but stopped as I that disgusting smell stung my nostrils. It hung in the air like toxic waste and I ran forward, terrified. If he had hurt Bella…

I swung up into her tree and landed lithely on her window sill. What I saw caused my eyes to go black instantly. I was going to kill him.

BPOV

"Jacob, no! What were you thinking?" I stammered and pushed him away.

"I don't know, I'm sorry…" he answered pathetically.

"Step away from her _dog_." I heard a velvet voice demand.

Jacob whipped around and I saw Edward, crouched in the window, his teeth exposed, his eyes, black as midnight. I saw Jacob begin to shiver uncontrollably and I backed away until I hit the wall.

"Not here you idiot, you could hurt her!" Edward hastened.

Jacob looked at me forlornly, all sense of nostalgia gone, and strode forward. Edward jumped to the ground and Jacob followed. I stood frozen and then, realizing what was happening, I forced myself to move forward. I flung open my door and ran down the stairs, skidding as I opened the front door, only to be hit with a blast of icy wind. The night was silent and they were nowhere in sight. I felt bile rise in my throat. I fell to the ground, and was sick.

Hours passed by and I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless. I tried calling the Cullen's, but no one answered their phones, and I tried calling Billy but again, no answer. I was scared to death for both of them and I felt like my heart was shattering. Even worse…I was terrified that Victoria would find her way to me, especially now that the two boys I loved the most were distracted, hurting one another.

"Bella?" a soft female voice whispered.

I looked up, expecting to see Victoria…but Alice was standing there instead.

"Alice!" I cried out and ran to her. She embraced me warmly.

"How is he, where are they, are you? I'm…such a mess…"

"Shhh…its going to be ok. Relax Bella. Jasper! Get in here!"

Jasper trotted in and upon spotting me, emitted waves of calm. Without wanting to, I felt my heart beat begin to get back to its regular rhythm.

"Bella, we need to go to La Push, right now."

"What? I don't understand, what happened!" I cried.

"Relax, they're both going to be ok…but they both were…hurt."

"No!" my low cry was barely audible. I was drowning in misery. I closed my eyes and all I could see were flashes of light and spatters of blood. I retreated into the darkest corners of my mind. I knew that I was slipping away…

APOV

"Jasper, get the car started, I'm going to carry her out."

I looked at Bella, who had slumped to the floor in misery, her eyes completely vacant. I didn't explain things right…but now, I needed to take her to La Push. I picked her up easily and trotted out to the car. I buckled her into the backseat and Jasper hit the gas.

"Why is it that humans always faint?" Jasper asked.

"She didn't faint, but she feels so guilty right now that she's left us momentarily."

"I seriously don't understand that girl. When will she stop putting herself down? She blames absolutely everything on herself. She walks around with the weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm going to have to talk to both of those idiots and get them to help her. It isn't right Allie."

"I know Jazz, I know. Can this thing go any faster?"

"Let's find out."

JPOV

I groaned in pain. I tried to sit up but was too dizzy.

"Steady there…" I heard Sam say.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Jake, we're here."

"What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"You're bleeding."

"That can't be the only thing."

"No…the bloodsucker's here."

My head spun. Bloodsucker? EDWARD!

"Sam!" I tried to holler but felt myself choking on water.

"Here you go…it'll be all right Jake, I won't let anything happen to you. Drink up." Emily said softly.

I gulped greedily. Slowly the light was returning. Everything was so fuzzy though. I felt like I'd hit my head.

Last thing I remembered was his flashing teeth and his fingernails, digging into my stomach…

EPOV

_**BELLA! Where are you? My darling! My love! Bella…please…please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight or New Moon. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to send me reviews. They really motivate me to continue the story!

Family Tree Chapter 4

EPOV

It was dark. There was no light by which to see and there was a terrible burning in my side…as though a large chunk of me was missing. I couldn't move, I was trapped here in my own personal hell…and it smelled like werewolves. I tried to remember what had gotten me here…and the only image I could raise was the face of an angel…an angel of mercy. I tried so hard to call out to her but it didn't seem like she could hear my feeble whispers. Instead, I cried out with my mind, begging her to stay, to hold me through this terrible pain.

_Bella! Please don't leave me…please. I will give you all that is left of me…I love you._

I knew I didn't deserve her…and I also knew that she shouldn't be here. I was torn between wanting her close and pushing her toward the light, away from this decrepit dungeon where I was trapped. She could leave and she could be whole. She wouldn't see me suffer and would not suffer as I now did. She would fly among the stars, flit beneath the moon, and smile in the hazy morning light.

But I was selfish, and for that, I would damn her forever. I would cut her wings and cause her to fall bleeding to the earth. It would be I that drank of her life. I that slowed, and stopped her heart. She would never blush scarlet again, and she would be cold eternally. Should she ever die…she would be damned, locked into a cold dungeon that reeks of enemies and left without recourse. No doorway out, no light, no chance, no hope.

I am the stuff of legends after all…evil incarnate.

BPOV

I was so cold. Images kept flashing before my eyes.

_I saw Edward with his fangs bared glaring at Jacob. _

_Jacob wrapping his arms around me. _

_Edward holding me close in Volterra. _

_Jacob saving me from a watery grave. _

It was endless and I was just a stupid girl. So what if my heart breaks? So what if I go through life on auto pilot? Wouldn't Charlie be safe? Edward and the Cullen's? Wouldn't Jacob be safe? I was the reason everyone and everything was in turmoil. My being a stupid pathetic human. Everyone was fighting so hard to keep me alive and how did I repay them? By being reckless and careless and selfish.

I didn't deserve anyone, not Jacob, not Edward, not even Charlie.

EPOV

She's here…I can feel it. I pushed at the bondage of my mind, struggling with all my might. I could smell her sweetness and it blocked out anything and everything bad. I struggled…until I could see. Many anxious faces swim overhead and peered down at me with anxious eyes. It took a moment, but I knew them. Carlisle, Esme, Japser, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

My family.

"Ah son, welcome back." Carlisle squinted down at me.

"Where am I?" I grumbled.

"In La Push, in Emily's and Sam's basement."

"What the devil am I doing here?"

"You were hurt and Jacob was hurt and the wolves found you both unconscious. There was a ton of blood at the site. You both were fighting apparently. Wonder what that could be about." Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella…" I let the name hang on my lips.

"She's fine, she's upstairs with Jacob."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. She was with Jacob. Not here with me.

"It's not like that Edward." Jasper said hurridly. "She's not…quite right at the moment."

"Why? What's wrong? Help me up damn it, I'm all right." I swore.

"I don't think you should move just yet Edward, you haven't quite healed up yet."

"I don't give a damn! What's wrong with Bella!" I demanded.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks.

"I'll help you up there Edward, but don't do anything stupid ok? Right now we're on their land and they didn't do anything to hurt her, ok?"

I doubted that but knew that I couldn't do much until I was healed.

"Fine, just take me to her."

Carlisle and Esme each lifted me and walked up the steps.

I looked around and saw Jacob sitting on the couch, a bandage wrapped around his midsection. Bella's head was in his lap and her eyes were wide open in an awkward sort of way.

BPOV

"My darling Bella. I love you. Come back to me sweetheart." His voice whispered next to me painfully.

I didn't like this darkness. I couldn't see my angel.

"I'm here sweetheart, as much as I can be, and you're safe now." Edward spoke softly.

"We need her to snap out of it, she's lost in there somewhere." Alice said.

Alice? I questioned. I'd never heard Alice in my delusions before.

"It seems like she reacted when you spoke Alice, keep on talking to her." Carlisle urged.

Carlisle? Was I dreaming?

"Can I try?" I heard Jacob ask in a dead tone.

I waited anxiously. I wanted to talk to Jacob.

"Go on." Carlisle said.

"Bella…honey, please. I'm so sorry…we're so sorry. Edward and I…we were both so stupid. Please come back to me, err…us." Jacob stumbled over his words, which was so unlike him.

I had to try, I had to know. There was a dim crack of light at the other end of the dark room full of mirrors. I walked toward it and willed myself to open my eyes regardless of what I was going to see.

I blinked. There were more faces swimming over me than I'd ever seen before.

"Am I dead or something?" I ask wearily.

"No sweetheart, just a little out of it." Edward answered.

"Edward!" I cried joyously.

"Glad you're all right." Jacob said gruffly.

"Jacob, thank God you're ok!"

I looked up into his sad brown eyes. I then looked over at Edward and immediately bolted upright. I surveyed the room, and the injuries that were apparent on both of the guys I loved.

"You are both so stupid!" I yelled. "What the hell were you thinking!"

I was furious. They had let their egos get in the way of everything else.

"Calm down Bella. I know we're both stupid, but it isn't what it looks like." Edward responded softly.

"Yeah Bells. I mean, you only saw us for a second. Other things happened. I mean we both were pretty pissed off…" Jacob added.

"Wait. What?" I was totally confused.

"Well Bella…" Edward continued smoothly, "we left your window and ran into the forest, by mutual agreement, so no one would see us fighting or get hurt. We above all else needed to keep our identities a secret. We were half a mile into the woods and then we were circling one another…"

I felt a chill sweep through me and Jake rubbed my arms, instantly warming them. Edward narrowed his eyes but continued.

"That is when we both stopped and smelled…_her_. Victoria was there, and I could read her thoughts. I knew that she was heading toward you, knowing we were both distracted."

"Edward explained what was going on, and believe me, I didn't want to hear it, but I knew you were in danger. So we decided to work together, to keep you safe." Jacob added.

"So what happened?" I asked carefully.

"We tracked her and she was just on the perimeter of your lawn. We could see you outside on your porch. You were sitting there vulnerable. Well, she smelled Jacob and knew that we were onto her. She took off but we followed, and we caught her."

I waited in suspense, my heart hammering.

"It was ugly. As you can see, she got hold of both of us. But we…got her much worse."

"Is she…gone?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. She's dead."

I looked at Edward and saw pure love radiating from his eyes. I looked at Jacob and saw a tenderness I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thank you." I whispered, to both of my heroes.

EPOV

I was so relieved. Bella was safe. Victoria was dead. Jacob and I had reached an understanding…of sorts. The treaty was still intact, though we were on their land. I yearned to get Bella alone, to hold her. I didn't want to do that in front of Jacob…he was wallowing as it was. He knew that Bella belonged to me, and I to her. It was painfully obvious now.

"Shall we break up this little party?" Carlisle asked.

I looked over at him in relief.

"We can take Edward home, and Bella too. We need to get her back before Charlie wakes up."

Everyone murmered in agreement and I felt myself lifted in Alice's arms. It was funny, being carried by my little sister.

"We can put Edward in the Jeep with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. Alice and I will take Bella home." Carlisle said.

"No." a tiny voice cried out. "Please, can I just stay with you for awhile?" Bella begged.

I felt my heart tearing to shreds. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to be alone after what had happened. At the same time, I knew that I needed a few hours to recover.

"Bella, my love. I'll be over in a few hours, I promise."

A sharp pain radiated from my side and I sucked in a breath of air.

"No, Edward. I'll come to your house. You're hurt." Bella said.

"I'll stay with her Edward." Alice whispered as she set me in the backseat of the jeep. "I'll bring her over to the house in the morning, first thing."

I nodded because I knew that was the only thing that made sense.

Alice hurried toward the other car and I saw Bella's face…a mixture of sadness and longing. I knew exactly how she felt right then, I didn't need to read her mind to know that.

As we bumped along, I tried to remember everything accurately. Mostly, it was a blur. I was running on instinct alone, not really thinking, just reacting. Jacob and I were somehow able to work together against a common enemy. We both loved Bella too much to let Victoria live.

Sure, the instinct to take him out was there as well…he had been the first to fall and his vulnerability was appealing. His weakness was an opportunity to finish him. His inexperience was easily recognizable, but he had managed to really hurt her. I could recognize pure talent when I saw it. He had also managed to slow her down enough that I was able to finish her.

It was such a pleasure to do so…

_She stared at me defiantly, a murderous look in her eyes._

"_This isn't over Edward…she will never be safe, and neither will you. I've seen to that."_

_Her ominous threat was pitiful. I snorted confidently and opened my mouth, my fangs glistening, ready to finish the job. _

"_Stooping to working with dogs…that's a new one. Not strong enough to protect her yourself?" she taunted._

"_Listen, bitch. You have caused us enough grief, and by us, I mean everyone, the wolves included. No, your time has come, and no matter what challenges we face in the future…you will not be one of them."_

_With startling speed I swooped down and caught her throat with my fangs. I bit sharply and tore it open, leaving a gaping hole. My nails tore through her skin like she was newspaper, but not before she bit me in turn. She struggled wildly, holding on with her fangs buried in my ribcage, but I tore away, and in seconds, there was nothing of her left. I swooned as her venom began to spread, but it was nothing more than an irritation…or so I thought. _

_I stumbled and fell to the ground in surprise. The scent of wolves surrounded me and I knew then that I was lost. If Jacob wanted me dead…well, here was the perfect opportunity. I was hurt, vulnerable, and outnumbered. But at least Bella was safe._

I pulled myself from the recent memories and was truly surprised that they hadn't killed me when they had the chance. The wolves knew everything when Jacob had transformed, and knew that there were more important things to consider. They saw to it that the remnants of Victoria were burned, and they also took me back to La Push, though they did this after a great deal of debate.

I knew my scent was just as unpleasant to them as theirs was to me, but they hadn't left me outside, to my surprise. They'd taken me to the basement and then the girl Emily had come and administered to my wounds. She'd called Carlisle and before I knew it, my family was beside me.

The night had turned out to be fateful, and I was hopeful. A new truce existed between the wolves and us, not spoken, but certainly felt.

And my darling…she was safe. Not here in my arms as she belonged, but with Alice, who would certainly watch over her.

I felt myself drifting off…and it was strange. I felt a great calm fill me, and thanked Jasper mentally. I was…tired. I envied humans in only two ways…one, that they had their souls, and two, that they could sleep.

_We're home Edward. I'll take you to your room. _

I opened my eyes and smiled at Esme. Home at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have been pushing me to write. My life is really busy, but knowing people are waiting makes me spend some extra time. Also, I've got some excellent twists and turns ahead. As you can tell, I'm weaving several plotlines together…but a lot of things come out in this chapter. Enjoy.

Family Tree Chapter 5

BPOV

I twisted my hands nervously. Even knowing that both Jake and Edward would be ok, and that Victoria was dead, didn't help relieve the anxiety. Perhaps it hadn't sunk in yet.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? Everything is fine now, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Well, what's wrong then?"

I thought about all that had happened, and one thing in particular stuck out in my mind. I debated whether or not to tell her, but she probably already knew.

"Did you know that I'm related to the Quileutes?"

Alice smiled, but it was a bit strained.

"I wasn't aware of that, but so what? You're part of our family too."

"I know, but not in the same way." I looked out the window as the trees whipped by.

"Actually Bella…" Carlisle interjected, "You are just as much one of us as you are one of them."

My mouth hung open. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle pulled over, a few houses away from my house and turned to face me.

"Alice, had a vision, a long time ago, before you and Edward had become so close. She shared this vision with me, and I thought it would be prudent for us to keep it under wraps. You see, Alice has a talent for seeing ahead, to the future, not to the past. But this vision…was long ago, in a time that had already passed. The reason I know it to be true…is because it was a small part of my life. I was there when it happened. I didn't know that the woman's child had survived."

My head spun. What on earth was he talking about?

They both looked at each other and I could tell they didn't want to relay any more information for fear that I would snap. It had been a _very_ stressful night.

"Please…I need to know what you're talking about. I'm trying to understand."

"Bella, how much do you know of your mother's ancestry?"

I blanched. "Not a whole lot…I was actually beginning to study that tonight, before Jacob showed up."

Carlisle seemed to think that over.

"I think…and this is just a thought, mind you, that you ought to look up all the information you have. Maybe then, when I explain, you will better understand."

I felt impatience welling up inside me.

"It would be better Bella, if you got some rest. We'll go over to our house later today and then you and Carlisle can talk." Alice urged.

I yawned.

Alice opened the door then, helping me out.

"See you later today Bella." Carlisle called out warmly, and then he was speeding away.

I leaned on Alice, and she didn't seem to mind one bit. She helped me onto her back and lithely climbed the tree in my front yard. She helped me through the window and landed softly as a cat on the hardwood, even avoiding the tiny bend that always creaked. I unhooked my arms, jumped down and then sat at my computer. The screen saver was on and I swirled the mouse, waking it back up again. Alice stood behind me, obviously interested as well.

"Do you know what Carlisle is talking about?" I asked softly.

"No. I mean, I can tell you what I saw, but I don't know what it means. I can only guess."

"Will you tell me?" I asked again.

"Ok. Well…this was before you and I had been properly introduced, and even Carlisle didn't know what to make of it. As you became close to our family, Carlisle did some research on _your_ family. He wanted to be sure that you didn't have a hidden agenda. You see, it's very strange that Edward can't read you, and other abilities don't seem to affect you either. But what he found, he thought was interesting, once a connection was made with what I'd seen."

"And…what did you see?" I urged impatiently.

"I saw a dark alley, with dirty stones and a rain covered street. It was dark, and only a sliver of moon hung in the sky. I saw a woman, bundled up, hurrying along the street, what looked like a large bag or something, beneath her cloak. Then I saw Aro…"

I shivered as I thought of Aro, and Volterra again.

"He was stalking her, and he looked different, healthier somehow than he does now. Carlisle was with him, wearing clothing that hasn't been in vogue for over two hundred years. Well, this woman reached a doorway and was about to go in, when Aro attacked. He pulled back her throat and bit her, beginning to drink her blood. Carlisle was frozen, his eyes were coal black, but something caused his senses to come back to him. The woman's cloak opened, and he could see that she was pregnant. Quite far along, as far as I could tell.

Well, Carlisle rushed forward and pulled Aro off of her. Aro was angry of course and Carlisle begged him to find his senses, pulling Aro away from his prey. Aro argued with Carlisle, trying to explain to him that what he was doing was right, that Carlisle's way of thinking was wrong. Carlisle didn't agree and began to tend to the woman, trying to help her by sucking out some of Aro's venom. Aro hesitated for a few minutes, probably thinking that he'd won the argument and Carlisle was drinking the rest of the woman's blood. Aro lunged after a few moments, when it became obvious that he was trying to help her, and pulled Carlisle away, but one of Carlisle's fangs was caught, and I saw…and he saw…that some of his venom had entered the wound, quite unintentionally of course.

Well, the people inside had heard the commotion and opened the door to find the woman on the street, nearly lifeless from lack of blood. Aro and Carlisle took off into the night.

Suddenly, I was inside and I saw her, lying on the table, screaming in pain. The venom was moving through her body, you see. Well, she was screaming from the effects of the venom, but she was also screaming because her body was aborting her baby. The baby came, and a few short minutes after, she died, from blood loss. She didn't have enough blood to sustain her for the three days, for the transformation to be complete. But I heard the baby cry…and though it was white as the sheet it was lying in, it was not dead."

"I don't, understand." None of it made much sense to me.

"Bella…I don't really understand it either. That's why I told Carlisle about it. He was really surprised that the baby hadn't died when the mother did. He saved that baby's life, because if that woman's blood had been drained completely, the blood of her unborn child would have been drained as well. I'm not sure what it has to do with you, but Carlisle thinks it does."

I opened the first file that I had been looking at and skimmed through it quickly. I wanted answers.

This file was mostly about my grandparents, Stephenie Abbott and Jack Meyer. I looked at a copy of one of their photos and my breath caught as I saw how incredibly pale and beautiful Stephenie had been. I'd never met her, she'd died before I was born. That must have been where I got my skin from. My mother had a normal complexion. I studied Jack, and he seemed perfectly normal, other than an oversized mustache that he really should have trimmed. They had both been born in Colorado and later had moved to Phoenix, after they were married. This didn't help at all.

I continued my search with the next document, and found Robert Abbott and Lorraine Johansson. Again, there was a picture, but this one was in black and white and much of the detail had been lost. Robert had been born in Denver, Colorado, and Lorraine had been born in…Volterra, Italy. I felt my heart stop momentarily. I looked up at Alice and her eyes were intent, reading the text quickly.

"Volterra? I didn't know you were Italian, Bella." she accused.

"I'm not…as far as I know." I answered.

"Weird…may I?" Alice asked, pointing to the mouse.

"Sure."

Alice took the mouse and scrolled through a lot of documents, faster than I could even begin to see the words on the pages. She stopped briefly at an old newspaper article but then zoomed on, apparently reading through it all.

"Wow, Bella. I never would have thought you'd have such an interesting ancestry."

I looked up at her questioningly. "I'm sorry…I don't read at the speed of light."

She looked down and grinned. "Shall I save you the trouble of reading through all of that?"

"Yes, please."

"Bella, on your mother's side of the family, there were several people that had lived in Volterra, going back four generations. The fifth generation, however had resided outside of the city, in a town about twenty miles away, called Solera. Well, Solera no longer exists today, you won't find it on any map, because a hundred and fifty years ago, it was burned to the ground."

"I'm not following…"

"Ok, let me simplify this…in my vision, I saw a town marker, a sign that said Solera. I didn't know that this was a town until I looked through these files. Anyway, what I'm getting at, is that one of your great, great, great grandmother's lived in Solera, and she was born of a woman named Matile who had died in childbirth. She didn't die of normal causes, she had been attacked outside of her home, and died as a result of injuries to her _neck_. There was an Old Italian piece of parchment in your files that described the crime.

Anyway, the child she bore was a girl named Emberly and her family brought her to Volterra, the safest city around at the time, to grow up. It said in an old newspaper article that Emberly was not liked in the town, that a mob killed her just outside of its borders, because of a rare skin disorder and they believed she was a vampire.

In the records, it shows that Emberly herself had a child, when she was sixteen. Her child grew up alone in an abbey, but was later adopted by a German couple. What I'm getting at, and what I think Carlisle is getting at…is that Emberly was one of your ancestors."

"Ok…so what? Emberly survived. What's the big deal?"

"Yes…but she would have had some contact with the venom, it would have affected her, somehow. Perhaps that was why she was so white when she was born and people thought she had some kind of a disorder. Perhaps…" Alice continued.

"Or maybe she was so white because she had only a tiny bit of blood to survive on." I postulated.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, the files you have here are good, but there are definite gaps. Perhaps Carlisle knows something we don't. It will still be a good two hours before we can leave. You should get some rest."

"Ok." I mumbled. I didn't want to sleep, but I knew that I didn't have enough strength for another argument. I stood and yawned, stretching my arms over my head. I crossed to my bed, folding down the covers and slid beneath them. I warmed up quickly but found that something was missing. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you lie next to me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, ok."

"I miss Edward."

"I know. I know. We'll see him in the morning, ok?"

"Kay." I mumbled again, and as her cool body made contact with mine, I felt myself drift off.

EPOV

I jerked in pain as yet another compress was administered to my side.

"It's almost there Edward, your skin is healing quickly." Carlisle said.

"It better heal up faster. I don't want Bella to see me like this."

"I think you'll be fine in a day or so, but you need to take it easy." Carlisle continued.

_I wonder if now would be a good time to tell him…_

Carlisle's thoughts drifted into my mind.

"Tell me what?"

Carlisle sighed.

"Edward…I've uncovered something, something about Bella's family. I don't want you to be upset and I don't know that I should be telling you this now."

"I think I can handle it, after a night like the one I've just had." I retorted sarcastically.

"Well…all right. You see…when it came to my attention that Bella was able to avoid our "gifts", I became intensely curious. I researched her family on both sides. I know that you know about Charlie's side…and the Quileutes. What you don't know…is that Bella's protection…the blockage of her mind, probably comes from her Quileute blood. You can read werewolves thoughts…but only when they are broadcasting, and only when they are overly emotional.

Bella isn't a werewolf, but she carries an ancient genome within her that affords her a certain level of protection from _us_. This particular genome is exceedingly rare, even in her bloodline. It shows up only once every four generations or so. It causes a tiny structural change in the brain itself…I know because I've seen her CT scans. This particular structural change affects the brain, but it also affects _balance_. We all know that she is particularly prone to accidents, and it is because of this genome."

I felt my head spinning. I mean…it was the perfect explanation. I could suddenly understand how she and Jacob were able to become so close, so quickly. How she would call him her best friend. I also knew that she was as graceful as an elephant in a room made of glass. Yet…something didn't add up.

"Carlisle, why would she be drawn to me? Why would she want to _become_ one of us if she has this genome? Wouldn't her instinct be to stay away from us? That girl seriously lacks a healthy dose of fear when it comes to our kind."

"I've given it a great deal of consideration son. That's what I thought at first, and why I thought she might be less than truthful, but…other things began to fall into place; things that have to do with _my_ past."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. What could Carlisle have to do with Bella?

"You see…over a year ago, Alice came to me with a vision. Unlike all of her other visions…this was something that had already happened. This was something that had happened in my life."

I looked at him, startled.

"She envisioned a scene that took place over two hundred years ago. It was while I was in Italy, staying with the Volturi. Aro was trying…with no luck, I might add, to convince me to hunt humans. I humored him and went along with him, hoping that I might convince him of _my_ way of life. Well…we traveled outside of town…as you know, no one is allowed to hunt in Volterra, and we went to a neighboring town about twenty miles away called Solera. It was there, in a dark alley, that Aro attacked a young woman. She was young and innocent and it took everything in me to not fight Aro, to try to save her life. At the same time…after he had bitten her, I smelled her blood…and it was amazingly fresh and sweet. It called to me, but I fought against my powerful thirst. I might even have lost control and attacked her myself…if not for her cloak moving in the breeze, and my being able to see her stomach. She was pregnant. It disturbed me, enough so that I was able to come to my senses, and something told me that I had to save her."

I'd forgotten to breathe. I was so wrapped up in his story…not knowing where it would lead…but knowing that it would be important.

"Anyway…I managed to pull Aro off of her and I tried to suck out the venom from her blood…but it was a losing battle. Aro was strong, his venom was much more powerful than I would have thought. Her blood was absolutely laced with the taint of it. Aro thought at first that I was feeding…but when it became clear that I was trying to save her…he pulled me away. Regrettably, my fang was caught in her skin, and some of my venom was pushed into her bloodstream. Still…I fought Aro, as best I could and it was only a few seconds before a door opened, and people saw her lying on the ground. They pulled her up and Aro and I fled.

I knew when I left that she would die. There was nothing more I could do. I left Italy and the Volturi, knowing that we had hit an impasse, and our two ways of life couldn't coexist. He forgave me, I was always a "pet" of theirs, something they found interesting. But I have always looked back on that night with regret, wishing I could have stopped Aro. Two hundred years later, Alice told me of her vision."

I gulped, an unnatural thing for me to do, and Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"What did Alice see that changed your mind?" I questioned.

"The woman died…of course. I assumed that the child had died as well. Alice saw it brought into this world…alive."

"How could it be alive? Aro drains his victims quickly, and with that much venom in her system…his and yours…"

"Edward, I know. That's why I never thought there was a possibility. Once Alice told me this…I began to research anything I could about this woman, who she had been, etc. I researched the life of her child, and found that the child was named Emberly and she had a rare skin disorder. When the child stepped into the sun…do you get where I'm going with this Edward?"

I was shocked. I couldn't think of anything to say. I finally was able to form a coherent question.

"This child…was a vampire?"

"I wouldn't say that. All I know…is that the child grew up to be eighteen, something vampires can't do, and then was killed by a mob, outside of Volterra."

"So…she couldn't have been a vampire."

"Well…this is the interesting part…the young lady had a baby about a year before the incident. She was being taken care of by the local religious faction. They thought she was some kind of an angel…the way her skin sparkled.

Emberly was a stubborn young lady and refused to stay indoors the rest of her life, as the church elders had advised. I found out all about her from records contained in the church. She left the sanctity of her home and ventured outside of Volterra, no doubt on a trip home to Solera. Once outside, her appearance frightened the locals, and they tried to kill her. They had to try…many times, and many different ways to finally get the job done. She healed when they cut her. They finally tied her to a stake…and burned her."

"What happened to her child?"

"Her child was named Sienna and she seemed perfectly normal, other than her very pale skin. She lived to be a hundred and thirty years old, and still looked young at her death."

Carlisle was spinning so many contradictions at me I was struggling to keep up.

"So…what does this have to do with Bella?"

"Your Isabella…Edward, is a descendent of Sienna, through her mother, and her mother's mother. The bloodline has thinned, and the altered DNA, no doubt, has thinned with it. However…Bella has a tiny bit of Aro's DNA in her…and a tiny bit of me."

I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Of course…much of this is conjecture. I had to fill in a few blanks myself, and I'm not really certain of anything, other than Bella is a descendent from the woman that Aro killed."

"Does Aro know about any of this?" I stammered.

"Perhaps. I didn't understand his letting her live when you both were in Volterra, other than his being able to read all of Alice's thoughts when she touched him. He was able to see all of her thoughts, all of her visions…and this undoubtedly was one of them. He also was able to see what she will become when she's changed. Edward…when Bella is changed…"

I hissed.

"Ok. _If_ Bella is changed…I don't know what will happen for sure. Alice has said that the end result will be the same for her, but the journey will be slightly different. She has our venom in her DNA…but she also has the Quileute genome. I tried to get Alice to explain, but she says that her vision keeps changing, undoubtedly because of you, Edward. It's complicated."

"Really…I never would have thought anything like this could be possible. It doesn't make sense Carlisle."

"It does…and it doesn't. But Bella…is on her way here, to know the truth."

I glared at him but his expression softened my features.

"I don't want her to know." I said stubbornly.

"She…has half of it already, and I'm sure she's gotten Alice to tell her of the vision by now. It's only fair that she knows her ancestry. She's still the same person, Edward."

I thought of her beautiful face, her quiet smile. I thought of how small and delicate her hands were, how smooth and even her complexion. I thought of her sweet smell…that wonderful floral bouquet that was her skin. It didn't matter…what blood she had in her. It didn't matter to me. I knew I would love her for eternity, whether she was human, a vampire, or werewolf, or some mixture of all three. She was my Bella, forever.

"I don't care about any of this Carlisle. I love her no matter what." I said fiercely.

"I know Edward. You two are bound by the same thing Esme and I are…it goes deeper than rational thought. Well…if there's nothing else, I'm going to let you rest. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

I nodded once and closed my eyes. Obviously, everyone had heard our conversation, and their various thoughts on the whole thing weren't something I wanted to deal with right now. I would wait for Bella to come, and until then…she was all I would think about.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or New Moon. They are by Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I have some more twists and turns ahead for you…hope you like them.

Family Tree Chapter 6

BPOV

_I was swimming, alone, in a lake. The water was still and dark as ink. I looked up at the stars twinkling coldly in the heavens, and the blood red autumn moon hanging at the edge of the world. A slight breeze ruffled the surface of the water, and I shivered as the cold hit my bare skin. I was treading water as best I could, and I tried to find footing, but realized the water was much too deep. _

"_Bella?" the wind whispered._

_I jerked around in surprise, but didn't see anything. I felt like something was very wrong…that the peace was only an illusion. I decided to swim for shore. _

_Stroke. Stroke. Stroke._

_I propelled myself forward. At long last, I felt my feet make contact with the wet mud beneath the water. I moved forward, and pushed aside the (seaweed?) that lurked at the water's edge. I walked forward and emerged from the blackness completely nude. I looked around me, wondering what I was doing here. I looked down at my skin and gasped as I saw the long red lines on my arms, and the purplish tone of my skin. I held them up to the moonlight and traced the lines drawn deep into the skin, but surprisingly felt no pain. My fingers looked bloated and I pinched one of them. The skin split and greenish pus leaked through. _

_I screamed. Or at least tried to. _

_A bucket of water poured from my mouth and the stale taste made me feel sick. I fell to my knees with a sickening crunch. I closed my eyes…and then, I was staring down at myself. I floated over my body and scrutinized it…the colors were all wrong…the colors of dead things. My eyes…what was left of them, were staring up at me and I knew I was dead. _

_Flashlights broke through the line of trees across the lake and moved slowly forward. I wanted to call out to them, to tell them where to find me…but I couldn't speak. I waited and waited. Finally, a man found my body. _

"_Over here. Keep Charlie away. I've found her."_

I woke up screaming. A white hand clamped over my mouth and I bit it, instinctually.

"Bella! It's ok. It's me." Alice whispered in my ear.

My heart thudded painfully against my ribcage. I was panicking and I didn't know how to calm down. My teeth hurt.

"Ouch." I said breathlessly.

"You really shouldn't go around biting vampires, you know. They might just bite you back." Alice retorted.

"Sorry Alice." I willed myself to stay still, waiting for the terror of the dream to fade.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About ten o'clock."

I gasped and sat up. I'd overslept! I kicked off the covers, onto a startled Alice and practically ran out of my room to the bathroom. I took care of things as best I could and rushed back, pulling on the same jeans I'd been wearing and a green sweater. Alice watched me with amused eyes.

"What's the fastest way there?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't think you want to know…" Alice said suggestively.

I knew immediately that she was thinking of _running_ there. I thought of Edward and how his face had been twisted in pain when I'd left.

"Let's do it."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and made to leave through the window. I smiled and pointed at my bedroom door.

"Oh yeah. We could go that way, but where is the fun in that?" Alice poked me as we half walked, half ran down the stairs. I stopped abruptly, realizing I hadn't seen or heard Charlie.

"Oh, he left for fishing hours ago." Alice said breezily.

I wondered vaguely how she was able to read me so well, but the moment passed and we left my house.

EPOV

I stretched my arms over my head and felt only a slight twinge of pain. I looked down at my skin and save for a few notes of discoloration, everything was where it should be. The main thing was Bella's safety. I'd die to keep her safe from harm…especially from someone like Victoria.

I thought back to my last few moments with her…before I'd killed her. I was so full of adrenaline I hadn't noticed what she'd said…

"_This isn't over Edward…she will never be safe, and neither will you. I've seen to that."_

I hadn't taken the threat seriously at the time…it seemed like a ploy to distract me…but I wasn't paying attention to her mind.

With shocking awareness I bolted upright and cursed as pain surged through my body. Someone was coming, someone that could hurt my family and Bella as well. The details were fuzzy…I could almost see a face…

But I had given in and not sifted through her thoughts well enough before the deed was finished. I screwed up.

So what? I reasoned with myself. I had the ability to keep her safe, and if not me…well, there were a lot of people who cared about her; that dog would even lay his life down for her. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with this knowledge. A crush was one thing…a sacrifice of one's life, another. I hadn't forgotten what I'd seen, his lips on hers…but Bella didn't want him that way. I could only hope that she would always feel the same about him…and about me.

I thought back to when I'd seen them together. I'd barely had the presence of mind to take it outside. I thanked God for those few seconds of rational thought. She was fragile, a tiny human girl, and could so easily have gotten in the way. I let a wave of anguish wash over me, and allowed myself to imagine it. It wasn't hard to picture…she so often got hurt. But this would be something altogether different.

I knew that I needed to work on my jealousy. I wasn't used to experiencing the strength of it, the sheer power that it commanded. It took over one's body like a poison, spreading through every vein, tainting every thought. It twisted and distorted reality to something unbearable and agonizing. Despite that, I needed better self control. There would always be someone else…someone trying to get into her good graces, to catch her eye. I needed to handle it better. Yet, the root of it was my insecurity, and I didn't know how to contend with that.

"_Almost there Edward_." Alice's thoughts rang out to me.

I couldn't help the automatic grin that took over my face. The last five hours had been torture…but she was here, and she always took the pain away. She made my life bearable and worth living. I don't know how I lived a century without her.

BPOV

I tried really hard to keep my eyes closed. But my curiosity got the best of me. I instantly regretted the decision to let Alice run me to their home. It took several dizzying minutes before I felt I could stand up. When I finally did, I noticed Esme smiling down at me gently.

"Welcome Bella. Please come in. Edward is in his room."

I gave her a warm smile which she readily returned, and then Alice took my elbow and steered me inside. Instantly I felt at ease. The house was always so inviting and warm. It instantly calmed me, but I didn't want to stand and admire it, as I normally did. I hurried my feet. I was dying to see Edward.

Alice made a great show of knocking on the door as though he wouldn't know we were here and Edward answered in an exasperated tone, "Come on in Alice, Bella."

Alice opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Edward was lying on his couch, his head propped up by a big blue pillow. I felt my heart melt and ache at the same time.

"How are you? Are you hurt? Can I do anything for you? Get you anything? I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

In response he gave me a crooked smile and held open his arms. I launched myself across the room but had enough sense to not attack him. I knew his side had been badly injured. For once though, I couldn't hold back and I kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm…it's been ages, darling." Edward said softly.

"I know. Are you ok?" I looked up at him, worried.

"I'm fine now that you're here. It seems that someone was a sleepy head this morning."

I blushed and looked away.

"Silly Bella, I was only joking. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep."

"Well...it wasn't all that great." I admitted.

"Why not?"

"I had a really bad dream."

He looked concerned and swept a tendril of my hair away from my forehead.

"Tell me about it." He urged.

I looked down at my hands. The knuckles were white. I'd had bad dreams before, heck, I was the queen of bad dreams…but this was much worse.

"I dreamed that I was in the middle of a lake, at night. I was swimming but I didn't know why. I decided to get out of the water. Once I got out, I looked down and realized I didn't have clothes on. There were these red cuts on my arms and I freaked out. Then I was looking down at myself, and I realized I was dead."

He growled. "Bella, it was just a dream. You're not going to die."

"Yes I will. Someday." I dared to meet his eyes. They looked back at me filled with anguish.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. You know that, right?" he lifted my chin and stared deeply into my eyes.

Inside, I quivered. I knew that he meant what he said, after all, he'd risked his life just last night, fighting Victoria. But I knew that he couldn't be around me at all times. If only he'd change me! Then I wouldn't have to need saving. But I knew this was not the time to bring it up.

"I know." I admitted reluctantly.

He caught my tone and was about to comment when I felt cold arms encircle me. I jumped but relaxed when I realized it was only Emmett.

"There ya are. We were wondering how long you could keep yourself away. This one's been moping since we got back." He indicated Edward. A genuine smile took over my features as I looked up into Emmett's face. He was really like a big brother to me and before I knew it, he had lifted me into the air like a rag doll.

"She's just a little slip of a thing, isn't she?" Emmett joked.

"I think you'll be a little slip of a thing if you don't put her down." Edward responded coolly.

Emmett hooted. "I'd like to see you try little brother."

"Emmett." Rosalie scolded, and appeared in the doorway.

Emmett put me down and I looked warily at Rosalie.

"Hi Bella. Glad you're ok." Rosalie smiled at me. I smiled back, relieved. She and I had made some big advancements in our relationship, but she was still pretty protective of Emmett. She didn't like it when he got too "friendly". Edward didn't either. But I knew that it was only friendship, nothing more. As Esme had once told me, I was a bit of a novelty around these parts.

I looked down at Edward and he sat up, patting the seat next to him. I sat down gingerly and he entwined his fingers around mine. Alice was sitting against the wall, her legs folded. Rosalie was still in the doorway and Emmett took up all the remaining room.

"It's a bit crowded in here, don't you think?" Edward said loudly.

Emmett pointed a finger at Edward. "Gotcha little bro. Let's clear out people. Give our _little_ man some time with his lady."

Edward glared daggers but everyone cleared out. Instantly, we were alone, and the door was closed.

EPOV

I looked at her, the personification of all that mattered to me. She was like a rose in full bloom, blushing and beautiful. I reached out and put my arm around her, pulling her close and inhaling the seductive smell of her skin.

"I love you, you know."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining. I leaned closer and gently placed my lips on hers. She moaned and then her lips were molten on mine. I felt the familiar tug of anxiety hit me, but I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I forged on and opened my mouth tentatively, sliding my tongue into hers. She went rigid. I began to pull back but she whimpered and pulled me close.

I was drunk on her. Her aroma filled my being and I breathed her breath. Slowly, the desire to take her life waned and a new earthly desire filled me. God, how I wanted her.

She was pliable in my arms and I pulled her under me, leaning over her, kissing her deeply. I was careful to not place too much weight on her, but she pulled me tight against her body. I could barely concentrate, with our bodies so tightly pressed together. I pulled back, to give her a chance to catch her breath. She lay panting beneath me, her skin flushed and her eyes excited.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"I know." I answered.

"Edward…are you ok?" she asked.

"Never better sweetheart." I replied smoothly.

Her worry lines melted into the softness of her face. I traced the counters of her cheeks gently and allowed my thumbs to brush over her lovely eyebrows and her delicate eyelids. I traced her jaw and knelt down to kiss her forehead.

"Mmmm. That feels nice."

I took that as a favorable reaction. I kissed lower, the tip of her nose, and then kissed only her bottom lip. It was so full and tempting, raised in an unintentional pout. I pulled myself away with great force and kissed her chin, and then I kissed her neck. It arched underneath my lips and throbbed so beautifully. It was so perfect, so smooth and pale. I licked her neck and she shivered. I felt an animalistic reaction welling up within me, but chose to ignore it. Her back arched and I felt her pelvic bone press into mine. God…how could I stop…

_Edward. Calm down. Now is not the time._

I jerked as Alice's thoughts interrupted. I realized that my fangs were bared and I tasted the venom dripping off of them. I pushed myself off of her and stood looking at my music collection, facing away from her. My desire for her body had changed into something else. I was filled with shame. I didn't even realize how close I'd come…I'd let myself be careless.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

I forced myself to turn toward her and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just…need a vampire minute."

Understanding swept her face and she pulled herself upright, smoothing her jeans and sweater.

"I'm sorry." She answered quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I responded automatically.

Her face looked stricken for a second but it smoothed over quickly.

"It's not your fault Edward. You're only…"

"Human? Hah. Hardly." I was beating myself up in front of her and I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't stop.

"Why is it that every time I try to test the waters, I nearly kill you? God Bella. I want you so much it hurts! AND in more than one way. I want you as a man and I also want you as a predator wants its prey. I hate putting you through this. I really do."

She looked down for a few minutes, not speaking. Finally she raised her eyes.

"Edward. I want you as a woman wants a man…and I want you forever."

I sighed. This again.

"No you don't Bella…"

"I do."

"No. I won't allow it."

"Yes. Please Edward. Please understand."

I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes. She looked back at me with equal emotion.

"I can only say no so many times…" I admitted, feeling the crushing blow to my ego as I told her the truth.

A spark of victory edged into her eyes. I wanted to crush it. She was a child, she didn't know any better…

A knock at the door caused me and Bella to jump.

"Can I come in?" Carlisle asked politely.

I realized I wasn't breathing, the intensity in the air was electrifying.

"Come on in." I answered, trying to keep my tone nonchalant.

BPOV

My heart was hammering out of control. I'd never in my life experienced something so…passionate. It left me breathless and aching in an unfamiliar way. My body practically screamed for him…and in doing so, I'd unintentionally been a siren, luring him in, playing off of his weakness as well as his strength. I was his prey and I was calling out to my predator…begging for him to make me his.

"Bella…I need to speak with you, if it's all right with Edward." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

I jerked and Edward sighed.

"You may as well tell her Carlisle. I already know."

"Know what?" I asked.

The next two hours were a blur. So much began to make sense. Jacob. Aro. Carlisle. Solera. Volterra. My ancestors. Me.

I was left with too much information to process.

"So," I asked, "your DNA is inside of me?"

Carlisle nodded.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure Bella. I can only assume that you are drawn to our kind because of it. Well, my DNA as well as Aro's. It's the same for your relationship with Jacob. You share DNA. You feel comfortable with the wolves. It's very peculiar, my dear."

If I thought I didn't fit in with humanity, I had just been proven right.

"So, I'm a freak." I concluded out loud.

"You're not a freak Bella." Edward said exasperated.

"No…but you're unique." Carlisle responded.

"Ok, so a unique freak then. How did everything get so complicated?" I fell back on the couch and let my legs kick in annoyance. I looked over at Edward and he looked amused. I looked at Carlisle and he looked wary.

"It's ok. I'm not going to go all mental on you." I said.

Edward laughed and Carlisle and I both looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry, can't help it. Sometimes, I'm reminded of how very human you are." Edward explained.

I blushed. Damn it.

"Well…I'll let you kids work it out. I'm late. I was supposed to be at the hospital an hour ago. Are you feeling ok Edward?"

"Yeah. I'm much better, thanks to you." He responded.

"Ok, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll have my phone on me."

Edward nodded and Carlisle was gone in a whoosh of air.

EPOV

I watched my father leave and felt greatly relieved. Bella knew the truth now. I had to convince her it wasn't a big deal. But she broke the silence first.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I looked at my angel and shook my head no.

"How could I be mad at you?"

"You seemed mad earlier."

I looked at her and realized that I couldn't hold the truth in forever.

"I was mad at myself…always myself. There are times that I feel so helpless. I'm afraid Bella. I'm afraid to hurt you. I love you with all of my heart. All I want to do is make you happy. I want to make you smile, and I want you to always be safe." I paused but decided to continue.

"I want to make you moan like that again." I looked down at my shoes sheepishly. "But most of all, I want us to be together. I never want to lose you, to anything or anyone. Death included."

She had been listening with rapt attention, and at my declaration, her eyes got misty.

"Oh Edward…"

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to change you tonight!" I said exasperated. "It just means that…when the time comes…I will make you mine. Forever."

The look she gave me took all breath from my body. Her eyes were shining with gratitude and joy. Her posture was on edge as though she was about to jump for joy and didn't even know it yet.

It broke my heart.

What had I done?

BPOV

My greatest wish was going to come true. All of the anxiety I'd been holding onto seemed to vanish. He was going to change me. I didn't know when it would happen, and I didn't really care. It was enough to know that he wanted me forever. I could never repay him for this gift, but I'd spend an eternity trying.

"You're everything to me Edward."

He took my hand and we sat quietly for several minutes, each of us contemplating about all that had happened in the last few hours.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel? About…your history? Your family tree? Are you worried?"

I wrinkled my forehead. I didn't know what to make of any of it. I didn't know what it could possibly mean for me or the future.

"I don't know. I mean…I can kind of understand it. But I don't know what it has to do with me. It's in the past, right?"

He looked at me solemnly and I felt unease gather in my stomach.

"Consider this…Aro let you live. He must know something Bella. Something that Alice knows but we don't. She knows that I get upset every time she mentions changing you, and maybe that's prevented her from telling me what that is. But I think we should know, don't you? Especially if it means your future?"

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it. I hadn't even thought of the ramifications of being tied to the Volturi. I didn't like it, that much I knew.

"It's ok. I know that a whole lot has been thrown in your lap. But I think we should find out, don't you?" he asked again.

"Yes." I responded when I was able to find my voice again. "We should get Alice."

"I'm here Bella." Alice said as she opened the door. "I can only tell you what I saw, and I hope you know that this can change. It isn't set in stone."

APOV

_It was just after Bella's graduation. She was sitting in her cap and gown in our living room. Esme, Rosalie, and I came in and we changed her into soft cotton robes. We led her down to a sound proof room in the basement that we had designed for this. The room held a music player, a bed, an assortment of towels and water, and various monitoring equipment, designed to monitor her life signs. There were also two chairs that would be occupied by two members of our family at all times. She would not be left alone. Bella looked surprised at the setup, but seemed to understand. _

_Carlisle and Edward came down the stairs and entered the room and Rosalie, Esme, and I left. _

"_It will be ok Bella. Everything is going to be fine." Carlisle reassured her._

"_Go ahead and lie on the bed."_

_Bella crossed to the bed and laid down upon it. Carlisle checked everything in the room and Edward stood over her, holding her hand, a worried look on his face. _

"_Now, I'm going to be right here in case anything goes wrong." Carlisle reassured her._

"_Nothing is going to go wrong." Edward swore passionately._

"_Very well." Carlisle retired to one of the chairs but his eyes were pensive, watching his son._

"_I love you Bella. This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked._

"_Yes. I love you."_

_Edward leaned over her and fastened straps to her arms and then to her legs. There was anguish in his eyes. _

"_Forgive me Lord for what I am about to do."_

_Edward leaned in and kissed Bella passionately. She responded eagerly and Edward tilted her chin up. She was shaking and his eyes turned from warm amber to midnight black. He kissed her neck and she shivered in response. His fangs hung from his mouth, they were dripping with the incapacitating venom. He pulled her head up, tilting her throat so that it was completely vulnerable. He hesitated and then Bella arched her neck upward so that his fangs pierced her skin. Her body reacted to the pain at the same time that Edward's instinct took over. He sank his fangs deeply into her neck and drank of her blood. His eyes were frenzied and her body began to pale. He pulled away gasping, her blood tainting his lips and fled the room. _

_Bella's body twitched in discomfort, in pain. _

_She began to scream…_

I forced my thoughts to end there, but Edward looked at me with pain filled eyes. I looked at Bella, thankful that she didn't share the same power that my brother did.

Yet I knew that I had to tell her a little of what I'd shown Aro. She needed to understand. Perhaps she wouldn't be as afraid…

"I had to show Aro what I did, to keep you alive Bella. You see…he needed a reason to keep you around. After you are changed Bella, you will be different. You will be unlike any other vampire this earth has ever seen. Your Quileute blood will keep you from becoming entirely like us…you will not thirst for human blood. Your powers, or at least the little that I saw of them…will be, for lack of another word, amazing. You have many human qualities that will come with you, and these will be your greatest strengths. Eventually you will use these powers to aid the Volturi against an enemy. Aro needs you for that."

I looked down at my hands and wondered if I'd said too much. I tried to quickly block all of my other thoughts but a few hit Edward and I saw him react visibly.

"Alice?" he questioned with panicked eyes.

I nodded toward Bella and he composed himself. I knew that I didn't need to say anything further. I quietly left the room and shut the door with a click. I headed downstairs and out the door. I needed to think clearly. I went looking for Jasper.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, and yet, it all added up. But at least I knew that I would be changed, someday. If I had to help the Volturi…so what? I'd do anything as long as I got to stay with Edward, forever.

I was also certainly happy about my not wanting human blood. I'd never say anything to anyone, but that part really upset me. Blood was one of the most disgusting substances on the face of the earth. I didn't know why it affected me so much, but I was glad that I wouldn't be taking any human lives for lack of control.

I tried to reason out what Alice had said about my abilities. Things that I have now will be my greatest strengths? I didn't understand that. I was as weak as they come.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"No matter what…I love you Bella. No matter what."

I looked into the eyes of the vampire that I loved and fell in.

"I love you too Edward, and I always will."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Authors Note: If people would like to see this story continue, please let me know. I've been debating about letting it end here and starting another fan-fic, but I'd like to have your input. Thank you to all of you who have left reviews, good _and_ bad. I'm far from perfect and I have made some mistakes that were pointed out by a few of you. Thank you for that. I'll try to refrain from talking about "fangs".

Family Tree Chapter 7

BPOV

I'd left Edward's only an hour ago and already I was missing him. I'd suffered through a dinner with Charlie and let him regale me with his fishing adventures of the weekend. He always said the same things, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that. At least not since Harry Clearwater had died. We had so little to talk about as it was.

I'd been sitting at my computer for fifteen minutes straight, my hands hovering over the keys, contemplating on how best to attack the report that was due tomorrow morning. If only I could write about my _real_ family history, it might make it more interesting. I could just picture my English teacher handing the paper back with a glowing red "F" in the upper right hand corner and commentary about how vampires and werewolves didn't exist.

I smiled in spite of myself.

I decided to just start typing and let whatever came out lead the way.

_My family history is a riddle that has been difficult to unwind, but I've enjoyed opening the lives of my ancestors…_

Hmm.. something didn't seem right about it. I erased it and started over.

_My family history is a JOKE._

_I'm a freak. _

_The End._

Concise and to the point. I liked it.

I groaned. This was not helping. I decided to just close my eyes and type and see what came out.

_My family history has roots in different parts of the world. I recently found out that my ancestors lived in Italy 200 years ago. One of my great grandmothers had a strange skin condition and because of it she was burned at the stake as a…witch. Women who have descended from her have light skin, so maybe that's why I do too. _

_On my dad's side of the family, I found out that I'm related to the Quileutes. I'm actually related to the Blacks, who are the chief clan down at La Push…even today._

My breath caught painfully and before I was aware of it, my fingers took over.

_Jacob,_

_I miss you._

_I've been thinking about you so much today. You helped save my life, again. I've been accusing you of being a rotten friend…but I'm the one who's been rotten. You've been trying to tell me things…but I haven't really listened, have I? It's either you or him and I can't have you both. Life is really unfair. I guess I've been really unfair to you too. I've been selfish, despite knowing how you feel about me. My only excuse is that it felt right at the time. I never meant to lead you on, but I guess I did a pretty horrible job of that. _

_Even though we only got to spend a moment together last night…it was still beautiful. If Edward wasn't a part of my life…I don't know how it would be with us…but I know that you are and will always be my best friend. There is a place in my heart that no one else can touch…only you. I care about you deeply and that will never change, even if I never get to see you again. _

_I won't pester you anymore. I just want you to know that I love you. _

_Always,_

_Bella_

I opened my eyes and the tears began to fall.

Jacob's POV

"How are you feeling now Jake?" Sam asked, his face still pensive.

"I'll feel a whole lot better when we air this place out. Damn do _they_ stink or what?" I replied.

The rest of the pack nodded their heads in quick agreement.

"Jake…I need to know something." Sam asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What? Save Bella's life and protect everyone here from that she-demon?" I reacted with an edge to my voice.

"Yes, that. Also…why did you work with him? We weren't far away. You didn't even try to call for help."

"I was…upset." I looked down at my hands.

"I get that. I really do. But what were you doing up there in the first place?"

"I followed a scent…the trail led to her house."

"Did you even think of stopping at the border?"

"No. I wasn't going to let her get away again."

"Who weren't you going to let get away? That bloodsucker, or Bella?" Paul interjected.

I stared at him angrily but made no move to answer him.

"You do understand, that the treaty is broken now? We have been on their land and killed one of them?" Sam continued.

"She wasn't one of their clan. It doesn't apply." I answered weakly.

"The treaty isn't specific Jake!" Sam raised his voice.

"What would you rather I do? Huh? Let Bella die! She is part Quileute too! She shares _my_ bloodline. Do you know what that means? That means that _all _of us have to protect her." I exploded.

Their faces were stunned. A long moment passed in silence.

Then pandemonium.

"What! How the hell can you know something like that?" Embry shouted.

"You are such a liar!" Paul yelled.

"When did you find this out? Why didn't you inform us?" Sam demanded.

I began to shake. I was trying very hard to not phase here in the house. The uncontrollable shivers raced up and down my spine and I fought back the instinct with all that I had. Not now. Not now.

The others noticed and quieted down. I looked Sam straight in the eyes.

"I found out right before I picked up the trail. I overheard my dad on the phone with Bella, letting her know that she had relatives that were Quileute and were also part of my line. I was pissed that he'd never told me. I phased right as I left, so that I wouldn't hurt him unintentionally. I ran toward the cliffs as fast as I could, trying to clear my mind, when I froze. I smelled a bloodsucker on our land. I was too mad to think it through, to differentiate between them, but I followed the trail to find out. I guess I was looking for a fight." I admitted.

"But then I kept going and I realized that it was _her_ and the trail led to Bella's house. I was scared and not thinking and I phased back and climbed through her window. She was safe inside. I wanted to warn her…but then…I got caught up in a moment." I thanked the creator for giving me dark skin, so that my embarrassment wouldn't show through and give me away.

"So where does…Edward fit into this?" Sam asked.

"He found me in Bella's room…and that was not to his liking. I knew it was a fight right then and there. So we left the house and went into the woods. I phased along the way. You know what happened after that." I rubbed my hands together anxiously.

"Actually…all we saw were bits and pieces. You weren't thinking clearly enough to communicate with us." Sam admitted.

I really didn't want to go into it, but figured I didn't have much choice…not when the Alpha wanted to know.

"We circled each other, and then I lunged. I wanted to kill him. He smelled so sickening. He countered and lunged at me and his claws sank into my flesh. I've never seen one of them so fast before. It was shocking to feel…but not as painful as I expected. I swiped at him and knocked him fifty feet or so against a tree. It didn't seem to hurt him. He advanced, and I growled, inviting him closer. Then he stopped. I wasn't sure what his next move was, but I was anticipating anything. Then he held up his hand. I didn't know what the hell to think of that. Then he told me that the red headed bloodsucker was going to hurt Bella and we needed to save her."

"So you just followed him, believing him?" Paul asked incredulously.

"If you ever loved someone…" I began, and then I stopped.

"Jake's in love so screw everyone else. Is that about right?" Paul sneered.

"Shut up Paul."

"I mean…she's in love with a damn vampire man! How come you don't understand that?"

"Then why did she kiss me?" I countered.

Sam hitched his breath. "What?"

"Well…I initiated it, but she kissed me back."

"Are you delusional Jake?" Paul said.

"No. I mean, she pushed me away eventually, but it was a minute or two where she kissed me back." I answered honestly.

Sam furrowed his brow. "I don't understand Jacob. I really don't. I mean, we've all seen her with that bloodsucker. She made her choice, didn't she?"

"Yeah she made a choice. But something tells me that someday her choice will be different." I spoke my darkest wish aloud.

"Even so…" Sam contemplated. "She isn't yours to protect Jake."

"Not even when she carries the chief's bloodline?" I countered.

"If that's true…then you're right. But that has yet to be proven. You prove it to me…and we'll all protect her." Sam offered.

I searched his face but found that there were no traces of humor or animosity. He meant it.

"Thanks Sam." I looked down at my feet. Another pair of shoes had been sacrificed.

"We all will Jake." Embry added.

"And you?" I looked at Paul.

"Hey, if she's one of us…I'm in."

I nodded my head in appreciation. I was really surprised.

The phone rang and we all jumped. Emily, who had been standing against the wall excused herself to answer it. A moment later, she returned, a strange look on her face.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sam asked.

"It's Quil."

APOV

"Jazz?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Something is happening."

"What? Are you ok?"

"No, I mean, yes. I'm ok."

He waited expectantly, looking at me with his eyes full of concern.

I tried to sort out the jumbled vision I'd seen. It didn't make any damn sense!

"I had a vision."

"I sort of figured that out Alice." He replied.

"It's Bella."

"What about her?" He sat up with an interested expression.

"I saw her. Someone was holding her underwater. She was drowning."

His eyes were slits. "Did you see who it was? What were the surroundings?"

"All I could see was that it was a small lake, and I saw the moon's reflection in the water."

"What did the moon look like?" he urged.

"It was full, or nearly full."

Both of our eyes drifted upward, only to be met with the cloud cover.

"We need to go online and find out what phase the moon is in now."

"Agreed."

We raced inside and Jasper turned on the computer. We researched and found that we currently had a waning crescent.

"So, we have time to stop it." I let out my breath.

"Yeah, no swimming lessons for Bella." Jasper joked.

"That's morbid."

"Sorry Alice." He looked sheepish.

"It's ok. I know that you still aren't accustomed to her yet."

"It's not that. It's trying to change the way I think of them. I mean, for over two centuries I've only ever seen them as food. It's hard to break a habit like that. But I am sorry. You know how much I care about her. I mean, she's everything to Edward, and I know that she means a lot to me too. I have to admit, she does sort of fascinate me. Her utter lack of balance is rather amusing, but what really gets me is that I've never seen a human with so little self interest. She cares more about what others think and feel. She lets all these emotions build up and she never lets them all the way out. She beats herself up. I don't know when I'll ever be able to get really close to her…but someday if I can, I want to help her sort those emotions out. She needs that."

"I know what you mean." I murmured.

I thought of the vision and felt a chill run down my spine. This was not good.

"Alice!" Edward called, panicked.

"I'm coming Edward." I looked at Jasper and sighed. "His ability really is a pain in the ass sometimes."

EPOV

I waited impatiently for Alice, though she was up in five seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted.

"Calm down Edward. Relax. Ok. It's going to be fine. We don't know anything yet. It was just a warning."

"I don't care what your _interpretation_ is. I don't want her in danger! I'm going to her house, right now."

"Edward, listen. Please. In the vision, I saw the moon. Right now, we have a waning crescent. This doesn't happen until there's a full moon. It's a month away."

"This will not happen period." I stated in a cold fury.

"I'm sure it won't. That's why having a gift like this comes in handy."

"All the same, I don't want her alone. I'm going over there. You tell Carlisle."

"Edward, are you sure that's the best thing? You need to rest."

"I can _rest_ when I'm next to her, ok? Tell Carlisle."

She stamped her foot furiously, but I didn't wait for the tirade that I knew was coming. I was out the door in three seconds, and had the car on the road in ten. Nothing was going to happen to her, not while I was around.

I fumed as I drove. Seeing her face, her mouth open in a scream beneath the water…it was the second scariest thing I'd ever seen. The first had been in Phoenix, when that monster had tried to kill her. I felt an animalistic rage take me over. I hit the gas pedal hard and pushed the car to its breaking point. No one was going to take her away from me, no one.

Scenes from that fateful day sprang to life unwillingly before my eyes and I navigated through the visions in a blind fury. She had been lying there…broken. Her beautiful face contorted in agony. Her precious blood mixed with the shattered glass.

I remembered how difficult it had been to stop, once I'd cleared her wound of his disgusting venom. How unimaginably sweet her blood really was as it glided down my throat. The thick perfume of it enveloped me and I felt whole in those few seconds, absolutely complete. I had been in some sort of nirvana, drinking from her. It was as though my purpose had been shown to me and the monster in my own head had celebrated as he victoriously pulled her humanity from her. _He_ had wanted every ounce of her, every last drop. _He_ thought that I wasn't strong enough to stop him.

_He_ was wrong.

Watching the tape afterward had been a mistake. Those were visions that punished me continually, ones that I would live with forever. It was torture to see him hurting her. I hadn't gotten there in time, and I would never forgive myself for allowing her to be hurt that way.

I thought of her now, alive and well, probably asleep in her bedroom. The last time I'd been there, havoc had been unleashed, and for that I was sorry. All I wanted to do now was to wait there and watch her sleep. I wanted to caress her and hold her to me and never let her leave that room again. I wanted to keep her safe, and allow her to dream her precious dreams.

I felt myself grow calm and with surprise, realized I'd driven much further than I'd intended. I slowed the car and with one hand turned it around. The car responded expertly, as I knew it would, and with the power of the engine at my fingertips, I urged it forward.

A few minutes later and I arrived in her neighborhood. I parked the car a few blocks away, and after making sure the coast was clear, I ran the rest of the way. I climbed up her tree and hesitated outside when I saw a glowing light inside.

She had left her computer on and had fallen asleep on the desk in front of it.

Precious.

Quietly I entered the room and with the utmost care I lifted her from her seated position and placed her on her bed. I didn't dare change her clothing, but I covered her with blankets and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears, so I could watch her eyelids flutter.

I sat in the chair she had occupied and felt her warmth that had soaked into the wood. I enjoyed the sensation of it and let her wonderful smell wash over me. Out of curiosity I looked at the computer screen, to see what had bored her to sleep.

I saw the letter.

I didn't know what to make of it, but I felt guilty for reading it. What did she mean, that she loved him? I felt frightened and that was not something I was used to. I pored over every line again and again, analyzing what she could have meant, what her choice of words indicated. I forced myself to not be jealous, and when I was finally able to push the poison away, I saw it for what it was.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Only then did my eyes go up the page. She had been writing her family tree report. She hadn't gotten very far. I snuck a glance in her direction and then turned my attention back to the computer.

BPOV

It felt so nice…the warmth. I snuggled into my covers in absolute ecstasy, not willing to let the world invade this feeling. My annoying alarm began to go off and I reached over to slap the snooze button.

"Uh uh. You'll be late for school if you do that." A silken voice warned.

I forced my eyes open and smiled. Edward was sitting only a few feet away from me, in my computer chair looking more god-like than any person had the right to.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah." Charlie was long gone by now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" I looked him over, and he looked like his usual perfect self.

"Never better. I missed you so I came over. Hope that's all right."

"Of course it is, silly. I wish you'd woken me up."

"Now why would I go and do something like that? You can't argue with me when you're sleeping." He retorted.

"It is way too early for sarcasm." I looked at him sternly.

"Well, as I recall, I found you slumped over your desk like a wilted flower."

"Oh…shit!"

He looked at me with his mouth open.

"Sorry…I don't usually cuss but…I am so screwed."

"Why?"

"I didn't finish my report."

"Correction. You barely _started_ your report."

"What am I going to do?" I gasped as the possibility of a real "F" floated above my head.

"Well, you could always turn this in. I mean…I don't know if it's any good or anything…"He handed me a binder.

I snatched it from his hand and opened it up.

**My Family Tree**

_**By: Bella Swan**_

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"You did this? For me?" I looked up at him and sniffed.

He looked taken aback. "Is that ok? I figured I would help you…of course it isn't perfect, I only had a few hours to work on it…"

"That's not what I meant." I fought the torrent of tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Thank you." I whispered in gratitude.

He opened his arms and I slid out of bed. I hugged his face to my chest and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Glad I could help." He said softly.

"You have no idea." I responded quietly.

"Well…you'd better get ready for school."

"Yeah. I know." I looked around my room and realized that I still had not done the laundry.

Edward seemed to come to the same realization that I had at the same moment.

"So which of the dresses are you going to wear today?" He asked calmly.

I froze. Damn it. There was really no way out…not unless I wanted to skip my first two classes. Now that idea had merit.

"I don't think so." Edward said.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts." I protested.

"I can't. But sometimes I can read your face."

I grimaced.

"What am I saying now?"

"That you absolutely love and adore me."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it.

He seemed momentarily stunned and I took off for the bathroom, leaving him to untangle the childish web I'd left behind.

I scrubbed my teeth with a vengeance and pulled a comb through my hair. I walked calmly back to my room and noted with disdain that the blue dress had been laid out on the bed with matching shoes and a matching bag.

"Since when do you know fashion?" I accused him.

"I don't, but Alice does. She got these for you and stashed them in the closet when she took your bags upstairs."

Sneaky vampire.

"So be it. If I'm going to look like a fashion victim, so be it. I may as well do it up."

I walked toward the bed, slipping my cardigan off and letting it fall to the floor. I unzipped my pants and was reaching to unhook my bra when I realized that I'd unconsciously done something very wrong.

Edward sat still as stone, his eyes glued to my body.

I felt like such an idiot. A pool of blood gathered in my cheeks and I flushed tomato red.

I grabbed the dress and slung it over my head as fast as I could.

Edward hadn't moved an inch.

I'd never felt like such an imbecile in my life. I didn't know what to say or what to do to break the tension. Luckily I didn't have to.

"Bella?" Edward raised his eyes to my mortified ones.

I could only nod in acknowledgment.

"Can you…umm, warn me the next time you plan on doing something like that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. We all know that Stephenie Meyer is the genius, not me. )

Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement to continue. I hadn't planned on updating so soon, but I just kept typing. Sorry if this one is a bit slow. The next one will be action packed, promise.

Family Tree Chapter 8

BPOV

The blush was permanent, or so it seemed. Edward hadn't said much as I continued to get ready, throwing my books into my backpack and eating breakfast. He was watching me warily and I snuck looks at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw, or if I had just completely ruined whatever he'd imagined.

I went with the latter.

"So…" I started. "Cat got your tongue?"

His lips formed a tight line.

"What kind of question is that?" He stared straight ahead, not bothering to hold my hand as he usually did when he was driving.

"I don't know. It's just…weird. This silence." I looked out the window and wished fervently that I could go back in time.

"Bella. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, at least not intentionally."

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head but kept my curtain of hair between us.

"I'm sorry Edward. Really." I twisted my hands together.

"Don't be. If I was a normal human boy my dreams would have come true."

I snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right. I scare the crap out of you with my hideousness, what makes you think another boy wouldn't react the same way? I'm no prize you know." I stated as matter of fact.

"Have you lost your mind?" He said incredulously.

"I must have, to forget you were _right there_."

Abruptly he pulled the car over and killed the engine.

"Look at me Bella." He ordered.

I turned my neck as far as I could without breaking it, staring out at the endless green.

"Please look at me."

I didn't want to, but his tone cut through me and I couldn't deny him anything. I turned to look at him and unwillingly raised my eyes to his.

"Sweetheart." He began. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, truly. I just haven't really been privy to seeing something, so absolutely ethereal before."

"What does ethereal mean?" I questioned.

"Heavenly."

I shook my head in denial. "You might be able to charm the gold off a leprechaun, but I know better. I saw you Edward. It's as if you'd seen a ghost!"

"I was concentrating very hard Bella."

"On what?"

"On not taking you right then and there." He answered passionately.

I was stunned.

"Being…just in my underwear, made you want to kill me?" I choked on the word.

"No!" he vehemently denied. "I meant…something entirely different."

I let that settle around me and then I felt a warm glow radiate outward from my chest.

He desired me. Wanted me. Insignificant, imperfect, _me_.

"Really?" I whispered. I held my breath, daring myself to believe it.

"Yes. Don't you realize how lovely you are?"

"Apparently not." I said, blushing.

He leaned close and his breath was like magic, holding me transfixed. I struggled through the cloud to hear the words he rapidly whispered:

"_As a perfume doth remain_

_In the folds where it hath lain,_

_So the thought of you, remaining_

_Deeply folded in my brain,_

_Will not leave me: all things leave me:_

_You remain._

_Other thoughts may come and go,_

_Other moments I may know_

_That shall waft me, in their going,_

_As a breath blown to and fro,_

_Fragrant memories: fragrant memories_

_Come and go._

_Only thoughts of you remain_

_In my heart where they have lain,_

_Perfumed thoughts of you, remaining,_

_A hid sweetness, in my brain._

_Others leave me: all things leave me:_

_You remain_."

My chest was rising and falling, but I felt like I had died. Such beautiful words…

"Did you write that?" I finally asked.

"No. But it seemed the perfect thing to say. Actually, a poet named Arthur Symons wrote it. I love his work. It's so simple, and yet complex at the same time. It echoes perfectly my sentiments regarding your…_essence_."

"What made you think of my…err, essence?"

"I was close to you, and it befuddled me for a moment." He admitted sheepishly.

"I know all about that." I remarked, staring out at the rain.

"Ah. Shall we get you to school?"

"Only if we have to."

"I think we should." He stated.

"Ok." I replied. Going to school seemed so unimportant, considering all the things that had been going on recently.

We pulled up as usual and Edward slid out of his seat quickly. When he opened my door he was holding an umbrella over my head.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Magic." He grinned at me. I shook my head in silent laughter and we walked quickly towards the buildings to get out of the rain. He never ceased to amaze me. I somehow still managed to get myself wet. I shook the water from my hair and Edward stiffened at my side.

EPOV

Dear God. That aroma. I struggled with all my might to walk away. I was transfixed, held drunkenly close to her. The scent of her blood wafted around me like a spilled bottle of the finest cologne. It was as though I'd stumbled upon a large field of lilac in bloom in the middle of a tornado. I leaned closer and felt venom fill my mouth. I eyed her pale throat, a delicious drop of rain sliding down over the throbbing carotid artery…

No! A wave of terror gripped me and I struggled to clear my head of the demon's thoughts. I wouldn't. Couldn't. I loved this creature. I loved her.

I forced my feet to move away from her with great effort and called out "I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok." She said, a note of confusion hanging on her lips.

I walked around a corner and breathed in the scent of the surrounding forest that hung heavily on the water laden air. What was it about rain that made her smell so damn good?

She seriously was hazardous to my health.

No, I corrected, you are hazardous to hers.

I hated the truth, but knew I had to accept it. I had about three minutes before the bell rang. I decided a quick lap around the perimeter of the school couldn't hurt. Just to get my thoughts, and nostrils, clear.

"Edward?" Alice called out.

I sighed in irritation but turned to face her.

_Some new vampires are heading this way. They're friendly, two of them. They were in Denali for the last few months._

"Dangerous?" I asked.

_I said they were friendly. _

"Are they dangerous Alice?" I looked at her pointedly.

_Not that I can tell. I don't foresee anything bad happening. They're trying to become vegetarians. _

I pondered that.

"How long?"

_A few days._

"Will we run into them?"

_I see us meeting them, yes. But we can always avoid them, if that's what you want._

"Stay with us?"

_No. They're going to stay at the old Addison place._

"How long will they be here?"

_It's hard to say. I can see them being here for awhile. _

The shrill sound of the bell made Alice and I both jump.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." I said pointedly. She nodded and darted off to her class. I lingered for a moment and then walked slowly to class. There was a lot to think about.

When I got there, I was able to slip behind my desk before the teacher noticed. He was preoccupied with the lesson plan, he hadn't fully prepared.

I caught Bella's eye and she smiled shyly at me. I mentally calmed the muscles in my face and gave her a small smile. She turned to look at the teacher who was now droning on about the importance of character development in works of fiction.

The thoughts of the other students buzzed through my head like a swarm of bees, but I blocked them out. There were times when having a gift like mine was a complete nuisance. The inane prattle of these children's minds was a constant irritant, one that made me despise them.

All but one of them.

The only thing that irritated me more, was the fact that the mind I so desperately wished to touch was out of reach. If only I could know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. What a gift that would be.

APOV

I was very curious about these new-comers. There were so few like us, willing to live the way that we did. I pictured them in my mind, paying particular attention to the details I saw.

_He was around Edward's height, with dark black hair that fell in straight pieces around his face. His eyes were a dark ochre color, with thick lashes. They were deep, inviting intellectual conversation. His nose was perfectly straight, and a bit narrow at the bridge. His lips were pale, as was his skin, but that was to be expected. He was attractive, in a dangerous sort of way. Muscular but not overtly so. He downplayed his body with modern clothing that was a bit too mature for someone that looked so young. _

_His partner was as short as I was, with dark brown tresses that hung halfway down her back. Her eyes were almond shaped, the color halfway between brown and gold. Her skin had a very slight peach tone to it, rather unusual. Her lips were full and her smile was bright. She looked a little like Bella, but had a model quality about her, like Rosalie. _

"Why are you so curious my love?" Jasper interrupted my reverie.

"I suppose I'm just interested in these newcomers. They're both very attractive."

I secretly hoped that Jasper wouldn't be drawn to the girl.

"Then why are you worried?"

I sighed. His ability to read my emotions was astonishing at times.

"I'm hoping that you won't be too attracted to the female." I admitted.

"As if there's anyone more attractive than you!" He responded.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, really I do. But this girl is…unusual. Picture a girl as short as I am, with Bella's hair and complexion, and Rosalie's features."

"I'll try that." Jasper closed his eyes and a shit eating grin spread over his face.

"What?" I squealed.

"Mmmm yeah…" He practically _moaned_.

"Jasper!" I shoved him but he didn't move an inch.

"Yeah. That's it. Come a little closer." Jasper mouthed.

A murderous calm stole over me. Venom was thick in my mouth.

"Jasper." I said dangerously.

"Yes?" He cracked open one eye.

"You better stop it." I warned seriously.

"Stop what?" he feigned innocence.

"You'd better stop trying to picture her!" I demanded.

"I wasn't picturing her." He said simply.

I waited silently for an explanation.

"I was just picturing you…in that sexy little black thing you wore last night." He growled.

It took a lot to surprise me, but I was secretly pleased with the ruse.

"You jerk!" I went to slap him and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You are the most amazingly beautiful woman in the world Alice. No one can compare." Jasper muttered as he continued to kiss the tips of my fingers. "Why else would I give up _real_ food? For you I'd give up _anything_."

I felt my anger abate and waves of calm engulfed me. He always managed to win arguments this way.

"You're cheating." I accused.

"Is that a problem?" He asked sexily.

"No." I replied, giving up.

"Maybe we could take a little walk…out to the woods." He suggested with a wink.

"I'd love to, but it's almost lunchtime."

"And?" he prompted.

"I still need to talk to Edward."

"He'll be busy with Bella."

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Very well. At the sound of the bell…" I agreed.

Jasper grinned and I realized just how much I loved him.

BPOV

I couldn't wait. Lunch time was here. A whole hour with Edward.

I made a quick pit stop in the ladies room and then hurried to the lunch room. Edward was waiting at our table with a tray of food. I looked at it with disdain.

Mystery meat.

"What is that?" I asked, indicating the brownish glob sitting on the plastic plate.

"Uh…not sure actually. It was a special today. Did I screw up?"

He was so absolutely clueless.

"No. I'll brave the mystery meat for you."

"Mystery meat?"

"Yeah, that's what we call something that comes from the cafeteria, is brown and covered with some kind of gravy. You haven't heard the term?" He'd been around awhile…it was hard to believe.

"Actually no. Before you…I rarely spent any time with a human, alone."

"But you're around them all the time. Don't you pick up on anything they're saying?"

"The way kids talk these days is appalling." He remarked.

"You think you sound so much better?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. I deliberately baited him, and waited to see what he would say to that.

"At least I have a rudimentary grasp of the English language. Honestly, people today make up half of the words they speak. I doubt 'mystery meat' would be found in a dictionary."

I pouted. He searched my face intently and looked mildly confused.

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"No." I answered breezily.

"What are you thinking?" He leaned toward me.

"I'm not at liberty to say." I spoke in a polite English accent.

His eyes opened wide and a smile threatened to break loose on his face.

"Madam, I hope you will excuse my diction. I was merely pointing out to you the finer points of linguistics today in comparison to language of old." He quipped in an accent that sounded authentic.

"I give up." I moaned. "Must you be better at absolutely everything? I mean, give a girl a break here!"

"I think you're breakable enough as it is." He remarked darkly.

I didn't know what to make of that, but figured I didn't really want to know.

"Where's Alice?" I asked conversationally.

"I was wondering that myself." He looked around and then squinted.

I watched him fascinated and then a look of utter repulsion crossed his face.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"You do not want to know Bella. I wish I didn't know. Suffice to say, she will not be joining us this afternoon."

I noted that Jasper was missing as well. The pieces began to fit.

"Also, Bella…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Alice had a vision. Another group of our kind is coming."

I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"No. Please don't take it like that. They have the same hunting habits we do…at least that's what Alice says."

"Does she see any kind of trouble?" I asked worriedly.

"No. I asked her a few times, to make sure, but she only sees them coming here."

"Will they stay with you?"

"She doesn't seem to think so. She says they'll be staying at the Addison house."

"That haunted place?" I let my imagination go. Visions of ghosts danced through my head.

"Silly girl. There's no such thing as a haunted house."

"So says the vampire." I pointed out.

He looked perplexed but then chuckled. "Guess you have a _point_ there."

I gave him a dry look. "Nice pun." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a wry smile.

"So how many of them are there?"

"Two. A male and a female."

"Are they old?" I wondered aloud.

"Most likely." He retorted.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, do they look old?"

"No, both look fairly young, under twenty certainly."

I mulled that over.

"Will they come to our school?"

"I highly doubt it."

"So they are just passing through then?"

"I'm not sure. Alice said she saw them staying for awhile. I'm not sure what that means."

I didn't either. Alice could be very cryptic when she wanted to be.

The bell rang. I jumped up and realized I hadn't touched the food Edward had gotten for me.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered.

EPOV

She was absolutely fascinating. I loved being able to share easy laughs and jokes with her. Time seemed to pass so quickly when I was with her. It made the luxury of immortality all that more appealing.

She stood up and I picked up the tray, dumping its contents into the garbage. I'd have to make sure she ate something after school. No mystery meat. I had to remember that.

She walked ahead of me and I deliberately lingered a step or two behind her to admire her in that dress. I wasn't the only one who noticed. There were about a hundred guys in the immediate radius that I would have been glad to dispose of for thinking what they were about her. I was the only one who had the luxury of touching her though.

I stepped close to her side, and for the first time, I slung my arm across her shoulders and pulled her close as we walked. It was a very natural human thing to do, I'd often see other couples in the vicinity act in this manner, but it was quite a new experience to trust myself to try it now. Usually I would keep a little distance between us, but today, I just wanted to enjoy her. The scent coming off of her skin stunned me momentarily, but I forced myself to keep moving.

She looked up at me with a gentle smile and I felt my heart soar. Sometimes it was almost possible to believe we were a normal couple in high school. It was very tempting to pretend that I was human, but the smell of her halted those thoughts immediately. I would never be human again. I must never let the monster take over by being carefree. No, I would continue to hurt myself so that I wouldn't hurt her.

I was older, wiser, and I needed to be a realist. But that didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy her company.

We walked into our science class and took up our usual seats in the middle of the classroom. I spied Alice and Jasper out of the corner of my eye and I gave them a stern look. Guilty smiles covered their faces and I tried in vain to keep Alice's mind away from mine.

_Edward! Hey. Sorry about lunch. Jazz and I were busy._

I gave her a look that let her know I was not amused.

_Sorry, really. Anyway, did you tell Bella about the visitors?_

I nodded.

_How did she take the news?_

I shrugged my shoulders.

I mean, it seemed like she was ok with it, curious even, but I had noticed her pale color and the way she shivered when I first mentioned it.

_Ok. Well, we'll talk at home._

I nodded again.

"Mr. Cullen? Do you care to answer the question?"

I picked his brain in half a second.

"The process takes place in the thylakoid."

The teacher looked at me skeptically.

"What happens in the light reactions?"

I went on to explain every nuance of photosynthesis to the teacher. It was definitely more than he'd ever considered.

"Well, all right then." He blustered, and turned toward the white board.

Bella cocked her head to the side and mouthed "That's scary. How do you know all this stuff?"

I leaned close to her ear and whispered "I have two doctorate degrees. I'm over a hundred years old." Sometimes being a smart ass was fun.

She placed her hand on my knee in an intimate way. "I know that."

I wondered why she'd asked. Then I figured out that the question was rhetorical.

Sometimes, even I could be a little slow.

BPOV

I struggled through gym and limped out to meet Edward. He was leaning against the same tree that he always did with a serene look on his face. It was as if he was very far away.

"Hey there." I said, nudging him.

"Hey yourself." He pulled me close and kissed me. I leaned into him, sucking in his sweet breath.

He pulled away and held my hand. We walked toward his car and he gallantly opened the door.

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house.

"I'll be back later, I promise."

"Ok. Do you know what time?"

"Not sure. I'll call you though, and let you know."

He had been trying very hard to be considerate lately.

"Thanks."

"Ok."

"All right."

Neither of us wanted to say goodbye. I leaned over slowly and rested my head against his marble shoulder.

"Why is it that we always have to say goodbye?" I whispered painfully.

"This isn't goodbye. I'll be back later."

"I know. It's just that I hate having you leave."

"I hate leaving you alone."

I raised my eyes to his and tilted my chin up. He kissed me slowly and I felt myself melting.

"Uh oh." He said as he broke off the kiss.

"What?"

"Charlie's almost here. He's coming home early to spend some time with you."

"Crap." I panicked and rushed from the car. Edward pulled away quickly and his car swerved around the next corner just as Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

"Hey Bells! I got off early today. Thought we could spend some time together."

"Uh, sure." I said. I walked ahead and opened the door. Charlie pulled out four large bags of groceries.

"What's all that?" I questioned. It looked like enough food to feed an army.

"Oh, we're uh, having some guests tonight."

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Billy and Jake."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you sure they are coming here?"

"Just spoke to them about an hour ago." He looked at me quizzically.

I felt my head spinning. I didn't understand it, not one bit.

"I got stuff to make pasta. You don't mind cooking, do you? I mean, we could order pizza or something."

"No, I'll cook. No problem." I wiped the sweat that had appeared on my brow.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to hit the shower first and I'll be back down in a minute."

"Ok." I began pulling items out of the bags mindlessly. I knew tonight was going to be interesting. I decided to call Alice, to see if she knew anything.

Just as my hand hit the receiver, it rang. I should have known.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Uh, no. It's me." Jacob's voice filled the receiver.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say.

"I guess we're coming up there for dinner." He said conversationally.

"Yeah, Charlie told me. I'm making pasta."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah." I twisted the phone cord around my finger.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen…about the other night…"

"Don't worry about it Jacob. Really."

"Ok."

"Ok." I echoed softly.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yeah, all right. See you soon."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye." I whispered. I set the phone in its cradle with a click.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: You guys rock. Thanks for the reviews! The dinner scene is here. Bon Appetit!

Family Tree Chapter 9

BPOV

I stared at the phone for all of ten seconds, and hesitantly picked it back up again. I took a calming breath in an attempt to steady my erratic heartbeat and dialed the Cullen's home phone number.

On the first ring, Alice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm fine Bella, what's up?"

As if she didn't know.

"I just found out that Charlie invited Jake and Billy over for dinner."

"Yes, I know."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you for-see any problems?"

"Problems, no. Issues, yes."

"Could you be any more cryptic?" I sighed impatiently.

"I wouldn't stress out too much. I don't see anything horrible or dramatic happening."

"Good. I was really worried." I replied relieved.

"Well, I'd be worried too, if a teen werewolf was coming over." She sniggered.

"Alice." I warned.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. I think we've been pretty understanding with the whole werewolf thing. After Edward saw you two kissing…well. Let's just say I'm surprised Jake is still alive."

I felt frozen. I stood there for over a minute, unable to think.

"Bella?"

"I'm here."

"Look, he was able to control himself. Your werewolf friend isn't dead. I think you should be happy right now."

"How could I ever be happy with the way things are?"

"It's not a sin to be happy over good things. Be thankful for what you do have and for all of your happy moments. Don't let anyone take that away from you."

"I'll try." I whispered.

"Bella…I've been meaning to ask…about that kiss." Alice probed.

"What about it?" I said nervously.

"In the vision I'd seen…it looked like you were enjoying it, for a minute or so."

My eyes narrowed.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I could never remember being mad at Alice, but I felt my temperature rising.

"Of course not Bella. I was just wondering…if that's what happened. If it did, it's not my business. I'm sorry if bringing it up has caused you to be uncomfortable."

I wanted this conversation to end. I wasn't willing to even think about _it_ let alone talk about _it_ with someone else.

"Is Edward there?" I asked hesitantly, changing the subject.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Will he be back soon?"

"In about five minutes. He went for a quick hunt."

"Can you have him call me?"

"Sure."

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to be touchy. I'm just not ready to talk about that right now."

"I know. I'm sorry I was prying."

"It's ok."

"Good night Bella. Be safe. If you need anything or if anything weird starts happening, we'll be around. I mean it."

"Thanks."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the receiver, both relieved and disappointed at the same time. I was relieved that I didn't have to explain to Edward why he couldn't come over this evening, but at the same time disappointed that he wasn't there. I really wanted to air some things out with him. I knew I had some explaining to do, and he'd been such a gentleman since the _incident_.

I sighed and pushed away those thoughts, focusing on Jacob instead. I was nervous that he was coming over, but ecstatic at the same time. I'd missed spending time with him, looking at him, talking to him. He was so beautiful when he relaxed. His warm brown skin and deep set eyes always calmed me down. I missed our easy camaraderie that had fallen by the wayside. I knew that I didn't have any right to his friendship. I'd royally blown things as far as he was concerned, but I could still hope. I hadn't yet given up on the idea of a future that he was a part of.

I pulled out the giant pot and filled it with warm water, turning the knob on the stove as I went. Once the pot was filled I added a dash of kosher salt and turned the stove to high. I pulled out a large bag of spaghetti and laid it on the countertop. Then I took out onions, tomatoes, garlic cloves, and Italian sausage. I got out a saucepan and added a bit of olive oil. I made quick work of chopping the veggies and had them in the pan in a flash. I simmered the mixture and gradually added tomato puree. The water was boiling and I turned the bag of spaghetti upside down so that the pasta slid into the water. It splashed my arm and I cried out in pain. I ran to the faucet and put cold water over the blister that was now forming.

Damn it.

I heard Charlie leave the bathroom door upstairs and walk into his room. Then, simultaneously the doorbell rang and the phone rang. I grabbed the phone and hit TALK as I skidded to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I said with a smile as I saw Jake.

"Hey Bella." Edward's smooth voice cooed over the phone.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said shyly.

"Why don't you come on in?"

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Jake replied, and I stepped aside so Billy's wheelchair could pass.

I closed the door behind me.

"Um hey." I said into the receiver.

"Who's there?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Billy and Jacob." I admitted.

"What?" He snarled.

"Don't worry, Charlie invited them to dinner. I just found out."

Silence.

"I'm coming over too."

"You don't have to do that." I whispered. "Come over at bedtime…then we can talk."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Edward hissed.

"I won't be alone, ok? Charlie's here and so is Billy."

"Well that's a relief." He snapped.

"Look, its going to be ok. Alice said so."

"When did you talk to her?" He nearly growled.

"A few minutes ago. Please Edward…I don't want this to turn into something bad."

"Fine Bella. But I'll be watching." He warned.

I shook my head sadly. All the machismo was getting to be a bit much.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later."

"I love you Bella." He said fiercely.

"You too." I replied, noticing that Jake was standing in the doorway.

I hung up before Edward could say anything else. I knew he would be pissed, but I didn't want Jacob to get angry. I really needed to talk to him.

"I'm still cooking dinner. Do you want to wait in the living room? Charlie will be down any second." I offered.

"I'm not really here to see Charlie." Jacob admitted. "I'll join you in the kitchen, if that's ok."

"Sure." I padded into the kitchen and continued to stir the sauce and noodles. I pulled out a loaf of French bread and smeared it with a half stick of butter and some crushed garlic. I felt Jake's eyes boring a hole into the back of my head. I was relieved when the kitchen duty was done. Now all we had to do was wait for everything to cook. I turned around and pulled out a stool. I faced Jake and suddenly…didn't know what to say.

His beautiful eyes stared back at me. I heard Charlie come down the stairs.

"Hey Billy! Hey Jake!" he called into the kitchen. In no time I heard the Television switch on and the sounds of yet another baseball game filled the small house.

"So." I said stupidly.

"Yeah."

We sat there like two adolescent children, completely awkward.

"Bella? I'm sorry about the way I acted before."

"I told you, it's ok." I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm not just talking about the _kiss_. I mean…all the things before. I've been a real pain in the ass."

I didn't want to agree with him but there was some small part of me that was appeased by his admission.

"It's been really hard, we're both living in a world that seems impossible." I said with sincerity. "I sometimes wish that things could have just been normal, you know? No vampires or werewolves or anything. Just people."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I have no right to complain about anything. I guess I'm just a selfish teenager under it all." I looked down guiltily.

"You're not selfish for wanting a normal happy life Bella. Trust me, I want that too. But it's an impossibility, for me anyway."

"Don't say that Jake, your life is not over. You're too young to think that way."

"You know how we used to joke around about how old we really are? Lately, I feel like I'm a hundred. I'm tired. I'm sick of this role that I've been cast into. But there's no way out for me. I have no choice. The only thing that could ever have made me think it was worth it, is knowing that you are safe. That I had some small part in keeping you that way, despite all the pain I've caused you. That at least has to count for something."

"It counts for a lot Jacob. It doesn't erase the past year, but I know that the times we had before all of this happened were special. And you're here, now. I never thought I'd get to spend time with you again." I looked at him, hoping.

"Well…I'm tired of staying away from you. Tired of pretending that I don't care, when I really do. Yet, it's still hard to be here. I can smell him in your house Bella. I can smell him on your clothes. It's difficult."

I lowered my eyes. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Then why are you here Jake?" I whispered.

"Because…some things have recently come out. My dad will tell you about it in a little while."

I looked up, completely confused.

"Is it bad?"

He shook his head no. "Well, I guess it would depend on how you look at it." He added.

"Gee that's helpful."

_Ding_.

"That's the bread, hold on." I walked over to the oven and pulled the bread out.

Jacob licked his lips.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving." He replied.

I took out a bread knife and cut off a large piece. It was piping hot. I handled it gingerly and placed it on a paper towel in front of him. He ate it in one bite.

"Wow." I looked at him awestruck.

He looked at me sheepishly. "I can eat a lot now."

"I can see that. It's nice to be able to cook for someone other than Charlie."

A grin crossed his face and I felt my heart melt. It was so good to see him smile.

"It's too bad." He commented, "That bloodsucker can't enjoy your cooking."

I froze.

The truth of that statement hit hard. It was something I'd always been bothered about. I mean, I knew he was a vampire. He didn't eat human food…and yet, I'd often wished that he did. It was awkward in restaurants, always being the one eating while he sat there and watched. It was unsettling, in a way. I also knew that his habitually turning down dinner was just one of many reasons that Charlie didn't like him. "He thinks he's too good for us." Charlie would say to me.

How right he was.

"I'm sorry. That was mean to say." Jacob looked mortified as he watched me.

I turned my eyes toward him and breathed in deeply.

"It's ok. No harm done."

It was a good thing he couldn't see my heart.

"No, it's not. I always end up saying or doing something wrong. I suck at this." He got up from the chair and loomed over me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's ok. Really. I don't expect you to feel any different. I just want you to be yourself, ok? I've really missed you."

He held me that way and we stood there silently until Charlie walked into the kitchen.

A giant smile erupted on his face and I extricated myself from Jacob. I didn't want Charlie to get the wrong idea.

"See, you've grown at least a foot!" I joked and begged Jake to play along with my eyes.

"No, you've just shrunk, that's all." He replied smoothly.

"How much has he grown since he was here last?" I challenged Charlie.

I stood close to Jake and saw the corners of Charlie's smile dip just a bit.

"Oh, a good two feet, I'd wager." He said. He slipped out of the room and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I just don't want Charlie getting the wrong idea."

Jake looked at me curiously and then seemed to make up his mind about something.

Before I could ask him what was up, I heard the hiss as a dollop of sauce hit the stove. I ran toward it and turned off the heat, removing the pan from the burner. I also turned off the noodles and poured them into a strainer in the sink. I shook the strainer, getting the hot water off of the already overcooked noodles. I turned around to talk to Jake, but he'd gone into the living room. I didn't blame him. Would things always be this weird?

Jacob's POV

I didn't know how much longer I could stand it. Being so close to her in that kitchen, the domesticity of the scene making it so easy to pretend. She was so soft, so warm. She felt so right in my arms. I wanted to hold her to me and never let her go. I would appreciate her as no one else ever could.

I pulled myself away from that happy place. I didn't deserve that. No, I was still a monster. I also knew that as long as those bloodsuckers were in the picture, I had to remain out of it.

I could wait.

I plopped onto the couch and it creaked under my weight.

"How's it going Jake? Haven't seen you lately." Charlie slapped my knee.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately." I remarked vaguely, leaving out unnecessary details.

"Bella's really missed you, you know." Charlie lowered his voice.

"I've missed her too." I looked over at Charlie and dared to speak the truth aloud. I glanced at my dad and he was sitting as though he was made of stone. I'd upset him again.

I sighed.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Bella's sweet voice called out. "I'm just making the salad."

"Ok honey." Charlie called back. "Do either of you need to wash up?"

I shook my head no and my dad did the same.

Then my dad straightened up and looked pointedly at Charlie.

"Charlie…before we sit down, I wanted to give you a chance to give your opinion on something. When you told Bella about her history, it made us realize that she doesn't know anything of the Quileutes. She doesn't know about our people, _her people_. I think it's important to remember your ancestors, to learn the wisdom that has been passed down from generation to generation. We wanted to ask your permission first, to teach it to her so that she may better understand the way things are."

Charlie caught most of it but his eyes remained confused.

"I don't understand why you would need to ask my permission. You'd have to ask Bella. It's up to her." He took a long draught of his beer.

"Well, the reason I wanted to ask you first…is that we'll need her to come down to La Push this weekend. She would do a sit-in with the women, and be spiritually cleansed. Then she would listen to the histories from the elders. At the end of the month, we are having a celebration, a rain dance. We would need your permission for her to participate as we all will be using our pipes. We feel that it opens up the mind and takes away barriers, allowing us to better interact with the spirits."

"Is it dangerous? An illegal substance?" Charlie looked worried.

"It's not very strong and after an hour or so, we're fine. It's not illegal on the reservation." I offered.

Charlie seemed to consider it. "Well, if it's safe, and I have your word, and Bella wants to do it…it's ok with me."

I smiled inwardly. Just the chance to share some of our customs with her…would be very special. Something that she and I would have in common. Something that bloodsucker would never share with her.

"Dinner's ready." Her musical voice called. I stood up hastily and made my way to the table. I felt awkward and too large for the chair I was sitting in, but I masked my discomfort as well as I could.

BPOV

I'd already set the table when they all marched in and sat down. I'd moved aside one of the chairs so that Billy could maneuver his wheelchair in place. I placed salads in front of each of them and went to the refrigerator to take out the few dressing selections that we had. I set them on the table and then sat myself.

It was unusually quiet as everyone ate. The only sound was the scraping of forks on plates and the clinking of glasses as people drank. When the meal was finished, or at least, when we ran out of food, (which we did rather quickly with Jake eating) I stood up to clear the table.

"Uh, Bella, I'll do it." Charlie offered uncharacteristically.

"Are you serious?" I stared at him incredulously. Since when did Charlie offer to do the dishes?

"You sit here. Billy wants to talk to you."

I tensed, waiting for the news that would undoubtedly hurt me in some way.

Charlie stood up awkwardly, nearly knocking over his chair and took our plates, balancing them haphazardly. I tore my eyes away and awaited a crash, but he luckily made it to the sink without dropping anything. I then turned hesitant eyes to Billy.

He spoke quickly, but carefully, as though he had planned what he was going to say for a long time.

"Bella. You now know that you are a descendent from a member of our tribe, a member of my family even. For this reason, we have decided to offer you an opportunity to come down to La Push and learn more about our tribe and our ancestors. This of course takes a long time to do…but we would have you come down on the weekend and participate in a woman's spiritual cleansing. You would then be able to listen to the elders as they tell the histories. Once you've done this…you would be able to participate in a rain dance at the end of the month. We need a female member of our family to perform, and both of my daughters are unavailable. You could stand in their place."

I was stunned. Honored, and humbled by his words that rang with sincerity.

"The dance and rituals are not difficult to learn, but they take practice. You would need to spend a few afternoons a week learning. We take our ceremonies very seriously, and if you choose to participate, we will expect you to fulfill your duties as a member of our family. So think carefully, because this is a commitment on your part."

Billy's wise eyes bored into mine.

"When would I have to decide?" I asked slowly.

"By Friday. That way I can let the others know that you are coming."

I smiled at Billy. "Ok. I'll think about it." A million thoughts raced through my head, but they were completely jumbled. I didn't want to commit to something so serious without considering everything first. I looked at Jake and he seemed disappointed. Not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful, I added, "Thank you, both of you, for inviting me. It means a lot to me and it's a great honor."

Jacob smiled and Billy's face remained passive. I wouldn't want to face him in a game of poker.

Something then occurred to me. I turned toward Charlie and he was standing there with his feet crossed leaning against the sink. He hadn't said anything. He must have been able to read my face because he smiled. "It's ok with me if it's something you want to do."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You want to watch the end of the game?" Charlie asked Billy.

"Sure. Then we better get back home." Billy looked at Jacob, and then at me.

"You kids want to join us?"

I looked at Charlie and then at Jake.

"No, we'll be out front, if that's ok." I replied.

Charlie nodded his head and Billy wheeled himself into the front room. Jake and I walked out the front door, letting the screen door close with a click. It was unusually cold and I shivered involuntarily.

Jacob sat on the porch and let his legs swing over the edge. I sat down as well and an icy blast of wind hit me. Goosebumps littered the surface of my skin. Jake looked down at me and I looked up at him. Hesitantly he placed his hand on mine. It was as warm as a fire and I scooted closer to him, to suck up the warmth that radiated naturally from his skin. I placed my head on his shoulder and he lifted his arm, enveloping me in the soft flannel shirt he was wearing. He smelled like leather, a little like the inside of my truck.

A deep part of my soul was soothed.

"Isn't this nice?" he whispered.

"Yes." I replied honestly. "I've missed you."

"So have I. I've missed the simpler times. Sometimes the world seems so complicated. I wish I had a time machine."

"I know what you mean." I snuggled closer, wanting this moment to go on forever.

"Are you really considering coming down to the reservation?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah…I am." The truth surprised me.

"Do you…feel drawn to our culture at all?" He continued.

"I've always been fascinated with the way your people talk. It's so soft, lilting almost. Like a feather floating on a thermal."

"There's poetry in your soul." Jacob remarked, after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" I was intensely curious about how he'd come to that conclusion.

"I don't know, it just seems like, you would be good. If you ever tried to write."

"I have, and I'm not any good." I admitted.

"You should let me be the judge of that." He said softly.

I felt my heart thump erratically. My body was as warm as if I was sitting in front of a heater. I was completely at ease. I wasn't worried about anything.

"Why is it that I feel so comfortable when I'm with you?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"I mean, it's like drinking a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day, or baking chocolate chip cookies. It makes me feel, cozy, I guess."

He smiled a toothy smile. "So I'm like chocolate then?"

I blushed.

He stared at me, captivated.

I turned away and looked out into the forest. There were times when I didn't trust myself, and now was one of those times. I'd been aching to be close to him again, but I realized that I was falling into old patterns. I was leading him on, even now. Just so he wouldn't leave. So he wouldn't hate me.

It wasn't right.

I pulled back and he lifted his arm. I wanted to tell him so much…

The screen door squeaked open and Billy's chair rolled out.

"I'll see you next week Billy. It was good to see you again Jake." Charlie stepped outside.

Jake extricated himself from me completely and I immediately felt a void opening up inside. I watched as Jake helped Billy down the front porch and into the Rabbit.

"You better come inside Bella, it's cold." Charlie said behind me.

"I'll be in soon. I just want to sit here for a minute." I replied.

"Ok. Not too long though." Charlie warned, and he stepped inside, closing the door completely behind him. The front porch light flickered on and I sighed.

What a night.

EPOV

I watched the Blacks leave and stared at Bella as she wrapped her arms around herself and rested her chin against her knees. I wondered what she was thinking. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I'd heard every word they'd said to one another, had scrutinized her face as closely as I could from this distance.

It had taken inhuman strength for me to stay put as they'd _snuggled_ together. I wanted to rip his throat out. Whatever semblance of a truce he and I had made was over.

Bella belonged to me.

The force of the jealousy that had been burning like a fire in the pit of my stomach all night threatened to overwhelm me. I hadn't asked Bella about the kiss, hadn't brought it up. I assumed he had been the one to initiate it. But after seeing what I'd just seen…I wasn't sure. The only time I'd ever seen her so happy was when I was holding her. She looked at him the same way that she looked at me.

It was killing me.

I was so angry, I couldn't risk getting near her. There was a dark part of myself that wanted to show her who she was dealing with. I wanted to shake some damn sense into her head. I wanted to pick her up and carry her upstairs and throw her on her bed. I wanted to smother her and unleash my passions. I wanted to drink from her, sucking up her sweet blood in retribution for all the suffering. I wanted to take all of her so that there was nothing left, nothing that anyone could take away from me.

I growled and swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth. I thirsted for her and could smell her…she was so close. I prowled the perimeter of the forest, fighting with myself. I struggled to remember why I loved her, why I couldn't let the beast within have his way with her.

I tried to shake the smell that was making it hard to breathe. The fire in my throat was burning so fiercely. I felt I would die if I did not quench it.

Then, I heard it.

A soft sob came from the porch.

She was crying.

I sank to my knees and let my own misery wash over me. How could I be having these thoughts about the one that I loved? I would rather die of endless thirst than harm her. She was going through something…had been so distant lately, and I had been too stupid to notice. I was forever turning my thoughts inward, worrying about the future, worrying about myself and my inner demons.

The struggle was endless. It was a war that would wage itself on every last bit of my resolve until there was nothing left. I kept fighting…and getting nowhere. There was no simple solution. Every path was painful, every avenue, agony.

That lovely girl owned me and I had been too stupid to recognize it. Even if she loved someone else, my mortal enemy…I would always love her. I had to let her have what she wanted and needed. My feelings didn't matter.

I was damned.

I sucked in the cold air and copied her posture. I wrapped my marble arms around my knees and sat there quietly in solemn communion with her.

I willed myself to be calm, to be steady.

I wondered what she was doing. She raised her head and scanned the forest with her eyes. She looked so small, so alone.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I was by her side in an instant.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All hail Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight Series!

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Thank you to Kelly, the beta wonder!

Family Tree Chapter 10

BPOV

I was hurting inside. The confusion was getting to be overwhelming. I cared for Jacob, really and truly, but knew that he and I had no future. I could never love him the way that I loved Edward, even though I had tried to. It wasn't in me and for that, I felt like a failure. I'd let him down and in doing so, had let a part of myself down. I had to accept that there would always be an empty place inside. But I could go on. I could live with it.

If I were to give up Edward…I would cease to exist.

The cold made my teeth chatter. Jacob and I needed to talk. I needed to tell him that friendship was all there was for us, all that there would ever be. I would confess to him all the times that I had let things happen, simply because I was afraid to be completely alone. I would tell him everything, and I would hurt him. Hopefully the hurt would help him in some small way. I hoped that he would be able to move on and not hate me in the process. But if he did end up hating me; that was something I would have to live with. It was something that I deserved.

I thought then of Edward and how amazing he really was. He fought with himself so hard just to be close to me. He risked everything for me time and again, and I'd been acting as though his daily sacrifices didn't matter. Was I crazy?

I needed to tell Edward that he was the only one who would ever have my heart, if it wasn't too late.

I did the only thing I could.

I cried.

I let the heart wrenching sobs tear through me as I finally accepted that I couldn't have Jacob. I cried because I knew that I had hurt Edward, the one being on the entire planet that I cared the most about. I had been unfaithful to him. Once again I realized just how much better he was than me. How I didn't deserve him at all.

I lifted my head and scanned the forest. Something was there, I knew it.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Then his arms were around me.

"Don't cry." He urged as he rocked me back and forth. "Please don't cry Bella, please."

I felt an overwhelming guilt as he held me and I struggled to explain. "I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so stupid. I hurt you and I know that I don't deserve you at all and I can understand if you never…_hiccup_…want to see me again. But you…are…the…only…" I gasped for air as the pain gripped my throat.

"Shhh. It's ok Bella. We need to get you inside. You're getting hysterical."

He lifted me and I struggled to free myself. He set me down with a pained look in his eyes.

"Am I too late, then?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, horror-struck.

"Jacob…is he…the one you want?" He was struggling as much as I was.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out frantically.

A look of complete relief washed his stone features.

"I'll be in your room…" he said, and then he was gone.

"Bella!" Charlie wrenched open the door and I stood there awkwardly as he hugged me.

"Are you ok? What happened? You yelled, and I was scared. What the hell are you still doing out here!" He looked at me appraisingly.

I shuffled my feet and tried to hide the tears that were still on my face. He studied them and then hugged me.

It was an entirely new experience. I'd never let him hold me like this. I never realized that he wore Old Spice. It was disconcerting and comfortable at the same time. I could feel the frantic beating of his heart and I was truly sorry that I'd alarmed him.

"I'm sorry dad." I said.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Why were you yelling? And why are you crying?"

I let the age old excuse come to my lips, knowing that it was the only way he wouldn't question me further.

"I'm a little emotional because I'm on my period right now. I was just getting some frustration out."

He stared at me in horror. "Oh. Well. Ok." His face resembled a ripe tomato.

"It's all right; you don't have to have an aneurism." I joked.

"Well, come inside. You're as cold as ice." He complained.

"Ok. I'm going to go to bed." I said in reply.

"You do that, I'll lock up."

I walked into the house and willed myself to calmly walk up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door and flicked on the light. An aching sadness filled my heart as I saw that the room was empty. This was what I deserved. I closed the door behind me and rested my head against the door. I breathed in deeply and then turned around. My heart leaped into my throat.

Edward sat on my bed; his arms held wide open for me.

I walked toward him unsteadily and sank against him in blessed relief.

"I'm here Bella." He held me silently for several minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You know that, right?" I winced as I heard the desperation in my voice.

"I know you love me Bella. I was just worried that you might love someone else too."

"You're the only one." I whispered.

He hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around him in turn.

"I'm so sorry…" I began.

"Don't be." He interrupted.

"But I am. I almost ruined everything between us." I shook with fear as I thought about it.

"There is nothing _you_ could do that would ruin what we have. I told you once, and this time I expect you to believe it, that you are my life. You are everything to me. My world was dark before you came into it and there is absolutely nothing you could ever do that would cause me to not love you."

I stared at him, awed and humbled by his eloquent confession.

"When you came that night and saw us together…"

He winced.

"I'm sorry." I felt so awkward, not knowing what to say or what to do.

He pinched the top of his nose as he usually did when he was trying to calm himself down. "It was very difficult to see that. There was no way that I could completely control my actions at that point. I'm sorry that you saw what you did, that I acted so inappropriately, but it hurt me to see you together."

A throb of pure pain lashed through my chest.

"Oh Edward." I whispered and I traced the contours of his beautiful face.

"I have a hard time with jealousy Bella, more than I ever thought possible. The emotions are so strong and there are times when I feel defenseless against them. But I should have retained control, if for nothing else than to spare you the ugly truth of what I am." He grasped my hand and kissed the tiny crescent shaped scar.

I looked at his troubled face and wanted to smooth the lines that seemed so deeply etched into the perfection that was his skin.

"You reacted the same way any guy would have reacted, seeing his girlfriend being kissed by someone else." I tried to be consoling but the words sounded hollow, even to me.

"No. It's not the same. Perhaps the emotions on some base level are similar, but my feelings for you go far beyond what most people are even capable of feeling. My reaction was an inhuman one. It was pure instinct. I'm not human, though I often try to be…for you." He looked intently into my eyes and their golden glow seemed to warm my skin. The insecurity buried in those eyes was enough to bring tears to mine.

"You are the only one I will ever want Edward. You are the only thing I need in this world." The truth of that statement swam through my veins and I knew that this was eternal. No one could take this away.

He pulled me close and began to place tiny kisses along my jaw. I felt the coldness of his marble lips and the fiery trail he left burning in his wake. "You don't want him." He murmured.

I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement, but I knew the answer to both.

"No." I instinctively tightened my stomach waiting for the pain, but there was none. I'd already made up my mind.

"Mmm…Isabella."

My heart thumped erratically. His hands smoothed my hair back and he leaned close, pressing his lips against mine. I willed myself to be steady and kissed him back, trying desperately to not ruin the moment. After a few long precious moments, he pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What about your heritage Bella? Do you want to go to La Push to learn about your ancestors?"

I was torn. I wanted to learn about that side of myself quite badly, but at the same time didn't want those desires to hurt Edward.

EPOV

I watched the emotions flicker across her face. She was trying to decide. I wanted it to be as easy for her as possible.

"I don't object to your learning their customs, you know."

Her eyes shot open. "You don't?"

The disbelief in her voice was nearly enough to make me laugh, but the seriousness of her decision kept me from taking it lightly. This was a major choice. It was one that could influence her in a considerable way. It was something that could take her away from me. Regardless of what she thought she knew; she had so much more to learn. I knew what humans were capable of, and how radically they could change their minds. I believed her when she said I was the only one for her, it was easy to, simply because I desired it to be the truth. But she was impressionable and the Quileutes would undoubtedly share things with her that would cause her to reconsider everything, including me.

"I mean it. You have every right to explore your ancestry. I won't take away that opportunity, if it's something you want to do." I forced myself to say.

She lowered her eyelids and parted her lips. She was on the verge of saying something, but was obviously editing her natural response.

"Bella. Don't edit. Just tell me. I can handle it."

"I'm afraid." She confessed.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of what I don't know."

I wondered if she could read _my_ mind. I had to know what she was thinking.

"Why are you afraid of the unknown?"

"I'm afraid that it will hurt you. I'm afraid that you'll be angry with me."

The truth.

It stung.

She had made her decision without even knowing it.

"So you're going." I stated.

She looked at me warily. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You want to. The only thing holding you back is me, and that's something I can't allow. I want you to go. I want you to know everything. Then, if you still want me…I'll know its forever."

There were times when my inner logic went against my self interest, and this was definitely one of those times. But I owed it to her.

She shook her head. The scent coming off of her hair blew around me and dazed me momentarily. What were we talking about?

"If that's the only way to prove to you how much I love you, I'll go." She extricated herself from me and I could breathe again. She started pacing and I watched her warily. Her face was screwed up in concentration. I cursed my inability to read her mind. I wanted to soothe her, to let her know that I stood by her, regardless of my own feelings on the matter. She was obviously concerned.

I wanted to correct her, to tell her that I didn't doubt her love, but a tiny part of me did. I still couldn't come to grips with my being a monster, and if I couldn't, who could? But I knew that I wouldn't lie to her, even if it was to spare her feelings. The results of doing that once were unbearably painful and I would never forgive myself for hurting her the way I had. I promised her that I would always be truthful and I was going to stick to that promise. It was one thing for me to be miserable, another entirely for her to be so worried.

"Ok. Just promise me one thing." I paused gauging her reaction. "Be safe."

A tiny smile flickered from the corner of her mouth and I smiled in turn, remembering the note I'd once left for her. But I meant it when I said it. She was going to be in La Push, and I was not allowed on their land. I couldn't watch over her there. I desperately wished that I could take back all the things I'd said, wished that I'd allowed her to deny her feelings, but I knew that it would be selfish and wrong of me to do so. Who was I to deny her anything?

An hour later, and she had drifted off to sleep. I watched her breathing in and out and I was soothed. It was hypnotic, watching her eyelids twitch as she began to dream. I held her close, enjoying the warmth of her skin. She was close to the talking part, I could tell. I waited anxiously.

That night she said four distinct things.

"Edward."

"Where am I?"

"Why?"

"Please don't hurt me."

It was disturbing. Then again, dreams, from what little I could remember about them, were illogical. They were a random twisting of thoughts, worries, love, and fear. I hoped that I wasn't the one hurting her in her dream. Yet I knew it was entirely possible. Perhaps her unconscious mind had a bit of self-preservation after all.

BPOV

The last four nights I'd had the same stupid dream. Emerging from the lake, realizing I was dead. Waking up screaming. Having Edward calm me down. It was more than just a little embarrassing, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward thought he was the problem, that he was the villain in my nightmare. How could I explain that there was no monster? That I was dead and alone?

What was more disturbing was that I couldn't seem to get anywhere. I never saw anyone hurting me. It was as if I was oblivious until I realized I was in the middle of the lake.

I let the hot spray of the shower massage my aching muscles. I'd been unusually tense lately. I was glad that Edward and I had worked through a lot of our issues, but the most important ones were still lurking right beneath the surface. I knew he was worried about my going to La Push, but he had no reason to be. I was only nervous about seeing Jacob. I knew that I had to have a talk with him. It was only fair.

I took my time getting ready. I knew Edward wasn't going to be taking me to school today. He had to see Alice and he had to hunt. Supposedly the new vampires coming to town were going to arrive today. Edward promised he'd be back at lunch time. I was nervous…more than I should have been. Alice had seen everything working out fine. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. But I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the last time.

James, Victoria, Laurent. All three had tried to kill me. The Cullen's had saved me from James, the wolves had saved me from Laurent, and both Jacob and Edward had saved me from Victoria. Why was trouble so attracted to me? It was as if I was denying fate and narrowly escaping my death time and again. It would catch up to me eventually.

With great reluctance I turned off the water and got out. The water always seemed to get cold just as it was beginning to work its magic. I towel dried my hair and took my time getting ready. I rarely wore makeup but applied just a little bit to my eyes. Sometimes it was nice to look good for Edward; not that he really cared one way or the other.

The usual breakfast of Captain Crunch seemed strangely unappetizing. Perhaps it was because I missed a certain set of eyes watching me as I ate?

Leaving the house took some effort. It was incredibly warm inside because Charlie had left the heater on for me. The dreary drizzle outside my window beckoned unforgivingly, and groaning I knew I didn't have a choice. With the door locked behind me, I sprinted to the truck but nearly fell on the driveway. Somehow I managed to stay upright. Hurtling open the door, I nearly dove in as always when a flash of red caught my eye. A lovely red rose was on the driver's side seat and had a tiny white note card attached to it with a satin ribbon. I picked it up and inhaled deeply not caring that the rain was falling down the back of my shirt. Nonchalantly I flipped open the tiny card and was greeted by Edward's elegant script:

Dare I dream of forever's blush?

Or compare thy voice to that of a thrush?

Your lips are delicate, ripe and lush

Like silken strokes of an artists' brush.

The familiar blush crept into my cheeks. I felt as though I was being _courted_. There were honestly times when I wondered how it might have been if I'd lived in a different century.

I carefully placed the flower on the dashboard and took off slowly into the driving rain.

It was coming down in sheets and I had to be careful so that I wouldn't end up in a ditch somewhere. With my luck, it was more than possible, it was probable.

Twenty minutes later I was at school. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting at my desk in my first period class. Then, two new students walked in and were introduced to the class. I stared unabashedly.

"Listen up people. We have two new arrivals. I'd like you all to meet Julian and Dahlia Rousseau. They recently moved here from Alaska."

The buzz of the students had stopped and everyone was staring in awe.

I gaped at them, totally mesmerized. Just as I always was when I saw one of _them_.

Beauty beyond beauty.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the male, tall, Godlike. Raven black hair, ice white skin with those tell-tale golden eyes. His eyebrows were thick and collinear. His teeth were blinding in their brilliance. His lips were sumptuous. The cut of his square jaw was both tapered and extremely masculine at the same time. I looked on unabashedly at the lovely hint of a purplish shadow just below his hypnotic eyes. He moved stealthily with ease and elegance, gliding along the floor toward his desk. Every female in the room was focused on him. How could they not be?

Only after a few minutes was I able to stop ogling him and notice the girl. She was seated in front of me and to the left. I eyed her and felt familiar pangs of envy. Why couldn't I look like _that_?

She was the same or similar height to Alice but with deep chocolate brown hair. It was fine like silk and tiny rivulets of it fell down her back in lush waves. Her skin was pale, but had a creamy quality to it that I hadn't seen before. She looked back at me curiously and I hitched my breath. She stared at me, cocking her head to the side, trying to _read_ me, or so it seemed. I looked into her dark eyes and cringed. Was it my imagination or did they have a reddish tint?

I tore my eyes from hers with great strength and found myself nearly hyperventilating. I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath. Her beauty was unsurpassed, though her expression was a little hostile. I never thought I'd meet someone that could rival Rosalie, but here she was.

I tapped my foot nervously, wishing fervently that class was over. I was dying to call Edward, to find out where the hell he was, where Alice was. As much as I didn't want to be, I was frightened. Was Edward ok? Was Alice?

APOV

_Damn it! I should have known! Why didn't I see them there?_

"Where Alice, where are they?" Edward asked, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

I bit my lip, trying to block my thoughts, but Edward was skilled and bypassed me with ease.

"THEY ARE AT SCHOOL WITH BELLA?"

He roared and I winced as the sound ricocheted through my head.

_Edward please calm down. She's going to be ok. _

"You thought that they weren't going to enroll in school. You were wrong!" he accused.

_I'M NOT PERFECT EDWARD. YOU KNOW THAT._

I mentally shouted at him. I didn't want to admit it, but I was concerned.

"I don't have time for this. We're leaving, now." He ordered.

Jasper heard the commotion. He met us at the car and exchanged a knowing look with me.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Jasper asked calmly.

"No. Get in Alice" Edward's voice was deadly. I complied and slid into the backseat. It was obvious that Jasper was not going to leave either one of us and sat in the front passenger seat.

"Don't talk to me." Edward clipped.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of order was that? Even for Edward, he was being a little melodramatic. He was acting as if he couldn't hear every thought running through our minds all the time.

"Not helpful Alice." He glared at me through the reflection of the rear view mirror.

_Do you want me to stop thinking too? Easier said than done. _

He growled, low and menacing. The car was flying at an unreal speed; the tires were barely keeping traction with the wet road.

_Are you trying to crash?_

He didn't humor me with a response. Not five minutes after we left the house, we were pulling into the school parking lot. He whipped the car into a parking space and was out the door before he'd pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Can you believe him?" I asked Jasper in disbelief.

"His emotions are so intense, it bothers me sometimes. He may not show it, but he was scared, really scared." Jasper looked at me through worried eyes. "If anything happened to her…there would be hell to pay."

_Didn't I know it._

EPOV

I ran to get to her, not caring who saw me. I flew into the classroom and stopped abruptly when I saw that she was ok. Her eyes were wide in shock, it was apparent that I'd totally disrupted the lecture, but I didn't care.

It took a fraction of a second for me to notice the location of both the male and the female (who was sitting far too close to Bella for my peace of mind) and I took the last empty seat in the room.

"Mr. Cullen? Hello? Do you realize you're 49 minutes late?" The instructor was baiting me but I didn't care. I stared at him with calm eyes.

"I apologize. I ran into some car trouble." I replied smoothly.

"Well, the next time you decide to grace us with your presence, would you please stop by the office first and get a tardy slip?" _Rotten kid. Probably was lazy and overslept. I wish it was like the old days, when I could punish disobedience myself._

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. He was on such a petty power trip.

"Of course sir. The only reason I failed to retrieve said tardy slip, was because I feared missing your class entirely. The information you teach us is invaluable. I apologize for the disruption." I laid it on thick and heard a few of the other students giggle.

A look of sheer amazement crossed his face but he chose to ignore me for the time being. I snuck a glance at Bella. She was staring at me incredulously. I winked at her, hoping my nonchalant attitude would convey some kind of calm. I wished I could borrow Jasper's gift.

I berated myself for being so foolish as to leave her alone. Alice pegged the correct date but had failed miserably on the location. We'd been expecting to run into them later in the morning, near the Addison house. Alice had seen the two of them hunting deer near a stream that ran close to the historic home. They must have abruptly changed their minds, though for what purpose, I had no idea.

I reached out with my mind, feeling for theirs. The tenor of the male struck me immediately.

His thoughts were slippery, racing away from me so that I was left with only echoes. It was entirely new and rather odd. I concentrated and from years of practice zoned in on his "voice".

_You're reading my mind even now, aren't you? Your friends in Denali told me about your gift. It's delightful. I simply must get to know you. My name is Julian Rousseau. My sister is Dahlia. From what we've learned, we thought that we would come down and get to know all of you. It would be wonderful fun to be able to settle down for a few decades as you have and live in civilized society. _

I stared at the back of his head and he turned to give me a half smile. It was disturbing, how he'd known about my gift, had known who I was without an introduction. I wondered about his "gift". Could he read minds as well?

_JULIAN! Can you read my mind? _I pushed my thoughts as strongly as I could in his direction. He didn't seem to notice. His mind was on something entirely different.

_How strange it must be to sit in a class full of ignorant children day in and day out, pretending to be one of them. When I heard you all had enrolled in the local high school, I simply had to see what all the fun was about. _

It was clear that he didn't share the same gift that I did…but at the same time, his observations were _obvious_. He thought the same way Jasper had when he'd first come to Forks High School. I didn't like the condescending attitude but I could understand it. I'd felt that way many times.

I pulled back from him and let the inane chatter of thirty students fill my head like the buzz from a hive of angry bees. I reveled in the anonymity of their thoughts and then zeroed in on another, distinctly alien voice.

Dahlia.

I concentrated hard, it was as though I had to break through some kind of force field.

_A million shattered fragments of thoughts and pictures exploded and swam in front of my eyes. I tried to make sense of the tilting madness that was her brain, the capsules and frozen images that were completely disjointed whirling like a tornado through the plane of her mind. Jagged, swirling flashes of color with no pattern or rhyme or reason. I desperately tried to hold on to an image, but before I could even grasp what it was it was out of reach, growing dim, crackling like static. It was lightning, thunder, chaos. It was an earthquake, a flood, a hurricane amidst a field of shredded flowers, broken mirrors, dismembered bodies and innocent children smiling stupidly. It was deepest midnight and noonday sun in a vortex like a black hole. _

I pulled back, terrified and exhilarated at the same time. How could anyone make sense of _that_?

I wondered if I was going mad. Instinctually I reached for Alice's mind and found it. Unfortunately, she was caught in a vision and I was involuntarily sucked in.

_I watched from above as though I was a bird._

_I saw our family running in the woods through deep forest. I saw myself running ahead of the others. The wind whipped through my hair and suddenly I broke into a clearing. There was a lake, still as glass shining eerily up at me. I was unfamiliar with the location and hesitated, not knowing where to go. The rest of them caught up to me and were speaking in hushed voices. _

"_We need to find her." I heard myself say._

"_We will. You need to use your sense of smell now Edward." Carlisle urged._

_I saw myself sniffing the air…and then I was off like a shot. _

_The others trailed after me and I wound my way across the lake to the edge of the water on the other side. _

_I lost her scent. _

"_No!" I yelled in frustration. I fell to my knees and beat the ground with my fists._

"_Edward!" Alice cried out, pointing out to the middle of the lake, her face a mask of horror. _

_Something was floating on the surface of the water…it looked like a rag doll. _

_I jumped in and was swimming through the water. Any second and I would be there… _

The bell rang and my mind was forcibly removed. I looked around the classroom, completely disoriented. People were filing out of their seats, rushing to get to their next class. I couldn't make myself move.

"Edward? Edward? What's wrong?" Bella was looking down at me with concern.

I realized that my hands were clenched on the sides of the desk and my fingers had sunk into the wood. I pulled back and hastily made a few more dents, so that there was no discernable outline.

I looked up at Bella again and her eyes were clouded with worry. My face must have reflected hers.

"Where were you?" she whispered urgently. "They came in and you weren't here. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Bella. We thought that they would be hunting this morning. They changed their minds at the last minute and Alice saw them here in school with you. I got here as fast as I could."

I thought briefly of the mad car ride here. I shuddered. If anything had happened to her, I would never have forgiven myself.

"I was so worried about you. Thank God you're all right." Her eyes shone with sincerity.

I was flabbergasted. "You were worried about _me_? When will you learn that I can take care of myself? You should have been worried about _your_ safety. Honestly Bella." I shook my head in disbelief.

She looked down at her feet.

"Do you need assistance finding your next class Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan?"

We both jumped at our teacher's voice. I got up and placed my hand at the small of her back, and steered her from the classroom.

"I don't understand why they would enroll in school so late in the semester." Bella said softly.

We walked down the hall together through the mist toward our next class. Thankfully this was one that Jasper and Alice shared with us.

"I don't know either. The only thing I can figure is that they're planning on staying awhile." I frowned.

"What were they thinking about?" Bella's curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, Julian knew I was reading him and was talking to me as though we were having a conversation. He didn't say anything of consequence though. It was a bit troubling. But I didn't hear anything that would give me serious cause for concern. The female on the other hand…her mind was unlike anything I've ever encountered before. It was a swirling of pictures, everything was disjointed. There were no words, no coherent thoughts at all."

"What does that mean Edward?"

"I really don't know. She's either absolutely mad, or she has some gift that I don't understand. We'll find out though Bella, never fear."

"I wonder if they'll be in our next class?" She bit her lip.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" I mulled that over, hoping that they weren't going to be there, and yet wanting to touch their minds again. I was naturally curious. Dahlia was an enigma, one that I was going to figure out. Julian was interesting, but didn't seem harmful. However, I'd learned from many decades of observation that the ones who seemed the most normal on the surface often held dark secrets. I would be studying them both closely.

I thought of Alice's vision unhappily. I wasn't going to let Bella out of my sight. I could only hope that the girl in the water wasn't her. But on some instinctual level, I knew that I would never behave that way unless it was. I grimaced and looked down at her, healthy and alive. I vowed to keep her that way.

BPOV

I breathed a sigh of relief when we got to class and saw that they weren't there. Dahlia made me nervous. When she'd stared at me, her eyes had narrowed. Her lips had curled back slightly, exposing her sharp teeth. It reminded me a little of when Jane had been looking at me, trying to hurt me with her power, but not being able to.

I had little reason to fear Julian, but he reminded me a little of Laurent. He was too good looking for one thing and I'd felt a little uneasy feeling that way about someone other than Edward. Something told me that I should stay away from Julian.

I wanted to relax for a minute but something else was going on. I could sense it. Alice looked unhappy and Edward was acting strange. They were communicating to one another and I could only wonder what it was about. I hoped that Edward trusted me enough to tell me the truth about what the visitors had been thinking. I didn't need him to protect me from that.

I wanted to pout, as ridiculous as it was. I didn't like feeling left out of things. I was mature enough to handle it. I caught Alice looking at me and she smiled. My paranoia began to fade, perhaps everything really was ok.

I tried to read Alice, but she was no longer looking at me. Her face was expressionless. Her lips would twitch occasionally, but other than that, nothing. I decided to try and study Edward. He was a bit easier. His face was tight, his lips pursed in a controlled line. His eyes were darker than they had been when I'd first seen him, a murky brown rather than a light gold. His nostrils would flare and his face would grimace every few minutes. I wished that I could read minds too.

"Ms. Swan? Would you care to answer the question?" I tore my eyes away from Edward and realized that I didn't know what the question was.

"Can you please repeat the question?" I asked, blushing furiously. The others in the class snickered and I slid lower in my seat.

"In the future Ms. Swan, I would appreciate it if you paid attention. Turn around and face the board. Now, can anyone tell me what the quadratic formula is?"

I felt like such an idiot. I hated being called out in front of the class.

"It's negative B, plus or minus, the square root of B squared, minus four AC over 2A." Mike Newton answered.

I glanced over at him and he wore a smug smile.

"Very good, Mr. Newton. I can see that those tutoring sessions are paying off."

His smile faded. I looked over at Edward and he looked back at me and grinned. I wondered if he was amused at my getting caught, or Mike getting chastised. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something and stifled a laugh. I wondered what was so funny.

Mike glared at Edward and then looked at me. He shook his head as if to say "what do you see in that guy?"

If only he knew.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters minus Julian and Dahlia

Family Tree Chapter 11

EPOV

I would use every weapon at my disposal to see that Bella was safe from Alice's vision. If she was indeed the girl in the water, as we both suspect that she is, it will be necessary to keep her out of harm's way. The only way I can assure her safety would be to keep her in a place where more than one set of eyes can be on her at all times. The mansion is perfect.

Finding a plausible excuse to keep her there is another matter entirely. The last few hours have given me precious little time to plan a strategy. I know Bella is worried but I don't have time to assuage her fears anymore than I have time to control mine. The new visitors to Forks are an unwelcome addition, especially considering that their untimely arrival intersects when Alice first had the vision.

At this point there are so many moving pieces to the puzzle I cannot keep track of all of them at once. I alone cannot be sure that I can ward off this future anymore than I can be sure that I am not the monster that would put her in the position in the first place. It seems that I will make a critical error in judgment that will put her in harms way. Perhaps I have unknowingly already done so. The only logical thing thus far would be my consent in allowing her to go to La Push. They have that damn rain dance that coincides with the timeframe that we've established for the incident based on the lunar calendar.

Yet a drowning seems highly unlikely from an attack by werewolf. If one were to attack her…she would be amongst the leaves on the forest floor bleeding profusely, not facedown in a lake. Once a werewolf has phased, they would not think to drag her body into the lake to destroy evidence. From what I understand, the other wolves would be able to know what was going on. Surely Black would protect her from one of his fellow wolves. Or perhaps it is he that would attempt the deed.

I was beginning to travel down a dark and dangerous place in my mind. It is the place where the monster dwells, pacing furiously, swearing angrily, biding it's time. To even begin to speak to the monster is a mistake, one that could cost me dearly. The monster is very much alive, even now, after all the years and the training in self-discipline. In one instant, decades of self restraint could crumble to the ground and tear my life to pieces. But if any harm befell Bella, the monster would reign in my place. It would be the logical Edward that would dwell in a cave and cry pitifully in the darkness. To even try to cope would be beyond reason, beyond my capability. I would seek my own death before I would harm anyone else I love, but I would find justice first. The monster would seek out the killer in my place and I would gladly let him.

When the deed was done, I too would die for I cannot live without her. I am weak.

Love is something I had secretly yearned for, but never actively sought. It was something that seemed more like a concept than something real. I could see the reality of it between Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and certainly between Alice and Jasper. But I had lived for many years in self imposed solitude. I had constantly been struggling to erase any and all hope that I would ever have someone to hold, someone to love. Never in my wildest fantasies did I believe someone could love me back. Not if they'd seen the monster. Not if they knew the truth.

Before Bella I had given up all hope of ever finding a better half. I knew that I lacked the necessary skills and mindset to make something of love, even if I found it. Stumbling upon the lovely girl was both a blessing and a curse. The touch and go day to day struggle was nothing less than what I deserved. I had to keep the beast under control to have the love. If for one second I let the beast loose, I could not have the love, and would never have it again.

The pressure to keep that part of my mind closed is staggering. There are times when I feel that my own mind is turning against me, that the beast is plotting some way of escape. It saddens me to know that I cannot keep him locked up forever. Hopefully I won't have to.

For now I had to trust my best judgment and do any and everything to keep her safe.

I look over at her and give her a gentle smile. She tentatively smiles back. Somewhere deep within my chest, I feel the warmth that only she can activate.

What a wonderful thing it is to be warm again.

The ringing of the bell once again knocks me out of my reverie. Our class rises as one and we make for the door. It is lunch time, a most opportune time to try and get at Dahlia's mind once again. In spite of all the fears I have regarding Bella, I admit to myself that I am intrigued. I've never run across a mind like hers before.

"Edward." I turn my head and see Julian rushing up to our little group. I move in front of Bella instinctually.

"Nice to meet you. I've been looking forward to it. May I inquire the names of your lovely companions?" Julian smiled and I relaxed.

"This is my sister Alice Cullen, and this is Bella Swan." I tense, waiting for his reaction at seeing a human in our midst.

"Alice? Charmed. Bella? Enchanted."

His eyes skim over Alice head to toe and she does the same. He then performs a slow sweep of Bella, almost as if he is drinking her in. She blushes and his eyes dance at her reaction.

I instantly size him up. He is quite handsome, even in the terms of our kind. His eyes hold the kind of intelligence one can only have after living for a long while. He's polite and suave, and he caused Bella to blush.

I don't like it.

"So, Julian. What brings you to Forks?" I ask.

_I thought your friends in Denali would have told you? _His thoughts swirl about me.

"We're simply here to visit. I am anxious to meet Carlisle. He is the first that has been successful to live off of animals, is he not? It's remarkable to have that kind of self control. I feel that I could learn a great deal from him and the rest of your family."

_Edward…I like him._

I turn to look at Alice in surprise.

"Does Dahlia feel the same?" I ask innocently, turning back to Julian.

"Certainly, or she would not be here. I fear that she has had a much harder time adjusting than I have. She's a bit older than I am and breaking the habits of many lifetimes can be difficult."

I'm surprised at such a voluntary admission of information.

"Will she be joining us?" I inquire.

"Yes, she said she would meet us inside. Shall we?" Julian gestures toward the cafeteria.

Bella hasn't said a word. I look down at her and notice that she looks a little flushed.

"We'll meet you inside. I need to go to my locker." I nod at Alice and she takes the hint, escorting Julian into the cafeteria. I watch them walk away with something akin to amusement. Alice likes him. What a surprise.

"Are you feeling all right?" I look down at Bella with concern.

"I'm fine. I was a little nervous there. We all know how things turned out the last time we had visitors."

I wince, remembering how close she'd come to death.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She tries to pull herself from my embrace but I hold tight.

"It's fine Bella. What do you think of Julian?" I tactfully change the topic and keep my tone nonchalant.

"He's a lot taller than I expected. He looks a little like Emmett, but not as athletic. He also reminds me of you."

I'm intrigued and cannot hide it. "What about him reminds you of me?"

She studies my face. "Edward…you aren't jealous?" A flush creeps into her cheeks, the blood pooling just beneath the surface of her skin. I'm momentarily distracted.

"Certainly not, I'm merely curious of your opinion. Would you rather I not ask?" A lifetime of dealing with women has its rewards.

She crosses her arms in front of her in a defensive pose without realizing it.

"No, I appreciate that you care enough what I think to ask. I was just making sure there wasn't more to the question than what was on the surface, that's all."

An astute observation, I note.

"Well, tell me. What about him reminds you of me? I don't see any similarity."

She relaxes. "Well, it's not on the surface exactly. It's more the way he carries himself. You both sort of…_glide_ when you walk. You have this air about you, a worldliness, I guess. He talks a little like you do, in an old fashioned kind of way. Your eyes are also similar in color." Her face begins to turn an appetizing shade of red. I can see that she is uncomfortable.

"That's certainly interesting. Are you hungry?" I change the subject again and she looks relieved.

"Yes, most definitely. It smells like garlic bread."

I sniff the air and the foul herb assaults my nostrils momentarily. "Indeed. Well we'd better get in there and get you some."

I steer her toward the cafeteria and we get into line. I take a plastic tray and select a few items, not really noticing what I'm getting. Bella takes the offensive smelling bread and a red apple and sets them on the tray. I slide it toward the cafeteria worker and pay.

Then, I feel electricity in the air. Like static, my eyes are pulled toward the door and I see Dahlia enter. Everyone in the cafeteria quiets down and watches the hauntingly beautiful girl walk gracefully toward the table where Alice and Julian are sitting.

"Edward?" Bella asks, waving a hand in front of my face. She scrunches up her face in annoyance.

"Let's go sit down, if you have everything you wanted?" I can hardly contain the excitement in my voice. I can't tear my eyes away. She is a walking mystery.

"Sure. Let's go." She looks anxious. I try to ward it off.

"You look lovely today Bella. With all the excitement I forgot to tell you. I love it when you wear blue." She smiles up at me and I give her a half smile in return.

I allow her to walk ahead of me so that I don't appear too eager. For as jealous as I can be, Bella has a tendency to take it to the next level. It isn't as though she's ever allowed herself to show it, but she turns inward and doesn't speak, and I know that's what she's feeling. It took me a long time to figure it out, because I don't really notice when other girls appear interested. But Bella does.

As if anyone could compare to her.

I set the tray on the table and make sure that Bella sits to my left, sandwiched between Alice and me. I'm not going to take any chances, just in case.

Dahlia sits quietly and stares at me with a dreamy expression. I'm tempted to look into her mind again but decide that would be rude without at least introducing myself first.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan." I hold out my hand and for a moment I'm not sure the handshake will be accepted. With startling speed she reaches across the table and grasps my hand, holding it tight.

"Edward Cullen. I've heard much about you from your friends. Tanya told me that you were amazingly handsome. I've not been disappointed." Her eyes sparkle with mirth and a hint of a smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

I'm shocked at her choice of words. It is hardly appropriate. I can think of nothing to say in response. I glance at Bella and she is sitting rigidly staring at Dahlia.

Dahlia notices the direction of my eyes and hers follow. She releases my hand and I pull it back quickly.

"Bella Swan. I haven't heard much about you…I'm Dahlia Rousseau."

Bella stares at her wordlessly. Dahlia's eyes narrow.

I nudge her and knock her out of her reverie.

"Nice to meet you Dahlia." She whispers.

"The pleasure is mine, of course." Dahlia exclaims animatedly.

Julian has watched the exchange with unabashed interest on his features. For some reason, this annoys me. I slip into his mind.

_Strange how a human can sit at a table of vampires and look so composed. Interesting. I wonder how much she knows about us?_

I don't appreciate his thoughts, as innocent as they seem. I don't want his mind on Bella.

"So, Edward, where did you find this lovely creature?" Dahlia asks in a seductive tone.

Bella bristles beside me at Dahila's condescending tone, but I place my hand on her knee to calm her.

"In this very cafeteria as a matter of fact." I answer her and stare at her evenly.

"How…nice. Do you often feel the need to consort with humans?" She taps the table with long delicate fingertips.

"Not often, no. Bella is an exception."

Dahlia cocks her head to the side as though confused. I cannot resist any longer. I must hear her thoughts.

_Chaos_.

I feel myself tense and am pulled into the vortex somewhat helplessly.

_Millions of pictures connect and collide in mid-air, rearranging, flipping into order, a hundred different rows sliding past at lightning speed. I hold my hands out in front of me and they elongate, stretching toward the horizon of the sinking sun. A blood thirsty beast stalks among the pictures, letting its claws rip into the canvas. Blood falls from the torn paintings and runs in rivulets toward my feet. My ankles are immersed in blood. The sky turns a startling shade of violet. A flash of green light distracts me and I am on the ground, being pulled by something large and powerful. I try to scream but the sound is drowned out by an inhuman bellowing. I scramble…_

"Edward! Edward! What's wrong with him? Please, Edward, come back." A solitary voice of reason holds me and I want so badly to go to it.

_Edward, come back to me. Find my mind. Hold onto it. Here. _

_A picture of Alice floats near my head. She is smiling encouragingly at me, holding out her hand. The beast lets me go. I fall and hold my hand out to her. I grab her hand and suddenly…_

Lights. I'm laying on the floor of the cafeteria and worried faces hover over me anxiously. I see Alice. She looks unnaturally pale.

_Are you all right?_

I nod and then look over at Bella. Tears fall from her face and I force myself to sit up.

"I'm ok Bella. Don't cry." My head feels as though it's being chopped in half. I shake my head, trying to get my vision to return to normal. Suddenly I'm aware of a large audience gathering around me. I stand up quickly and brush off my shirt.

"Sorry Edward, didn't mean to knock you over!" Alice says loudly.

"You are not!" I sulk and the mob around us disperses. A fight between siblings is not a rare thing, it would seem.

I sit back at the table and notice that I'm trembling. It's ever so slight, but I know the vampires see it.

"Edward?" Bella looks up at me her face screwed up in worry.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm fine. Just a little disoriented, that's all."

She doesn't look convinced, but then I realize I have bigger things to deal with. I look up at Dahlia and she is directing a knowing smile at me. Is it possible for her to know what I was doing?

"You really shouldn't do that you know. It's rude." Dahlia says, confirming my suspicions.

"Do what? He didn't _do_ anything." Bella defends me, not knowing what had occurred. "Maybe it's you who did something to him."

Her defiance is comical but I look at Dahlia intently, watching for any sign of malice. She smiles at Bella coldly.

"You shouldn't make assumptions before you learn the facts, little girl." Dahlia looks back at me and I refrain from shuddering. There is something _electric_ about her.

I smell Bella's reaction before she even says a word. A thick waft of her perfume envelopes me and I realize that she is angry.

"Settle down." I say sternly and everyone looks at me surprised. "Bella is not a little girl." I say pointedly to Dahlia. "Also, I apologize. It's a habit I have. I won't attempt to do it again, at least without permission."

Dahlia smiles knowingly and it's a bit creepy. Not that I haven't dealt with her kind before. I knew the type all too well. She is an old vampire and has lived so many lives that she thinks she has all the answers. She has a superiority complex, but this is something I can use to my advantage, that is, if I can get her to trust me.

Bella darts her eyes between us and stands up suddenly. I'm surprised when I watch her glare at me and walk away. I'm tempted to follow her and stop when I see Alice shake her head.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Alice rolls her eyes and I am completely lost. I _did_ defend her honor, didn't I?

BPOV

Stupid vampires.

I walk away as fast as I can. What the hell is his problem? I stomp my feet and push the doors to the cafeteria open wide. I feel the heat in my body and I'm tempted to do something stupid. Doesn't he understand? Doesn't he see the way she's looking at him?

No. He's too busy looking at her the same damn way.

Why did they have to come here and ruin everything?

I stop, noticing that I'm in the parking lot. I gaze longingly at the Silver Volvo, wishing my truck had the ability to at least drive freeway speed.

I need the adrenaline. I need the rush. I need to get my mind off of that bitch!

Resolutely, I turn toward the truck. At least I can get away from here.

Too fast for my human brain to even catch up, Julian is standing there in front of me, a knowing look on his face. My heartbeat quickens and he notices as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He says.

What does he mean by that?

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I raise my chin defiantly.

"You're right. I didn't do anything. For that I'm sorry. I forgot the way Dahlia talks

down to humans. It can be distressing for them…for you. I guess I've grown complacent in my old age."

My eyebrows bunch together.

"She doesn't mean it, really. I think she's a bit threatened by you." He offers.

"Threatened by a little girl?" I stress the last two words, and imitate her voice.

"You're pretty good at that." He laughs. "And yes, threatened by a human girl. She isn't used to that, you know."

"Why would she be threatened by me? I didn't do or say anything. Besides, what could I possibly do to her?"

"She can't read you. It disturbs her." He says as matter of fact.

"What do you mean read? Like read my mind?"

"No. Not like your Edward. His gift is exceedingly rare. Hers is rare too, but in a different way."

I'm curious but I don't want to ask. He seems to sense my hesitation.

"You can ask you know, I won't bite." He grins and I see his sharp teeth. I take a step back, unconsciously and suddenly his face is serious. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It was only a joke."

I let out a breath and run that through my internal danger scanners. They never seem to be working properly but nevertheless…

"It's ok. It was just a bit unexpected. I had a bad experience before, with a visitor." I tell him.

Why did I just say that?

"Hmm. Well, I'll try to make up for that bad experience, if that's all right? Not all of us want to kill humans. I certainly don't. That's why I'm trying to learn a new way."

His face is honest and I am forcefully reminded of Edward. His eyes are warm as honey and convey absolute sincerity.

"It's not your responsibility to make up for what he did." I don't know what else to say.

"No, but I think it may help you in the long run. Who knows? Maybe we could even be friends someday." He looks at me and an expression of delight crosses his features. "Friends with a human! Of course!"

I stare at him, perplexed. Perhaps he isn't balanced.

After a minute he looks up at me, pulling himself from his revelation.

"Sorry, just realized something. If I can be friends with a human, be close to one…it would really improve my chances of being successful in this new endeavor. And you! You could be the one to do it! It's perfect! You already know about our kind…that wouldn't be a problem, and you're well protected, so even if I wanted to do something, I wouldn't be able to." He searches my face eagerly.

Inwardly I cringe. Outwardly I blush.

I cannot articulate a response.

He notices.

"There I go again, over eager as always. Please forgive me?" He places his perfect hands together in a praying pose and looks so angelic I can't help but smile.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm about as socially awkward as they come, so don't worry about it." I blush.

"Captivating." He whispers.

"What is?"

"That blush. It's not something I see very often." He grins.

I blush deeper. What is it with my stupid skin?

"Were you going somewhere?"

I am brought back to reality. I realize that my anger has dissipated somewhat, but I'm still not ready to talk to or speak to Dahlia.

"Is Dahlia your mate?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes.

"No. She sired me. She's more like a sister, I guess."

"Does she have a mate?" I look at my toes, refusing to meet his questioning eyes.

"Bella? You have nothing to worry about." I look up and suddenly, he's close. "She doesn't have a romantic bone in her body. I've never seen her have a relationship, and I've been around her for over a century. Don't worry about it."

I look up gratefully. "I'm glad." I admit. "I could never compare to her. Rosalie is the incarnation of beauty itself, but I think Dahlia may even beat her in that category."

"Rosalie? The blond one, with Jasper?"

"No, she's with Emmett."

"Oh, that's right. Alice is with Jasper then?"

"Yes, and Carlisle is with Esme."

"And you are with Edward?"

"Yes."

He pauses, searching my face.

"Bella?" I turn around and Edward is walking toward us casually, but with the grace of a bobcat. He's clearly summing up the situation.

"Julian." Edward nods his head.

"Edward. Please excuse me. I was just having a delightful conversation with your Bella."

"Ah. Well, I think I can take over from here." Julian gives a little bow and I stifle my giggles. He gives me a grin and walks away, back toward the school.

"What are you doing out here?" Edward asks, pulling me close.

"Just needed a minute."

"I'm sorry, you know. I didn't mean to hurt you in there. I should have told you before, but Dahlia has a different mind. She doesn't think in words, she thinks in pictures. It's fascinating. I was trying to get a read on her and I felt a little lost in all those pictures."

"So you were trying to read her and it didn't go so well?"

"Exactly."

"That doesn't explain why you were staring at her." I feel jealous and helpless and I hate it.

"She's just a puzzle. I don't think of her like that. You're the only one I love, you should know that by now, silly."

I sigh in defeat.

"By the way," Edward says casually, "I don't want you spending time alone with Julian."

I push back from him and look at him in shock. "Why?" I place my hands on my hips.

"Don't get mad. I'm just saying I don't want you alone with him. There's something not right about him. I'm not sure what it is. Just promise that you won't put yourself into unnecessarily dangerous situations, ok?" His ochre eyes plead with me.

"I promise not to put myself in unnecessarily dangerous situations." I say in a flat tone.

"Good." He kisses the top of my nose. I lean into him and he tilts my chin up. He kisses me softly, slowly and I feel my knees go a little weak. There's a tiny fire burning in the pit of my stomach and the times when he kisses me, it causes that fire to flare up. He knows me well enough by now to know when to pull back. My self control always seems to shatter when it involves Edward's lips on mine.

The bell rings and I groan.

"Time for class." Edward says lightly.

_Please read and review! Let me know what you think of Dahlia and Julian. Should they be major or minor characters? Let me know your thoughts. _

_I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've had writers block. Lol. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and you all know it!

Author's Note: To all of my readers…I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. I have had serious writer's block with this story but I'm going to try to get chapters out to you every two weeks. As always, I'd love to know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll push myself to keep writing. Thanks for everyone who is hanging in there!

Family Tree Chapter 12

BPOV

I paced.

Something about it was calming. It helped me to lessen the irritation. The day had been anything but normal. Two new vampires had come to town and turned my world upside down.

I didn't trust Dahlia. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie, but there was something darker, and twisted about her. Almost as though she was used to having things go her way. She was too damn pretty and her eyes were so cold. She was the first vampire I'd ever met that seemed _dead_. It was more than a little disturbing. What was more disturbing, was that the Cullens, including Edward, were getting to know them right now. I had a curfew to keep up and Edward had refused to help me sneak out. As always he had kissed me with a simple "Be safe." I stood on my porch and watched his silver car fly around the corner. I was upset.

When would I be able to truly be a part of the family? They didn't want me there and I knew why. I was a liability, accident prone and generally a magnet for bad luck. They wanted everything to go well, hence, me pacing in my bedroom alone all night long. What gave Edward the right to exclude me? Julian had expressed interest that I be present, as did Alice. She had reassured him that all would be fine. But for reasons unknown to me, he didn't believe her.

Finally I threw myself on the bed and kicked my legs in annoyance. The jeans I was wearing were cutting into my hips. I grunted and lifted my butt off the bed, tugging the jeans down my legs. I also pulled off the blue sweater I was wearing and let it fall gracelessly to the floor. Ah. So much better.

I tossed and turned, trying to sleep. It just wasn't happening.

God this is annoying.

I decided to concentrate on good things. I thought about the sun. Gentle sunlight filtering through my hair, soaking into my skin, warming me to the core. I thought about palm trees swaying under a gentle ocean breeze. I pictured myself walking down a sandy and deserted beach with Edward, his hand tucked into mine. We let the water lap at our feet and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was sparkling and beautiful and I felt my stomach do a flip as I feasted on his muscular body. He turned toward me and scooped me up, cradling me against his chest. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I was like a rag doll in his arms and nothing existed save the pressure between our bodies as our lips danced.

Gently he knelt into the warm sand and placed me down beneath him. He looked deeply into my eyes, a look of utter love and devotion on his features. I drank him in and let my hands run up and down his arms, braced on either side of me. He lowered his head slowly and began to place erotic kisses along my jaw and then lower, down my neck. Sweet God…it felt so good. One of his hands lifted and made soft circles on my abdomen and I hitched my breath as fire crawled its way up my belly. He rubbed in rhythmic circles and I closed my eyes as his ministrations moved slowly upward until he was kneading my breasts…

With a cry I felt my body shudder and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. I looked around quickly and sighed in relief that I was alone. I pulled my hand from between my legs and stood up, stretching leisurely, much more relaxed. It had been a long while since I'd done something like that. It was not surprising since Edward was usually with me at night and I had very little privacy any other time of day. Not that I was some kind of sexual deviant, mind you.

I smiled sardonically and left my room. I tripped lightly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I'd made a batch of brownies a few days ago and knew there was one left. I opened the refrigerator and pulled the glass tray out. I picked up the last one and placed it on a paper towel. I filled a glass with water from the sink and headed back up to my room, munching on my treat.

I nearly choked when I saw Edward lying on my bed. He turned toward me, a playful smile on his lips.

"I missed you." He voiced.

I chewed quickly and swallowed. "I missed you too. How'd it go?" I was determined not to let my anger or frustration out. Now was not the time.

"It went better than I expected. We aired out a lot of things. We do have a problem though."

"What?"

"The pack. They aren't going to like new visitors."

I nodded in agreement. They would be furious.

"What are you going to do about that?" I asked nervously.

"Well…we were hoping you could talk to them, as an envoy."

This was new. Huh.

"_You_ actually want me to talk to the pack for you…as an envoy." My tone was incredulous.

"I do not want you anywhere near those dogs. However, there was a vote and I was, unfortunately, out voted." He scowled.

I was captivated by that scowl. I hadn't seen anything like it on his features ever before. He seemed so _human_.

"What?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Nothing. You're just amusing."

"Glad you think so." A light smile tugged at his lips.

"Other than that," I began, "how was everything? Are they going to continue to go to school with us?"

"Well, Julian said that he would like to but Dahlia doesn't want to. He will follow whatever directive she gives."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I warned Julian that he'd better keep his hands off of you, if he still wishes to keep his limbs, that is."

"You didn't!" I squealed, embarrassed.

"It's best that he knows not to interfere, when it comes to you."

"I don't think having a friendly conversation counts as interfering Edward."

He gave me an aged look. "There are some things you will never understand Bella. But I will protect you from that."

"From what?" My voice rose an octave.

"From unpleasant situations that may arise as a result of you insisting on being around vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a break."

He tilted his head. "A break? What kind of break?"

"No. It's an expression." I sighed, impatiently. "I'm not just a possession. I'm not an object. I can make my own decisions, you know."

"I'm well aware of all three of those facts but one thing you are not taking into account is that your safety is my first priority. I love you Bella."

"It's not fair to pull the love card in this conversation." Inside I was melting.

"Love is not fair."

I groaned and then took another bite of my brownie. I chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed. "What was Julian's reaction?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "He was not pleased."

I thought as much. "I'm pretty sure he only wants to be friends, you know. He was excited about being friends with a human."

"He can find some other human. You're taken."

"I can't argue with that, can I?" I set the remainder of the brownie on my desk and took the three feet that separated us. I leaned in to kiss him but the expression on his face stopped me. "What?"

"You have a crumb situation."

"Oh. Well, too bad." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, smearing chocolate on his face as I did so. A deep rumbling sound tumbled from him and I pulled back with a satisfied look on my face. "Chocolate looks good on you."

His expression made it clear that he was only putting up with me because he loved me. His sigh of resignation meant that I had won…this round at least.

"You should be getting to bed now Bella." He chastised.

"I know. I will, in a minute. I just want to check my e-mail first."

"Bella." His tone was a warning but I ignored it and flopped down in my computer chair.

Before I could even turn the thing on, Edward had picked me up and deposited me in my bed. I opened my mouth in surprise and then he began tickling me. I laughed and nearly shrieked but with a warning look in his eyes I quieted down. He stood up and moved quick and stealthily as a cat toward my window. He looked outside and waited. I held my breath. After a minute he returned to me.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully.

"Nothing. You go to sleep now. I'm right here."

I didn't like it when he placated me without filling me in. Something was up.

"Trust me, all right?" He was watching my face and was obviously reading my body language.

I sighed in resignation and crawled beneath the covers obediently. Edward held me close and before I knew it, I was asleep.

EPOV

That dog didn't know when to give up. I waited for Bella to fall into a deeper sleep before I crept away from her and jumped out of the window. I landed in a crouch and looked around me, sniffing the air. He was at the edge of the trees. I walked forward slowly, the smell was acrid.

Jacob looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The same as you."

"Bella doesn't need protection from the likes of you. I can handle it." I tried to keep my temper under control but the sight of him was infuriating.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time that _your_ kind visited, Bella was nearly killed. "

"We have the situation under control." I spat.

"Like hell you do." He growled.

"They're like us, vegetarians." I stressed.

"A bloodsucker is a bloodsucker. That doesn't matter to us. The same rules apply. They bite anyone, and we won't hesitate to take them out. If you get in the way…we won't show mercy."

"They will be on their best behavior and nothing is going to happen. In the meantime, I am perfectly capable of taking care of her. She doesn't need you around!"

"Is that so? This says different." Jacob pulled a folded piece of paper out of his torn shorts and handed it over.

I read it quickly and felt dismayed. She'd sent the letter to him. I was shocked.

"Unlike you, I won't make her choose between us, even though she feels like she has to." Jacob interjected.

"Admirable sentiments werewolf. I haven't forced her to choose either. She's done that of her own volition and she's chosen me. So I won't tell you again…back off. I won't let anything happen to her."

"You know bloodsucker, I don't think I will. I have just as much right to be here as you do. Just because you are the one occupying her bed right now doesn't mean that it won't change in the future."

I laughed coldly. "She wouldn't bed a dog like you if her life depended on it."

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, I was engulfed in images.

_Bella rested her head back against Jake's chest. He ran his hands through her hair. _

"_You're beautiful Bella." _

"_So are you Jake." _

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What would you do if I told you that I loved you?"_

"_I'd say that I love you too." _

"_Do you ever think about the future? What we'll be like ten years from now?"_

_She was quiet. "I don't know. I feel like there are two futures waiting for me…"_

"_Is that right? Am I in either one of them?"_

"_Of course you are. What kind of question is that?" She laughed nervously._

"_Do you think…someday…that we'll be together?"_

_She froze and a pregnant silence filled the space around them. "It depends." Her voice was constricted. _

"_On what?"_

"_I think you know." _

"_Right. Your bloodsucker. If he never comes back…"_

_She squirmed uncomfortably and whispered in a pain filled voice. "Jake…if he never comes back, I think…maybe that we could try."_

_Jakes heart beat faster at her admission. "That's all I want Bella…just a chance." _

_She turned around and faced Jake so that she was sitting in his lap. She rested her head at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "You smell so good."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "So do you."_

I took three steps backward and stared at Jake's mocking face. I growled fiercely. He narrowed his eyes and his body tensed.

"It's a good thing I'm back then, isn't it?" I watched as his face fell. "I should let you know, I'm not going anywhere."

"You left her once. I would never do that to her." He swore.

"I will not make the same mistake again." I vowed.

He smiled wolfishly. "I love her."

"I love her more."

We stared at one another for several minutes. Finally I'd had enough. If I didn't get him out of my sights, I was going to kill him.

"Have fun standing out here in the cold. Bella's bed is calling to me." I couldn't resist.

He reached for me but I easily dodged out of the way.

"You keep your hands off of her bloodsucker." He warned.

I smiled slyly and suggestively. I heard his heart beat faster as he became angry.

I turned and ran toward the tree and was back inside Bella's room before a second had passed. I stood protectively in front of the bed, listening to see if he would follow. I heard no noise. After several tense minutes of waiting I knew that I had not angered him sufficiently to make him attack. I took a breath and decided that I'd sit by the window for the duration of the night, just to be sure.

I felt a war of emotions inside of me. His memory had really thrown me. I hadn't known that she would have been willing to be with him if I'd stayed away. It was disconcerting. If he was just a normal human boy and I'd known that Bella felt that way…could I have let it happen? Would I be strong enough to give her a normal life?

I truly didn't know the answer to that.

Being apart from her had nearly killed me and when I thought I'd lost her forever, I wanted to die. An eternity was worthless without her.

I glanced at the bed where my angel slept. She was so peaceful in sleep, so beautiful. I contented myself with watching over her and was thankful that I had the privilege of protecting her. I had the honor of loving her and having her love in return.

Who was I kidding? I could never let her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Family Tree Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, duh.

Author's note: So much for two week updates huh? Sigh. Real life gets in the way and when the plot bunnies don't want to play, what can I do? But I re-read New Moon and after looking at pictures of the cast of the Twilight movie, I felt my inspiration again. Hope you enjoy this.

Family Tree Chapter 13

"Friday"

I awoke the same way I always did slightly panicked, until I saw that he was there. His eyes lit up when they met mine and I blushed easily.

"Good morning sleepy head." He teased.

"Morning Eddie." It drove him insane when I called him that. He made a face at the reference.

"What did I say about calling me Eddie?"

"Not to do it under any circumstances or suffer the pain of death? Or something like that?" I furrowed my brow and pretended to think hard.

"Something like that," he agreed with a crooked smile.

"You know I do it to annoy you," I admitted.

"You do an admirable job of it too, Belly."

My eyes flashed fire. I whispered furiously, "Do not EVER call me that!"

"Now why would that make you upset?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

I glowered.

"Bella?" Charlie called upstairs. I jumped, afraid that he'd heard our banter.

I opened my door a crack. "Yeah?"

"What time are you going down to La Push?"

I gasped. Today was Friday. I'd completely forgotten.

"Um. I'm not sure. I don't have to be there until six."

"Ok, well I'll be home around five and can take you if you need a lift."

I rolled my eyes. "That's all right dad. I think I know how to get there."

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am."

"I'll see you later. Be safe and don't stay out too late. Remember I'm just a phone call away."

"All right CHARLIE. I get it!"

"Ok honey."

I turned around to a vampire with a very narrow gaze.

"You're the one who said it was ok," I reminded him.

"I must have been out of my mind," He admitted in a gruff tone of voice.

"It will only be for a few hours."

"If it lasted for a few seconds it wouldn't make me feel better. Just promise that you'll stay alert and be wary. You also might want to invest in a flea brush."

I stamped my foot in outrage.

"Kidding." He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"You're lucky you're so sexy," I retorted and turned toward the closet, rifling through my pitiful wardrobe.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously, ignoring my innuendo.

"I don't know. I guess I'm waiting for something to grab me."

Before I knew it, icy arms had encircled me and my feet left the solid reassuring floor.

"Edward!" I giggled madly and he spun me around. My hair became a curtain that prevented me from seeing anything and my heart began to beat faster. He heard it and a low rumble issued from him before he put me down and gave me an icy kiss. I gasped as his sweetness engulfed me and after a few moments he pulled away.

"Wow. It never gets any easier, does it?" He murmured.

I didn't know what to say so I went back to finding an outfit. Eventually I selected a soft pink sweater that my mom had sent and a pair of black corduroy pants. Pink was usually not a color I condone but I figured I owed it to her to at least wear it once. I pulled on my favorite black and white chucks and pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. Edward handed me my backpack and after another quick peck on the lips, exited through the window. I walked carefully down the stairs, keeping my hand on the railing. I'd fallen enough times that I knew to hold on.

The kitchen was in casual disarray. I hadn't bothered cleaning it in the last few days. I made a mental note to buy more paper towels and then pulled out a carton of eggs. I just didn't feel like cereal. After buttering a pan, I cracked two eggs into the skillet and the translucent egg whites turned opaque. I quickly turned down the heat and then flipped them over so they wouldn't burn. I didn't want the yolks _too_ runny. After giving them thirty or forty seconds I slid the eggs onto a plate, the yolks remained unbroken. I pulled out a jar of salsa and topped the eggs with a spoonful. I grabbed a tortilla from the zippered bag I kept them in and sat down at the table. I chewed slowly, thoughtfully.

I was going to La Push to find out about their…no, _my_ ancestry. I was excited and wary at the same time. I'd never thought of myself as a part of anything bigger than, well, me. I was worried that they wouldn't accept me among them. I wasn't a group or crowd sort of person. I tended to be a loner, and now, with Edward, a twosome. I hoped I didn't do anything to embarrass myself.

I must have been lost in thought for some time because before I knew it, Edward was at my side.

"We're going to be late," he reminded me with a wry smile.

"Shoot," I huffed, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I stomped out of the house and heard Edward locking the door behind me. The car door had been opened for me and I slid inside and pulled on my seat belt. Edward shut the door behind me and quick as a wink, he was in the drivers' seat, buckled in, and pulling out of the driveway in one smooth motion.

The trip to the school was uneventful. The day seemed to go by quickly. Edward dropped me off at the house and kissed me breathless before I left. I could barely make it up to the front door I was so exhilarated. As I turned to give him a final wave goodbye I caught a look I probably wasn't supposed to see. For the slightest second, he looked upset. His features were a grimace of pain and reluctance and I squinted, trying to see him better. He smiled reassuringly and I turned around, biting my lip. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I threw my backpack on the floor by the stairs and made a quick snack. I only had an hour and a half. I decided to do my homework in the meantime.

I completed my physics homework and then started on language arts. It wasn't too long before the tiny alarm bell on my watch sounded. I pressed the button on the side and left the house. I half expected to see Edward's car in the driveway but he wasn't. Like an old friend, my truck was sitting there, waiting for me. The twenty minute drive went by quickly and I parked my truck in front of Jake's house. He came sidling out onto the porch, bare-chested as usual before I'd even opened the door.

"You came," he sounded surprised.

"Well, yeah. I said I would. So here I am."

"You look good," he mentioned casually in reference to my hideous pink shirt.

"Uh, thanks. So I guess I'm supposed to be down at the woman's lodge or something?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you part of the way. Emily will take you inside and be with you."

I must have made a face but I didn't realize I had.

"Its nothing you have to worry about Bella."

"I'm not worried," I lied.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ok, whatever you say. You ready to go?"

"Not even remotely," I whispered. I knew I couldn't get away with lying to him. He could read me like a book.

"You don't have to do this you know. This is completely up to you."

I sighed. "I know. I want to do the dance for your family, really. I'm just a terrible dancer."

"Big surprise," he chuckled.

"What if I screw it up?"

"You won't. I'll help you, ok? It'll be fine. Even if you do fall flat on your face I don't think it will be the end of the world," he mused, mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

"Helpful Jake. Very helpful."

"I do what I can."

I shook my head and he took the few steps that remained between us. He casually took my hand and when I tried to pull it from his grasp, he tightened his fingers. I looked up at him questioningly but he looked resolutely ahead. I sighed loudly.

We walked for a mile or so and came upon a large, single story cabin. Smoke escaped from a hole in the center of the roof. It smelled sweet and pungent, like incense.

My heart raced and my palm became slick with sweat. Jake let go of my hand and gave me an amused smile. Before I could punch him, Emily came outside. She gave me a warm smile in welcome and I walked away from Jake.

"Hi Emily."

She answered back, in soft lilting tones, in Quileute. I didn't understand her and was suddenly really apprehensive. Her face was still smiling and she took my hand, leading me toward the cabin. I turned to look back at Jake but he had gone.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself and stepped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be a millionaire

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be a millionaire. As it is, I have twenty bucks. There you go.

Author's Note: Obviously I'm taking some liberties with Quileute customs here. This is intended as fiction.

Family Tree Chapter 14

The room was dark and filled with Quileute women; some I knew and others I didn't. Emily led me away from the fire to a large tub at the end of the cabin that had been filled with fragrant water. Steam wafted up from the water in an exotic aroma that left my head spinning. Tiny pink flowers were floating on the top. Emily slowly began to undress me and I blanched. She spoke in soft tones and a few other women came and surrounded me. I was horrified and didn't know what to do but Emily took my shaking hand into her own and rubbed small circles along my palm and somehow I calmed down enough to allow them to finish. Once my clothes were off Emily helped me into the tub. I sank down in the water in relief, mortified by having been exposed in front of so many people.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt Emily's hands on my shoulders. She was massaging them with deft, deep movements. I groaned, not realizing how uptight I was. Another one of the women dipped a small container into the water and filled it. Emily gathered my hair atop my head and placed her fingers over my eyelids, closing them. A moment later and hot water was coursing down over my head, saturating my hair. I kept my eyes closed, my face red as a beet. I felt fingers moving through my hair, applying a cold shampoo that smelled like honey and ginger. Again, I felt hot water pour over my head. Then my arms were lifted from the water and a coarse, sandy substance was applied to my arms. The women began chanting something softly, their voices melting together beautifully as they sang. I wished I knew what they were saying.

I opened my eyes, studying one of them. The woman in front of me was quite old, her hair grey and face haggard; a hundred lines etched deep into her dark leathery skin. Her voice cracked a bit when she sang but there was something special about her, something that spoke of ancient knowledge. When her filmy black eyes met mine, I felt for a single instant that she could see into my soul. It was disconcerting. I turned my eyes away and the women continued to apply various substances to my skin, rinsing them off until at long last they'd finished. I don't think I'd ever been so clean in my entire life.

Emily helped me from the tub and wrapped a long white robe around me. The fabric was wonderfully soft and against my damp skin felt amazing. The old woman took my wrist then and led me to a small stool. She indicated for me to sit down so I complied. Her fingers ran through my wet hair and she separated the strands into even pieces. I closed my eyes, completely relaxed as she worked my hair. I had no idea what she was doing but it felt quite nice.

Fifteen minutes later I was led to a small table that held a box of green powder. Emily demonstrated what I was to do. I picked up a small handful and flung it into the fire. The flames leapt high and all the women made a sound that reminded me of when a touchdown was scored in football and men shouted in triumph. It caused me to jump unexpectedly.

The women then began talking all at once, to one another. They sat down around the fire. I moved to do the same but Emily held me back. I stood with her as we watched.

One old woman began to tell a story; I could only tell because of the way her voice rose and fell. The other women nodded along with her from time to time. A younger woman stood up and retrieved a small box that had an assortment of carvings along the face. She handed it to the eldest woman and she opened it. She removed a long, slender object and set the box in front of her. She placed one end to her lips and began to blow into it. Her fingers moved over holes that were carved into the wood and the most beautiful music filled the cabin. I was mesmerized. The fire seemed to dance in accordance with the notes and I felt my heart swell with an overwhelming sensation of peace. Eventually the music reached a crescendo and I was reminded of the time when I'd first heard Edward play the piano. Tears fell from my eyes unchecked. My heart felt too large for my chest.

The music faded away and silence fell. I looked around to see that all eyes were upon me. I wiped the tears from my face. Emily whispered something in Quileute in my ear. Surprisingly I thought I could sort of understand. It was as if she was speaking directly into my soul, into my heart. I knew it was ok to cry.

One by one, the women stood and began to leave. Emily and I stayed where we were until they had gone. Then she sat down and patted the floor next to her. She crossed her legs in front of her and held her hands out, palms turned up. I watched her, wondering what she was doing until she nudged me. I suppose I was supposed to do it too. I copied her posture and then closed my eyes the way she was. Instead of my normal thought patterns, I was seeing things. Shapes were moving all around me and I wondered what was going on. I tried to focus but the picture was fuzzy and the color seemed off. I watched, frustrated, trying to figure this out when I smelled something that was overpowering, like sandalwood, right beneath my nose. I opened my eyes, looking for the source of the smell but not seeing anything other than Emily, meditating beside me.

A few moments later, Emily opened her eyes and stood up. She held out her hand and I stood as well, unraveling my cramped legs. She led me outside and I followed her down a small dirt road that was surrounded by familiar green trees.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

I was surprised that she answered in English. I was happy though.

"Why were you speaking in Quileute before?"

"Oh, because we in the cabin. It is a sign of respect. We don't speak any other language there."

"I see. Why did I have to…um, take a bath?"

"Ritual. Most Quiluete women do that when they are much younger, little girls really. It is sort of an initiation. It requires a spiritual bath. Then one of the elders braids your hair and you use the powder to connect to the fire spirits. The height that the flame jumps is indicative of your inner self. I have to say I was surprised by how high yours was Bella."

"Why, was that bad?"

"No, not at all. It isn't bad or good. It just is. Once you've learned more about our customs you will understand."

"Why couldn't we sit in the circle too?"

"You are not Quileute, not yet, even if you have the blood within you. It will take several more sessions before you will be asked to sit in the circle and even then, you will sit outside the main circle, with the other younger women, with me. Only the elders sit within the inner circle."

I nod my head, thinking. It is all so new to me.

"What instrument was she playing?"

"Oh. It's a variation on a flute, an instrument that we use for ceremonies, and special occasions. The women have one and the men have one. During the rain dance we will use the women's."

"When am I going to learn the dance?" This was the most worrisome part of the whole thing for me. The more time I had to practice the better.

"When you are ready."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure Bella, it depends."

"On?" I probed, wanting to know more.

She changed the subject abruptly. "Did you see anything when we were meditating?"

"You know, it was weird. I closed my eyes and saw all of these fuzzy pictures. I couldn't make anything out really. I felt…drugged or something."

"Sometimes the smoke can cause your mind to play tricks on you. Let me know if you see anything else, all right?"

"Um, sure."

We continued walking and I wondered where we were going.

We stopped in front of a large, black cave. Emily turned to face me; she was no longer smiling.

"You need to go into the cave and keep heading straight. Eventually you will get to an underground spring. I want you to drink from the spring and come straight back here. Do not go down any of the offshoots and do not be afraid. I will wait for you here."

I nodded, worried. She pointed at the entrance. I took a deep breath and ducked inside. I kept walking forward and the cave became darker. I turned around and could barely see the light spilling in from where I'd entered. I was very nervous. I kept walking straight, and eventually it became as black as pitch. I kept my hands out in front of me, and tried to walk straight but it seemed like the path I was on was veering to the right. I didn't know if I should stay on this path or go back and see if I could find a route that seemed straight. I turned around and backtracked, keeping my hands out in front of me. I tripped over a rock and fell on the stone floor, scraping my face. I winced and stood back up, shaking my head. I had a talent for finding rocks and upturned roots; anything within my vicinity really. I tried to keep track of where I was going and sure enough I found a better, straighter path. I followed it for what seemed like a long time, until I saw light ahead. I was relieved and walked forward quickly until I could see that the light was spilling down from the top of a cavern onto a pool of water below. I froze when I looked into the water.

A scream built within me as I watched a hundred snakes swimming in the pool of water. I did not like snakes. They writhed in the water, sliding past one another, just below the surface. I shivered and unconsciously took a step back.

How the hell was I supposed to drink from that pool? I was not going anywhere near those snakes.

_Do not be afraid._

Emily's words seemed to ring in my head. Right. Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one down here that was going to get eaten by snakes.

I turned to leave but something stopped me. Something compelled me to step forward. I felt as though I were caught in some sort of trance. Words seemed to fall from my mouth, soft, lilting words. Words I didn't know.

The roiling in the water stopped and when I gazed down into the pool I realized that there were no snakes. The water was clear as glass. I could see all the way to the bottom.

Trembling now, I knelt at the edge of the pool and drank from the pool. I stood up quickly and hurried back through the dark tunnel, away from the pool and whatever it was that had happened there. I didn't want to think about what any of it could mean.

Emily was pacing in front of the cave, I could see her shadow. I exited the darkness with relief.

"Did you drink from the pool?"

"Yes," I answered breathlessly, "no thanks to those snakes!"

"Were you bitten?" Her face turned ash grey.

"No. It was so weird. One minute they were there and then…they were gone." I didn't feel like telling her what had happened. It seemed weird, crazy to me. How could I speak a language I didn't even know?

A smile of true joy broke out over her face. "Really? You're sure?"

I didn't understand why she was so excited.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"You need to come with me immediately! We need to see Billy right away!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on Bella!" Emily raced ahead of me and though I knew it was a bad idea, I jogged to keep up with her. I waited to fall on my face but it didn't happen. We ran all the way to Jacob's house.

Jake came outside from the cabin with a worried look. "What's wrong?" He called out to us.

Emily brushed off his question. "Where is Billy?"

"He's inside, why? What's up Em?"

She darted around him and went into the house. I stood outside, awkwardly.

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. We just came from the cave."

"Oh. Those snakes were pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah but when they went away it was all right."

"What do you mean went away?" His eyebrows bunched up together.

"They…disappeared, so I could drink the water."

His eyes grew round and his mouth hung open. I didn't have time to ponder that when Billy rolled his chair out onto the porch. His eyes were wild.

"Bella, come here."

He spoke in a tone that allowed for no argument. I walked forward, wondering why everyone was freaking out.

"Tell me what happened in the cave."

I told him, step by step what had happened, even the speaking part. His face grew white. I finished and he stared off into space for a long time. Then he seemed to snap out of it.

"Jacob, you will call the elders together. We are having a meeting tonight. Bella, I'd like you to stay here until the conclusion of the meeting, if you can. I'll all Charlie and let him know."

"Why, what's going on? I don't understand. Am I in trouble?"

Billy looked up at me then and smiled. "No. I'll explain later. You're not in trouble. Why don't you come into the house and watch some TV. There's food in the fridge."

I didn't want to watch TV and had absolutely no appetite but didn't want to argue, especially when I didn't know what the big fuss was about. I turned to look for Jake but he'd gone. Emily stood there silently.

"Em, are you staying?"

"No, I'll be needed at the meeting. We'll be back before you know it."

"Ok."

I watched as Emily helped Billy wheel himself off the porch. She pulled the van around and helped load him into it. She gave me a small smile before getting in the drivers seat and taking off. I stood there on the porch for a few minutes before deciding that I'd rather sit in my truck than wait in the house. I needed to take a step back from this whole situation. I wondered what I'd gotten myself into. From the sounds of it, I'd done something wrong. Either that or they thought I'd lost my mind.

I pulled myself into the truck and shut the doors. On impulse I locked the cab and after sitting still for five minutes I decided to lay down. I rested my head on the seat and could still smell the peppermint and tobacco that was infused into the cracked leather. It was comforting. I thought about Edward and wondered where he was and what he was doing. I missed him and wished that I had my cell phone so I could call him, just to hear his voice. I closed my eyes, content to lay there and think about Edward.

_Tap, tap_.

I opened my eyes and sat up, disoriented. I realized I'd fallen asleep and from the looks of it, had been out for awhile. The forest was pitch black and the only light came from the porch of Jacob's house. Jake was tapping on the window. I unlocked the doors and he helped me down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and still disoriented, I allowed him to hold me upright.

"You smell really good," he murmured.

"They used a lot of different stuff on my skin and in my hair," I complained half-heartedly.

"I like it," he chuckled, "I also like your hair in a braid. You look almost like a Quileute."

"More like a Quileute ghost with my skin."

He laughed, a deep, rich laugh that vibrated through his body and into mine. It was nice and I'd missed this.

"You know you can go home now, if you'd like. I could take you," he offered.

"The meeting is over?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? What did they say? Am I in trouble?"

"No. You aren't in trouble. It's just that…very few are able to drink from the pool. The ones who do get bit."

"So…the snakes weren't an illusion then?"

"No. They aren't poisonous either, in case you were wondering. But you banished them. When we went to the cave, we had to use flashlights because it was so dark, but we saw that you weren't lying. They were gone. I don't know how you did it Bells. I really don't. It worried a lot of the elders. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. The cave journey is more of a technicality now. The journey stems from one of our most ancient legends. Every Quileute is required to take the journey. It doesn't matter if you drink or not, in the end. It was all about finding…_dharszhind_."

"What's dar…zen?"

"It's hard to explain. Sort of like a powerful healer. Some say the ultimate peacemaker. We've been waiting for the _dharszhind_ for a long time, thousands of years. I don't understand how it could be you Bella. You weren't born into the tribe. You are a trouble magnet, so no peace there, and you definitely aren't a healer. I mean, you faint at the sight of blood!"

"I know. It's ridiculous."

"Totally," he agreed with a shake of his head.

"So…am I being kicked out now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I banished the snakes, I assume I can't continue the lessons or whatever."

"Oh. No. You're still welcome to do that. They haven't decided what to do about the other thing. Don't worry about it Bella, it's probably some kind of fluke. We'll figure it out. But we need to get you home. It's almost midnight."

"Yikes! Charlie's going to be pissed!"

"Nah, Billy called him, remember? It'll be fine. I'll drive you."

I agreed and Jake slid behind the wheel. He opened the side door for me and I clambered in. The drive home was short and uneventful. We pulled up to my house to see the lights still on. 

"So much for Charlie not being pissed," I laughed nervously.

"Ah, it'll be fine. So we'll see you next Friday, right?"

"Um, sure."

"I mean, this hasn't freaked you out too much has it?"

"A little," I admitted.

"But not enough to drive you away, right?"

I considered him. He was worried. I wanted to take the worry away. "Of course not."

He smiled and my heart clenched in a familiar way. _My personal sun._ He leaned over and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But all he did was open the side of the door and I bit back the protest that I had locked and loaded. I hopped out and then he stepped out too. He sniffed the air and stiffened, a low growl building in his chest.

I smiled. That meant Edward was nearby.

"See you Bella," Jake's tone was curt and I barely saw him as he ran into the trees.

I hurried up to the house and Charlie opened the door before I could get to it.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a little tired."

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh. I tripped."

Charlie rolled his eyes but let me pass him into the house. He closed and locked the front door. I headed wearily up the stairs, suddenly exhausted. I flipped on the light in my room and closed the door. I turned around, almost expecting to see Edward but he wasn't there. I felt sad. Where was he?

I pulled out some pajamas and took them with me to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and tried to fix my face. I put some Neosporin on it and covered the scrape with a band-aid. I was going to brush out my hair but kind of liked the way it looked. Maybe I'd wear my hair like this more often, if I could figure out how to do it. I changed out of the white robe and put on pajamas. I padded back to my bedroom and closed the door. Edward still wasn't there. I sighed, disappointed and turned out the light. I shuffled through the dark and found my bed. I slid beneath the covers and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was deep asleep.

I didn't hear the window swing open and didn't see someone climb inside.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight you silly person

I don't own Twilight you silly person!

Author's Note: Please review! I want to know what you all are thinking about where I'm taking this story and how you feel about it. I've decided to change the direction it was headed in. Thanks!

Family Tree Chapter 15

JPOV

I ran away from Bella. Every time I dropped her off or smelled their scent on her, I wanted to throw up. It was disgusting. It seemed really weird that she seemed to enjoy their stench. I groaned and ran faster, whipping through the trees quickly, my feet barely touching the forest floor. I darted through the woods, making a b-line to La Push. I knew my dad wanted to talk to me about the tribal situation.

I didn't think there was any reason to get so upset. Even if she was _dharszhind_ …so what? We'd been waiting for this "peacemaker" for so long maybe some of the stories had been changed. Perhaps all of the requirements weren't accurate. If she truly was the peacemaker…well, that changed things a bit. Her status in the tribe would be close to the chief elder. She would be given many responsibilities and learn the tribal magic. If it was true, she would be a teacher, a healer, a bringer of spirits. She would belong.

I slowed down just shy of the house and contemplated that. She would be part of the tribe. She would be close.

_She could belong to you._

The familiar voice whispered sweet lies into my ear. I shook my head reluctantly. No, she wouldn't. Not as long as the bloodsuckers were around. If only they'd meet with a happy accident!

I chuckled darkly as I walked toward the house.

"Jacob? Come inside son."

"Yes, father."

I obediently went into the cabin and turned, flopping down on the couch.

"About Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"It is difficult. You were there at the meeting. You know the histories. What do you think?" He asked seriously, regarding me with dark, unreadable eyes.

I sat upright immediately. This was important, him asking for my opinion. It meant a great deal to me.

"I think that no one but the _dharszhind_ could make those snakes disappear. Bella doesn't know our language, our culture, or our legends; other than a few I told her a few years ago that had nothing to do with this. It's possible, despite the things that would seem to negate it. Sometimes, history is lost."

He shook his head thoughtfully. "True. What do you suppose we do in the event that she is our peacemaker?"

I considered. "She should be given a choice. If she chooses to accept her responsibilities within the tribe, we should teach her and help her in any way that we can. If not, we leave it alone for now. You know what the legends say. If she truly is _dharszhind_ she will return to us. She is rooted within the tribe as the tree of life from which we were sewn."

He nodded and then smiled. I was instantly wary.

"Do not cause her to fear. Let her know that she is welcome here. Until we've figured things out, I'd rather you didn't give her too much information."

I didn't understand where this was coming from but nodded. "All right."

"That's a good boy. Are you patrolling tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be back by morning."

"Be safe."

I grinned. "I always am."

I left the cabin in slightly better spirits than before. Maybe things would work out.

EPOV

I could not stop pacing. Sitting still was an impossibility as I was extremely agitated. Just knowing where Bella was right now, surrounded by Quileutes in a place I couldn't get to her…well at least without breaking the treaty, was frustrating. I'd called her house three times now and Charlie was irritated with me; not that I particularly cared. But it was past nine o'clock and I was worried. I decided to go to her house even though Alice rolled her eyes in my general direction when I left.

I jumped into my car and drove to Forks. I reached her house in less than ten minutes and cruised by, noting that her red truck was not there. I decided to drive around a bit, passing by her house every ten minutes or so for two hours. It was now eleven o'clock. I was getting frantic. I parked my car a few blocks away and raced toward her house. I leapt easily from the tree through her open window and walked around her bedroom, just touching her things, trying to calm down. I let my hand ghost over her pillow, the indentation of her head visible in the pillow. I leant down and inhaled the enticing smell wafting upwards. My dead heart twitched, or perhaps I only thought it did, in response.

_She's coming home. It's all right. She'll be back before you know it. Calm down. Keep a cool head. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her…_

My thoughts were rampant and as it neared midnight, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I left her room and rather than head to my car I ran toward La Push. I was going to get Bella back.

At least running gave me something to do. I felt like a caged animal and this mad dash through the trees helped immensely. I had a single focus, one intent until a strangely familiar smell caused me to stop. I began walking around, until I found the scent again and followed it. I broke through a thick patch of foliage into a tiny clearing and paused.

Dahlia stared back at me, her eyes assessing. Realizing that my stance could be taken as predatory, I relaxed. She nodded in greeting.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked carefully. I didn't like her proximity to Bella's house.

"Hunting, of course," she answered in a smooth, husky voice.

"The best hunting grounds are further south and to the east," I informed her, watching closely for her reaction.

"I wasn't aware of that. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just getting some air."

She laughed and it reminded me of Greta Garbo. "You're a terrible liar Edward. But I forgive you. Come, hunt with me."

I had a growing sense of unease but decided to go along with her, if only to get her away from Bella.

"We could head south to Ranier," I offered.

She considered me. "That sounds acceptable."

"Will your partner be joining us?" I asked carefully, hoping that he would.

"No, I sent him on a small errand. He'll be back later."

"All right. Give me a moment."

I reached into my pocket and called Alice.

"Hi Edward. I will watch over Bella, enjoy your hunt. Bye."

I hung up with a sense of satisfaction. Alice was one in a million.

Dahlia smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Shall we?"

"After you," I pointed in the correct direction and she took off. She was fast, nearly as fast as me. Surprised, I took off after her and we didn't stop until we were miles away.

"Bella?"

I cracked my eyes open to see two beautiful topaz eyes staring back at me. I smiled at him and then let out a rather undignified yawn.

"Where've you been?"

"Pardon?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I blinked rapidly and when my eyes focused, I realized that though they both shared beautiful topaz eyes, this was not Edward.

"Julian?" I whispered, confused.

"I needed to talk to you but your Edward was dead set against it. Do you mind?"

My hammering heart was leaping in my chest. I knew this was bad. If Edward found out about it he would not be happy.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice but failed miserably.

"You don't need to fear me. I only wanted to warn you, now while Dahlia and Edward are away."

"What do you mean away?"

"They went hunting and will probably be back in a few hours but never mind that. You are in danger Bella," his voice was solemn, serious.

Even though I knew he was telling me the truth I chuckled. "When am I not in danger?"

Then I paused, thinking. _Dahlia and Edward_…I felt nauseous.

He narrowed his eyes. "I will not let harm come to you."

"Why do you care what happens to me?" I whispered, suddenly feeling anguished. Edward was hunting with _her_. Somehow I knew…I just knew that she was evil. I didn't like it one bit.

"It will upset things. Trust me Bella."

I opened my mouth to ask him why I should trust him when I barely knew him but realized that I already did. I trusted him. It wasn't reasonable or rational or logical; I just did.

"I do," I told him honestly, amazed that I readily admitted it.

He smiled genuinely. "Then trust me when I tell you that you need to be altered, immediately."

I swallowed. "Altered?"

"Changed," He clarified, "into one of us."

"Well, yeah."

He seemed surprised. "You want this?"

"Of course. I've been trying to change Edward's mind for over a year now."

"Is he the only one against it in the clan?"

"No, Rosalie doesn't want me to either."

"But you and she aren't close," he stated.

"No. How'd you know that?"

He brushed my question aside. "How much do you trust me, Bella?"

I considered him. "I'm not sure. I have this deep down feeling that I can trust you but…"

A low growl interrupted my sentence. I jumped a mile and then relaxed when I saw it was only Alice. But the look in her eyes…

"Get out now." Her face was a mask of fury, eyes black as coal, furious.

Julian stood away from me and walked unnaturally slow toward Alice, his hands up.

"She had to be warned."

"We can protect her. This does not concern you. Do not come here again." Alice looked terrifying, like a monster. I was scared of her for the first time.

Julian took his eyes off of Alice and turned to me. "If they will not assist you, I will Bella. You can trust me."

Alice lunged for Julian but he moved quickly out of the way. They were a blur of shapes and then…they were gone.

I was alone.

Once again, people were fighting, because of me. I didn't want to be alone.

"Edward," I whispered into the chilling darkness, "where are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

I am not the inventor of Twilight

I am not the inventor of Twilight. Sad.

Author's note: A few of you have mentioned that the POV changes aren't standing out enough. So I will attempt to be a little more obvious with it so you can tell which perspective we are in. Also this chapter is dedicated to EntrustingLove. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and multiple threats! P

Family Tree Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I huddled in the furthest corner of my bed against the wall, the covers pulled up to my chin, my knees curled up tight to my chest. I watched the window with unblinking eyes, waiting. I fervently hoped that neither Alice nor Julian had been hurt in the spat. I tried to focus on the conversation that Julian and I had; it kept my mind off of other, more important people. I couldn't bear to think of Edward with Dahlia.

I didn't have to wait long. Alice leapt from the tree into my room and landed silently as a cat. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, worried that she may have been hurt.

She shook her head and sighed, exasperated. "When will you learn that I can take care of myself Bella?"

I smiled at her tone. "Probably never. I worry about the people I love."

"You're going to give yourself an ulcer."

"Really?" I wondered if she meant that literally.

"No, not really, but listen, you _really_ don't have to worry about us. You should watch out for yourself, however. How long was Julian in here?"

"Just a few minutes."

"The sneaky bastard…I should have known." She sighed and then sat down on the floor, her legs crossed beneath her like some yoga guru.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew he would come visit you, I wasn't sure of the night because he kept changing his mind. Of course he chose tonight…with Edward away. You know, he's very protective of you."

I nodded. Edward had been increasingly protective in the last few weeks, since we'd learned some of my heritage. I wasn't sure why it affected him so much, but he clearly didn't care for it. What did any of that matter anyway?

"So how did things go down at La Push?" Alice asked disdainfully, looking at me with something close to disapproval.

"Fine…well, sort of. It was strange."

"Imagine that."

"Alice!"

"I call it like I see it Bella. You know I don't like you spending time down there, learning all of their customs. What good will it do for you? In the long run you will leave with us and parting will be that much harder for everyone involved."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Sure…no. The things I see are constantly shifting around you. You really are an anomaly Bella."

"So when is Edward coming back?" I asked, trying to shift the conversation. I had a sudden, desperate need to know when he was coming back. I missed him so much.

"A few hours. There's nothing to worry about Bella, he's all right."

"I don't like Dahlia," I admitted, in a hushed voice.

"No one does, not even her mate, I don't think. She's really strange. I haven't quite figured her out. I search for her future but don't see much of anything beyond what she's doing now."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"There have been a few others…but it doesn't matter. We don't intend to become close to either one of them."

"Really? Why not?"

"Remember the night we invited them over?"

"Yeah…you wouldn't let me come," I reminded her, sullenly.

"For good reason," Alice explained, "they weren't exactly forthright and things got a little out of hand."

"I thought they wanted to join your coven…"

"We believed that as well. Julian did a good job of making us think that they were like us but there are a lot of things that don't add up. Carlisle and Esme did some research into their backgrounds and couldn't find anything. They supposedly stayed in Denali and learned of us there but their story didn't check out. Rosalie seems to think they might be Volturi."

"Wouldn't you know that though? The Volturi aren't like you at all…just by the color of the eyes you can tell!"

"It would only take a few weeks of abstaining from human blood and then switching to hunting animals to change the eyes. I think Julian has an easier time of it than Dahlia."

"But…she went hunting, with Edward."

"Yes. I think she's trying to repair the bridge that was broken, when they lied to us. I don't know what we are going to do or how close we will let them become, but you are to stay out of it. I mean it Bella, I don't want to find you alone with Dahlia or with Julian. Edward would be furious and I think that Julian has his eye on you."

I shuddered, thinking about being alone with Dahlia. That was not something I wanted to experience. Julian on the other hand…somehow I knew he was safe. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He had the perfect opportunity to do so with no one around and he didn't take it. He warned me and he told me he would change me if Edward refused. It was always nice having an ace up my sleeve.

Alice watched me and her eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it, Bella."

I smiled falsely. "I'm not thinking about anything."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You can pretend all you want but when it comes down to it, you know that Edward will be there for you. We all will be. We love you and I'm only telling you so you don't go and do anything foolish. Edward would _never_ get over it Bella."

"Get over what?" I raised my voice a bit for emphasis. I thought I knew what we were talking about but suddenly I wasn't sure.

"Julian."

"What about him?"

"He's handsome, suave, intelligent, and you like him," Alice shot me a look.

"So what? I LOVE EDWARD!" I shouted, angry that Alice would ever think that I would do something like that. Blood filled my cheeks and Alice watched me, her black eyes suddenly glittering. I gulped.

"Bells?" Charlie called out groggily down the hall.

I glanced at the door and then back to the floor where Alice had been. She was no longer there.

Charlie opened the door and flicked on the light. "You ok Bella?"

"Yeah dad. Just had a bad dream."

"Must have been some dream."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight dad."

He mumbled something under his breath and turned the light off, shutting the door behind him. I didn't breathe until I heard his door close at the end of the hall.

Alice slunk out of my closet. "I'm going to wait outside."

Her voice was strained and she sounded angry.

"Alice…"

She turned and looked at me, sitting on the sill of the window.

"I would never ever leave Edward. It's never crossed my mind. I love him more than anything and would never leave him, even if he didn't want to change me."

She nodded, regarding me silently. I waited. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Bella. This isn't any of your fault. I see a hundred different futures for you and I saw one where you and Julian were together. It was only for a moment and it's gone now but…be careful, ok?"

"Ok. Are you mad at me?"

"No. But I haven't hunted in a bit and I think I need some air. Edward will be here soon and I'll be nearby if you need anything."

I watched her leap lithely from my window and then she was gone. I curled into a ball on the bed and began to cry, overwhelmed by everything. I didn't understand anything that was going on. It all seemed surreal. Deep down, I knew that what I'd said to Alice was the truth. I would never leave Edward. Julian was a stranger to me and would never be anything more. It scared me that she'd seen a future where Edward and I weren't together. I vowed that no matter what we would not be apart.

All I could do now was wait for Edward to come home. I wanted more than anything to see his beautiful face. I needed my angel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Edward's POV **

We ran until we reached the area around Ranier. The sky was a deep purplish black, casting eerie shadows on the forest ground and I could smell fresh meat not far away. Dahlia was an adept runner; quite possibly the only vampire who could keep up with me. That was interesting and disturbing in some respects but I didn't give it too much thought. She turned then to look at me, letting me know that she'd also smelled our prey. She gave me a feral smile and her onyx eyes glittered malevolently. Her teeth gleamed against the moonlight and I followed close behind her as we silently made our way through the thicket of trees.

She paused when we were close and gave me a signal. It was time.

I let go of my control, layer by subtle layer. I allowed my hearing to become focused on the sound of a beating heart. I flared my nostrils and allowed the scent of fresh blood to pervade me. I gave up the rigid control over my muscles and favored the grace and agility that was inherently a part of my existence. Last to go was my conscience. I buried it in the back of my mind, allowing the caged beast within to take over.

I flew past Dahlia and came to stand poised behind the lion. Thick golden fur, sleek headed, the female mountain lion eyed me warily. She bared her canines and I bared my teeth and began to circle her, faster and faster until I was a blur. Her heartbeat sped up as she watched my baffling display. She roared in frustration, and turned to flee but Dahlia blocked her exit at every turn.

We closed in and Dahlia lunged, her teeth sinking into the lion's neck. The moment that fresh blood pervaded the air, I became senseless and bit down under the jugular. The sweet warm blood coated my mouth and I drank of its sweet potency, sucking and draining the lovely liquid from the lion that now shuddered for the last time. We drained her.

I pulled back first, and watched Dahlia continue to suck the last of the blood from the beast. She pulled back and I watched a lovely drop of blood slide down from the corner of her mouth. Without pausing to think, without any conscious thought at all, I leaned in and licked the drop from her chin.

"You and I make a great team," her husky voice broke the silence that had fallen over the forest.

I felt my controls slip back into place. The beast retreated into the cage, content, for now. I regained control over my muscles and the conclusion of the hunt ended my hyper aware senses. Lastly I pulled my mind back together and when I did, I gasped. I felt instantly off balance and horribly, horribly guilty. I had not kissed her, had not even let a single deceitful thought pass through my mind but the blood was there and my action was instinctual. Yet it was an intimate act. It reeked of familiarity and I had no business being familiar with Dahlia. She was neither family nor Bella.

_Bella._

The night flooded back in a wave of anxiety and I knew that I had to return to her. I turned to run and then realized I'd not answered Dahlia.

"Go on, go back and play with the little human. When you tire of her, I'll be around," she said, amused.

I turned back to face her. "I shall never tire of her. She is the reason for my existence."

Dahlia looked a bit put out but I couldn't care less. I turned and ran back to Forks, back to my Bella. I knew she would be all right; Alice was watching over her. As I ran I tried to reason with myself. I wondered whether or not I should tell Bella about what had happened. I didn't want to hurt her over something that meant absolutely nothing but I didn't want to be dishonest either. I decided to tell her; when the right moment came.

I whipped through the trees silently, running as fast as I could. I could not wait to have her back in my arms, my singer, my only love.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	17. Chapter 17

Some plot bunny told me that I owned the rights to Twilight but it lied

Some plot bunny told me that I owned the rights to Twilight but it lied.

Author's note: Edward's serenade is from a band called Porcupine Tree off of their album Snow. It is called "Wind at my Back". It's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard and I am planning on dancing to it at my wedding. You can hear it for free on "you tube". Just type in the song name and you will find it right away. Let me know what you think of it!

Additionally, there are lemons below; it's nothing too risqué but you have been warned.

Family Tree Chapter 17

I arrived at the house a short time later. Alice was outside, leaning against Bella's tree casually. I was instantly alert.

"What is it? What happened?" I demanded, striding up to her quickly.

Before she had a chance to answer, I was in her head. Her thoughts whizzed by quickly but one thing became immediately clear.

Bella needed me. I knew it. I didn't waste anymore time with Alice but dismissed her with a dark look that told her I was unhappy. I climbed the tree and was inside her room in half a second.

I saw her huddled in the corner, her blankets covering her up to her chin. For the merest moment I allowed myself to be happy that she was all right and then, as I took in her condition, I was dismayed. Bella eyed me from the corner of the bed, tear tracks evident on her cheeks. Her eyes were red-rimmed and misty even now and before she could open her mouth I crossed the room and gathered her into my arms.

She latched onto me and began to cry earnestly into my shirt. I rubbed her back in small circles.

"I'm going to kill him, don't worry," I whispered, trying to keep the vitriol from my voice.

"What?" She croaked, pulling back from me, her eyes wide and questioning, as though she couldn't believe what I'd said.

"I will kill him for upsetting you," I repeated.

"You don't have to kill him! Why does everyone always fight? I mean, can't everyone just take a break already?"

"Who's fighting?"

"You! Alice! Julian and that…that _Dahlia_ and even Carlisle and Esme and I'm sorry…it's all my fault."

I shook my head in disbelief, not quite understand what she was babbling about but it was clear that she was once again putting the world's issues on her shoulders. I forced myself to stay calm, despite the fact that I was angry enough to disembowel Julian.

"Shhh. Sweetheart, it will all be ok. None of this is your fault. You just happen to be caught in the middle. It's my fault if it's anyone's fault."

"No. Everything was perfect in your life before I came along and ruined everything."

It became immediately clear that she was exhausted, wrung out and her emotions were getting the best of her. She did have a tendency to be melodramatic but I wasn't going to hold that against her. I could not let her operate under the assumption that she'd ruined my life. If anything, my existence was meaningless until she came into it.

"Bella, you silly thing. I want you to be quiet for a moment and listen, because I need you to hear this. I want you to understand."

She nodded in agreement and I wiped the tears from her face and tucked her hair behind her ears. I couldn't believe I was going to subject her to a serenade but I needed to get through to her. I opened my mouth and let all of my feelings for her come rushing out.

"_How can you be  
Like a sky stretched out before me  
And the world is turning your way  
Even darkness is better this way_

Can it be true  
That it all comes rushing from you  
When my resistance is gone  
And there's nothing that I can lean on

You are the wind at my back  
You give what I lack  
You're the jewel in my hand  
You're like rain on dry land

You're the focus the beam  
You're realities dream  
You're the blue in my black  
You're the wind at my back

All of the above  
I'll have the lot for my love  
And as we're becoming somehow  
As we're changing the future to now

I just want to live  
In the place that you have to give  
I'll let the heat beat me down  
Until the water comes down

You are the wind at my back  
You give what I lack  
You're the jewel in my hand  
You're like rain on dry land

You're the focus the beam  
You're realities dream  
You're the blue in my black  
You're the wind at my back

You are the wind at my back  
You give what I lack  
You're the jewel in my hand  
You're like rain on dry land

And my soul has been kissed  
Just because you exist  
You're the dream that's a fact  
You're the wind at my back…"

Bella watched me silently, wide eyed and blushing beautifully as I sang. As soon as I'd finished she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I forced myself to be still as the very scent and closeness of her was overwhelming but it was also one of the things I cherished the most. She became enthusiastic, her hands running through my hair, her lips, hot and moist, moving over my own. Everything in me was warning me to cool it, to slow down, but I couldn't. She was so sweet, so soft, so yielding…

I pulled her gently down to the bed and arranged myself so that I hovered over her but was placing no weight on her. I'd never before allowed this to happen. I panted, unnecessarily, checking my self-control. I was fine, for the moment.

She seemed surprised by the arrangement but was not complaining. Slowly, I let my mouth capture hers. I nudged her lips open and let my tongue dance into her mouth. She gasped and moaned and my head swirled. My body was taut as a whipcord but I did not let my passions overrun me. I needed to show her, physically how much I loved her.

I pulled back from her mouth and kissed my way down her jaw, and down the delicate column of her throat. Her pulse was pounding deliciously, just beneath the surface. I licked her jugular and her hips bucked in response. I moved lower, worshipping her collarbone with my tongue. I kept my hands still and off of her, as much as I wanted to touch her. I only allowed my mouth to glide over her sumptuous skin, blushing beautifully as I placed tiny kisses just above the cleft between her breasts and so very close to her pounding heart. I let my ear touch her heart and listened to the music of it, absorbing it. It helped me to stay in control, to keep myself from rushing into something neither of us were ready for.

"Edward…God I need you," she breathed in a voice full of yearning.

She squirmed beneath me and her tiny movements paired with her request brought me to the edge. I hovered, wanting so badly to dispense with the control, and give in. I wanted to taste her, wanted to explore every inch of her skin, paying homage to the immaculate perfection that was my Bella.

Instead I pulled back and forced her to look at me.

"You know we can't, but…" I paused, choosing my words carefully.

"But?" She waited, breathless with anticipation.

"_But_…I'm starting to think that I want to try…_more_. But only if you're ready."

"Yes," she answered immediately, without giving it any thought whatsoever. She tried to pull me back to her mouth.

"Hold on. I may need to…remove myself if things…get too difficult. I don't want to hurt you, physically, or otherwise. I don't know how much I can handle."

"I understand. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

I felt a surge of desire at her words, her trust and faith in me.

I made a vow to myself. _I will not hurt her._

I decided to go slow. If at any time I felt like I couldn't control myself, I would stop immediately. I also wasn't going to let it get too out of hand. I respected her.

Tentatively, I placed my lips on hers again. Her reaction was the same. I let my tongue duel with hers and allowed one of my hands to ghost along her body, rising slowly up her hip, the valley of her stomach…the swell of her breast.

She moaned into my mouth and as gently as I could, I squeezed one of her breasts. She moaned again and encouraged by her response, I allowed myself to feel the shape and form of it, the perfect round softness of it, paired against her taut nipple. I pulled back and looked at her; her face was as flushed as I'd ever seen it, her eyes hooded and glassy, her mouth slack. I pulled my eyes from her face and slowly peeled her shirt off of her skin, exposing her beautiful breasts. Though I'd caught a glimpse of them before, I'd never gotten to really look at them. I didn't know much about the female body other than what I'd learned in medical school, but I knew I loved them. I let my hands skim along her skin, over the pink, dusky nipples and she liked that. I could smell her arousal and it washed over me, making me ache for her.

I lowered my mouth to her breast and laved her until her mounds were moist. She mumbled incoherently and said my name over and over as I kissed my way down her stomach. I allowed myself to rest my head against one of her inner thighs, just smelling her until I felt it was too much.

I needed to back away or take her, right now.

It nearly killed me to pull her shirt back down and place a chaste kiss on her rosy lips. I stood shakily from the bed and made my way to the rocking chair. I watched her warily, trying to keep myself still. It was difficult, moreso than I'd imagined. Thankfully she knew enough to stay on her side of the room. She straightened her pajamas and pulled the covers over her body.

Silence reigned until dawn peeked over the horizon but she broke me from my reverie.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I answered, my faculties more or less under control.

"Thank you."

She said it with such passion, such conviction, such sincerity that I had to cross the room and gather her into my arms, temptation be damned.

"No, it is I, who should thank you. That was...beyond words. You are so lovely, Bella Swan."

"I love you so much," her voice cracked and her eyes became misty.

I took her hand and brushed my lips across her knuckles. "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Family Tree

Disclaimer: Twilight is a time of day that I didn't invent. Huffs.

Author's note: Short chapter this time around. Please read and review!

Family Tree

Chapter 18

I fell asleep in his arms, completely content. I knew that I couldn't sleep for long; I had to be at school by 8, but still, it was nice while it lasted. It seemed that as soon as I closed my eyes I was being shaken awake gently. I grumbled in his general direction and got up. I headed to the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I emerged, I noticed an unfamiliar small box sitting on the sink, next to the soap. I hadn't heard the door open but vampires could be quite sneaky. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me. I lifted the small, innocent looking black box and opened it.

I gasped.

A pendant sat on crushed red velvet inside. It was made of hundreds of little crystals, entwined together in the shape of a four leaf clover. I instantly understood the irony. Though I was very uncomfortable receiving gifts from him, I somehow knew I would make an exception for this one. I took the pendent out carefully and found that it hung on a dainty silver chain. I wiped the steam from the mirror and held it up to my neck. It was pretty but not ostentacious. I could live with that. I fastened it and then proceeded to continue with my morning routine. By the time I was finished in the bathroom I knew I was going to be late for school.

I ran down the stairs two at a time and predictably went sprawling toward the end. I groaned and picked myself back up, then grabbed my backpack off of the floor. I flung it over my shoulder and walked outside.

It was raining buckets. I stared at the sky, cringing. Through the torrential water I could see that Edward's car was parked in the driveway. Before I'd taken a step in that direction, he was suddenly beside me, holding an umbrella over my head.

"Thanks."

He smiled in return and walked me to the car, opening the door for me. I slid inside and pulled the door shut. He slid into the seat next to me and tossed the now bundled umbrella on the backseat.

"You smell amazing," he looked over at me, a crooked grin on his face.

"Er, thanks. I think." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was both.

He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. We began the relatively short drive to Forks High School.

"So, only two more weeks left," he said in a conversational tone.

"I know, I can't wait to graduate. I'm so tired of school."

"Well, it may be the end of high school but you have plenty of schooling ahead of you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Spoilsport," I whispered under my breath.

He glanced over at me. "You're actually wearing it," he sounded amazed.

"It's pretty," I said, defensively, placing my hand over the pendent, running my finger over it.

His grin grew bigger, if that was possible. He shook his head and laughed.

"What?"

"I lost a bet."

"What bet? With who?"

"Alice. She said you'd wear it. I thought she was kidding. We made a wager."

"When will you learn not to bet against her Edward?" I said in a very disapproving tone of voice, even though I thought the whole situation was funny.

He shrugged. "Beaten again by the little pixie. Speaking of Alice…she feels really badly about last night. She'll be over later to apologize in person."

"She isn't coming to school?"

"No. She had something to take care of."

The way he said it made it sound like _someone_, not something. I knew she was pissed at Julian but she wouldn't really hurt him or anything, would she? I contemplated that.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence, frustrated.

"Huh? Oh…just wondering about Alice. She was so mad last night. I'd never seen her look like that. It was…_scary_," I decided to go with the truth this time. She had been terrifying.

"He's lucky it was Alice and not me," his voice dropped into a silky whisper.

"I don't understand why you both are so upset. He didn't try to hurt me. He was trying to warn me."

"About what?" Edward looked over at me, his face like stone.

"He said I was in danger and shouldn't remain a human for very much longer. He told me to trust him and that if none of you would help me, he would."

The instant the words were out of my mouth I knew I should have kept my mouth closed.

Edward's jaw tensed and he looked straight ahead, gunning the engine as we sped over the wet roads. The car was filled with something invisible, like electricity. I was suddenly afraid.

"Don't."

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't you dare believe him."

"Why?"

"He has a gift, Bella. He's using it on you. I thought maybe your immunity would extend to him as well…but no matter. You are not to talk to him again."

"What is his gift?"

"It's something along the lines of manipulation. He can warp your feelings. I don't care what he said, you are not to trust him. I want you to promise me."

We pulled into the school parking lot and Edward swung easily into a tight space between Angela's car and a red Corvair that belonged to a sophomore girl. 

Edward killed the engine and looked at me, his eyes earnest now. "I love you. I wouldn't steer you wrong. I'm telling you this for your own good. I need you to trust me on this Isabella."

His use of my first name sent a strange trill down my spine. I knew he was serious. I honestly didn't think that I had anything to worry about but I didn't want to upset him. "Ok, Edward."

He narrowed his eyes and then leaned in and kissed me. His breath caused me to gasp. He pulled my head forward and plundered my mouth. I was dizzy, and deliriously happy.

"Promise me…" he whispered into my mouth.

My body was melting. I was barely coherent but my angel was asking so very little… "I promise."

He pulled back then, suddenly. I realized that he'd dazzled me on purpose but found that I didn't even care.

Without acknowledging what he'd done he opened his door and hurried around and opened mine. We went to class and luckily for us there was a substitute teacher. She didn't notice as we snuck in and found two empty seats near the back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Julian's** POV

I left Bella's home with more assurance than I thought possible or likely. Against all odds, my talent was able to extend to her. I only hoped that I'd gotten through to her. It was absolutely vital that I gained her trust.

I ran through the forest, the dark green moss and lichen nearly glowing with health. The trees were sodden but fertile and the place smelled of life…and death. The thick foliage rotting on the forest floor was a subtle reminder that existence was temporary; well, for most things anyway. I ran through the undergrowth with no problem. The air was laden with moisture and seemed to coat the itching at the back of my throat. I knew that I needed to feed, and soon.

I decided to head back to the Addison place, though it was probably pointless. I had no idea when Dahlia would be back, or if she would be. Though I'd been with her for over a century, I still didn't know her that well. All I knew for sure was that there was more to her than anyone could hope to understand. She had an array of gifts, most of them deadly, and had no qualms using them at her slightest whim. Though she didn't say anything, I knew she took pleasure in confusing the Cullen's, Edward especially. I'd seen the look on her face once before, that look of obsession, as though she'd finally found a toy worth playing with. I only wished that she hadn't gained such interest in him; I was hesitant to make true enemies with such a large clan. We needed to focus on the larger picture, on convincing them to join us.

The more time I spent with any of the Cullen's, the more I was aware of the challenge that was laid before me. Never before had I been faced with such an unpredictable and volatile obstacle. I was especially wary of Alice. Her unique ability was more worrisome than any of the others. She could _see._

She knew why we were here.

And she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

I shrugged to myself. If it became necessary to dispatch her…well, that might be something we would need to do. Although it would be an awful waste and I was hesitant to even muse on that for too long. I didn't need her to see me executing her demise.

Perhaps I needed to give her more time, a little push in the right direction. Surely she would see that it was in the best interest of everyone that we proceed the way we had intended to. Above all else, I knew I had to focus on the mission here. Yet it was more difficult than I'd ever thought. I couldn't let myself get caught up in the fount of foreign feelings I was beginning to have for the human girl.

No, not human girl; but woman. Bella Swan.

My lips curve into a smile. She was not what I had been expecting at all. I'd heard of her, of course. All it took was a little persuasion and Jane sang for me like a tiny angel.

_How she hated Bella._

While I could understand the hatred, I could feel none of it myself. No, I found a kindred spirit in Bella. She was alluring in a natural way, interesting, engaging. She was genuine, unlike most of the females I'd spent time with. She was wholesome; beautiful even, for a human. She would be unparalleled when she was turned. Her loveliness would move mountains; of that I was certain.

I swallow. My throat is extremely irritated. I stand and begin to pace, waiting for Dahlia. I wonder if she's trapped Edward yet, or if she was still toying with him. One thing was for certain, Edward didn't stand a chance against her. She would distract him while she wanted him and then…he would be gone.

But Bella…she would live on. She was destined for greatness.

Oh yes, she had a destiny to fulfill. I would see to it that nothing got in the way of her true path.

I would protect her and mold her; shape her into the perfect instrument, and then, I would play her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	19. UPDATE

UPDATE

UPDATE

FOR ALL STORIES

Hello my faithful and wonderful readers! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be lately. I want you all to know that I have not abandoned any of my stories; in fact, I will finish them all by the end of this year. However, most of the work I will do will be over the summer. To give you an idea of my utter lack of time, I'm finishing my last semester of college and am taking 18 units; I just got a full time job that is located an hour and a half away from me (without traffic!) and I'm planning my destination wedding for August! Additionally I'm trying to sell my condo and my fiancée has been facing some medical issues. So I've been absolutely, completely swamped.

However, I've been writing. Here and there, bits and pieces, on napkins and post it notes. I've sketched out the entire plot for Family Tree. I know where I'm going in The Snake Charmer, and Willows and Witches is something that doesn't take a lot of strain on my brain to produce. My goal is to be finished with Family Tree by August 1st. Willows will be finished by Halloween. The Snake Charmer will be finished in time for Christmas.

So please hang in there. I want to thank each and every one of you who has left me reviews. They keep me going even when I'm exhausted.

I'm not going to be a gypper though. I will post a new chapter for each of these stories next weekend. Additionally I will make a "chapter review" chapter that will point out the premise of the story in case I take too long to update.

If you have any comments or questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review and I will get back to you asap.

Cheers!

Marble Meadow


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I think I was Stephenie Meyer in another life. Does that mean I get royalties?

Author's note: Here is the chapter I promised despite me being insanely busy. I love you all!

Family Tree Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang and we stood up. We had five minutes until our next class. I couldn't help but notice that neither Dahlia nor Julian were in class. A few kids were whispering about the strange newcomers and wondering whether or not they would be coming back. Somehow I knew they wouldn't be. It was pointless really, so close to the end of the school year. Edward held the door open for me and I sighed, stepping out once again into the chilling air. I tried to avoid the puddles that had formed in the uneven pavement as we walked to our next class. The sky was dark and the rain was unrelenting. It blanketed the world in icy streams and caused me to shiver into my coat. Edward drew me close instinctively, wrapping his arm around my waist and though he was as cold as our surroundings, I didn't mind.

We had a test in English. I was glad that I didn't have any other tests today and English was my best subject. Five minutes into the test and Edward had finished. He was pretending to reread what he'd written. I rolled my eyes. I wondered how difficult it would be to pretend all the time to be someone else. I imagined being a vampire a hundred years from now, going to high school for the umpteenth time. I doubt I'd even want to do it. It was boring the first time around. Edward nudged me and I got back to work, regaling Mrs. Stephanopolis with my knowledge of Chaucer.

I finished five minutes before the bell. I didn't bother to proofread. My stomach growled and Edward gave me a grin which caused me to blush. Sometimes having a boyfriend with super hearing wasn't all that great. I didn't even want to know all of the things he heard.

The bell rang and I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to continue with my line of thought. Edward took my paper and scanned it in a few seconds. He nodded his head at me in approval and walked up to our teacher's desk to hand them in. I waited for a few moments and Edward returned to me, my favorite smile plastered on his face. I loved him so much.

We walked to the cafeteria in companionable silence. Edward took a plastic tray and began to place all of my favorite items on it. He paid for my lunch and then took the tray to an empty table on the far side of the cafeteria. He slid the tray forward and I grabbed half of a tuna sandwich. I ate that and some sun chips and Edward only watched me in amusement.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him, self-consciously.

"You're adorable when you eat."

"I thought human food repulses you."

"Oh it does. But you don't," he added kindly.

I nodded and continued eating until I was full.

"Finished? Good. I wanted to ask if you had any plans for Friday night. I just happened to run across two tickets to a sold out Linkin Park show. Interested?"

I grinned. "Of course I am! But wait. Friday night…Edward, I'm supposed to be at the reservation then."

The light faded from his ochre eyes and his face fell. His lips formed the most adorable pout. "Surely they can let you go for one night Bella. Why don't you reschedule for Saturday?"

I considered it. I really wanted to go with Edward and I wanted to make him happy, but at the same time, something squirmed inside me, something that felt a whole lot like guilt. I thought about Jacob and how happy he'd been when I'd been learning the customs and about Billy, who was finally looking at me with something other than disdain. I felt a tug in my heart, a slight pulse that thrummed there, a desire to be there in La Push, surrounded by my people.

I became very still. My people. When had I ever thought of them in that context? I felt uneasy.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward demanded, searching my eyes intently.

I shook my head, not ready, or able to speak. I felt a strange disconnect somewhere deep inside and I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to go to the reservation.

"It's so weird," I murmur, looking down at my folded hands, "but I feel like I have to go down there. Like I belong there, or something."

Edward had been leaning forward unconsciously in concern but my quiet confession seemed to really upset him. He sat back against the chair and I noticed that his hands were shaking. I'd never seen him do that before.

"I see. You realize though, that you don't really belong there. Don't you? You aren't Quileute Bella."

His words were solemn but they hit me as though he had shouted them at me and I felt angry. It was the strangest sensation and I fought to keep my voice down.

"I have Quileute blood in me Edward, whether you want to acknowledge that or not." The vitriolic tone of my voice surprised even me.

His mouth opened in shock. "Where is this coming from? I thought you weren't even sure you wanted to go down there! What exactly happened last Friday?"

Again, a strange emotion filled me. I wanted to answer Edward, to tell him what had gone on; the strange and unusual things that had happened but something kept me quiet. I struggled to form the right words but found that I couldn't. I stared at him helplessly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Edward's POV**

I watched a variety of emotions play across her face. She was clearly struggling with whatever it was. I wondered what had happened that she couldn't tell me about. I suddenly was transported to the first day when we had sat together and our conversation had been so forced. I couldn't tell her what I was…I had to keep it bottled inside, despite my own desire to confide in her. I had no idea how frustrating it would be to end up on the receiving end of someone holding back something that seemed important. What couldn't she tell me?

"Bella?" I whispered, suddenly afraid. Was I losing her? What had happened to her?

"I think I need some air," she admitted, her features drawn and pale.

I stood and mechanically took the tray that was still laden with useless human food. I dumped it in the proper receptacle and steered Bella outside, into the rain. I sheltered her with an umbrella until we found an unoccupied eave in front of a classroom that offered protection from the pounding rain. I closed my eyes and willed myself to stay in control. Bella's floral scent wafted around me and I stopped breathing it in, sweet torture that it was. I needed to think logically.

"I don't like secrets," I told her suddenly, not able to keep the words from forming and escaping my mouth, "especially between us."

I tried to get her to look at me but she refused, staring off toward the school parking lot. I shook my head in irritation.

"Edward, it's not what you think."

"I have no idea what to think Bella. All I know is that you're hiding something from me and your whole attitude has changed. I'm really trying to understand here but I'm losing patience."

She looked up at me then, evidently surprised. I hadn't meant to word it like that, as though it was a threat. She took a step away from me and pain filled my long dead chest. I held out my hand to her but she didn't take it.

"I don't know why I feel like this," she whispered.

"How do you feel?"

"Like…I can't trust you."

I reeled in shock. Where had that come from? I forced my voice to remain even, though it was difficult. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you! I do! I just feel like I can't talk about what happened. It's private." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke and it was evident that she was struggling.

"No one hurt you though, right?" If Jacob or one of those other mutts had so much as looked at her wrong…I was prepared to take them out; alone if need be.

She sighed. "No. They wouldn't hurt me. It's a tribe thing, I guess. I just have the feeling that I'm not supposed to talk about it with outsiders."

That one word hurt more than I thought it would. Outsiders. She considered me an outsider. I suddenly couldn't be in her presence. As much as I loved her, I needed space, desperately, before I did or said something to hurt her back. I turned and walked away, not explaining myself.

Why should I explain when I was an outsider?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Bella's POV**

Edward turned and walked away. I watched him in dismay. I tried to follow him but then he began to run. I followed him with my eyes for a few seconds but lost him in the rain. I began to cry. I was extremely confused and angry with myself. How could I do that to him? I knew I'd hurt him and suddenly I felt lightheaded. I couldn't breathe. My chest hurt, so much. I wrapped my arms around my middle.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I turned to the sound of the unfamiliar voice and saw Julian walking toward me.

"What are you doing here?" My heart beat frantically in my chest. I looked him over. He was drenched; his hair was soaked and yet each strand seemed perfectly in place. Droplets of water slid down the planes of his too perfect face and settled in tiny crevices, where they froze against his icy skin.

He chuckled. "Just out for a walk in this wonderful rain. What about you? I didn't think humans normally enjoyed standing in the rain."

I shivered in response. It only seemed to amuse him and he stepped forward slowly, cautiously. "Let's get you somewhere dry, ok?"

I felt better instantly. My body relaxed. I took the hand he offered and he pulled me toward the small janitor's shed next to the gym. I walked after him in a daze.

"It's dry in here," he announced, throwing open the door and escorting me inside. He shut the door behind us and I listened in wonder to the rain pounding on the tin roof of the shed.

"How did you know about this place?"

"I didn't. It just looked like the closest, driest place I could take you. Why were you standing out there anyway? You looked upset."

My heart throbbed dully. "Edward and I had a fight. I tried to follow him but…"

"…you couldn't. Of course not. You're only human, Bella. Don't worry I'm sure whatever it was, it will be fine. Couples fight all the time."

"Not us," I whisper under my breath.

Julian inclines his head in my direction in acknowledgment. "It will be fine and if for some reason it isn't…you have other options."

I glared at him then. "No I don't."

"You think that Edward is unique, don't you? That there's no one else like him? No one that could make you happy?"

I nod. I know that there is no one else for me. Edward is my other half. I suddenly feel empty.

"Oh Bella…you have so much to learn. Did you ever think that maybe, somewhere, there is someone else for you? Someone who would never leave you standing in the rain? Someone who would want to change you, to keep you forever?"

I feel my heart breaking. I wrap my arms tighter around my middle, struggling to breathe.

"Don't you realize how amazing you are? You deserve so much better. If I were in Edward's place, I would give you immortality in a second and then I would whisk you away from all of this," he gestured to the shed but implied much more.

"You would?" I feel dizzy and the shed is so small…so dark.

"I would make you mine…forever. I would love you with every fiber of my being. I would spend my entire existence making you happy. I would do anything for you Bella…" he whispered in my ear, softly, seductively, "_if I were in his place_."

My heart rate accelerated, against my wishes. Julian leaned forward, his eyes locked on mine. He exhaled and my head swam in the cloud of his intoxicating breath. I struggled to keep my wits; and failed miserably.

Julian reached out and cupped my chin, holding my head in place. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and I knew then that he was going to kiss me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Edward's POV**

I ran away from her. I was a mile away in five seconds, five miles away in thirty. I stopped in the middle of the deserted forest and then began to take out my frustrations on the helpless trees. I lifted them from their roots, tearing them from their peaceful place in the ground, murdering them, ripping the wood apart in great chunks. I hurled the pieces at other trees, felling them as well. I didn't stop until I'd cleared a large area of all that was living. I stopped then, standing in the center of the carnage. I wondered if trees could feel pain and hoped that they didn't.

I stood there in the silence and devastation, letting the rain wash the imagined filth off of me. I never thought that something so little could hurt so much. I didn't understand why she was so hesitant to talk to me. Hadn't I told her all of our family's secrets? Hadn't I risked everything time and again just to spend time with her? I was willing to die for her! Why couldn't she talk to me?

The questions swirled around in my head and I wondered why I cared so much. She was right, in a way; I didn't have any business knowing Quileute customs. I didn't care about that either. All I cared about was her and I didn't like her being influenced by people that were in essence my enemies. I hated that she was spending time down there, knowing what I knew. Jacob would do anything to take her away from me, anything at all. He would start a war. Luckily Sam had a bit more sense than that. He didn't want to start a war over Bella. He wished that Jacob would just let her go. The problem lay in the fact that it wasn't only Jacob holding on. Bella didn't want to let go of him either. She cared about Jacob in a deep way and it irked me that she could feel something so powerful for him. Hadn't she told me time and again that she loved me? Hadn't she said that I was the only one for her? If that were true then why did she care so much about Jacob?

I was startled from my musing when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I slid it out and up to my ear and listened with surprise and then horror when Alice told me what she'd seen.

The world tilted on its axis and I tried to quell the panic that released the beast from his cage; but I failed.

Only one word echoed through my mind as I ran as fast as I could…

_Bella_.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Author's note: Here's a little poll for my lovely reviewers…does Edward get to the shed in time before Julian kisses Bella or not? It could go either way. Let me know what you think!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Man do I still need to post these things? I am not now, nor will I ever be the amazingly talented Mrs. Meyer. Sigh.

Author's note: Thank you all for your input for the last chapter. You've made the decision for me. )

Family Tree

Chapter 21

Julian commanded me with his eyes to stay still. He exhaled and as his breath became my breath, his icy lips captured mine.

My mind reeled in shock and struggled to catch up. My body cried out in ecstasy as electricity shot through me, curling my toes. My heart screamed a warning.

But it was none of these things that caused my reaction to the sudden onslaught. No…I figured out later that my blood decided for me.

Something in my chest rumbled; something deep, low. It crawled its way up my throat and erupted from my mouth without my permission.

_I growled. _

Julian leapt back from me, his eyes fearful, his stance predatory.

"What are you?" He whispered, his eyes locked intently on mine.

I tried to tell him I was Bella, but I made no sound other than a snarling, ripping noise that was much too loud in the small confines of the shed.

His eyes turned onyx and glittered dangerously. I knew then and there that this was it. I was going to die.

He lunged…and then, the shed exploded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, an invisible streak through the woods.

I was fast, the fastest vampire I knew…but I wasn't fast enough.

I heard the growl, and the snarl, and at that moment, I left my conscious mind behind. I became a creature of instinct; a creature hell-bent on causing as much suffering as was possible to the one who would dare touch my Bella.

In my haste to get to him I tore the shed apart. I cared nothing for any humans that were in the vicinity. Julian was mid-spring when I tackled him to the ground. I pinned him and looked wildly around for Bella. Had he hurt her? Was she alive?

I became very still and the hair at the back of my neck stood when I saw her. It was her, definitely, but something about her was wrong. She radiated power and energy, a charge that was opposite of mine, the same charge that caused the air to fill with tension when I'd been near the wolves. Without warning, she tilted her head back. She opened her mouth and howled. Her eyes glowed unnaturally. Her heartbeat was loud, frantic. Julian struggled beneath my grip and I slowly let go of him.

He took off like a shot toward the tree line.

I didn't care.

"Bella?" I whispered, terrified.

She whimpered in response.

I took a tentative step forward, reaching my hand out toward her. "Shhh. It's ok. It's going to be all right. It's me, Edward."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Bella's POV**

I didn't understand what was wrong. I was confused, disoriented. I sat on the ground and crossed my legs. I looked down, away from Edward's questioning gaze. I couldn't take it. I felt equal parts guilt, shame, and regret wash through me.

I felt like an alien. I looked down at my hands; the same hands I'd always had, and though they appeared to be the same, somehow they weren't. The veins beneath the pale skin seemed large, more pronounced than usual. I felt hot all over and queasy, as though I could vomit at any moment.

"Bella…darling. Look at me, please."

I looked up at Edward then and I began to cry. He moved to my side and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me and drawing me close. I stiffened and my reaction caused him to hold still but he did not let me go.

"Bella, what happened?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't know." I was so relieved that my words came out the way that I wanted them to that I began to sob. The rain poured down on us but I didn't care.

"Did he hurt you Bella?" Edward asked in a calm tone of voice. The edge lacing his words was hard to detect if you didn't know what to listen for.

"He kissed me," I whispered in a hushed voice and my body quaked as I admitted it. Edward sat still for a few moments, contemplating that. I knew I'd hurt him again.

"How did you…react?"

"I growled at him."

"_You what? That was you?_"

I nodded my head, scared of Edward's reaction. I didn't even know what to think of it myself.

"Well…that's a relief."

I jerked and opened my mouth to respond to his preposterous conclusion but before I could say a word, Edward had scooped me up into his arms and dashed with me to a nearby building about thirty meters away.

"Lunch period has ended. It wouldn't look good to have us sitting out there in the rain, in the middle of _that_."

He pointed and I followed his finger, surveying the wreckage of the shed with shock. I knew that he'd torn open the front half but when had everything been ripped to shreds?

I couldn't think of anything remotely intelligent to say so I stood there, forcing myself to breathe.

He looked down on me with concern and brushed his lips against mine. "I'm sorry about not getting here in time. I'm sorry that I took off like that."

I stared at him like he'd gone mad. He was sorry? He had nothing to be sorry about! "Edward, please don't go there. Please. I can't stand it."

"I wish I could understand you better Bella. I would give anything to be able to get into that head of yours and figure out where you get all of your ridiculous notions from. I pushed you when you clearly weren't ready to talk to me and I left you alone, because I felt rejected and I was the one who left you vulnerable. I've done a lot of damage today. Look at me Isabella."

I couldn't refuse that honeyed voice anymore than I could refuse the urge to breathe. I looked up at him and his eyes connected with mine, holding my gaze for several long seconds.

"I have made a lot of mistakes when it comes to you and I'm amazed that you still love me; that you still want me around. I'm not perfect and I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be unable to live up to the ideal version of me that you think is real. But I will try. You are worth more to me than anything else on this earth. You are my reason for existing, Bella. I love you with all of my being and I promise I will do better in the future. I will respect your privacy and I will just have to learn to deal with who you choose to be friends with. I'm just so scared of losing you…"

His perfect voice broke and he looked away, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. I felt my heart breaking and even more tears forced themselves out of my eyes.

"Not you too…" he shook his head and pulled me close, stroking my hair.

I pulled back then and looked up at him as steadily as I could. "I love you more than anything Edward Cullen. You are my everything and I am not going anywhere. I belong with you. No one can take our love away. No one."

"Oh my Bella…" he lowered his head and his lips crashed down on mine. They moved with fervor, and his tongue slipped past my lips. I gasped wildly and he moaned into my mouth, pressing me against the bricks of the building, running his hands through my wet, tangled hair. Our bodies were soaked, and his skin was ice cold against mine but the heat that he caused in my blood kept me warm enough.

The late bell rang. Edward pretended he didn't hear it. He continued kissing me passionately and grabbed my legs, lifting me until I settled them around his waist. He supported me easily and held me there as he plundered my mouth. I moaned as I felt his rock hard body against mine, his hands moved up and down my back and I wanted nothing more than to have him take me right then.

"Edward?" 

Edward stilled against me and pulled away from me. His eyes were coal black, feverish in their intensity. With the greatest reluctance he set me down on the ground and I fought to stand. I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

"What is it Alice?"

She pursed her lips and looked at him pointedly. "A phone call would have been nice, you know."

"As if you didn't already know what happened."

"Still Edward…that was rude."

Something passed between them silently and Edward nodded. It was so infuriating not to know what they were saying.

"We're taking you to see Carlisle," Alice informed me cheerily.

"Why?" I asked, not understanding the need. I hadn't been hurt.

"It's not every day that a human has the ability to growl as loud as a lion," she smirked at me. Mirth was dancing in her ochre eyes.

I shivered. The wind was starting to blow harder and I was soaked. My teeth began chattering and I had no time to formulate a rebuttal before they were whisking me toward the school parking lot. I thought about trying to protest but figured it wouldn't do much good. Edward hustled me into his car and within a few minutes we were speeding over rain-slickened pavement. Edward noticed me shivering violently and turned on the heater. Alice sat in the back and was silent; an unusual feat for the normally talkative pixie.

I did my best to keep the bad thoughts at bay but I knew I couldn't pretend that everything was fine. It wasn't.

I wasn't.

After ten minutes we pulled up to the Cullen residence. The house loomed tall and silent in the thicket of trees. Rain ran in rivulets down the roof and splattered on the sodden ground from the gutters. It looked the same as it always had, other than the spiral of smoke that was coming from their chimney. I wondered why they decided to light the fire.

Before I could complete my thought, I was pulled from the car and rushed into the house. Edward carried me into the living room and set me before the fire. It was blessed relief to my now icy skin.

"I'm going to get some dry clothes for you Bella. Just a moment," Alice informed me and then disappeared from sight.

"You know, you're absolutely adorable when you look like a drowned rat," Edward joked, pulling my wet hair away from me, twisting and squeezing the strands so that water fell onto Esme's pristine floor.

"Edward!" I protested, against his comment and against his rude gesture.

He shrugged as if to say he didn't care and I rolled my eyes.

Alice returned with a complete outfit, down to new socks and underwear. I felt myself blush.

Edward rose then and mumbled something, leaving the room before I could call after him.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's giving you some privacy to change your clothes and he'll be waiting in Carlisle's study when you've warmed up here," Alice said as she rapidly undressed me.

I was a little uncomfortable but she was so fast that I didn't have time to be too mortified.

"There. Perfect. You should let me dress you more often."

"I'm not a Barbie," I reminded her pointedly.

"No. You're so much better! Well, I suppose we need to get you upstairs and looked at, although it's all going to be fine."

"Then why did you bring me here at all?"

Alice considered and seemed to be weighing her options.

"Carlisle is better at explaining things than I am. I'm also not sure what it is that caused the anomaly to appear. It's best if you talk with him about it."

"Ok. Well, I guess we'd better go up then…"

"No. Not yet. Sit in front of the fire and warm up a bit first. We don't want you catching a cold…being human and all that."

I sighed in irritation but sat down anyway. Twenty minutes passed before Alice declared me warm enough to be examined. I followed her up the stairs at human speed, wishing all the time that I wasn't always so much slower than everyone around me.

Alice led me to the dark wood door that led to Carlisle's study. My hand rose to knock automatically, (Renee would be proud of my manners) but the door opened before I had the chance. Edward leaned down and ghosted his lips along my jaw, so quickly I mightn't have realized it and led me inside. I looked back to see if Alice was coming but she was no longer standing in the hall.

"Bella. I hear you've had quite the interesting day," Carlisle greeted me.

I smiled back nervously. "You could say that."

"So…tell me about this afternoon. I want to hear everything."

I looked over at Edward and he nodded his approval so I spun the tale as fast as I could, trying not to leave anything important out. It was strange to talk about and I was happy when I'd managed to finish.

"Hmmm. Well, it is certainly interesting. Did you phase as well?"

"WHAT!" Edward and I both jumped up at that particular question. I felt my heart pounding out of control in my chest.

Edward stood ramrod straight, his hands were clenched tightly into fists, the tendons on his forearms standing out.

"Now, son, if you don't feel you can handle this…"

"I can handle this just fine," Edward lied, his voice strained and his jaw rock hard. His eyes were like flint and so very cold.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and took a few steps toward me, placing himself between Edward and myself. Edward looked agitated but didn't comment.

"Did you phase Bella?" Carlisle repeated softly.

"No…I don't think so. I just…growled and made some…interesting…noises." I choked out, scared to death of what Carlisle was insinuating. There was no way I could be a werewolf! No way!

"It was just a question Bella. It's all right. I'm just trying to figure out what could have caused the reaction, that's all."

"You said, that I had, some of your blood, right? So I couldn't be…one of _them_. Right?"

"Normally I would say that no, there is no possibility…but there has never before been someone like you Bella. You're unique in more ways than you know. You share three bloodlines. You've a mix of human, vampire, and wolf in one. Who's to say that you wouldn't have the ability to phase if you felt threatened or were endangered? Likewise, who is to say that your body is incapable of producing our venom? We just aren't sure. But I will try to help you figure it out, in any way that I can. You know that no matter what, I consider you to be a part of this family; my newest daughter. No matter what you are…we love you."

Throughout Carlisle's speech, Edward had held himself quite still, clearly unhappy with this strange new obstacle to deal with. My heart ached for him; for the havoc I was causing yet again.

There was so much I wanted to say to Carlisle in return but I found myself tongue-tied. He looked at me appraisingly, and seemed to understand.

"Perhaps we should begin with a physical examination? Then perhaps you can try and recreate the same sounds you made before."

I nodded, willing to do anything. I was scared out of my mind. What if I was turning into a wolf? Would Edward still want me?

I tried to argue that yes, of course he would, but something held me back. I'd seen too many times the conflict that arose between the two factions and I didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

But Jacob…he would be ecstatic.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I dashed it away. Edward's eyes were locked on mine and before I could explain that I was just being silly, Edward swooped down on me and pulled me into a fierce kiss. When I was thoroughly dazzled, Carlisle coughed somewhere behind us and Edward leaned in close.

"I will support you through this. I love you," he whispered in my ear before he pulled away and let Carlisle continue his examination.

_Author's note: Review, Review! Tell me if you like this new development or not. It just sort of…happened. Wasn't going to be part of the plot originally, but I really like this chapter. Hope you do too_.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephenie Meyer is one of my heroes because she wrote Twilight. Thanks for letting the rest of us play with your characters!

Author's note: Lemony twist at the bottom of this chapter. It's sexy but not too inappropriate. If intimate scenes are not your thing, however, you can stop reading after they've gone into his room and begin kissing. Everyone else, enjoy!

Family Tree Chapter 22

Julian raced through the trees at startling speed and found Dahlia a few minutes later. She stood up when he approached.

"What have you done now?" She asked in a bored tone of voice.

"We were wrong."

"About?"

"Everything. It is not just the Cullen's we need anymore…"

"Stop being ridiculous. You know we need them. They are our best chance. We've gone over this Julian," she hissed menacingly.

"No! Just listen for a minute! Something happened with Bella…something we didn't see coming."

"The human girl? What, did she do us a favor and kill herself off?"

"No…she is altered in some way."

Dahlia looked mildly interested. "Oh? How so?"

"Her eyes changed color and she growled at me."

"Why?"

He hesitated. "I kissed her."

"I always knew you were a fool. This proves it. How could you be so careless? You know she's spoken for! She's as good as one of them!"

"I want her," he whispered with pleading eyes.

"Do you want her more than you want to take down the Volturi?"

He paused and looked at the ground. "That isn't a fair question. It isn't one or the other."

"Yes it is. In every war there are casualties. She will be one of them. It has been decided."

"You simply hate her because you're infatuated with the bronze one!"

Her eyes flashed fire. "He is merely an amusement. Later, his skills will be valuable. I am forming an alliance- not indulging a personal dalliance."

"The hell you are. I've never seen you preoccupied with anyone this way."

"He has amazing potential. The human on the other hand…"

"She has potential too. That's what I'm trying to say to you!"

"Just because she growled at you…"

"It was not just a growl. It was ferocious, deep. Something lies within her, something dangerous. Plus Aro wants her changed. Why else would he desire her so? She is going to be a magnificent weapon to wield."

"Even if she were to change into some beast…what use would she be to either of us? If she growled at you- then you aren't on her good side at the moment. She would not yield to you…"

"You forget. I have persuasion on my side. Bella is affected by my gift."

"We all are, aren't we? Your _precious gift_," she sneered at him.

"The Volturi seem to think I'm valuable," he told her stoically.

"Is that a threat? I should hope not. I wouldn't want to destroy you this late in the game."

"You're overconfident and I am no longer a young, foolish boy in love."

"I'm confident for a reason and for being three hundred years old, you are still so naive. You may not be in love with me, but she is so frail. _Accidents_ do happen."

"You will not touch her!" He snarled.

"You forget your place Julian."

Dahlia stepped forward and stared deeply into Julian's eyes. He fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"Stop! Please! Dahlia! Help me! Please!"

She stared impassively down at him, writhing in agony.

"The human dies."

He refused to agree and the torture continued. His voice gave out and his body shuddered, convulsing uncontrollably.

"Give her up Julian. She is worthless. But if it makes a difference, I will not kill her until it is necessary. This is my final offer. Nod if you agree."

Julian nodded.

Dahlia smiled.

The forest was still in the wake of such evil.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bella's POV

Carlisle finished his examination an hour later. He'd listened to my heart (a little skittish but nothing to worry about), my blood pressure (wow, it's a little high today isn't it?), and my height and weight, (you're entirely too thin for your own good). Edward sat with me patiently until it came time for the blood work to be done. Carlisle nodded to him and he gave me a small kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I was confused, until I saw the needle in Carlisle's hand.

"Can you make it quick please?"

"Of course, dear. It'll be fine, just a tiny prick…"

I closed my eyes tight and held out my arm. He had me pump my fist a few times and then I felt the sharp prick of the needle piercing my skin. It wasn't the tiny bit of pain involved (I'd been in much worse pain, thank you very much), but the awful smell that still seemed to curdle my stomach anytime I smelled it. The rust smell permeated the air and I fought my gag reflex.

Carlisle watched me with interest as he cleaned his instruments and doused my skin with antiseptic.

"Will it be ok to see Edward now?"

"I'd give it a bit more time for your blood to coagulate. I'll let you know," he said kindly.

I sat up and got off the table. I sat down on his Italian leather sofa, feeling a little out of place.

"So, do you think I'm transmutating into your worst enemy?" I was trying for a playful tone of voice but it came out all wrong.

He smiled patiently at me. "No, I don't. I think you may have some kind of potential there, but I haven't found anything that would tell me that you're turning into a wolf. You know…vampires can growl as well."

I momentarily stopped breathing.

He watched me curiously, probably wondering if I would pass out.

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Do you think that I might be…changing into something else then?" I couldn't bring myself to voice my desire aloud.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I do find it interesting that you can smell blood the way that you do, Bella. The growling was another interesting piece of the puzzle. You also seem to lack the normal human response to our kind; another thing that makes me think the vampiric tendencies in your blood are stronger than we think. However, vampires do not mutate. The wolves are the only creature I know of that can shift. I have no idea what may happen to you physically in the future; I only hope that whatever it is, it will be something you want. Also, with these things coming to light, we don't know whether or not you are capable of changing into one of us. The venom was stopped too quickly the last time…" he trailed off, suddenly looking wary, realizing what he was saying.

I felt numb. What if it couldn't be done? What if I was never able to turn into a vampire? What if I was stuck?

I trembled and Carlisle rested his hand against my cheek, checking my temperature. "Are you all right? Bella? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let my thoughts get away with me. Sometimes I think out loud when I'm trying to figure something out. You shouldn't think anything of it. I'm not closer to having answers than you are."

I shook myself out of my reverie and looked him square in the eye. "I think I'd like to go home now."

He nodded. "Your arm is fine; a faint trace of blood only."

As if on cue, the door swung open and Edward walked in. He took one look at my face and dipped down, picking me up in his arms. Without saying anything to Carlisle, Edward walked out of the study and toward his bedroom. The door to his room was cocked and he nudged it open all the way. He set me down on his sofa and closed the door behind him.

I waited, surprised. He took a deep, unnecessary breath, perhaps to give him strength of some kind. He turned then and knelt on the carpet below me. He reached out, tucking my hair behind my ears. He stared at me for a few moments until I was fidgeting.

"Bella…have you noticed how the universe seems to keep trying to push us apart?"

I felt a jolt of fear travel through my mid-section. I nodded, cautiously.

"Well, I've decided that I don't much care for the universe dictating our lives. I've been thinking Bella about you; about us. I think it is time for a change," he paused, collecting himself, "I think things have gone on long enough. I'm not as patient as I thought I was."

He blurted out the words as though committing an awful sin.

I wasn't sure what he was saying, but I didn't like it, not one bit. "What do you mean? You aren't…leaving me?"

"No! No! I promised you I would never leave you again and I meant it. I'm just tired of the charade Bella, tired of the fear and the uncertainty and the future. The one thing that is still clear, is how much I love you. You've told me many times how much you want to be with me, how much you love me. You told me that you would give up your life to be like me. You told me you would sell your soul for an eternity of shadow at my side. Are you absolutely certain that is what you wish?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Edward, I love you more than _anything_. My life is meaningless without you."

"I really hate myself right now Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I want you too much to refuse you."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean it?"

He turned to me with obsidian eyes. "Yes. I can't lose you Bella, not now, not ever. I won't risk it. I only hope that you won't change your mind later. That would be…unbearable."

I felt as though a sun had exploded inside of me. I was filled with light, with sheer happiness. The strength of it robbed me of my ability to breathe. I focused on his perfect face, his haunted eyes, watching me with such sweet concern. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

His mouth tipped up at the corners and he leaned forward, crushing his lips to mine. I gasped, threading my fingers through his damp hair. We kissed leisurely, passionately, as though we had all the time in the world. Edward moved gracefully up from the floor and was on the sofa next to me without breaking contact. He began to kiss my cheeks, my jaw, my ears, and down the column of my throat. His hands roamed over my body possessively, ghosting over my meager curves, eliciting gasps and breathless moans. Gently, he pushed me onto my back and perched over me, his eyes like two pools of melted chocolate.

"Bella…I need you…" he murmured against my forehead as his hands began to undress me. He peeled off my shirt and unhooked my bra with deft fingers. He made no move to remove anything else.

I had no idea what was happening, but my entire being cried out in joy as his hands found my bare skin.

I tried to touch him as well but he caught my wrists and pinned them above my head. He leaned down and plundered my mouth, allowing his body to come flush against mine.

I felt every inch of his perfect marble body pressed against mine, even through his sweater. My hips bucked up a bit, yearning for more contact.

"Greedy little vixen…aren't you?" he whispered in my ear before he licked the shell gently.

"Edward…I want you," I panted wildly, begging him with my eyes, with my body, to take me. I wanted to give him this gift, perhaps the one thing that I had to give that might have value.

He froze and pulled back. He stared at me for a long time, until I began to get uncomfortable. He shook his head and sighed.

"I can't, not like this. I want to Bella, God, I want you, but this is…impulsive. I want our first time to be special, slow. I don't think I could hold back right now Bella…and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

I sighed in disappointment. As much as I wanted him and would do anything to have him, I knew that if he felt like he wasn't in control, it could have serious consequences. Knowing this still didn't stop the tears from stinging the back of my eyes. Logically, I knew that he wanted me, I could feel the evidence of his arousal, but to be brought so close to a dream only to have it snatched back at the last moment was pure torture.

"Don't be sad…Bella. I'm sorry. What can I do?" He brushed away the stupid tears that managed to find their way down my cheeks.

"I'm just being silly. It's just hard sometimes, you know? I get all worked up and then…nothing."

He appeared deep in thought for a moment. A light seemed to fill his eyes and with no warning, he moved faster than my eyes could keep track of and had pulled me onto his lap, straddling him.

His eyes never moved from mine but gently, so gently I barely registered it, he moved against me. I gasped as I felt him and responded in kind, just as slowly. He smiled as I began to rub myself against him and he kept still, watching me with something akin to fascination. As I moved over him, I closed my eyes, throwing my head back as delicious feelings began spreading over me. I felt his hands sliding up my hips, over my breasts, caressing them lightly. Then he was kissing them, and kissing me and I was moving against him, and he caught me from behind, lifting me lightly and I gasped and moaned and shuddered and he never let me go…not until I'd come back to earth, my heartbeat slowing, my body suddenly heavy and tired.

He held me and I eventually opened my eyes. He gave me that quirky smile I loved.

"I know that wasn't what you had in mind…but I hope, it was close enough."

I blushed. It had been a strange experience, feeling the things I had through our layers of clothing. Yet, it was better than anything I could have imagined. It was intimate and he hadn't lost control.

"It was more than enough. Thank you…"

He placed his finger to my lips and smiled indulgently. "No Bella, thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Author's note: I want to finish this story by the beginning of August. It's going to be tough. Any encouragement you'd like to offer would be really helpful at this point. I'm open to suggestions although I know how this will end. MM

Family Tree

Chapter 23

I waited for him to come back. Edward told me that he needed to work out some details with his family if he was going to change me. After a long discussion, we decided to arrange it so that it would happen a few days after graduation. He'd wanted to do it sooner but I still had a commitment; I was going to represent the Black family in the rain ceremony. It wasn't as though the region needed any more rain but there was something to the ritual, something that seemed real to me as we performed it. I'd gone down and practiced at La Push a few more times and had just begun to feel as though I was a part of it and not just an outsider. I also knew that Charlie would never forgive me if I didn't walk in my graduation ceremony, not that Edward would have allowed me to miss it either.

Knowing that Edward wanted me forever made me a little light headed, but there now existed a doubt at the back of my mind that perhaps it couldn't be done. Maybe I was too much of a freak to be able to be turned. I swallow convulsively and try to think other thoughts.

I roll over onto my side, away from the window that I've been staring at for the last two hours. I snuggle into the covers, hiding my face from the icy wind that seems to cut through the fabric with ease. I wish Jacob was here to keep me warm.

I smile at the thought. He'd probably warm the whole room, like my own personal space heater. It had been great, the last few weeks, hanging out with Jake again. He'd been the relaxed, funny Jacob that I knew before everything got way too complicated. He'd acted natural again and it was a relief to know that _my Jacob_ still existed somewhere within that tough exterior.

The only dark cloud at La Push didn't really have anything to do with me; at least I didn't think so. Something had been going on in the tribe; "a difference of opinion" Jacob had told me. There had been some disagreement, although I didn't know what it was about. Apparently Paul and Leah weren't on speaking terms with Jacob or Sam at the moment. Quil and Embry were acting as mediators. I knew they would be able to work it out, whatever it was. How could they not when they heard one another's thoughts all the time?

"Bella?" A silky voice whispered in my ear.

I jump, completely caught unaware. My heart jumps erratically. I turn and face him. "Edward!" I hiss, "I told you not to scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to." He grins at me with that adorable crooked smile.

"I know," I roll my eyes, "So what happened? Have you figured everything out yet?" I was incredibly eager to hear all the details.

"We've figured out where and when. We just need to iron out the small details to make everything perfect." He pauses and then stares at me pointedly. "Are you still sure you want this? I don't want to pressure you…"

I reach out to shove him but he doesn't move an inch. "Would you stop already? How many times are you going to ask me that? I want you Edward, you know I do," I whisper fervently, trying to keep the childish whine out of my voice.

"I know you want me Bella. You already have me. I keep asking because I want to be sure, I need you to be sure that this is really the path you want to take. There's no going back after this Bella. You can never return to your life. Your whole existence will be gone. Charlie and Renee, gone." He hesitates and then makes a face, "Jacob, gone."

His face is unreadable but I search it anyway, looking for something, some sign that he's trying to back out or drive me away.

Finally, I give up. He watches me steadily. I look down at my clasped hands. "I know what I'm giving up. It's not going to be easy but in the end, it will be worth it. I will miss them though…a lot."

Edward wipes away the few tears that manage to escape and sighs. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I would give anything to be human with you."

I look up and smile through my strange mix of triumph and sadness. "I know you would. Edward?"

"Yes?" He picks up my hand and kisses it gently before returning it to the comforter.

"Why did you change your mind?" I haven't asked him this and I'm curious to hear his response. He's been so adamantly opposed to my change that this new decision seems out of place; not that I'm complaining.

He sits very still for several long moments that are interrupted only by the scratching of a branch against my window. He opts for a joke. "Would you believe me if I said I just woke up and saw the light?"

"No." I'm not letting him get away with this that easily. I need to know.

"Well, that complicates things."

"Edward…just tell me."

"Bella, after our little spat, when I'd run off into the rain, I did some thinking. I was angry, hurt, and confused about you. When I came back, and you were with _Julian_ and I thought, in immediate danger, I panicked. I would have done anything to get to you, to save you. I realized that I'd been a complete idiot and that my moment of impatience could have cost you your life. It made things suddenly clear. I've known that I've wanted you all this time Bella, by my side forever, but I never wanted to let you know. I didn't want to influence you. I wanted it to be your decision. And then, in the light of all of this new information about your ancestry…I thought that I might lose you to that. I was suddenly afraid that you would want to immerse yourself in the culture at La Push, with Jacob, or run away from all of this and forget it ever happened, with Julian."

I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. "You stupid, stupid vampire. Do you honestly think that for one second I would choose either of them over _you_? Edward- you are my oxygen. I would suffocate without you."

"You think that now Bella, but don't you realize? Once you're a vampire, you won't need oxygen." Each word is punctuated and feels like a blow to my chest.

"NO! Are you even listening to me? I've thought about all of that and you know what? It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change who I am, or what I think or how I feel. I'm the same person, the same stupid girl that fell head over heels in love with someone I thought I could never deserve, never have. When I knew that you loved me too…God. How do I describe that? It was like looking up at the same gloomy sky everyday suddenly to be blinded by the sun. Edward- you may think that you're taking away my humanity, but you know what? I think you've given me the best life I'll ever know. What better way of spending eternity is there? Rotting in the ground? Or being by your side? I just need you to understand this, really get it. I also want you to want me for the right reasons, even if that's being selfish."

He silences me with a kiss and pulls me into his arms. His icy lips burn against mine and I respond eagerly, opening my mouth and breathing in the scent of him. Our mouths move in tandem, and I only break the contact long enough to draw a breath before I pull him close again. Long before I'm ready to stop, he pulls back and encourages me to lie down again.

I do as he requests and he tucks the covers in around me. He settles in next to me and twines his fingers into my hair.

"I will make you happy," he vows softly.

"You already do."

He chuckles and pulls me close. Eventually I drift off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

EPOV

What a monster I am, holding this young, beautiful woman in my arms. She's so warm, so fragile. She smells so delicious.

I close my eyes. It isn't going to be long now before she's mine, really mine. She won't belong to any of them anymore. She's willing to give them up for me.

It's humbling. I'm still in awe of her resolve, her strength. She wants to do this even though she knows what the pain will be like. She's gotten a taste of the fire, the horrible fire that writhes and twists into each and every cell in the body, expanding them until they explode. She's felt the flame and would return to hell for me. She's willing to give up her family, her friends, her other love.

I smile wryly. Even though she loves him too, she has chosen me. I wonder if she'll feel that she made the correct choice a hundred years from now. Would she even remember him?

I hope not. I want nothing to get in the way of our future, especially no regrets.

I want to show her the world, open her eyes to the millions of possibilities. I can spend my eternity showing her how much I love her.

I know I'm the worst kind of selfish. I couldn't stop myself from telling her the truth. The moment she heard the words she agreed. I've done her wrong but I know there's no other way; not if I want to keep her.

There are also things that she knows nothing about, things I've kept from her deliberately. If I can keep certain realities away from her, I will. She needs to know nothing of the war in my world, the war that is looming on the horizon, bleak and daunting. I will not let it touch her.

I've been playing a dangerous game with Dahlia, but I'm certain of my victory. Her desire for me blinds her aim. I may be unable to read her mind, but I know what she's up to. Either I know, or she's a veritable genius and I've fallen into her trap. Regardless of which way it turns out, I will not let it hurt Bella. By changing her, I will give her some modicum of protection apart from what my family and I can offer her. I need to give her this strength so that she can combat the evil that lurks just beyond the corner; but only if I fail or if my family falls. It's not a pretty picture. We're up against two factions hell bent on destroying one another.

Both sides want to use us, to use me. I will not allow it. I stand for no one and nothing apart from the girl sleeping peacefully in the crook of my arm. I told her a year ago that she was my life now and I meant it. Of course, I would do everything possible to protect my mother and father, sisters and brothers. If they needed me, I would be there, provided it would not hurt Bella in any way.

"Edward…don't be mad."

The talking has begun. I turn toward her and watch her as her face pinches together and her lips form a pout. It's a struggle not to bend my head and kiss her.

She mumbles and sighs and turns so that her face is pressed against my chest. "Love you k?"

I hold back a chuckle. She is so cute.

"Acka halla maza nari. Acka halla maza natu. Ormanalli acta halli, orza maza halla natu!"

This is new, and strange. I wonder if it's a part of the ritual that she's going to take part in. It's certainly not anything related to one of the Latin languages, and yet doesn't sound like gibberish either.

I listen intently, waiting for her to reveal something else, something more. Hours pass in relative silence, only broken when Charlie leaves the house. As the sky outside goes from ink black to a light heather grey, I kiss her and wake her.

"Mmm. That's nice."

"Yes it is. So, do you have any plans for today after school?" I'm careful to ask before I mention anything about the plans I've made for her and I.

"I'm going to see Jacob and the tribe of elders. We're going to do a complete run through of the ritual. It's so embarrassing. I wish I didn't have to do it."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you were enjoying this? Finally learning to dance and all of that?"

"A part of me does like it, truly. But another part of me isn't totally comfortable there. People treat me differently, and not just because I'm white either. After that first visit to the cave…they act like I'm some sort of religious deity or something. It's ridiculous."

"They have a lot of superstitions Bella. I'd rather they treat you with reverence than with disdain."

"Perhaps it's better, I don't know. I'll just be happy when it's over. Then I can focus on more important things." She eyes me with speculation and I play along.

"What more important things?" I feign innocence.

"Well, for starters, my wardrobe. It's so last season, don't you think?" She looks mock serious but I know she's dying to laugh.

"Yes, I've heard that you shouldn't wear white after Labor Day."

"I know. What a fashion sin!"

Suddenly she can't hold it in and begins to crack up. She rolls on her side, holding her stomach and her eyes sparkle with mirth.

I watch her, smiling as well, and just drink in the sight of her, playful, happy, and laughing. If only I could keep her like this forever…

Sooner than I'd like, the moment is at an end and Bella is going about doing her morning routine. It seems to me that she takes forever, but then again, I can't really judge things on speed. It wouldn't be fair.

She's bathed, groomed, and dressed. I follow her downstairs and watch her eat cereal called Captain Crunch. I think they should be sued for false advertising. I see no crunch in that bowl of milk soaked artificial colors.

Once she's finished, she heads back upstairs to brush her teeth. Then we're ready to depart. I hand over her school bag and lock the door behind us. I lead her to the car and open the door for her.

Moments later we're on the road. The trees zip by at a pace that is only moderately appealing. I try to follow Bella's personal speed limits but sometimes I cheat a little. I rev the engine and feel the car beneath me respond with a dull roar. I press the gas and we begin to fly.

"Edward." Her voice is giving me a warning.

"Hmm?" _Don't make me stop just yet…we're almost there anyway._

"What did I tell you about going over 100 mph?"

"Something about not to do it when you're in the car…or something."

"Or something," she echoes in disapproval.

I sigh and do as she requests. The needle dips back down and I frown.

"I thought you were over your fear of going fast?" I ask her, my voice not trying to hide my annoyance.

"I am."

"Then why do you always tell me to slow down?"

"Because it's funny to see you scowl."

I turn to her and grin. "I love you."

"I love you too although you should really keep your eyes on the road."

"As if I'd let us crash," I retort sarcastically. I see the turn off for the school and make a smooth, sharp maneuver then pull the wheel the other way and glide into an open space.

"You're sexy when you're driving." Bella comments conversationally.

"Well, you're sexy all the time," I reply smoothly.

She laughs and I get out of the car, cross over to the other side and open the door for her. I give her my hand and help her up.

We walk across campus to our first class and I put my arm around her. It's a wonderful thing to feel complete.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jake's POV

"Sam, I don't see how this is going to be solved."

"We just need to give him time. You know how he is. He feels like she's an outsider and doesn't belong. You can't blame him."

"But she's not an outsider! She shares my bloodline! She managed to do what no one else has ever done in that cave. Everyone else is welcoming her as the peace giver. I wish he would let go of his prejudice and accept her too. It would make life a lot easier on all of us."

Sam stares at me, his dark eyes serious and contemplative. "Jacob, it will work itself out. For now, you need to focus your energy on other things. Paul will come around; he always does."

I snort. "What about Leah?"

Sam sighs. "You know she'll do anything she can to cause discord. She's only siding with him to cause a fight. I wish she could find it in her heart to forgive me."

I frown. "They're both so immature. Sometimes I wonder if they're only a detriment to the pack."

"They belong, just as we belong. Not everyone will think and feel the same things. I don't need to explain it to you. I'm only concerned about the unity aspect. We need to stand together to be strong. I do not like splitting into different factions, especially not because of Bella Swan."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. You love her. It's a love that rivals that of imprinting. I only wish that she felt the same so that you could be with her. It isn't healthy for her to be hanging around those leeches and us as well."

"She'll have to choose soon. I've been doing everything I can to convince her of her place here. I wish we could just kill those bloodsuckers…"

"--all in due time. For now, they've respected the treaty and we must as well. We should never wish for war, Jacob. Although, I really wouldn't mind ridding the world of their evil."

"How do you stand it Sam? You know you want to kill them too. How do you hold back?"

"It is not without effort. But my feelings don't count. Our role is that of protector. We watch over our people. We do not attack first. I must follow in the way of our ancestors, finding the wisdom in their teachings along the way. I must do what is right and I must preserve our honor."

I nod my head in weary acceptance. I know that I can't convince him to change his mind. Sam's always been the strongest of us, the most in control. I hope someday that I can be like him.

Sam turns and begins to walk; I follow along at his side.

"So, today Bella comes."

"Yes," I can't keep the wistful tone of my voice.

"I think it would be wise that you try and stay near her at all times."

I look at him in alarm. "Why? Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"I'm concerned about Paul and Leah. I know they wouldn't hurt her physically but…"

"They might be cruel verbally." I finish his sentence for him.

"Exactly. I'd rather keep the peace, if at all possible."

"I'll be with her, don't worry."

"All right. I'm going to see Emily now, breakfast is nearly ready. You want to come along?"

"Like I would turn down free food." I snort and trot along behind him as we make our way toward Emily's cabin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	24. Chapter 24

Still don't own it.

Author's note: A few derogatory comments (i.e. the "b" word) toward the end of the chapter but nothing too major. )

Family Tree

Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I make the drive down to La Push with ease. The tires of my truck bounce a bit as I hit an uneven part of the dirt road that leads to Jacob's house. I pull into my normal spot and make a dash for his front porch. It's raining again and I forgot my jacket.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail and secure it with a tie that was in the pocket of my jeans. I straighten my shirt and knock on the heavy wood door.

I wait for a few minutes and then hear the heavy thuds of Jake's footsteps. The door swings open.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi Jake. Mind if I come in?"

"Door is open isn't it?" He grins at me.

He doesn't move out of the way and he's blocking 90 of the door. I squeeze past him and he closes out the cold behind me.

"You can be a punk sometimes," I tell him as I pull off my hiking boots and place them on the shoe rack.

"Yeah I know. I can't help it. You bring out the worst in me."

I look up at him, a little startled at his words but his eyes are dancing. He's joking; at least I think so.

"You weren't sleeping or something were you?" I stare pointedly at his bare chest.

"Nah. We already had this discussion about the clothes…"

I hold up my hand. "I know, it's just, a little, um, strange is all."

"What's strange? You've seen me like this what? A hundred times?"

I blush. "Yeah, it's just you're so…it's just…never mind."

"What?" He demands plopping down on the sofa next to me.

"Do you enjoy looking like Tarzan?"

He stares down at himself. "It's not like I'm wearing a loincloth."

I shake my head. "No, I mean…your boxers. Um, do you have like pants or something?"

"Why Bells? Am I making you nervous?"

I vehemently deny it by holding up my hands and scooting a foot backward away from him.

"Uh huh. You are nervous. Look at your cheeks! Why are you embarrassed? I'm the one supposedly dressed like Tarzan."

He chuckles and the sound fills the whole room.

I cannot tell him why. I don't even know why. Well--perhaps it's because I can't keep my eyes from wandering back to him, over his broad shoulders and lean torso. I feel like some kind of pervert. What is the matter with me?

"You are impossible woman. When will you just admit that you want me?"

His words jolt through me and I stand up and tower over him. "I do not want you. You should try to be dressed like a normal decent person at least while you're around other people! That's all I was saying." I put my hands on my hips for emphasis.

"You are such a bad liar Bella. But if you must hold it all in, I guess I can't stop you. Although I'm sure there are ways to make you admit it…"

"I think I'm going to leave now," I declare haughtily and turn for the door.

"No, wait." He reaches out and grasps my hands in one of his. He tugs gently and I fall over onto him. He situates me so that I'm sitting on his lap.

I'm instantly aware of every part of my body that is touching every part of his body. There is a searing heat between us. I let out a shaky breath.

"See- this isn't so bad now? Is it? You have to admit you like this." His free hand traces a meandering pattern over my thigh.

"I admit nothing. I am Switzerland," I croak out.

"You're not Switzerland. You're you. It's ok to feel what you're feeling. I won't make you say anything. But this is ok. No one has to know. Just relax."

I stare into his black eyes, now serious. I take in his words and though there's a giant conflict within, against my better judgment, I allow myself to relax against him. He brings his arms around my waist and pulls me close. It feels so good, just to have him holding me like this.

"See…isn't this nice?" He asks softly.

I don't trust my voice but I nod.

He rubs soothing circles on my back. I allow my head to rest on his shoulder. He smells like cinnamon.

"Have you been over to Emily's recently?" I ask him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You smell like her cinnamon rolls."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I had a few of those this morning."

"So-how has everything been down here? Are you still fighting with Paul?"

"No. Why would I be?"

His voice catches and I know he's lying. I pull back and stare at him. "Is something going on?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing big. It's going to be ok."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing Bella, leave it."

His words wound me but I decide to keep my mouth shut. He's really agitated.

"I'm going to go and put on some clothes, ok?"

He places his hands on my hips and is in the process of lifting me off of him when I push him back down. It takes all of my body weight.

He looks at me quizzically. "What is it?"

"Can you just forget I said anything?"

He stares at me for so long, I grow uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we can forget." He pulls me close again and I lean back down, smelling his skin.

He rests his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Bella."

"I know."

"And you love me too."

I don't answer.

"It's ok. I know you do. I also know that I'm not the only one you love. I can accept that. I just want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If you ever leave him Bella…I want you to promise that you'll come back to me."

"Jake!" I sock him in the chest.

"Promise me."

"No! I'm not going to leave him."

"You think you won't but someday you might. It is a possibility, however unlikely."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up," I tell him as bluntly as possible.

"Regardless of what you do, I'll still have hope Bella. Even if you run off with him…even if he…_hurts _you."

"He won't hurt me."

"Yes he will."

Jake gives me _the look_ and I have to turn away from him. I can't bear it.

He sighs and lifts me up, placing me on the sofa beside him. He stands up and walks into his bedroom. I hear him open a drawer and close it. A few minutes later he walks out, fully dressed.

"We should probably head over for the practice ritual now. It'll be just the women today but I'll walk you over. Call me when you're done and I'll walk you back."

"All right." I stand up and put my shoes back on. Jake grabs an umbrella and we head out into the wet woods.

I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't ruined the mood. For a few seconds I allow myself to imagine what I want. I see him kissing me passionately, his strong arms wrapped around me. I can almost feel the heat of his large, rough hands as they roamed my body.

Lightning shoots across the sky and a moment later, a loud clap of thunder brings me back to reality. I shake off the dirty thoughts and try to push them far away into the back of my mind where such things belong. I can't have that with him--not now, not ever. Not when someone else has the first claim on my heart.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**JPOV**

I hold the umbrella over her head so that she doesn't get wet. We walk in silence through the path in the woods that leads to the large cabin where she will dress before practice. The rain falls in sheets around us and Bella shivers as the cold wind blows against her slight body. I put my arm around her and she looks up at me gratefully.

Outwardly, I keep moving forward, getting us to our destination.

Inwardly, I'm quaking. It's amazing how such a small girl can have me coming undone at the seams. Her mere presence causes my hormones to go into overdrive. I'd been careful with my move on the couch—I hadn't let it go too far. But it could have gone much further, if she'd allowed it.

I know that if I had a chance, I could change her mind. I just need to show her what life is all about. In my book, the bloodsucker is dead, cold. I am warm, alive. I can give her experiences that he can never give her. I can understand her better than he ever could. He's drawn to her because she's different. I'm drawn to her because we're the same. Bella is my soul mate. I know it without a doubt.

I'm running out of ways to convince her but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Hopefully it will be enough.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

Jake leaves me at the cabin door, reminding me to call him when it's over. I agree but I'm a little confused. It's not as if I can't make it back to my truck on my own. I've done it before. I watch as he stalks back the way we came and I knock on the door.

I'm ushered inside and stripped of my slightly damp clothing. I bathe in the tub and it's become routine to have the other women wash my hair. After I've dried myself, one of the women holds up the clothing I will wear. I'm slightly surprised at the cut of the thing but I don't dare say anything about it. I nod and smile and allow them to dress me.

For the first time, I don the ceremonial outfit I will wear. The material is soft and thick and the color is a soft camel. It wraps low across my hips and then crosses my stomach at a diagonal, knotting behind my left shoulder. Hammered metal rings are slipped onto my arms. Soft leather cuffs are tied around my wrists and my ankles are adorned with beaded anklets. My skin has been brushed lightly with oil that smells a little like sandalwood. My hair has been braided and infused with white flowers. My face is painted though I don't know how it looks because there are no mirrors here in the elder's cabin.

They lead me outside. The rain has stopped momentarily but it is as cold as ever, especially with parts of my skin completely exposed. I shiver and follow behind a line of women, old and young, to a circle that is surrounded by tall stones and hemlock trees. In the center of the circle there is a hole in the ground upon which the remnants of a fire rest, sodden and covered in lichen.

We each move to our correct place in the circle and slowly, we begin to move. Timidly, my right foot crosses the left. I keep my weight on the heel, spin slowly, and keep my arms out for balance. I dip to the left, and bend my knees. I push my chest forward over the ground while keeping my head bowed. I follow the circle, the dance that these women do. I struggle to keep up with the turns, steps, and spins. I roll my stomach to the right, forward, left, and back again. I raise my arms, reaching to the sky while my knees bend to kiss the earth. I bend my arms at the elbows, and lift my palms out in offering. Then, the chant begins.

I concentrate on each step and pray that I don't fall. The ground is slippery and I'm uncoordinated as it is. Luckily there is a bit of variance with each dancer due to age and skill, so a few of my mistakes won't be noticed. I chant in time to the ancient words that sound sacred when said aloud. I can feel the energy here; it is concentrated and as we whirl and move around the circle, I feel my heart rate elevating to a near feverish pitch. We stop and offer a mock blessing. I pant with exertion and then we're moving again, and I'm caught in this mystical web of movement. I follow as best I can and then I reach the part I dread the most.

I move into the circle, and begin my own dance. The women move in the opposite direction around me. I approach the ring where a fire will burn brightly on that night and pay reverence to it, the opposite of the rain that we will call to quench it. I close my eyes and force my feet to move forward. I dive over the ring, and fall to the ground.

The ceremony comes to a screeching halt.

"No! No! No! You must land on your feet Bella! It is important! Stand up and try again!"

I groan and force myself to a standing position. I shake some of the mud off of my legs. We start over again and again. I can't seem to land right.

Finally, we end the practice. The women are speaking in their native tongue and walking ahead of me, clearly disappointed in my performance. I warned them that I wasn't any good at this sort of thing but I don't think they believed me, until now. I let them move forward out of my line of sight and then sit down miserably on one of the rocks. It is so humiliating. Why won't my body obey me?

"Well, well. Look what we have here."

I sit up alarmed. I hadn't heard anyone approach. I whip around and see Leah Clearwater, leaning against one of the trees.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh. Hi, Leah. You scared me."

"It's hard isn't it?" Her tone is dripping with disdain as she ignores my greeting.

"What?" I pretend to be ignorant.

"Dancing," she sneers.

"Yeah, I'm not really graceful."

"I know. I watched you."

"Well, I'm going to go back and get cleaned up." I stand and begin to move toward the cabin when suddenly she steps into my path.

"Do you honestly think you can do this? I think you should quit now, before you really humiliate yourself and screw everything up. This ceremony is important to _my _people."

I glare at her. "I'm doing the best I can. I was _invited_."

"Well, I suggest you un-invite yourself. Otherwise, things might get unpleasant."

"Move out of my way." I demand, trying to step around her.

She mirrors my movement and steps close. "You do not belong here. This is a warning. Leave and never come back."

"Or what?" I whisper, staring into her dark eyes.

She smiles, baring her teeth. "Or I will have the pleasure of teaching you a lesson."

"Leah- what's happened to you? We used to be friends…"

She snorts. "Hardly! Where were you when my dad died Bella? Oh that's right. Chasing off after your leech lover! If you were a friend you would have stayed and helped. But you didn't come to the funeral, you didn't even send a card. Would a friend do that?"

I'm rendered speechless. I don't know how to defend myself when what she's saying is perfectly true.

"That's what I thought. Bella, you are nothing but a selfish little bitch. You put yourself in danger on purpose just so Jake and your bloodsucker will save you. If you come back here, not even they will be able to save you from what I will do to you. Do you understand?"

I nod, mutely. I'm shaking again, but not from cold. The look in Leah's eyes is manic, crazy. I have to get out of here, now.

"Or maybe I should just end it here. What do you say Bella? Shall I put an end to your pathetic life and do everyone a favor? Hmm?"

She takes a step toward me and I stumble back.

"It's such a shame. Bella didn't leave with the others. She was practicing in the circle alone, trying to get the jump right. Poor thing landed wrong and broke her neck. What a tragedy."

I am so scared I can't breathe. Leah advances on me with purpose and shoves me to the ground. She sits on my stomach and pins my arms down with her knees. Her hand circles my throat.

I try to scream for help and she squeezes so no sound escapes.

"Don't worry. Your bloodsucker will join you soon in death. That's all you really wanted, isn't it? To be with your bloodsucker forever?"

She releases my throat and I cough and gag. One of her hands goes behind my head and the other grips my chin. I know with one twist, it will all end. She will kill me here in the woods and I don't have a chance.

In a single second, a series of faces flash before my eyes. Charlie, giving me a high five, his eyes crinkled at the edges. Renee, laughing at some absurd thing I've done. Jacob, holding me close and smelling of cinnamon. Edward, staring at me intensely, leaning in and kissing me, setting my blood afire.

I make one last desperate move and twist my body to the right, pulling my arms out from under her. She growls in frustration and tries to wrench me back. I turn and claw at her face, my nails digging into the flesh and I drag my hands down using all my strength. She cries out in surprise and slaps me hard.

"BITCH!" She screams and slaps me again, much harder. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No!" I scream back and punch her in the stomach.

For a second, she only looks at me in amusement but then her face crumples and she gasps. "How did you…"

I don't wait for her to finish her sentence. I strike out again, as hard as I can and she rolls off of me, clutching her stomach. I push myself up and stagger toward the clearing but she kicks out with her leg and catches me behind my knee so that I fall.

I cry out as my wrist twists under me.

I hear her get to her feet and scream when she kicks me in my lower back. My kidney feels like it has been ruptured. The pain is intense. I roll over just as she raises her leg again. My arms are exhausted but I'm not about to go down without a fight. I roll over and avoid her foot.

She crouches down and glares at me. "You should just let me end this. You know you won't win."

"Go to hell!"

"Have it your way…"

She picks up a really large rock. I stare at her in shock. She lifts it over her head. "Goodbye Bella."

The rock falls.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own it.

Family Tree

Chapter 25

**BPOV**

The rock seems to fall in slow motion toward my head. It's painfully slow and alarmingly quick. I close my eyes and brace for the impact, the beginning of my oblivion.

I hear a large crashing sound but I don't feel the pain. I hold my breath, waiting for my death.

It's taking far too long.

I open my eyes. The rock is lying next to my head. I blink back the tears that are threatening to fall.

I hear footsteps and cringe away.

"Bella, are you all right? Shit. Of course not. Hold on. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

I stare in shock at Jake. He bends down and picks me up as though I weigh nothing.

"Jacob—what are you doing?"

"Saving your butt, of course."

He grins down at me and I begin to cry in relief. He wipes away the tears and looks at me with such love and concern I stop crying, staring back in wonder.

"Didn't I tell you to call me when practice was over?" He asks softly, smoothing down my hair.

"What happened with Leah? Where is she?" I try to sit up in his arms but he holds me close so that I can't.

"She is in no condition to hurt you, don't worry."

The solemn way he said those words alerted me. "Jacob- what did you do?"

"I stopped her from killing you. She's not dead, if that's what you're asking."

"Is she hurt?"

"Most definitely but she'll recover. I'm more worried about you."

I laugh weakly. "I can't believe what happened."

"I know. I should have been here, propriety be damned."

"Did you know she would do this?" I ask him, outraged.

"No! I thought she might try to talk some smack but I didn't think she'd actually hurt you."

I nod and he begins to walk, carrying me in his arms. He takes me all the way to my truck and puts me in the passenger seat. He borrows my cell phone and calls the hospital, telling them that I will be arriving in half an hour. He also places a call to Sam and tells him where to find Leah and what happened.

"Can you buckle your seatbelt, or should I do it for you?"

"I can't really feel my hand so if you wouldn't mind…" I grimace as a pang travels from my elbow up my arm. My whole body hurts and I wish I had some aspirin or something.

Jake leans over and buckles me in. He then backs out of his driveway and within minutes, we are on the highway, going as fast as my pathetic truck will allow. Jake is careful to avoid the bumps and potholes in the road. I'm incredibly grateful.

"Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary Bella. It shouldn't have happened."

I bite my lip. I don't really understand why it happened in the first place. Why does Leah hate me so much?

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Why did she do it?"

"Because she's jealous and thinks you don't belong here. She's been hurt and it's twisted her view on everything. I think she might need some psychiatric help."

"I'll say," I mutter bitterly.

Jake guns the engine; for all the good that will do. My truck shudders in response and the needle creeps up a tiny bit.

"I think I need to work on this truck some more," Jake mentions in a frustrated tone.

"It's fine for my needs."

He looks over at me and lifts a brow. "You've got to be kidding me."

I giggle and then grimace when a sharp pain shoots across my back. I gasp.

"Bella?" Jake looks over at me, clearly concerned.

"Ok, just need morphine. Be fine. Don't worry." I can't seem to get out long sentences at the moment. God this hurts.

Jake turns back to the road and ten minutes later we arrive at the familiar grey building with blue glass doors. He turns the engine off and runs around the front of the truck before opening my door and unbuckling me. He lifts me carefully and walks me into the hospital emergency waiting room.

"Is that Bella Swan again?"

Wanda of admittance is looking at me and shaking her head. She pushes a clipboard through a slot and hands over a pen. "Just fill out the top part, I can do the rest from her other forms."

Jacob sits down in a chair with me in his lap. He scribbles my information in and doesn't have to ask anything. I can't help but be a little impressed.

"Bella? We're ready for you."

Doctor Morrow ushers us into a room in the emergency area. "What happened this time?"

I smile weakly. "Just another accident. I fell, again."

He glances up from his clipboard and his eyes narrow. "Hmm. What about those bruises?"

I look at him confused. "What bruises?"

He looks at me queerly. "The ones all around your neck. Did someone assault you?" He glances over at Jacob with distrust.

"Um. Yes. A girl down at La Push…" I look over at Jacob questioningly. I don't know what I should do or say at this point. He nods at me that it's ok.

"Can you please describe what you remember of the attack? It might help with the diagnosis…"

I tell him in detail what happened to me physically. He tells Jake to leave the room so that he can look me over. I shrug out of my clothes and he gasps when he sees my back. I don't know what it looks like but from how it feels paired with his reaction, I'm guessing it's bad.

"Bella- I'm going to need to bring in Dr. Cullen on this one. Hold on a moment."

He pages Carlisle and I grimace. This is so not good.

Within a few minutes Carlisle arrives and the younger intern leaves the area, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

"Bella- this looks horrific."

"I'd gathered," I say in a wry tone.

"We're going to need to scan the area. I think you may have a punctured kidney."

"Charlie is going to kill me," I moan.

"He's not the only one," a familiar voice growls from behind the curtain.

I can't see him and he can't see me but it doesn't matter. I can feel his eyes burning a hole through the curtain.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously, afraid of his response.

"I'm about to kill Jacob Black actually."

"No you're not! He had nothing to do with this," I shout.

"Edward, son, I'm sorry but you need to leave now. We can discuss this later, at home."

"Carlisle…"

"Edward."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

Edward sighs, exasperated and though I don't hear his footsteps, I know that he left the area.

"Now then, Bella, I'm going to lift you onto this gurney and we'll take you down to Imaging."

"All right."

Carlisle lifts me gently in the same position, on my side with my knees curled and deposits me on the moveable gurney. He opens the curtain and pushes me out and down the hallway. We reach the elevator a few minutes later and he maneuvers the gurney inside.

It's three floors down to Imaging and Carlisle is silent the entire way. I'm not sure if I should say anything either so I decide to be quiet.

"I'm going to have to put you into a hospital gown Bella. I'm going to help you sit up now."

Carlisle retrieves a gown and keeps his eyes averted as he rapidly undresses me and hands over the gown. He turns the machine on and it rumbles a bit before it begins to make little whooshing sounds. I pull the gown over my head and Carlisle assists me in getting onto the table. He crosses my hands and moves me into the machine.

I sit there for thirty minutes, willing myself to stay still though it's cold and my body is trembling, perhaps from shock.

At long last, I feel the conveyer under me move and I crane my neck from side to side to alleviate the stiffness that has developed.

"It will be just a few more minutes until we have your results. Here is a blanket to keep you warm."

I accept it gratefully and lay it across my legs. It's chilly down here.

As I wait for him to return, I think about Jacob and Edward. I wonder what happened to them. Were they both in the waiting room glaring at one another? Or did one leave and head home? I wouldn't blame either of them if they were gone.

"Ok Bella, the results are in. You're lucky, your kidney is bruised pretty bad but it wasn't punctured. I'm going to give you some pain medication that you need to take five times a day. I want you to take a double dose before you go to sleep. Drink plenty of water and get some rest, all right?"

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Oh- and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'd be careful of what you say to Edward. He's waiting upstairs and he's not in the best mood."

I sigh. "Is Jacob still here?"

"No, he left when Edward arrived."

"Did you tell Edward I'd been hurt?"

Carlisle looked down, sheepish. "Well, he'd never forgive me if I didn't tell him."

"It's ok," I place my hand on Carlisle's arm. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I'm going to get your prescription and I'll take you back up to admittance."

Twenty minutes later and I'm being pushed in a wheelchair out of the hospital doors by Edward.

"Do you care to explain what happened to you?" He grinds out in a tight voice.

"Not right now. Can it wait til I get home? Please?"

The wheelchair stops. Edward kneels in front of me, searching my face with his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispers furiously.

"I'm sorry."

He places his finger on my lips and closes his eyes tight. "It wasn't your fault."

I nod in agreement. I don't think I instigated anything; if I did, I was unaware of it.

"Can I go home now?"

"Of course, love." He pushes my wheelchair over to the shiny Volvo.

I look around the parking lot. "What happened to my truck?"

"Jacob took it home for you. He said he'd wait there until you got back."

"I thought you said you were going to kill him."

"I'd like to. You just say the word…"

"Edward!" I punch him in the arm and wince.

Edward chuckles and lifts me into the vehicle, buckling me in one smooth motion. He closes the door and walks to the other side. He turns on some soft music and pulls out of the space in one neat movement before turning the wheel. He keeps a slow steady speed all the way back to my house.

My truck is out front and Jacob is leaning against the hood.

Edward stiffens but I place my hand on his forearm to calm him. "Jacob saved my life today."

"Did he?" Edward glances at my face and back to Jacob. "I suppose I owe him my thanks."

"Maybe you should wait here for a minute until Jake leaves?"

"Nice try Bella."

Edward cuts off the engine and doesn't bother to hide his speed as he moves around the car, opens the door and lifts me out. He carries me over my lawn and keeps me cradled in his arms as he approaches Jacob.

"Bloodsucker," Jacob inclines his head slightly and then looks at me with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just some pretty major bruises."

"I'm sorry this happened Bella; it won't happen again."

"I know Jake, I know."

"Well, I'm going to leave then. Call me later?"

"Yeah if I'm awake."

Jake looks at the two of us in disgust and then turns, walking into the forest with purpose in his every step.

"He's gone now. You want to go inside?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

Edward opens the front door using the key under the eave and carries me up to my bedroom. He sets me gently on the bed and crosses the room to the window, closing it firmly.

"Do you need anything else Bella? I have your medication right here."

"No, I took some before we left the hospital. I just want to lie here for awhile."

I settle down into the soft bed, pulling the covers up around me. Edward doesn't join me, but sits in the rocking chair. He stares at me for so long that I get irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should sleep."

"I know you want to say something. Might as well say it."

He considers me with dark eyes. "I don't want you to go down there unprotected."

I'm not in any condition to argue just yet but I know I will go down again, at least for the ceremony. I think it's best I don't say that though. Edward's taking this better than I'd imagined.

"I may not be able to read your mind Bella, but I know what you're thinking and I won't allow it."

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

He shakes his head. "Tomorrow. We can discuss this tomorrow. For now, you need rest."

"Does Charlie know what happened?"

"You know the hospital policy. He'll be informed pretty soon." Edward leans back in the chair, rocking lightly.

"Uggh. He's going to kill me."

"No he won't. I think he's used to it by now." Edward smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

I close my eyes against his beauty. For now, it's too much. I don't have the strength to deal with anything else today.

Minutes, or perhaps hours later, I wake up in the dark. "Edward?" I whisper.

"I'm here."

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course."

In seconds his body is against mine and he pulls me close, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Sleep now, Bella."

He hums my lullabye as I drift off into a fitful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own it.

Family Tree

Chapter 26

**EPOV**

I hold Bella close, smelling her lovely hair as she mutters under her breath. She's dreaming of unpleasant things if her scrunched up face is any indication. It's hardly surprising, given that she was mauled by one of those thrice damned wolves. It had taken every ounce of my willpower to not kill Jacob when I learned that Bella had been hurt. Where the hell had he been? Why didn't he stop it before it had gotten out of hand? He may have saved her life in the end, but I could still blame him for being careless. I've hated Jacob Black from the moment his name first tainted Bella's lips. I hate him not only for being my mortal enemy; no- I hate him for having the audacity to love her. I hate myself for the same reason.

"Please," she whimpers sadly.

"Shhh. Bella, you're safe. You're all right. I'm here," I whisper in her ear, trying to break into her dreams and reassure her.

She doesn't respond but her breathing continues softly, steadily. Then, just minutes later, her heart races, thundering in my ears. I try to ignore it and the pulses of fresh, oxygen rich blood filling her veins.

I hold her close and continue threading my fingers through her silky hair.

Sometime later, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dig it out and check the message:

_Bella ok? C_

I text Carlisle back, letting him know that she's sleeping. I appreciate that he's worried about her. I am, too.

Light is beginning to creep in through the window. I hear Charlie's alarm go off. I extricate myself from Bella's bed and slip out her window, dropping easily from the ledge to the ground. I walk the few blocks to where Alice parked my car. I hadn't wanted to leave Bella's side the night before, nor get Charlie suspicious, so I'd asked Alice to move my car before Charlie had gotten home from the station. Sometimes it was nice having such a close knit family.

I slip behind the wheel and gun the engine, speeding down the streets toward my home. Once there, I run into the house and shower, then change into some fresh clothing. I'm about to leave when Alice steps in front of me.

"Edward, we need to talk."

I'd been so intent on being fast and getting back to Bella that I'd been ignoring everyone's thoughts. Alice was upset. I tuned in and what I heard made me growl.

"What do they think they're doing? Bloody fools," I spit as I turn toward the family room. Alice trips along behind me and I settle into one of the armchairs. The rest of my family is seated and darting wary glances my way.

"Our plan to stall hasn't worked," Jasper says, rather bluntly. _I'm sorry but we can't keep holding them at bay. _

"We have to declare an allegiance now," Rosalie adds with meaning. _Edward, we need to do what is right for THIS family. We've waited long enough._

"So have you all decided what you want to do?" I ask them and they stare at me in surprise.

_Son, surely you know where we stand…_

_That's a stupid question, of course we're with the Volturi!_

_I wouldn't want to cross Dahlia…_

I hold up my hand, asking for them to silence their minds. "Apparently, we don't know whose side we're fighting for. Personally, I don't think we should get involved."

"We won't have a choice," Alice announces grimly, "We will have to choose, or one of the factions will destroy us."

"Do you know who will win this war?" Jasper asks Alice, his brow furrowed.

"It varies. If we don't interfere at all, Dahlia will win, and all of us, except for Edward, will be destroyed."

"Why Edward?" Rosalie demands, obviously annoyed.

Alice smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I think that one is obvious. Dahlia has taken a liking to Edward, although it might be better to call it an obsession."

"She's insane," I tell them solemnly.

They all nod their agreement.

"Yet, she's still dangerous," Esme adds worriedly.

"If we join the Volturi?" I ask Alice, inclining my head.

_They will win, but not all of us will survive. Not with the way things are now. But there is something just out of reach, something I can sense but I cannot yet see… _

"Bella?" I interrupt, searching Alice's mind.

_If she remains human, either way she will die._

I stand up with a jerk. "You're telling me that no matter what we decide, Bella will die?"

Alice nods sadly.

"Then she must be altered, as soon as possible."

My family takes that in and discusses the pros and cons. We had already formed a plan for this, but it looked as though we were going to have to implement it much sooner than we thought.

"A few days after graduation would probably be best," Alice predicts.

"I agree. Any sooner and there would be major suspicion," Carlisle adds.

"That should give her time to sort out her affairs and tie up all the loose ends in her life," Esme says while looking at me intently.

I nod in agreement. "Well, we will have to make sure the house in Vermont is suitable then. Rosalie? Emmett? Can you go ahead and make sure everything is taken care of?"

Emmett nods. "No problem bro. We'll have it perfect."

"I'll book the flights," Rosalie adds, as she gets up and heads toward the computer.

"Jasper and I will stay here and graduate with Edward and Bella. Carlisle and Esme will obviously be there to watch their children graduate. We can throw a party here afterward and then…"

I stop Alice in her tracks. "No party. We need to stay focused. After the graduation ceremony, we will pack what we need and have things ready to go. The next day I will get Bella to pack what she needs and say her goodbye's. The following morning we will leave for Vermont. Alice, do you have Bella's new identity ready?"

"Yeup. I've got a driver's license, passport and a few credit cards under Abigail Cullen."

"Abigail?" I ask, amused.

Alice crosses her arms and sticks out her tongue. "Alice and Abigail. We'll be sisters."

I roll my eyes. "You're insane. Why not Isabella Cullen? Her actual name?"

"An extra precaution. She can change it again afterward. It's just temporary."

"All right." I pinch my nose together, releasing the built up tension. "I'm going to go back to Bella now."

"Don't worry, we'll handle everything," Esme reassures me with a pat on the back.

"Tell Bella I'd like her to visit the hospital after school. I want to check on her bruises and look again at her wrist. It seemed to be bothering her when she first arrived but when I took x-rays it seemed fine. I'd like to examine her again today," Carlisle tells me as he walks me down to my car.

"How serious is it Carlisle?"

"I'm concerned Edward, but you know I wouldn't have allowed her to leave the hospital if I didn't think she could."

"I'll swing her by in the afternoon then."

Carlisle nods and heads back inside. I slide behind the wheel and race back toward Bella's house. I want to get there before she wakes up.

As luck would have it, she's just getting out of bed when I make the leap from her tree into her window.

She turns toward me sleepily and rubs her eyes. "You left."

I try to give her a reassuring smile. "Yes, just to change. How are you feeling?"

She bends to the left and right and lifts her hands over her head, stretching. "I feel great actually."

I frown. "Will you turn around please?"

She shoots me a quizzical look but does as I ask. I walk over to her and lift her shirt a bit to take a look at that bruise.

I drop the fabric as though burned. Her skin is unblemished, perfect. "Bella?"

"What? Is it nasty looking?"

"No…it's gone," I murmur, surprised.

She turns around. "What? How can that be?"

"I'm not sure. You don't feel any pain? What about your wrist?"

She rotates it. "Feels normal."

"Carlisle would like to examine you this evening, if you don't mind."

"Ok."

I look past her and see an envelope that's been stuck halfway under the door. Bella follows my eyes and retrieves the note. She scans the words and shakes her head.

"What is it?" I ask her as I stand behind her to read it.

_Bells, _

_I got a call from the hospital and said you'd been there AGAIN. You're still sleeping so I'm not going to bug you but you call me if you need anything. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Bella places the note on her dresser. She's turning toward her closet but I know there's something important I have to tell her. I halt her and turn her so she's facing me. I drop to my knees in front of her. "Bella."

"What are you doing?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you. This is serious."

"Why? About what? You're scaring me Edward."

"Bella, two days after graduation, we need to move to our new home."

"Ok. You couldn't tell me that up here?" She smiles at me.

"That's just part of it. Once we move, we'll be initiating the _change_," I say it slowly, with feeling. I feel terrible telling her that I'm about to turn her into a monster.

Her breath catches. "Really? So soon…"

I watch as her eyes move from me to the window. There is a faraway look to them and I wonder what she's thinking.

I feel tense suddenly. "Only if you still want this."

She looks down at me then. "Edward- you know I want this. I've wanted nothing else for so long- but I'm just kind of shocked right now. Graduation is only a week away and then I have to say goodbye to everyone…_forever_."

"That's the gist of it," I say bitterly, looking down at the floor.

The room is filled with a heavy silence and then she sighs.

"I'm sorry I'm reacting badly."

I look up at her. "No. You will not apologize to me for this. You're willing to give up your existence. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm taking everything away from you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me right now."

"I don't hate you."

_Then why are you looking at me like that? Bella…I'm sorry. Please understand, I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't have to. I wish I could give you more time. I'm sorry for being what I am. You deserve more…so much more. _

I don't tell her what I'm thinking. I don't deserve her platitudes or her pity. I shut my mouth and pretend that I'm fine and hurry her around, getting her ready for school. I drive her there and walk her to class. I sit and idly pay attention to the teacher rambling on.

The day passes, slowly.

I drive Bella home in silence. Neither of us know what to say or do now. I drop her off, not bothering to walk her to the door. I know that we both need a little space right now.

She kisses my cheek quickly and then gets out of the car. I watch her disappear behind her red front door.

I gun the engine and pull out, heading home. I need to think and I need to plan. My family awaits me.

Alice meets me outside and walks with me into the sitting room. It's déjà vu all over again. The Cullen war council awaits.

We go over the plans again. We've decided that Bella will be involved in a car accident with a petrol transport. It's the best way for her to "die" that we can think of. Carlisle will bring us one of the cadavers that has been given to the hospital for medical students and we will place it in the car and set fire to it so that visual identification will be impossible. Carlisle will take Bella's dental records and perform a procedure on the cadaver's teeth to mimic Bella's teeth to a close enough match for identification purposes, should Charlie require it.

So I can leave with Bella without arousing suspicion, another cadaver will be placed in the car beside Bella. She and I will "die" together. This provides a nice excuse for Carlisle and the rest of my family to leave Forks; to escape from the horrible memories of what happened.

Alice has informed us that it won't be raining that night, so the fire should burn everything nicely before anyone arrives on the scene. It will be one of the worst tragedies to ever take place in Forks.

"Sounds like a good plan Jasper," Emmett claps Jasper on the back.

"Yes, it will work perfectly, although Charlie will be heartbroken," Alice informs us.

"Poor Bella. How's she taking the news Edward?" Esme looks at me with concern.

"As well as can be expected."

"How are her bruises Edward?" Carlisle interjects.

"They are gone. She's healed."

Everyone takes in an unnecessary collective breath.

"It's good that we will be changing her soon," Alice tells us quietly, "or we wouldn't be able to do it."

I zero in on Alice and read her mind. Images of Bella as a half-human, half-wolf flash through her mind. I stand angrily. "How could you keep that from me?"

"I knew we would change her before that would happen."

I throw up my hands, completely frustrated at my family. "Whatever happened to no secrets?"

"Sometimes, secrets are necessary, even among us," Esme tells me plaintively.

I nod tersely. It's my own fault for being gone so often. I haven't been home enough and my focus has been on things other than my family.

_Don't blame yourself Edward. We all have other things going on. _

Jasper emits waves of calm and his thoughts soothe me temporarily.

Then, Alice gasps.

We all turn to her automatically and Jasper takes her hand. Her eyes get glassy and I can't help but be sucked into her latest vision.

_Running through the woods, desperate._

"_You're sure we're heading the right way?" Esme asks as we race through the trees. _

"_Yes, the dog told us where to go…"_

"_Edward! WAIT!"_

"_I see her! NO! NO! DEAR GOD NO!"_

"_What?"_

"_It can only be…"_

"_No, this cannot be happening…"_

"_Get away from her!"_

_Breaking through the trees, a body still and pale in the moonlight. The lake obscenely calm. _

_The smell of fresh blood._

_Blackness._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Author's note: Oh my God. This chapter was so hard to write. I'm sorry for all the cliffy's…really. But this fic will be over soon. Please review! It makes me feel really awesome when you do!

Family Tree Chapter 27

**EPOV**

Slowly, I resurface from Alice's vision. If I had a heart, it would be racing.

The rest of the family watches the two of us warily and Alice fills them in on what she saw. Everyone looks at me, waiting to see if I will explode or if I'm going to handle this well. I decide to not give them any further reason to worry. I've already caused a lot of angst for them because of my choices.

"I'm going hunting tonight," I interrupt, "so if anyone wants to come with me, let me know now." My voice wavers but no one harasses me about it.

Jasper glances at Alice and she nods almost imperceptibly.

"I'll go with you Edward," Jasper tells me quietly.

"Fine, be ready at 8. I'll be back then."

I block out the noise of their thoughts and worries as I jet out front to my car. I get inside and breathe deeply, unnecessarily, trying to calm myself down. I back out and begin the drive to Bella's.

As I'm parked at a red light, I flick on the radio. The song is sad and somber and matches my mood perfectly. I reach the turn that will lead me to Bella's street and stop. I sit there, letting the car idle and then, resolutely, I turn the wheel away. I drive as quickly as I can in the other direction without really knowing why.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

I walk up to my house and unlock the door. Not pausing to look back at Edward I go inside and shut the door behind me softly. I sag against the red wood.

Today has been really weird. Edward has been quiet and my mind is racing so much I can't concentrate on anything. I can't stop thinking that it is all going to end…

Wearily, I trudge upstairs, letting my backpack slip off somewhere along the way. I go into my room and stare at the computer for a beat before I decide to turn it on. I wait for the dial up to work and tap my foot impatiently. At long last, I enter my screen name and sign on. I have two new e-mails, one from Renee, and one from Seraphim22. I open the one from my mom and read through it with as much attention as I can. I begin a short reply but realize that this might be one of the last emails I ever write to her. Wiping a stray tear from my eye, I resolutely turn back to the screen and begin a long, detailed message. I make sure to tell her how much I love her and miss her. I also find myself waxing poetic about philosophy, mostly in response to my mother mentioning her meditation classes. At long last I reach the end and my hands hover over the keyboard before I type "_Love always, Bella_."

With a satisfied sigh, I click send and then go back to my inbox. I open the next message, expecting spam but instead I'm greeted with a poem.

_Thine eyes are like the earth, rich and deep_

_Thy scent wavers in the air like flowers-sweet_

_Thy honeyed voice spills secrets as you sleep_

_I stand and listen from across the moonlit street_

_Lovely starling, show no alarm_

_I would never allow you any harm_

_I watch you as a parent watches child_

_I shall not let you be defiled_

_Beware the demon in the night_

_She'll kill you before you take flight_

_I cannot turn on her just yet_

_Heed this heartfelt minuet- _

_(Bella please do not forget)._

_Woods are watching and shadows reveal_

_A huntress stalks you for her next meal_

_Be careful fledgling before you leave the nest_

_Or prepare yourself for eternal rest_

I read it through several times and tremble violently in my chair. A huntress? A demon that will kill me?

Victoria is dead. If not Victoria; then who?

The words are eloquent. A few of the words are antiquated. I think for a few seconds and her face comes into focus. _Dahlia._ She's the only one that makes sense, unless there is someone else out there, someone I don't know about.

I'm feeling sufficiently creeped-out. I begin to dial Edward's number then think better of it. I hesitate for only a moment before I dial Jacob's number.

The phone rings five times and then, just as I'm about to set down the receiver, Billy answers. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy, is Jake around?"

"That you Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on a minute. I think he's out in the garage."

I wait patiently and a minute later I hear a jostling sound. "Bella?"

"Hey Jake!" I say it brightly, trying to ward off the shivers.

"Hey, what's up? You feeling better?"

"Yeah. My wrist is fine, and my back is better."

"Wow. That's great news. Guess you're a fast healer huh?"

"Er, yeah. So what are you doing right now?"

"Just working on the Rabbit. The alternator isn't working right."

"Uh, ok. How long will it take to fix it?"

"Not long, why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out?"

Silence.

"Jake?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm here. Uh, do you want to come down here?"

"Or you could come up here," I say wistfully.

"Where's the leech?" He asks in a flat tone of voice.

"Jacob!"

"What! It's just a question," he says defensively.

"_Edward_ isn't here right now. He went home to his family and I think he's hunting tonight."

Jacob snorts. "Well, I can be there in an hour, is that cool?"

"Yeah. I'll make dinner."

"Sounds great, I'm hungry."

"You're never not hungry Jacob."

"A guys gotta eat."

I roll my eyes. "All right, well I'll be waiting."

"Ok, see you soon Bells."

I hang up and feel a little better. I turn off the computer monitor so the words aren't staring up at me from the screen and decide to go downstairs.

The phone rings, momentarily distracting me. I pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Bella Swan?"

"Um, yes. Who is this?"

"Julian Russeau. I hope you don't mind me calling you like this."

My mouth drops open in surprise. I haven't even thought about him since our last encounter. "What's going on?"

"A multitude of things, as I'm sure you're aware. Bella, in regards to a few days ago, I apologize. It was inappropriate for me to have kissed you."

I nod my head but realize he can't see me. "Uh, yeah it was. I'm with Edward and you know that."

"Yes, I'd gathered that actually. It was not planned, just a response to the energy we were both feeling."

I want to deny feeling anything but I can't. There is something between us, a faint electric charge or something. I don't understand it. It makes no sense for me to be drawn to him. I wait in terse silence, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to admit it Bella, if it makes you uncomfortable to do so. Are you presently alone?"

I don't want to answer that question. I lie. "I'm here with Edward."

"Oh? Would you mind if I spoke to him?" He voices the challenge without a hiccup.

Shit. What do I do? "Actually, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment…"

"Ah, I see."

I can almost see his smirk, the tone of his voice is condescending, knowing that I am lying.

"Well, I'm glad he's busy. He won't be able to overhear this conversation then."

"Uh huh."

"Bella, there is no reason to be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you. I told you- I like you. You're different from most humans."

"Um, thanks, I guess." I twist the cord on the phone in agitation.

He chuckles. "You are a suspicious creature, aren't you? Well, it's not as if you don't have the right to be. An awful lot of bad things have happened to you."

"That's for sure," I mutter.

"I'm actually calling about that…you see, I may have a way out for you."

"Out of what?"

"The war, of course. Surely you know what a target you are."

I sink to the floor, clutching the receiver. "What war?"

He coughs. "Did they not tell you? How…odd."

"What war?" I repeat, dazed.

"The Volturi is at war with our faction. Dahlia leads our group. I am second in command at the moment. We were here in an attempt to persuade the Cullen's to join the rebellion. We'd also like to ask the clan in Denali if they'd be interested. You see- the Volturi have been interfering in our lives much more than they ought to. They act as rulers over all of us! It's their way or no way. You've met them, you know what I mean."

"Um. I've met them, and what you're saying is crazy, it sounds like suicide."

"It only sounds that way because you don't know of our army. We have over a hundred vampires, all strong, nearly half of which have extra gifts. That's nothing to scoff at. The Volturi are a mere handful of very powerful vampires in comparison."

"If your army is so large, then why do you need the Cullens?"

"Ah. Well, the Volturi are very interested in gaining the Cullen's help due to their formidable gifts, as well as obtaining _your _special services."

I stop breathing momentarily.

"Bella?"

Finally I manage to react. "Why do they want me? I'm just a human…"

"You're a human with enormous potential. Don't try to deny it. I saw a mere glimmer when you reacted earlier this week. Bella- you will be a force of nature when unleashed. They want to use you."

"So you're saying you want to use me as well?"

"I'll be honest with you. Originally, we were going to destroy you. Why let loose such a powerful weapon? But I've reconsidered. I'm not saying we wouldn't use you if you were to undergo the change and become one of us…but if you preferred to stay human, I could arrange that. I could hide you so that no one found you; not until the war was over."

"Why would you do that? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? No? I'm fascinated by you. I think you're unique, and beautiful and humorous. I also see amazing potential in you."

"So you're interested in me? That's why?" I can't conceal my incredulity.

"I'm willing to risk alienating both sides of this war, to protect you."

"I don't understand! Why me?" I feel myself getting hysterical. This is just too much right now.

He sighs. "I've come to realize that I care for you. I don't want you to be harmed." His voice is cool, impassive, as though he is talking about the weather.

"I'm in love with Edward!"

"I'm not an imbecile. I realize that. But Edward won't survive the war. No matter what side he joins, he will be a target."

"No! You're lying!"

"I can see you're going to be unreasonable about this. You are so very young after all. Don't worry Bella, I will arrange everything and when the time is right, I'll take you away."

I gulp. "Julian?"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell!" I put as much venom as I can into my voice. I am not going to allow him to take me anywhere!

A ghostly chuckle travels through the phone and tingles in my ear.

"Until we meet again…"

The connection is broken. I stare at the phone in horror. I hang up and hastily begin dialing Edward's cell when the doorbell rings. I jump, surprised and scared.

I set the phone back in its cradle gently. With great trepidation I creep down the stairs. To my relief, I see Jacob through the peephole. I yank open the door and haul him inside.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

I wrap my arms around his waist in a bear hug and sob with relief into his chest. He pulls me back to look at my blotchy face.

"What happened?" He asks in a grim tone.

"A horrible phone call and a really weird e-mail," I whisper and wipe away the tears falling down my cheeks.

His eyes narrow. "Tell me."

I pull him into the kitchen and sit on one of the chairs. He leans against the kitchen counter, waiting.

I tell him about the email and about the phone call. I don't look up to catch his reaction. His grunts and gasps are bad enough.

"Filthy stinkin bloodsuckers! I'll kill them all!" He walks out of the kitchen with a purposeful stride.

"Jake…no. Jacob!" I hop out of my chair and grab hold of his shirt before he reaches the door.

"What?" He shakes me off.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me alone," I whine, looking up at him with my most pitiful expression.

He stares at me for a long moment before relaxing slightly. "Fine, but this isn't over Bella. I won't allow them to do this to you. Not while I'm around."

"Thank you," I whisper.

He shakes his head, agitated. "Does your bloodsucker know about this?"

"No. I was going to call him when you rang the bell."

He rolls his eyes. "Call him. I'll wait."

"What?" I stare at him stupidly.

"Tell him what happened."

"Why?" I can think of a million reasons why telling him right now is a bad idea. It's not as if I'm in immediate danger. Jacob is here. He's also going to get so overprotective! But if I don't, he'll find out anyway and then, I'll really be in for it.

Jacob sighs gustily. "Are you really going to make me call him and talk to him? Because I don't know if I have the patience for that."

Before I can respond, the phone rings again. I jump.

Jacob reaches around me and snags the phone off the receiver. "Swan residence," he says blackly.

"Uh, hold on. Bella? It's for you."

"Alice? Yeah. Ok. No, don't tell him. I'm fine, Jacob's here. Yeah he'll stay. Ok. All right. Yes Alice! Fine. Bye."

I hang up and look at Jake worriedly. "You'll stay, right? Alice is worried because she can't see my future with you here."

He wraps his arms around me and nods. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Good. Well in that case…are you hungry?"

"Yeah. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti ok?"

"Hell yes."

"Ok, park it. I'm going to get this going. Charlie will be home soon."

Jake sits himself at the table and watches me as I go through the preparations. It's such a simple dish that I don't have to give it much thought.

I wonder what Edward is going to do when he finds out about Julian. I know it won't be good. I shiver, thinking of the last time Edward was truly angry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**EPOV**

I'm sitting in the middle of the meadow. Its twilight now and shadows lengthen to invade the sanctity of this place.

So much has happened here. It seems as though it's hallowed ground. This is where I first showed Bella what I am. This is when she truly saw my abilities. This is where I first scared her.

Yet…this is still my favorite place to go. Yes, it holds evidence of my becoming unhinged; the broken trees will attest to that, but it also is the place I first allowed myself to relax around Bella. She traced my palm, my face, and she'd finally cut through my defenses with just one molten look. It was here that I decided I was strong enough to be with her.

I miss her. Things have changed so much in the last few months; ever since that dratted family tree project. There are so many moving pieces to the same puzzle. If only Bella would hold still long enough for me to place her into a safe spot, surrounded and connected by other pieces so that she won't get lost.

I wonder whether or not I'm right for her. Can I truly keep her attention forever? What will I do when she realizes that the world is a huge place and she has all the time in the world to explore it? Will she still want to stay with me?

I scowl. It isn't fair. I want to keep her here, in this tiny meadow and build a fortress around it that nothing can get through.

Belatedly I realize that this isn't a healthy option.

I lay back into the grass, pondering everything. I've screwed things up spectacularly and yet, she is still willing to die. I do not doubt her love, or mine, but rather the circumstances that always seem to catch us. I've had enough drama to last several lifetimes, and all within the last two years. For once, I'm tired. I wish fervently that I could sleep, that I could turn off this unending parade of thoughts running through my brain. What simple bliss it would be to sleep.

My phone breaks my reverie. I slide it out and see that Jasper is wondering where I am. I'm surprised to see that it's 8:15.

I leave the meadow behind me as I run back to my car. I try to shake the melancholy mood but to no avail. At least I'll be spending some time with Jasper; I know he can help with this.

I run quickly through the trees and locate my car a few minutes later. I slide into the bucket seat and drive back to my house. When I pull up in the driveway I sense that something is wrong. Before I can open my mind to the thoughts of my family, my car is pushed violently to the side with incredible force.

My instincts have me climbing out through the window even as it's rotating in mid-air and heading toward a tree. I hit the ground rolling, and am up, running straight toward the female standing defiantly in the driveway.

_Stop._

I fall to the ground, stunned. I try to move but find myself frozen somehow. Dahlia saunters over to me and crouches next to me. She runs her fingers through my hair and I flinch.

_Why must you be so stubborn?_

I cannot fathom how I am suddenly able to hear her. I try to reach my mind out, around her, but she's blocking me somehow. It's as if everything else is white noise.

"What have you done with my family?" I rasp, using every ounce of my strength to get my lips to obey me.

_Do not concern yourself; they are unharmed._

"Why are you doing this?"

_It is time Edward. I cannot wait forever. I must strike within the next few days._

"Release me?" I look up at her and though I hate to do it, I plead with my eyes.

She stares at me thoughtfully and nods. Instantly, I am released. I stand slowly, carefully. She watches me with a hint of amusement.

"What do you need from me?" I figure this is the best approach to the situation. If she believes I will help her, perhaps I can gain her trust.

_Honesty._

I nod in agreement. I will do or say anything to get out of this situation to find out where my family is. The house is dark and cold. I strain my ears but hear nothing.

_No Edward. You do not understand; but you will. I need your skills. _

"Against the Volturi?"

She smiles wickedly. _No. Against those fools who think the Volturi can be brought down._

I suck in a breath. She is one of them. A spy…

_Yes. A spy. The Volturi do not make mistakes. You know this._

I nod slowly, thoughtfully. Then I narrow my eyes when I realize she's reading my mind.

_You didn't think you were the only one, now did you? Oh. You did. Well, surprise._

My lips form an indulgent smile but I do not feel like laughing. This is a twist I was unprepared for.

_Your family has agreed to help us. I do hope you will be on our side as well. It would be a shame for such talent, and beauty, to go to waste. _

"I stand by my family," I say sternly, with no hint of compromise.

_Yes you do seem to be loyal…then there is only one other irksome bit of business we must deal with. _

"And that is?"

Her face becomes frightening and she steps closer to me, her lips curled back behind her teeth.

_That human bitch of yours._

I feel myself freeze. "What did you say?"

_You heard me perfectly well. Aro demands that she be changed now…or she will die. We've given you enough time. _

I let out a bit of air I didn't realize I was holding in. "We are going to change her in three days."

Dahlia considers me. _You are telling the truth. How strange. Here I thought I would have a fight on my hands…_

I wait, wondering what she's thinking about. She's blocking her thoughts now.

"You know that I hate her, don't you?" Dahlia speaks for the first time and I hold back a shiver. Her voice is cold as steel and smooth as silk, wrapping around her words with malice.

I nod. "I won't allow you or anyone to harm her."

She pouts for a second and then raises ice cold eyes to me. "You do realize that she will become a weapon of immense power? She will dwell within the castle at Volterra…a favorite pet. She won't be permitted to see you. They want her complete devotion. Will you be able to stand that Edward?"

I tense and try to hold back the snarl building in the back of my throat.

"Wouldn't it be better to end it here Edward? You can have your three days…and then, you can release her. Give her the ultimate gift; a beautiful death."

I cannot contain the snarl this time. "You will watch your mouth!"

She only narrows her eyes. "That was rude. I'm only giving you helpful advice."

"No. You're only being a selfish, subservient, mindless, callous, heartless bitch. I want nothing to do with you Dahlia. I will not allow your petty jealousy to harm Bella in any way."

She lunges, eyes wild with fury at my insults.

I dodge to the side, anticipating her movement. A tiny part of her mind has become unhinged and is open. I listen intently and mirror her lithe advances.

She shrieks as she jumps and this time, I'm not fast enough. She pushes me to the ground and grapples for dominance. I strike her but it doesn't seem to register. She pins me against a tree trunk and it shudders before cracking and falling to the forest floor with a deafening crash.

"Edward…don't you see how much I love you?" She asks in a childish tone before pulling one of my arms through hers and breaking the bone.

"I hate you," I hiss at her, refusing to show her any sign of my pain.

"No! No you don't! You don't know me yet! Edward, stop struggling! Damn you!" _Stop._

I freeze at her voice command. It is heavy in my head. I try to fight the order, using all of my willpower.

She's watching me with a triumphant look in her eyes. "If you're too enamored of her, I shall have to kill her. I didn't really like the idea of having her around Volterra anyway. Wait here Edward and it will all be over…"

I watch in mute horror as she leans forward, kissing my cheek. Then she runs off like a wraith through the forest. I struggle against her command, howling with frustration in my own mind. Oh God no! No! Release me please! BELLA!

Shit! Shit! Let me go! Let me go!

I pant shallowly, trying in vain to think of something, anything that can get me out of this situation. I need to go to her…I need to help her.

Just when I feel the crushing blow of utter despair, the all engulfing horror that I'm really going to lose Bella, I hear flickers of thought.

_Edward! Can you hear us? We're almost there! Hold on!_

_Hang on son! _

_God I hope he's all right…_

Alice darts into the clearing first, followed by the rest of my family. They are looking harassed but otherwise in good shape. I don't know what to do, frozen as I am. I feel hysterical.

Jasper drops to the ground and the others glance at him in shock. "Panic. Horror. Sickness. Death," he gasps as he feels the powerful surge of my roiling emotions.

Alice freezes and her eyes get glassy. She looks at me, confused.

I stare at her with dead eyes.

_Is it all over? Has my reason for existing been extinguished?_

Suddenly Alice pulls out her phone with determination in her eye. "Bella. I need to speak to Jacob. RIGHT NOW."


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own it.

Author's note: Ok. A lot of things happen in this chapter. There is a little bit of graphic-ness later in the chapter (I've kept it as ambiguous as possible so it stays within teen rating). I did not end it on a cliffy because I didn't want to drive you guys nuts. Review! Review! )

Family Tree

Chapter 28

**BPOV**

The water is boiling. I drop in a large bag of pasta and throw in a few pinches of salt for good measure. Jacob and I have been bantering back and forth. It's doing wonders, taking my mind off of vampires.

The phone rings and once again, Jacob answers. "Oh. Hey Charlie. Yeah, Bella invited me for dinner. Ok. Yeah I'll let her know. See you later. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"Charlie has to pull a double shift. Jeff Dormers was in some kind of accident and he's heading out to the scene now. Said he'd be home late."

"Oh, ok. I hope Jeff is all right."

Jacob shrugs and then smiles at me. "So I guess it'll be just you and me then."

The tone of his voice insinuates much more. I decide to not make a big deal out of it. "Yeah, guess so."

I turn back to the noodles and give them a stir. As I'm bending over to get a strainer, the phone rings again.

"God, who could that be now?" I ask annoyed. We never get so many phone calls in one day.

Jacob smiles and answers. "Swan residence."

His smile disappears. He looks up at me and licks his lips; it's a nervous reaction of his. I turn back to the stove and turn the flame off and pour the pot out into the strainer.

"I'll be ready. Of course. Ok. Bye."

I turn to look at Jacob and do not like the way his eyes are lit up.

"Jake…what was that about? Who was it?"

"I need you to go into the laundry room. Lock the door and barricade it as best as you can. Do you understand?"

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"A leech is coming here to kill you. Don't worry, I'll stop her. Now do as I say."

"I doubt a wooden door is going to keep a vampire out!"

"That's so you're out of the way. Bella, this is going to get ugly. Now GO!"

I stare at him, shocked. He stomps over to me and lifts me easily over his shoulder. He trudges toward the laundry room and pushes it open with his foot. He sets me on top of the dryer.

"Stay in here. I mean it," he tells me with all traces of humor gone from his face.

He shuts the door behind him and I hear his footsteps as he walks out of the house.

I'm shaking so hard I can barely move. I gather my knees to my chest and pray that Jacob will be safe.

"Please God, please watch over Jacob. Take care of him…please."

_Be quiet now._

Edward's honeyed voice whispers in my head. I close my mouth and hold as still as I can, though I'm quaking inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**JPOV**

I leave Bella in the laundry room and walk outside into the backyard. I make sure no one is watching and then phase. I can hear Sam, Embry, and Quil. They understand the situation and are on the way.

Then- I smell it.

It's a sickly sweet, pungent aroma that reeks of death; like perfume soaked rotting garbage. I listen and sure enough hear the bloodsucker. It's nearly to the house now. I turn to the south and brace myself.

She bursts through the foliage. Her hair is shiny black and swings around her head like a silken sheet. She stops short when she sees me and her face gives away her confusion. It takes only a few seconds for her natural hatred of me to kick in.

"Werewolf!" She hisses menacingly and slinks forward.

My lips pull back over my canines and my chest rumbles with threats. She wastes no time and crouches, springing straight at me.

I fall to the left and twist my neck, catching her right arm between my teeth. I tear into the hard surface easily and it splits, splintering all the way to her shoulder. She shrieks in surprise and strikes me in the side with her free appendage.

I feel the blow and it hurts a fair bit, but I don't react to it. Instead I release the ruined arm and attack her neck.

She hits me in the side of the head and pushes me away before I can get a good enough bite. She shrieks in anger and advances on me again, but this time, I swipe at her midsection. She blocks me. I feint to the right and then catch her left knee. She loses her balance for a second, and it is enough for me to push her to the ground. Here I have the advantage. I pin her legs beneath mine and as she prepares to strike, I bend down and catch her throat between my teeth. I apply a fair amount of pressure and feel it compacting, shattering under the force of my jaw. She's tearing into me, digging her fingers into my flesh but I block out the pain in favor of keeping this strategic position.

Suddenly she manages to free one of her legs. She kicks me off of her and I fly several feet into the air, landing in an awkward position. She's holding her throat together with her good hand and is staggering toward the house.

Before I've gotten to my feet, Sam, Embry, and Quil arrive on the scene. We are one; one thought, one intent, one purpose. She is our enemy. She must die.

She turns to look at me in mute horror. Embry advances from the left, Sam head on, and Quil from the right. She turns away from them, as though to run and I close the circle, coming in behind her. She's panicking now; I can see the terror in her eyes. She is no match for us.

Sam swipes her and Quil goes for her good arm while Embry attacks her leg. I shove her forward and we have fun with her, pulling her apart, piece by piece. She's a limbless, headless stump when we've finished. Her disgusting body has been pulled apart, shreds at a time. We scout the yard, pulling even the tiniest pieces out of the earth before we make a pile of twitching, shuddering marble. Sam heads into the house and grabs a match and we light the evil thing on fire.

Somehow, she manages to scream one last time…

I grin at my brothers. We wait until the fire has reduced the pieces to ash. Sam phases back and we all follow suit. He gathers the ashes into a black leather satchel and then looks up at me.

"Well done, Jacob."

"Thanks for showing up. That filthy bloodsucker didn't know what to do when she saw you three," I grin at them.

"That was awesome! I wish this would happen more often!" Embry exclaims before giving Quil a high five.

"So is Bella ok?" Sam asks, concerned.

"Oh shit. I told her to stay in the laundry room. I'm going to go in and check on her. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Ok, see you later Jake," Quil waves before sliding back into the forest.

Sam gives me a look and I nod in response. I will deal with Bella's leeches.

My brothers take off into the forest and I return to the house.

I open the door to the laundry room and Bella is just where I left her, sitting on the dryer, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Bella? Honey? You ok?"

She looks up, her face incredulous. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

I look down at myself. Blood covers one side of my body but the wounds beneath the skin are already healing. "I'll be fine. It looks worse than it is."

"Do you need to take a shower? Or see a doctor? Or something?"

I smile at her. "You're the only thing I need."

She blushes and stammers something unintelligible.

"Bella. Look at me."

She tilts her chin up.

I take the foot separating us and carefully brush away the last of her tears. "I love you. I would never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

She nods. "I know."

I decide that the time has come. It's now or never. "Bella. You know I don't want to just be your friend. I want to be more. I really love you. I need you in my life, more than you can ever know. If you just give me a chance, I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I will do anything you ask Bella. Anything at all. Just say you'll try. Please. Be with me Bella. Let me look after you. I want to grow old with you."

She stares at me, her mouth open in surprise. It's obvious that I've shocked her. I shift from my left foot to my right, because she hasn't answered me and I'm not going to let it go. I don't pressure her to say anything; I just wait.

She draws a deep shuddering breath. "Jacob, even if I want to…I can't."

My resolve crumbles. I feel my heart shattering. "Bella, no. Listen to me, please. Just give this a chance. If it doesn't work, go back to him."

She starts crying. "I love you but I can't do that to him. Damn you Jacob! Why are you asking me right now?"

I decide to go for broke. "Because he isn't right for you. You are my soul mate Bella. You know it and I know it. We are supposed to be together! I can't just let you go off with him! I can't! He'll hurt you! He will make you a monster! You deserve so much more than that. Don't you understand? Bella, please…please," I gasp out and then fall to my knees in front of her. Why doesn't she understand? Why won't she see the truth?

Bella scoots off the dryer and kneels down next to me. She wraps her arms around me and sobs into my chest. I hold her close, not knowing what this means, but I would rather die than let go right now.

I hear them in the driveway. They're coming now. _He's coming._ But I refuse to budge. I refuse to let her go.

"Bella? Bella?" He cries out, frantic and then tears through the house. He's behind me now. Bella struggles to extricate herself but I hold on tight.

"No, Bella. No. This is where you should be. Here," I whisper passionately in her ear.

She tenses and pushes at my chest. Reluctantly I let go. Bella stands shakily and I stand as well. We turn toward Edward who hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Are you ok?" He asks her softly as his eyes travel from her face, down the length of her body, to the floor, and back up.

"No," she answers.

I turn to her in surprise. Edward's brows shoot up toward his hairline. We both wait for baited breath for her to explain.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

This is too much. I can't do it anymore. I feel like I'm being torn in half. I wrap my arms around my middle and try to hold it together long enough to tell them. "I'm a terrible person. I have to go."

I try to move past Jacob but he stops me, eyeing me warily. "Where are you going?"

Edward takes a step forward. "You're not a terrible person Bella."

"Stop. Both of you," I hold up my hands and am surprised to see how hard they're shaking. I look at them in surprise.

"What is it sweetheart?" Edward asks softly, taking the last step between us.

Jacob visibly stiffens and moves a few inches back away from Edward.

"Everything is ruined now," I whimper, "I don't deserve you."

Edward looks at me sharply. "Me?"

"I don't deserve either one of you. I never did. Just go away. Move on with your lives," I brush past both of them and trudge wearily up to my room. I collapse on the bed and scream into the pillow, my body wracking with sobs that I can't control.

I thought I knew real pain.

I was wrong.

This is so much worse.

I'm surprised that neither one of them have followed me up here. Maybe they know the truth now. I am horrible. How else could I allow this? Edward loves me but has no reason to. I've never understood why he cares so much. Jacob has been infatuated with me. He only loves me because he doesn't know better. There are better choices for both of them out there. And me? I don't deserve love. I never have.

I'm bad luck personified. I cause pain and drama wherever I go. I've been relegated to a tool by both the Volturi and this other army of vampires. Deep down, I know that I don't belong with either one of them. I'm just a klutzy human girl…average, average, average. I'm nothing- nothing at all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**EPOV**

I've felt so many things in the last few hours that it all seems like some sort of a nightmare. But it isn't. Jacob and I both watch Bella climb the stairs to her room. I move to follow her but Jacob holds out his arm, effectively stopping me.

"What?" I hiss, annoyed that he's somehow caused Bella to break down. I shake him off in disgust.

"She needs to be alone right now," Jacob tells me soberly.

"What the hell happened?" I ask jerkily, flinging myself away from him and standing behind the sofa.

He runs a hand through his thick black hair. He changes the subject. "The pack has taken care of that female bloodsucker."

"I smelled the fire. Were you injured?" I ask not out of politeness, but curiosity. Did Dahlia manage to get to him too? Or did her powers only extend to us?

"I'm fine now. She was easily taken care of."

I sigh. He's quite proud of himself. "Thank you for being here when I couldn't be."

"I protected the girl I love. That's all."

"Indeed," I murmur tiredly. "Why is Bella so upset?"

He doesn't answer but looks me square in the eye. I read his thoughts easily and squeeze my fists together tightly in an effort to not strangle him.

"Let me get this straight. She has just gone through a terrifying ordeal and you chose to upset her even more by asking her to choose between us."

He hangs his head for a moment. "I couldn't help it. My adrenaline was pumping and she was here," he trails off looking guilty.

"You've really cocked things up Black." I listen to Bella sobbing upstairs and it takes extreme effort to not rush up there.

"She needed to know. Just because you got to her first doesn't mean she should stay with you."

I turn toward him with narrowed eyes. "You care only about yourself. You're selfish. You hurt her."

He takes a step forward and growls in the back of his throat but then my words seem to have hit their target. His face contorts in a grimace of pain before he schools it into impassivity.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he says quietly, looking at the floor.

I want to dig it in deeper but force myself to be mature. Bella doesn't need to hear the two of us fighting.

"You're not the only one who has hurt her," I admit, "I've done more damage than I could ever hope to undo."

"Neither one of us deserve her, do we?" Jacob asks after a moment of silence.

"No, we don't. It isn't fair for her to suffer like this. We need to do something about it."

Jacob stares at me thoughtfully for a few moments and nods. "What can we do? It isn't as though either of us are willing to give her up. If I killed you, she'd never forgive me."

"As if you could," I snort disdainfully.

Jacob shrugs. "How else can this end?"

A thought flows through my mind then; a resolution. I cringe away from acknowledging it. I couldn't possibly do it. It would very nearly kill me to allow it.

I listen intently to Bella crying. Jacob seems to be doing the same thing.

I will not allow her to torture herself. I can fix this. I grimace for what I'm about to say. It will undoubtedly cause me more pain than I think I can handle. I take a measured breath and tell Jacob my plan.

His face moves from suspicion, to shock, and then, to pleasure.

I feel sickened.

"Do you think you could handle her in that form?" I ask, resigned.

"If it meant she was with me, then yes."

I nod. "I need you to leave now, Jacob."

"All right. I thought I loved her more, but now I'm not so sure."

I snarl at him. "Just go!"

He nods, suddenly docile in the face of my sacrifice.

Of course he leaves. I've given him what he wants.

I head upstairs to Bella, because I can't stand listening to her pain any longer.

I open the door silently and slide across her floor. She's on her side, curled up into herself. Her entire body is shaking and her heartbeat is erratic.

I sit on the edge of the bed and touch her shoulder.

"Go way."

"No," I tell her firmly and turn her so that she's facing me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." _As if it isn't obvious._

"Don't," she sniffles.

"I can't help it. You're entirely too loveable."

She shakes her head and is about to protest when I lean forward and kiss her lips.

She freezes but I persist; licking along the seam of her mouth until she finally relents. I slide my tongue into her warmth and she gasps before tentatively moving her tongue against mine.

I groan in victory and tilt her head back so I can explore her mouth further. She's so warm and pliant, almost as though she's melting into my embrace.

She lets out a slight, breathy moan and I feel myself getting excited. I should extricate myself and be a gentleman but after the conclusion I've come to…I'm going to make the most of my time with her.

I lower her to the bed and untangle her limbs with casual caresses of my fingers. I lean over her as I plunder her mouth, soaking up the taste, scent, and feel of her here beneath me.

I kiss her deeply for several minutes and she raises one of her legs, wrapping it around my hip. I adjust myself so that I'm leaning over her and her other leg twines around me. I release her mouth and stare at her hooded eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask softly as I trace the smooth curve of her jaw.

"You."

"You've got me. Care to be more specific?"

"You know what I want Edward."

"Say it," I goad her deliberately.

"I want you to be my first," she whispers. She searches my eyes and begins to blush.

I smile at her and capture her lips, savoring this moment. "I'm willing to try," I murmur against her lips.

She stills. "Really?"

"Yes. Are you sure you want this? There's no going back…"

"I want this," she says firmly, lifting herself up and pressing her lips urgently against mine.

"Slowly, my love," I caution. I think I'm strong enough for this…I hope I am. I need for this to be slow.

She lowers herself and looks up at me. "Show me."

"Just relax Bella, stay still…"

She complies and begins to breathe deeply, slowly letting her accelerated heart rate come back to a normal rhythm.

I caress her cheek, her shoulder and down the sides of her body. I kiss her deeply as I unbutton her blouse.

The material seems to fall away and I try to concentrate only on her; her breathing, her eyes, and her mouth. I take my time, tasting her, savoring her. She keeps herself still, making no sudden movements. It helps me to stay focused.

I peel away layers of fabric, deftly unhooking, unzipping, and sliding fabric away. Soon there is nothing between us.

I lower myself to her and her body feels like fire itself, touching the ice cold surface of my skin. We both inhale sharply at the sensation.

"I love you Edward," she gasps.

"And I you, Isabella." I kiss her eyelids, the lobes of her ears, her nose. She relaxes beneath me.

I never break eye contact but move forward slowly, paying careful attention to her face. She winces and I still, waiting for her. When she relaxes, I move forward slightly, and hold myself rigid.

It is the purest, sweetest torture I've ever known.

It is also the best moment in my entire existence.

"More," she tells me in the faintest of whispers.

I comply and she grits her teeth.

"Now," she tells me after a moment.

I lower myself fully and she cries out. I watch her carefully. I'm still in complete control, because I'm not breathing. I couldn't handle her scent when I'm this close to her, and doing, _this_.

After several minutes, her muscles relax. I rock forward slightly, and back again. She opens her eyes and stares at me with something akin to wonder.

"You're amazing," she tells me as she caresses my cheek.

"You're a goddess," I tell her.

She moves her hips slightly and I take the hint. Keeping a close gauge on her reactions, I do as she prompts with the tightening of her mouth, the clutching of her hands, the stifled moans. I read her body and try to make this as pleasurable for her as possible.

If I could rearrange the heavens for her, I would do it. She is the only thing that matters to me now.

When she cries out again, this time in pleasure, I want to weep from relief. I've managed to do this without killing her. I extricate myself slowly and hold her as her breathing begins to slow.

Later, after she's fallen asleep, I get out of her bed. It is hard to tear my eyes away from her. I watch her with rapt attention, trying to keep my mind off of what we've just done. I must still stay in firm control. Even now, I've not allowed myself to take a breath. It is uncomfortable, but it is worth it.

I only move from my position when Charlie arrives, sometime after midnight. He wants to check in on Bella. I cover her nude form with a thick blanket and creep out her window, shutting it behind me. I drop to the ground and wait for him to go to sleep.

An hour later, he turns in, after watching the Late Show and taking a shower.

Standing across the street, I allow myself to breathe. The discomfort vanishes instantly. I sit and stare at her house for what seems like an hour when I see a slight figure rapidly approaching.

It's Alice.

She's beaming at me and throws her arms around my neck.

"How was it?" She asks, teasing.

"None of your business," I tell her pointedly.

She huffs and slaps my arm playfully. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I can't hold back the grin.

"So what's this about a hundred years?"

My smile fades. "I want what's best for her."

"She's going to go ballistic."

"Perhaps at first. But she'll be happy. This way she won't have to choose."

"What if she doesn't forgive you?"

I shrug. I haven't really considered it. "_Will_ she forgive me Alice?"

Alice thinks for a moment. "It's hard to see so far ahead."

"Well, I guess I can only hope."

"You don't have to make this decision right now."

"I know. It's not as if I'm leaving tonight. Tomorrow we graduate. Then we prepare ourselves. On Sunday, we fly to our new home and she will become one of us."

"She's going to need support. You know how it is at first."

"I realize that. You know I'll be there for her until she's ready."

"You honestly think she'll just walk away from you because you tell her to?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. But I owe it to her to give this to her, if she wants it. I love her, Alice. I would do anything to make her happy, even if it means I'm miserable."

She hugs me. "I know. You're entirely too hard on yourself Edward. I don't think many of us would have the strength to do as you've done. Give yourself a little credit."

"Thanks Alice."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on. I know you want to."

I give her a crooked grin and dash across the street. I climb silently through the window and creep across Bella's room. I gaze at her fondly and wish her the best of dreams. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

I wake up with a jolt when my door slams open.

"Time to get up Bells! You're graduating today!"

I suck in a deep breath. "Ok, ok. Give me a minute dad."

"I'm making breakfast! I expect you downstairs in half an hour!"

Charlie closes the door and I breathe in relief. I look around my room. "Edward?" I whisper.

"I'm in here," he says quietly, sliding out of my closet.

I blush, just looking at him, and remembering.

"You'd better get ready. I'll see you in a few hours, ok?"

I pout. "I hate it when you leave."

"I can't exactly walk downstairs with you, now can I?" He chuckles.

"Fine. But I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up around one or so."

"And if you can find a way to ditch Alice, that would be great."

"I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I tried that. You know how she is. She wants to play dress up."

"Once I'm changed, I'm not going to put up with that," I warn him.

He stares at me and grins. "That's what you think."

I toss a pillow at him just as he ducks out the window. I roll my eyes and slide out of bed. I squeal in surprise at the cold air. Geez!

I grab some pajamas off my dresser and don them so that I can walk to the bathroom.

I take a long, lingering shower, wiping away all traces of last night. It was better than I'd ever imagined it could be.

The water is getting cold. I turn the faucet off and step out, drying myself hastily. I wrap myself in the towel and head back into my room. I pull on some jeans and a sweater and walk carefully down the stairs.

I smell something burning.

"Everything ok?" I ask Charlie as I walk into the kitchen. I gasp when I take in the horrible mess he's created. There's flour on two of the counters and all over the floor. The sink is filled with pots and pans, some that are still hissing. The trash can is overflowing with an empty carton of eggs, a package of bacon and several paper towels covered in what looks like grease.

Charlie turns and smiles. "Everything's fine. Sit at the table."

I lower myself into the chair and wince as a sharp pain shoots through me. I hadn't realized I would be so sore.

"Here you go! A breakfast fit for a graduate!"

The platter he sits in front of me is overwhelming. There is a pile of burnt bacon, several eggs that look half cooked, two pieces of toast (lathered in butter), and a big, gooey cinnamon roll.

"Uh. Thanks." I pick up a fork with trepidation and cut into the cinnamon roll.

Charlie is watching me like a hawk. I take a bite and chew, keeping a fake smile on my face.

"So? Can your old man cook?"

_No._ "Yes dad, it's great. Thank you."

He sighs in relief. "Glad you like it."

When he turns to fix himself a plate, I throw several pieces of bacon and a slice of toast into a napkin and scrunch it up quickly. I place it in my lap, beneath the table.

Charlie turns and sits across from me and eats heartily. I watch him and feel slightly nauseous.

"So what time does the ceremony start?" He asks after a bit.

"Three o'clock. It'll take an hour or so."

"Got any plans for after? The Newton's invited us over…"

I stare at him blankly. "Um, the Cullen's were having a small thing at their house."

Charlie's eyes narrow. "You should be spending time with people other than the Cullen's, Bella. You practically live with them as it is."

"So what if I do? I like them."

Charlie considers me and sighs in defeat. "Well, at least you're still talking to Jacob."

"Yeah. That reminds me, tomorrow night is their rain ceremony."

"Ok. You still going to do that?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, have fun, I guess. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

He eats his breakfast without asking me anything else awkward. I force down a few bites of eggs and manage a glass of milk. After I've finished I go upstairs and begin rifling through my closet. I see the dresses that Edward bought me.

Grinning, I take out the slinky black one. Of course we're wearing caps and gowns over so no one else will see what's beneath it. I shrug my shoulders and blush at my train of thought. Well, it's not as if Edward hasn't seen _everything_.

I fall back onto the bed, remembering each little detail of the night before. It was so perfect, so magical…

My daydream is interrupted a while later. Alice has arrived.

"So what are we wearing?"

I decide to be daring and hold up the black dress. Alice nods in approval. "Very nice. I brought pumps and a few accessories to go with it."

I roll my eyes. "So why did I even have to show you, if you already knew?"

Alice doesn't answer my question but begins setting up shop. She clears my desk and arranges a wide array of styling products, makeup and several pieces of jewelry. She turns me and pushes me into a chair.

For the next two hours I am being put through the ringer. At long last she's finished. She holds up the mirror and sighs. "You look so beautiful Bella, very grown up."

She's right. I look…mature. My hair is pulled back tight with small ringlets escaping everywhere, softening the otherwise harsh updo. My eyes are lined in a smoky gray color and next to the liner is a soft, powdery white that shimmers as I move. The shadow is a light green that really makes the chocolate color of my eyes stand out. My skin looks fairly normal, other than the even tone that she's achieved with concealer and powder. My lips are a deep plum color. Overall, the effects are pretty dramatic.

"Thank you Alice," I smile.

"Ok, let's get you in your dress."

Alice helps me get the dress on so that I don't mess up either my hair or makeup.

"Edward will come and get you at 1:30. Jazz and I will meet you outside the gym around 2:00. We have the run through and then parents will arrive. We'll do the ceremony and you'll graduate! There is really nothing like the first time you do it." She winks at me.

"So am I going to your house after?"

"Charlie is going to make you go to the Newton's."

I groan. "Ugh. Why? It's going to be so boring."

"Well, just look at it as time you get to spend with him."

That sobers me immediately. My mouth goes dry. I feel the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Don't cry!" She waves her hands at my face, trying to save my makeup. I breathe deeply, trying to get myself under control.

Luckily, we manage to stave off disaster. Eventually I find my voice.

"So, when do I need to pack?"

Her voice drops to a whisper. "You can do it tomorrow. Then, tomorrow night, you can sleep over and that night we'll stage the accident. Afterward, we'll get on a flight to Vermont, sometime around 1am."

"What about the rain dance?"

Alice looks at me blankly. "You aren't going."

I stand up and face her. "Yes I am."

She sighs, exasperated. "Bella, we won't have time for that!"

"Well, I promised Jacob and his family! I'm going."

"Edward will stop you."

"Well…that's what I have you for…" I trail of suggestively.

"Bella! Ugh! Why do you ask me to do these things?"

"Because I love you and you love me. Please Alice? Please?"

She looks at my ceiling and back at me. She sighs gustily. "You owe me. I mean it Bella. He's going to be really, really mad."

I pounce on her and squeeze her tiny body. She's holding herself rigid. I extricate myself cautiously and she grins. "Gotcha."

"Don't scare me like that!" I've had one too many scares involving vampires recently.

Alice shrugs. "Consider it payback. Now, I need to go get ready. I'll meet you later."

"Ok."

Alice leaves me alone and I decide to go spend some time with Charlie before Edward arrives. The clock is ticking and I don't have much time left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own it.

Author's note: We're heading toward the end of the road now. The following chapter contains some cursing and implied sexuality and noncon. I am as vague as I can be while still staying true to the story. Three more chapters after this, and an epilogue. No lynch mobs please. Reviews are always welcome though! ;)

Family Tree

Chapter 29

**BPOV**

For some reason, I thought graduation was going to be this big thing; a huge accomplishment after four long years of hard work. Everyone has told me how important it is and even the Cullen's (who have done this more times than they can count collectively) have led me to believe that this would be a huge, important ceremony.

It's waiting in line in high heels. It's holding a big smile on your face for several hours until you think your face will crack. Then- it's a short walk up a tiny makeshift stage, a few steps to the Principal who hands you a scroll of paper wrapped in ribbon and announces your name, and then a quiet walk back into the sea of students waiting for it all to be over. It's tedious and I can't stand next to Edward. In reality, graduation is pretty boring. I really don't understand why people made it out to be such a dramatic event.

At long last we are allowed to take off these cardboard hats and toss them into the air. I don't bother trying to catch mine again. Good riddance.

I look around at the sea of happy faces and wonder if they're feeling something I'm not. It's disconcerting when Charlie rushes me with a throwaway camera, snapping several shots in rapid succession of my face. I think I've gone blind.

"Bells, I'm so proud of you! You did it! Smile now for the camera. Your mom will kill me if I don't take a lot of shots of you."

I comply until the camera is used up and then sigh in relief.

"So, I was sitting in the stands next to Mike's dad and they're expecting us for dinner."

My face falls. I forgot about having to go to that.

"Cheer up Bella. It's only for a few hours. After that you can see Edward."

I smile guiltily.

"Speaking of the devil," Charlie mutters under his breath.

I shoot him a dark look and then turn to see Edward standing next to me. He leans down and gives me a tight squeeze. "Congratulations," he whispers in my ear.

I blush as an electric charge shoots through my body.

Charlie looks suspicious.

"Erm, Edward, I might be a little later to your house than I'd thought. Me and my dad are going to go to the Newton's for a few hours."

"Ok, no problem. Do you need me to pick you up?" His tone is light enough but the corners of his eyes tighten for a moment.

"Nah, I'll just drive myself."

"Ok then. I'll see you later Bella, Mr. Swan," Edward nods politely.

Alice trips up to Edward. "Congrats Bella! You look great!"

"Thanks. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, no problem. We'll be having dinner late, around nine or so. Are you going to spend the night?"

Charlie freezes and turns to me.

"Uh, if it's ok with my dad," I look up at him with every evidence of pure intentions.

"Er…I guess. Your parents will be home?"

"Yes, they'll be there."

"Ok, then."

I wave goodbye to the Cullen's and force myself to enjoy my time with my dad. Soon, I'll have all the time in the world to be with Edward.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**EPOV**

I've arranged to have a large bed brought into my room. It has a soft mattress and many layers of expensive and luxurious fabric piled on top. Alice chose what she thought would look good. All I did was choose the frame. It's mahogany and has carvings of cupids on the posts. It's a bed for my angel, after all.

"What's taking so long?" I grumble at Alice.

"She'll be here within the hour Edward. Charlie ended up playing poker with Mike's father and a few other guys. They're finishing up now."

Alice leans over and begins to apply a thin layer of lacquer on her toenails.

"That stuff smells atrocious."

She looks up and bats her eyes coquettishly. "No pain, no gain. Isn't that right, Jazz?"

"You're already gorgeous, you don't really need any of those human products."

Alice huffs. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Jasper chuckles.

"Ok enough! I don't need to see that!" I glare daggers at both of them. Their erotic thoughts aren't helping anything. I'd like to be as clearheaded as possible when Bella arrives. We only have a limited amount of time left together, as we are now.

"Edward, don't worry so much. It will all be ok. Bella will be here soon and you can um…spend some _quality_ time together."

I grin at the thought of having her beneath me again, squirming and moaning.

"Hey Edward, cool it."

Jasper shoots me a dark look.

"Payback's a bitch," I say mildly as I hold up my hand.

Jasper snorts. "It sure is."

"Edward!"

I hear Esme calling and get up quickly. I slide down the stair banister. "Yes mom?"

Esme graces me with a gentle smile. "I got some Italian food from that restaurant in Port Angeles, and some Captain Crunch and milk for tomorrow morning. That was what you told me, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Not a problem dear. Soon we won't have to worry about procuring human food anymore."

She watches carefully for a reaction. I don't give anything away.

"How are you feeling about that now? Are you still upset?"

I ponder that for a moment. "No. I'm happy that she'll be with us. I still haven't gotten over the 'taking her life away' part. She has no idea what it's like, to constantly struggle. I don't want that for her."

"She'll be fine Edward, you'll see. She loves you."

"I know."

"It sounds like she's almost here. Do you want some privacy? We can make ourselves scarce."

"Might be a good plan, at least for tonight."

"No problem, I left the food in the kitchen. Have a good night, son." Esme hugs me and I return her embrace.

Then I walk outside to greet Bella.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

I arrive at the Cullen's around nine o'clock. Edward is standing on the porch, leaning against one of the columns, his arms crossed over his chest. He looks devastatingly beautiful in the moonlight.

Before I can turn the engine off, Edward is at my door, pulling it open for me. I grin at him and he grabs my small overnight bag from the passenger seat.

We head inside.

"Are you hungry? Esme brought some food from Port Angeles…"

"Oh! I wish I'd known! We ate at the Newton's."

"It's no big deal. Uh, do you want to come upstairs and put your stuff away?"

Edward's voice sounds nervous. My curiosity piqued, I follow him up the winding staircase to the second story. He leads me down the hall to his room. He opens the door slowly and leads me inside.

I can't tear my eyes away from the gigantic bed that has taken over his formerly spartan bedroom.

"Wow. Is that for me?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

I look at it with my jaw hanging open. "But…why would you buy a bed now? I mean in a few days…I'll never sleep again."

"Beds have more than one purpose."

My body tingles at his words. I turn toward him with my brow raised and feign innocence. "Maybe you could show me some other uses…"

"I'd be more than happy to."

A few hours later, I lean toward Edward and wrap my arm around him. Laying in bed like this, skin against skin, would be uncomfortable if not for the heavy blankets on top of us. Otherwise is might be a little cold. Edward traces patterns on my skin.

"Tomorrow will be a busy day," Edward murmurs in my ear.

I think of the ceremony. "Yes it will be. I'll have to leave here by two o'clock."

"Why so early?"

"I need time to get some things together and then time to drive down to La Push," I trail off and want to smack myself for being an idiot.

Edward stiffens beside me.

I groan in frustration. How could I have let that slip? I must be more tired than I thought…

"Why are you going down there?"

"You know- the ceremony."

"Bella, you can't go."

"Why?" I raise myself up and look at him.

"It's a risk we don't need to take right now. There are a lot of things in motion."

His voice is tight, controlled. I know he's unhappy.

"Edward- I made a promise. I keep my promises."

"Be that as it may, you're going to have to break this one."

I steel myself. "No."

"Bella. Don't be difficult about this."

"I have to say goodbye to Jake and everyone else. You can't stop me from saying goodbye."

"Yes I can," his voice is hard as flint and I shiver.

I extricate myself from his arms. "I'm going Edward."

He sighs but doesn't respond. I begin to fidget, worriedly. Finally he speaks.

"How long will you be down there?"

I sigh in relief. "Just a few hours. Three at the most."

"Including the drive?"

"Yes."

"Is Charlie going with you?"

"No, he has to work."

He sighs again. "I don't like this Bella. _I really don't_. But I don't know if you'd forgive me if I stopped you."

I stare at him wide-eyed as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's something I have to do," I say in as firm a voice as I dare.

He nods, miserable. "Since you are so intent on keeping your word, will you make _me_ a promise?"

I hesitate but nod.

"Promise that you'll be careful. Keep your phone on you at all times and don't go anywhere without Jacob."

I find his request more than a little strange but I agree. I don't want to fight anymore.

He curls up around me and kisses my temple.

"Go to sleep now. You need your rest."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

I close my eyes and dream of a cold, black lake.

A door bangs open and I pull the covers over my head. It is entirely too early for this.

"Bella- time to get up!"

The mattress beneath me is shaking fiercely.

I groan. "What? Alice? What are you doing? Where's Edward?"

I rub my eyes sleepily and emerge from the covers.

"Oh, he and the rest of the family went hunting. After we change you, we'll have limited time to do that."

I feel slightly nauseous. "So we're going to wait until we're in Vermont for that?"

"Yes. We wouldn't want to have to move you after your change until you get control. Usually that takes about a year. It would be too hard to be around humans until then."

I give her a half-hearted smile.

"Speaking of food," she grins, "we have some of that cereal you like downstairs."

I get out of bed. "I'll come down in a few minutes. I need to take a shower first."

"All right, hurry up. We have things to talk about before you leave."

I take a long, very hot shower. It feels so good. Even though the bed is soft, my body isn't totally used to it and I'm a little stiff. I dress quickly, pulling my still damp hair into a bun and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

I eat quickly and before I know it, I'm back in my truck, heading home.

The day seems to be passing much too quickly. It only takes me an hour to pack because all my clothes are clean and I picked out some stuff earlier in the week. I also put things that mean the most to me in the bag; my shabby scrapbook, all the photos of my family that I can find, my beat up teddy bear, and the cd's Edward made for me. I'm really sad when I realize that the bag I've been given is full.

It is so hard, having to leave everything else behind. I stand in the doorway for a long time, just looking at this room and remembering. Before I allow the sadness to completely engulf me, I head downstairs and slip out the front door. I stow my bag in the truck and then head back inside to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Hey dad."

"Hey there. You excited about tonight?"

"Yeah. I am." I feel the tears burning the corners of my eyes.

Charlie, usually oblivious looks at me strangely. "You ok honey?"

"Yeah," I croak.

He stands up and walks over to me. He stares at me for a long moment. I wonder what he's thinking about. "I'm really proud of you Bella. You've grown up a lot in the last few years. I'm happy that you came to live with me."

"Me too Dad. I love you so much."

I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face against his chest. For once he pulls me close, and doesn't just pat me on the back and shuffle away. Maybe he senses that something is coming, maybe he knows that this is it. Or maybe, he's just trying to comfort me.

I pull back and wipe the tears away that managed to squeeze out. "I left you a sandwich in the fridge for dinner, ok?"

He grins. "Thanks Bells. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I'm off."

"Drive safe."

I can barely manage to get out a reply. "Ok."

I stumble from the house in a daze and climb into my truck. I can barely see the ignition, I'm crying so hard. I jam the key in and turn it. The motor roars to life. I let it idle for a minute and forcibly dry my eyes against my shirt. I look at the house, trying to burn it into my memory before I pull away.

I'll never see the house again. I'll never see my dad again.

I drive as carefully as I can down the streets that lead to La Push. I feel chilled to the bone. I don't know how I'll be able to perform when I'm feeling like this.

When I pull into Jake's driveway, I am reminded that this will also be the last time I see him. I choke down a sob.

It takes me several minutes to gain my composure. I'm really bad with all of this emotional stuff. I blow my nose one last time and then hop out of my truck. I walk up to Jacob's cabin and knock.

"Hey you," Jake opens the door with a wide smile. "Come on in."

He steps politely out of the way and I wonder where the sudden manners have come from.

"You want anything to drink?" He asks casually, leaning against a wall.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

I look up at him balefully. He is going to freak, I just know it. "Jake- I'm leaving."

He tilts his head to the side. "When?"

"Tonight, after the dance."

"He's going to kill you tonight?"

I grimace. "He's not going to kill me. He won't _change_ me until tomorrow night or the night after, I'm not sure. It will be after we leave."

"Kill, change, same thing. So how long does that take?"

His voice is deceptively calm. I keep waiting for the outburst.

"Uh, three days," I watch him warily.

He seems thoughtful. "Then you'll be one of them."

"Yes."

I know the explosion is coming; I tense in anticipation.

"So how long does it take to get under control? You know, so you can be around people without hurting them?"

I gape at him. "Huh?"

"You're not planning on hurting people, right?"

I shake my head no.

"So how long until I get to see you again?"

"Um. We'll be mortal enemies after they change me. It's probably not a good idea to see each other."

Jacob shrugs and brushes my statement off. "You never answered my question."

"What is wrong with you!" I stand up angrily and push his chest with my hands.

"Whoa! Calm down."

"No! I'm telling you I can't ever see you again and you're acting like everything is ok and we're talking about the god damned weather!" I scream at him.

He laughs.

I punch him.

He laughs harder.

"Jacob Black! Damn you!" I start crying out of frustration.

He sobers instantly and pulls me close. "This isn't goodbye. Stop crying. It's ok."

"It is goodbye. That's what I'm telling you. Jacob, I'm going to miss you so much. This hurts so bad…"

"No. You've got it all wrong. Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Belatedly I realize that he called Edward by his name.

"About our deal?"

"What deal?" I whisper.

"He's not going to take you away forever Bella. I'm going to be in your life."

I shake my head. "That's impossible."

"No it isn't. Things will work out, you'll see. I just have to wait until you can control yourself is all. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a little worried about cohabiting with a bloodsucker but I guess I can get over it as long as it's _you_."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Bella, once you're changed, you'll be immortal. Me on the other hand; well, I'm aging faster than I should. Granted, I'll still be able to live a really long time but you'll go on living after I'm dead."

I nod. "Yeah, but what does that mean? We can't be together!"

"Why not?"

"Well there's Edward for starters! He's not going to just say 'ok Jacob, you get to keep her until you die and then I'll take over'. That's ridiculous! So what are you really saying?"

Jacob just stares at me. His silence is unnerving.

I feel all the blood drain away from my face. "You said you'd made a deal," I prompt softly, thinking about it.

"Yes. We won't tear you apart. This way you don't have to choose."

My insides turn to stone. Oh my God. I shove away from Jacob and head for the door. This is too much, I can't process it right now.

"Bella…"

"I have to go get ready. I'll see you later," I whirl out the door and begin jogging toward the woman's cabin, ignoring Jacob calling my name. It's a half mile but maybe it'll be enough for me to clear my head. I break out into a run. Suddenly, I feel dizzy. I slow and then stop, sitting down on a smooth rock. I rock forward and back, trying to catch my breath. I hold my pounding head in my hands.

Feeling confused and hurt I pull out my cell phone. I stare at it for a minute. "You promised you'd never leave me, but you lied. I guess I don't have to keep any promises to you either," I tell the phone before I chuck it angrily across the road. It hits the dirt with a satisfying thud. How could Edward do this to me? He'd change me and then leave me? He promised he'd never leave again!

I don't move from my spot for a long time. I can't seem to think straight. It gets dark and cold. Eventually, I force myself to stand and to walk toward the cabin where I need to change. I'm probably really late.

I keep walking until I see the clearing in the distance. I can see shadows of people moving against a background of firelight. I increase my pace.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large warm hand reaches from behind me and clamps over my mouth. Another strong arm wraps around my waist, squeezing me painfully tight. I'm being dragged into the woods.

My heart is beating out of control and I try to struggle but it's useless. I scream as loud as I can behind the hand.

"Shut up!" An angry, masculine voice hisses.

I begin crying, terrified. I know that voice. I've heard it in my nightmares. I can't believe this is actually happening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**JPOV**

I decide to let her go for now. I don't think I've ever seen her so pissed off. I sit on the couch, thinking that I really blew it this time. Shit.

I wait for a while and then decide to go to the men's cabin. I'm glad when I see Bella's truck still parked outside. She hasn't gotten pissed enough to go home, which is good. Maybe I can still salvage the situation.

I walk over to the men's cabin and meet Sam and Quil outside. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jacob. You ready for tonight?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. We know these ceremonies by heart. It's no big deal."

"What about Bella? Is she ready?" Quil asks as he waggles his eyebrows.

"I think so," my voice trembles a little, giving away my uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, clearly able to pick up on my tone.

"We sorta got into a fight. She ran out of the house and was going to the woman's cabin to get ready. Hopefully she won't be mad."

"Hm. Well, she has an important part, hopefully she will be up to it," Sam grunts.

Embry walks out of the cabin, decked out in his tribal gear. "How do I look?"

I look him over. "Like a peacock."

"Yeah, well it's your turn Jake."

I shake my head and go into the cabin to change. My body is ritually cleansed and I have paint applied to my chest and face. I don the clothing and then head back outside. "Sam, your turn."

Sam goes inside and one by one all of us are dressed.

"Is Leah going to come tonight?" I ask quietly to the group. They glance at one another.

"Nah, she's staying home. Still healing. Paul's going to stay with her."

I snort. "Go figure."

"Well, at least they're interested in one another. It takes some of the stress off of me," Sam explains.

We all nod in agreement.

Millie Atwater walks over to our group, holding out a bowl filled with mineral oil. "Mahalakana wanted me to give this to you Sam, since you're leading the ceremony. All the women are ready, except we're waiting on Bella."

I turn my head her direction. "Did she ever show up?"

"No. We told her to be there by seven but she never came. Is she sick or something?" Mille's eyes seem to bore a hole into mine. I feel dizzy for a second.

"Uh, I'll find her. You guys wait a little longer, ok?" She nods in agreement and I turn panicked eyes to Sam.

"Where was she last seen?"

I tell him what road she was on.

"Ok, well we should be able to find her pretty quickly. We'll spread out, starting at both ends and working toward the middle until we hit her scent."

I nod in agreement. We walk toward the woods and I phase as soon as I hit the trees. I break out into a run.

I feel my brothers, running like wraiths with me. We speed through the forest with ease, dodging the thickets and leaping over any obstacles. We reach the road just a few minutes later and begin our search. Her scent is strong in my nostrils and I follow it until we hit a rock. Here it is strongest. I move forward, and then scowl. She didn't move very far from this rock at all. Embry turns toward me.

_She didn't come this way. _

_Check the woods. _

_Spread out._

We move into the woods behind the rock and I smell her for several feet and then, her scent grows fainter. I look at my brothers, confused.

_Where did the trail go?_

_Did she climb?_

We look up into the trees.

_No, she's not over here._

_Not here either. _

_Let's keep moving forward.. _

I feel my heart speed up. I'm suddenly terrified. The only way for her scent to have faded as it did is if someone or something was carrying her. Murderous thoughts flood my mind. I lay my snout to the earth and inhale deeply.

I smell her, barely. I smell all of us, we've run through these parts often enough, but one scent stands out.

_It's him. _

_Shit. _

_You don't think he'd…_

_I will kill him if he hurts her._

I break out into a run, charging forward. The scent of him is strong in my nose. He cannot mask that from me. Fifteen minutes later and there is still no sign. But I haven't lost the trail.

_We're getting close to Cullen territory._

_I don't care! We must find them!_

_Jake! Can you call one of them? Ask if we can be on their land._

_Sam! Come on! They won't mind! Not if we're looking for Bella!_

_Jacob. It is an order._

I phase to human mid-stride and pull out the tiny cell phone that is in a holster around my ankle. As loathe as I am to do it, I hit the number 9. Yes- I have leeches on speed dial.

It doesn't even ring. "Hello?"

"Bella's missing. We need permission to track her onto your land."

"What!" His roar is loud enough to shatter my eardrum. "Where are you, precisely?"

I tell him the area and that we're following the trail.

"We'll meet you halfway. Call me if you find her first."

"Fine." I flip the phone shut and put it back into the holster.

I phase instantly and resume the search. I can't believe that I'm relieved that those bloodsuckers are coming.

_Over here! Their scent is stronger!_

We turn as one and run toward Embry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

I don't understand what is going on. Where is he taking me?

I can't ask because he hasn't let go of my mouth once.

Finally, after what seems an hour, we break through the circle of trees and my body goes limp. This is it-the lake from my dreams. I really have no idea what to think. I'm only hoping it doesn't end the same way.

"Given up have you?"

He lets me go suddenly and I fall to the ground.

I grunt as my soft body encounters hard stones. I look up at him angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

He kneels in front of me. "What someone should have done long ago. You're like an annoying gnat Bella, always buzzing around. Not everyone is fooled by you. Leah wasn't and I'm not."

He can see the question in my eyes.

"You don't understand do you? Let me make it clear. It is your fault the pack is broken. It is your fault that Leah is hurt and it is your fault that we don't attack those damn leeches and be done with it. Don't think we wouldn't have long ago, treaty be damned. If Jacob wasn't so infatuated," he spits, "then they would be dead like they're supposed to be and you wouldn't be here. You're not Quileute Bella, not even close. I can't believe they are stupid enough to think of you as the peacekeeper! You- the girl who causes drama wherever she goes!"

"That isn't fair!"

"Shut up! Nothing you say holds any interest to me."

My head is spinning. He inches forward then and looks at me intently. His eyes are moving from side to side madly as though trying to see into my head. "What is it that they see in you? You're not even pretty! Pale skin, boring brown hair, muddy eyes, no figure to speak of. Just short and thin. What is it about you Bella? Do you even know? Tell me."

I keep my mouth firmly shut. I want him to say whatever it is he has to say. Maybe then I can convince him to let me go.

"No? Maybe it's something I haven't figured out yet. Maybe it's not on the surface at all. Maybe I have to go looking for it."

He inches closer, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

I scoot backward, away from him.

"Oh yes, try to run Bella. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you are. Try it and see what happens."

I freeze, watching him. I know that I can't turn my back on him.

He moves forward slowly, his hands and feet on the ground, almost crawling.

_Stay still. _ Edward's silken voice commands.

I behave and try to slow my heart by breathing deeply.

He crawls over my body and pushes me down so that I'm lying on the ground. The stones are digging into my back. I wince in pain.

"Before we're through I'm going to know all your secrets," he whispers in my ear.

I feel like throwing up.

"Take off your shirt," he commands.

"No!" I protest loudly, outraged.

"Do it you little bitch or I will do it for you!"

_Do as he says Bella. Slowly. _My hands shake as I try to undo the buttons on the front of my shirt. One by one I shake them loose.

"Open it."

I want to die. This is not happening.

He grows impatient and tears my shirt open. He glances down briefly and grabs the center of my bra. With a slight tug, the material breaks. He stares.

I flush in humiliation.

"Nothing special there," he concludes and sneers at me.

I glare up at him.

"Unbutton your jeans."

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later," he smiles suggestively.

I cringe away in horror.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"No!" I try to move but he pins me with all his weight, knocking the breath out of me.

He lifts himself off slightly, just long enough for me to suck in a tiny bit of air.

"Would you rather suffocate like this?"

I shake my head no.

"Then do everything I say. If you stop, I will kill you."

Shaking, I comply, wiggling out of my jeans and underwear when he tells me to. He looks down and inspects my body, shaking his head. "This can't be it."

He looks up then at the moon. "That would be so disgusting."

I don't know who he's talking to but I'm terrified.

"You'd probably like it though," he smirks down at me.

"Like what?" I whisper.

He makes an obscene gesture.

I look at him in horror. "Please don't do this Paul. Please. You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do. I need to know what it is Bella, that causes all the guys to crazy for you. Are you that good in the sack? I mean, what else could it be?"

"I've never slept with Jacob!" I cry out, begging him to see reason.

"Huh. So you allowed that filthy bloodsucker to touch you but not Jacob, who loves you more than you'll ever know. That decides it."

He begins to undo his belt.

Something in me snaps. I feel something moving inside of me, changing. A rushing sound fills my ears. My eyes see red.

"No!" I roar as I shove him bodily off of me. He flys through the air and lands several feet away.

I stand up and face him. The part of my mind that thinks things through is gone. I'm running on instinct.

"Bitch!" Paul gets up and stalks forward, malevolence and hatred etched on his face. "You will suffer before I kill you."

Against all logic, I beckon him forward.

He lunges and I sidestep him easily. I feel as though I'm a marionette, attached to strings that someone else is pulling.

He swings at me then, and at the last second I duck my head.

He stumbles forward then, in a mad rage.

Summoning all my strength, I strike out with my foot. It connects solidly with his chest.

He cries out in agony, stumbling back. He bends forward, wheezing.

I stay alert, poised to counter anything he might throw at me.

"That's…it. You…will…pay." He grunts as his features begin to morph.

I stare at him without flinching as he phases into a grotesque monster. He crouches and springs.

I try to hit him again but it glances off. I feel a surge of fear that tells me to run.

I obey instinct and run.

I don't get very far.

He swipes me from behind and I scream in agony as I feel the gashes in my back. I fall to the ground and try to scramble forward. He grabs the back of my neck and drags me toward the water. I twist and try to fight but the pain is intense and I can't hurt him in this form.

Into the lake he drags me. The water is like ice and my skin feels as though it is being assaulted by a thousand needles.

He grabs the front of my throat then and straddles my chest. I take a deep breath before I'm submerged.

I keep my eyes closed and fight the growing pain in my chest. I can't let go of this breath or I will die. I won't last much longer, a few seconds at best.

Terrified, my eyes open as my mouth exhales. A hundred tiny bubbles erupt from my mouth and I watch them as they rise to the surface and dissipate. It is like watching your life winking out of existence.

I can't stop the water coming into my mouth and my nose. It's filling me and I'm panicking, thrashing around as hard as I can.

_Please!_ I scream in my mind as the pain takes over. _Edward. Jacob._

It's no longer dark. I'm floating. There's a beautiful light ahead, brilliant and perfect. I leave the cold and the pain behind.

So this is what it is to die…


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own it.

Author's note: This was the scene I always imagined before I began writing this story. Somehow, the way I pictured it and the way it ended up being written are different, but nonetheless I'm pleased with the outcome. I hope you all are too.** Please leave me a review. I really want to know your thoughts to this scene!**

Family Tree

Chapter 30

**EPOV**

I shut the phone with a snap. Alice looks at me in horror.

"Go!"

I am running. It is faster than driving and my family is trailing behind me. I move as fast as I can, to the point of actual exertion; unheard of for me. But I have to get to her. I need to find her.

I had a feeling something bad would happen; that's why I didn't want her to go. I should have stopped her!

It is like Alice's vision; only sharper around the edges. I can smell the damp forest air, the droppings of the animals, and faintly, the blood that sings only to me. I focus on the scent and allow the beast to take over; to find the prey. I'm amazingly attuned to Bella's scent. The other's probably haven't sensed it yet but we are a few miles away now.

I leap over a fallen log using another tree as leverage. It creaks in protest as I use the aged trunk to achieve lift off. I fly through the air and jump from tree to tree. There are a lot of obstacles on the ground ahead from a terrible lightning storm we had a few months ago and this route is faster.

Her scent grows richer in the air. She is closer.

An eternity later, I run out of trees. I leap into empty space and land, crouched, along the shore of a still, black lake. My eyes scan the area.

I see her, a quarter of a mile away, a wolf on top of her, holding her down under the water.

Furious, I charge forward and leap into the lake. Several sharp strokes later and I emerge from the water. Vengeance is mine.

She is submerged and not moving. Her heartbeat is faint. I charge the monstrosity holding her down and shove him as hard as I can to the side, wrenching and snapping his neck while pulling her up, out of the water at the same time.

The beast growls at me ferociously. His eyes target Bella again.

As much as I would love to tear him limb from limb I have no time for this!

In answer to my prayer I hear thrashing in the forest. From the corner of my eye I see four wolves emerge from the foliage. It takes one second, maybe two, before the large russet one engages the black one in battle. He lunges, tearing into the throat of the black one, ripping the head clean off.

I turn to Bella and fall to my knees. She is nude and deep scratches criss-cross over her body in a gruesome pattern. Her eyes; I choke back a sob. They are open; glassy and blank. Her lips are blue. Her heart has stopped.

The Universe has imploded on me. I shove through the whirling vortex of my emotions, struggling for control, for rational thought.

She can't be dead.

Not after everything we've been through.

I begin to perform CPR on her, pushing as much of the water out of her lungs as possible. I expel the water carefully, trying not to break her ribs in the process. When nothing else emerges from between her lips, I tilt her head back and while holding her nose, force as much air into her mouth as possible. Breathe, one, two, three pushes. Breathe, one, two, three pushes.

My family has arrived. Carlisle kneels next to me and takes over the pumping of her chest. I breathe frantically into her mouth.

"Edward," Carlisle tries to stop me after five minutes have passed and we haven't gotten a response.

I shove him off angrily.

"Edward- she's gone," he whispers sadly.

"No!" A cry other than my own pierces the air.

I barely spare Jacob a glance but continue to administer to Bella.

"She's not dead! Move over leech!"

Jacob shoves Carlisle out of the way.

I hear Carlisle's inner debate about whether or not to kill the werewolf.

Frankly, I don't care either way.

I blow forcefully, again and again into her mouth.

"Stop! Edward!"

I look up at Jacob's pinched face. "Bite her! It may not be too late! Change her now!"

I stare at him for a full second, contemplating what it took for him to say that.

"Do it!"

I lower my mouth to her neck, letting my teeth sink into the delicate flesh.

_Ambrosia._

My fear and panic melt away to reveal divine purpose. Though the bloodstream is weak, it is the most heavenly taste in the entire universe. It fills my mouth; my senses are reeling. I'm stunned anew by the rich flavor and potency that is _her._ I could gladly drink of this for the rest of my existence and be perfectly at peace. Finally! Finally! She is mine! The beast within rejoices. It's been such a long, hard battle, leading to this perfection.

"Get off of her!" The wolf yells loudly, trying to shove me away.

I snarl at the reprimand but a glimmer of my true self returns, enough that I let go of the lovely pale neck and move back a few feet in horror.

I try to clear my head but I'm still dizzy, running on a high that is unreal.

He leans over her, his head to her chest.

Vaguely I realize that a circle of people surrounds us.

I look at Bella then, her body wrecked beyond repair, and now she has two tiny puncture wounds on her neck. It is a testimant to my love for her that I don't pounce now and drink every drop left in her body. Her scent is strong all around us; her blood having spilled all over the shore.

But she isn't moving.

Terror grips me then, a fear so strong that it overpowers the evil, horrible monster in my head. I am nothing without her. I cannot exist but for her.

"Bella," I croak. I reach my hand out and touch her face gently. She is so cold.

Jacob looks up at the moon and lets loose a piercing, horrible death knell that echoes through the clearing, rippling across the lake.

His anguish matches mine.

Nothing matters anymore.

"Damn you! Bella! Wake up! Wake up!" Jacob screams, slapping her face.

I want to stop him but find that I can't move. My entire being is frozen.

"Jake, brother, enough." Sam puts a hand on Jacob and he shrugs it off impatiently.

Jacob looks up and glares at me. "Bite her again. Now!"

The horror in his voice knocks me free of my bondage and I throw myself forward, sinking my teeth into her chest, right over her heart. I release and move on, biting her again and again, over her chest, beneath her breasts, her stomach.

I bite her until my venom runs dry.

Someone pulls me back and I slump to the ground, utterly spent.

I wrap my arms around my head, trying to stave off the inner explosion. It hurts so much; I feel as though acid is burning in my lungs.

Another scream pierces the air; this one noticeably higher in pitch.

I turn toward Bella, hope and fear rushing through me in equal measure.

Then, I hear the most precious sound in all of the world; her heart beats, one, two, three times.

"Did you hear that?" Alice squeals.

"Shhh," Esme murmurs.

She screams again and her heart begins to beat quicker, a rabbit's pace.

I scramble to her side, hovering over her on one side.

Jacob flanks her on the other.

Another pealing, hair raising scream from between her lips has me thanking God profusely.

"How is this happening?" Carlisle asks in wonder.

"It's a miracle," Sam whispers.

"Bella, shhh. It'll be ok. Three days is all. Three days," I promise her, kissing her temple reverently.

She whimpers and her eyes focus on me. "Hurts."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

If I could cry at all, I would be sobbing in relief. But as her eyes roll back in her head and she wails in agony, I feel the cold fingers of fear creeping into my chest.

This isn't over.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own it.

Author's note: Thank you to all of my readers who reviewed! I love you! I'm publishing this just after finishing the chapter. Usually I want to wait a few days, to look it over and make changes, but I don't have that luxury right now. So…one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue.

Family Tree

Chapter 31

**JPOV**

"What's wrong with her?" I stare down at her twitching, convulsing body. I feel sick, watching her writhing in agony. Each scream is like a knife in my heart.

"The change is very, very painful," the older, blonde vampire tells me.

I run my hand through my hair erratically. I turn to Edward. "You said three days. It'll be over in three days right?"

"Yes," he whispers, anguished. "Three days of torture."

I feel like I might vomit. I turn to Sam helplessly. "What do we do?"

"We need to move her, get her inside," the short pixie-like leech interrupts.

"There's a cabin not far from here. It's on Quileute land," Embry tells the group of us.

I nod. "The old hunting lodge. We can take her there."

Edward takes off his jacket and wraps it around her nude, shivering form. He lifts her in his arms. I feel a stab of jealousy but force myself to turn away.

"You can follow us there."

Silently, quickly, we move through the woods. The cabin is a mile away. We reach it in just a few minutes, with everyone able to keep up with us.

Quil reaches the door first and opens it, going inside. "Bring her in."

There's no electricity but there are plenty of candles and matches. Edward brings Bella inside and lays her on the bed gently. She screams as soon as her body hits the mattress and Edward gasps.

It's hard having such sensitive hearing sometimes. I understand.

He shakes it off as we all do. I force myself to keep busy, straightening the cabin up, cleaning it out, and helping light the interior adequately. Though it is difficult to be in such close quarters with the enemy, we are dealing with it. I'm proud of myself and of my brothers.

"Edward!" Bella shrieks then, twisting on the bed. He gets on the bed with her and holds her down.

"It hurts! Please…God! It burns!"

"I know sweetheart, I know. Let it out."

She wails and cries and it tears my heart out to see her like this. I step outside the cabin and sit on the front step miserably, tears falling unchecked down my face. She's hurt and it's my fault.

Embry sits beside me and Quil kneels in front of me. "It's ok dude. She's going to make it."

I shake my head. "She's in pain because of me."

Embry disagrees. "She was going to go through this anyway, man. You know it. So don't blame yourself."

Sam speaks up behind me. "We need to dispose of Paul's remains."

I snarl. "His body can remain by the lake. Wild animals will take care of that."

"Jacob," Sam says quietly, "I know how you feel. But we cannot dishonor one of our brothers that way."

"He is no brother of mine!" I stand and face Paul. I feel like a volcano. "He tried to kill her! He tried to rape her! I wish I could have taken much longer to kill him, to rip him apart in tiny pieces, watching his face as it contorted in agony! The only tiny bit of peace I have now is that he's dead. I will not honor him. How dare you speak to me of that?"

Sam looks at me sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry." He sighs and his eyes are full of something like ancient sadness. "But what about his family Jacob? Do they not deserve to have a funeral?"

I can't believe he won't let it go. I want nothing to do with this. "Are you asking my permission or something?"

"I'm asking you to consider their feelings, yes. They didn't see him as a monster."

I feel my resolve weakening, slightly, but then hear Bella cry out my name. "Do what you need to. I won't be there."

I turn from my brothers and walk into the cabin. I kneel beside Bella, wrinkling my nose as the overwhelming scent of bloodsucker permeates the air. "Bella, shh. I'm here."

"Jake…I'm…so…sorry."

I place my finger to her lip gently, stopping her. "Don't you dare. I should have been there."

"Yes, you should have been!" Edward spits at me, his face twisted in hatred.

I glare at him.

"Stop…fighting. I mean it. Be nice," she whispers as tears slide down her cheeks at an alarming pace.

"I apologize Jacob," Edward says in a tone of voice that is for Bella's benefit only.

I nod. "Accepted."

Then, Bella's body seems to lift off the bed as a spasm rocks through her midsection. She screams, horrified. "Stop this! Stop it!"

Edward holds her body down on one side, and I pin her legs flat.

She bucks forcefully. "No! Agghhh!"

I'm trembling. If I didn't know better, I'd say that there were invisible demons hovering over her, branding her skin with red hot pokers. I feel helpless as I watch her struggle.

Several hours pass thusly. She's screamed herself ragged and now, her mouth opens and no sound comes out. Her vocal cords are severed.

"Edward, Jacob. Both of you take a break," the blonde one urges both of us.

"No." We answer as one and then look at one another thoughtfully.

"We will all take turns staying with her. Do as I say."

Edward looks as though he's about to fight. The pixie one comes and places a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. He nods. She turns a cold gaze on me. "Come."

I have no idea why I'm allowing this leech to tell me what to do but I stand and follow them out of the cabin.

She turns and stares at me. "You need to go eat something." She turns toward her brother. "Edward, we need to talk about what we're going to do; what we're going to tell Charlie."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I think I should be here for this conversation. After all, Charlie is a part of my family."

Alice rolls her eyes and my body shivers. My control is weakening.

Edward turns toward me. "Go take care of yourself. We aren't going to be leaving, not with her in this state. You have my word. We won't decide anything until you come back."

I study him and eventually agree. I trot away from the cabin. I feel disgusted because a part of me is relieved. It was getting to be really hard, watching her writhing and not being able to help.

I head home and find the porch light on. I trudge inside, suddenly exhausted. The adrenaline that has been pumping through me is lessening.

"Where have you been?" My dad asks, looking me over. He frowns.

I hold up my hand. "Give me a minute."

He agrees and watches me as I throw together an enormous sandwich, throwing practically everything we have in the fridge onto it. I wolf it down quickly, chasing it with half a gallon of milk.

When I've finished I collapse on the couch.

"Bella's been hurt, really badly."

My dad straightens up. "By the cold ones?"

"No. Paul did it. He dragged her to the lake. He tried to kill her."

Billy's face is a mask of surprise. "What happened?"

I tell him the events in a condensed version.

"You told them to turn her right there?"

"What else could I do? She was dead!"

"Maybe she should have stayed that way Jacob. I can't believe my own son would agree to such an act. And on our land too!"

I sit up and glare at my dad. "Shut up!"

My dad sighs melodramatically. "What are they going to do now? They can't stay on our land forever."

"We haven't decided yet."

"What are you going to tell Charlie?"

I hang my head. "I don't know."

"This is a bad night; a night of evil. We'd best pray for these demons to leave us."

For once he isn't talking about the bloodsuckers. I too feel the evil spirits surrounding us.

"I'm going to go back. Don't tell Charlie anything."

"I won't. Be careful, son. They're not to be trusted."

I look at him thoughtfully. "Under normal circumstances, I'd agree. But not after tonight."

I leave him then, shutting the door behind me quietly. Making sure no one is looking, I phase. I run back to the cabin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BPOV**

I'm alive. I'm sure of it. How else would I be feeling such horrible pain? Unless I'm in hell. That is also another definite possibility.

Fire licks through my body, moving and singing my insides with every painful breath. My heart feels like an anvil, slamming over and over, pushing hot lava through the chambers. Acid burns up my esophagus, filling my lungs repeatedly. A million white hot needles pierce my flesh again and again.

There is no comfort. There is hardly anything to cling to. It's been 24 hours only and I don't think I can make it another two days.

I've screamed so much that I can hardly make any sound now. My tears have run dry. There is no outlet for this pain and so it festers.

I'm running hot and cold, like having a fever and then being thrust into arctic conditions, only to be brought back and abandoned in the middle of the Sahara.

There are faces over me, hovering, worried faces. I want them to leave. Why do they look at me like that?

My senses are getting sharper. I can smell things far away, hear things that I shouldn't be able to. It's like voices and phantom scents that make me feel like I'm going insane. Maybe I'm imaging everything, maybe none of this is real.

But if it isn't real- why can't I wake up?

I feel a cold, wet cloth being laid on my forehead. For one brief second it is welcome relief, and then, it begins to burn. I try to wrench it off but I'm pinned; forever pinned down by weights that do not move.

_God please help me! Please! I don't want this. I want to go back. Let me die. Please._

My prayers aren't answered. There must be no God.

I keep my eyes closed now. I can't stand to look at the tormentors over me. They're torturing me. I know it. I'm in some kind of lab and they're running horrible human experiments on me, injecting me with poison. I wish they would just kill me. I can't take it anymore.

Everything is getting dark now. The edges are sharp, and then fuzzy again, wavering. I can't focus. I can't see. I'm blind.

I'm so scared. I sob but no one hears me. Mucus clogs my nose and I can't breathe. My tongue feels swollen and my mouth is like cotton.

Dark now.

I wake to white hot, searing pain. I'm being burned alive. I scream loudly and to my satisfaction, my throat emits the sound. It hurts my vocal chords but it's nothing compared to the agony that the rest of my body is experiencing.

I look up to see a face, so strange and yet familiar. Milk chocolate skin and eyes like liquid ink. I want to drown in those eyes. Maybe it will be cold and take away the pain.

"Please," I rasp, struggling to form words with a mouth that has gone slack, "Please kill me. I don't want to live."

It's raining. Ink runs down his cheeks and splashes on me.

He stares at me, shaking his head no.

"You don't understand," I whisper, "I can't go on like this."

"I can't kill you," he tells me in a sad voice.

Anger such as I've never known fills me with untenable rage. "Then leave! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

His eyes go wide and then squint shut. He moves away then and I want to strike him, but I still can't move.

"Sweetheart, please. It's ok. It will be ok. One more day. That's it. You can make it. I love you Bella."

I stare at the other creature above me. His face is white like ice. I wonder if he's as cold as I am hot. "Will you kill me?"

Hope flutters through me like a butterfly finally freed from its cocoon.

"I can't do that Bella."

"Why?" I wail in utter despair as all hope is ruthlessly crushed.

"I'm the most selfish creature in the world, remember?" He smiles wryly, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

He has the strangest eyes. They look shadowed, bruised somehow.

"I hate you too," I mumble, exhausted. These people are monsters to do this to a person.

Maybe I'm not a person at all. Maybe I've been reborn as a lab rat. That makes far more sense. No one seems to listen to me. It's the same thing, all the time.

It's constant, unrelenting pain. I want to die.

I try to hold my breath and suffocate myself. I feel myself getting somewhere as everything goes dim and my lungs feel as though they are going to burst, but someone always breaks the seal on my mouth. They breathe for me, keeping me alive.

I try to gnaw my tongue, thinking I can choke myself on my own blood, but they put a brace in my mouth to prevent that too.

Demons. I'm surrounded by evil, hateful, inhuman demonic creatures that thrive off of my pain.

"It's almost finished Bella, hold on."

Lies. They keep telling me that it will end but I know better. They would tell me anything, toying with my emotions, trying to break me internally as well as physically. Fuck them.

Voices whisper over and around me. I wish they would go away.

"Why isn't it happening?"

"There's been no change."

"You bit her at eight thirty or so, right?"

"Yes, and then again a little later, but only a few minutes."

"Maybe it isn't quite finished. It's bound to end soon."

_Please God let it end like they're saying. I can't go on. Please, strike me with lightning. It would feel good compared to this._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**EPOV**

I don't understand what's happening. Bella should be through the change. We are closing in on five days.

She begs me continually for death. She is in utter, complete agony. Nothing seems to have improved.

The cabin smells of fear, urine, blood, feces. We are cleaning her as much as we can but she has no control over her bodily functions. We can't feed her. Any water we give her comes right back up.

I'm terrified and I'm desperate. I cannot keep her alive if this is the price. I cannot see her in this much pain.

_I should have died so long ago_.

Jacob is sitting next to me, outside the cabin now. It is breaking dawn.

"This has never happened before, right?" He asks quietly.

"No. I've never heard of the change taking longer than three days."

"What if she can't be changed? What if her blood is fighting the venom?"

I think back to what Carlisle hypothesized. "Carlisle thinks that's what's going on. But if it doesn't end soon…"

Jacob looks at me sadly.

I nod forcefully and turn back to the sun, cresting over a hill.

It's rare, a sunny day. Bella would have loved to have seen it.

"How long will we let this go on?"

I honestly don't know. "Until one of us gives in and grants her request, or she completes the change."

We're both contemplating that. It is the horrible truth. I've been very tempted to end it for her. My own selfishness is holding me back. It is the same for Jacob.

We are lowly, unworthy, evil people.

Alice walks out of the cabin then. "She's stopped sweating. Her heartbeat is slowing."

I rise, walking into the house quickly. Jacob is on my heels.

I can hear it, slower, softer now. She's not writhing on the bed, or twisting herself around. No one is holding her down. We crowd around the bed and wait.

Two hours later, and her heart is now the faintest thump. Her skin looks pale, moreso than usual.

I risk touching her.

She doesn't respond, but she feels like ice.

I rub circles over her hard, cold skin.

"That's nice," she murmurs, softly.

I reel in shock. I've heard nothing but cussing from her for the last two and a half days. I allow myself a small smile.

Jacob leans over and places a shaking hand on her forehead.

"Something stinks," she crinkles her nose.

Jacob removes his hand as though burned.

I can't help but let out a laugh. "I know it does. How is the pain sweetheart?"

"Better. Still hurts though."

"We're close. Hang in there."

She sighs and I feel my chest tightening. I love her so much.

Thirty minutes later, her heart finally stops.

I look at Alice and smile. She grins back.

Bella opens her eyes.

I suck in a sharp breath. Her eyes, while chocolate brown before are now a midnight black.

Her face, while still proportionally the same has changed, slightly. Her nose is smaller, her cheekbones more defined. Her lips are arranged in a perfect pout.

She sits up slowly, gracefully and looks around at all of us crowded around her.

We're all staring at her in shock. We can't help ourselves.

If I thought she was beautiful before….

"Bella- you look like a goddess." Alice breathes.

I give Alice a sharp look, clearly saying that it is not the time for such frivolity.

Bella reaches up and touches her face. She looks surprised. "I'm so…hard."

It breaks the silent tension in the room. I let out a deep breath. "We all are."

Jacob snorts disdainfully.

We all turn to look at him.

Bella zeroes in on his chest. I know she hears his heart.

"If you didn't smell so bad; I think I'd eat you."

Jacob looks shocked.

I try, unsuccessfully to stifle my reaction to that.

"Yeah well you don't smell much better," he retorts.

She cocks her head to the side as though listening for something. "I smell them."

"Smell what?" I ask her.

"Prey."

I chuckle darkly. "A lot of men have been combing the woods recently, looking for you."

"Why?"

"Officially, you've gone missing."

"I don't understand."

I nod, remembering how disoriented I was after the change. Huge chunks of my life had been missing. Most of my memories were gone.

"Bella- do you know who we are?" I point at all the people in the room.

She scrunches up her face. "You're Edward."

"That's right."

"Um. That's Alice, Carslisle, Esme, Jasper, and um."

She stares at Jacob for a long time.

I am starting to feel victorious.

"Jacob."

I scowl.

He looks tremendously relieved. "I'm glad you remembered me."

She smiles.

My breath catches. It is radiant; dazzling.

We all seem to be affected by it.

"Whoa! Turn it off Bella!" Alice slaps Bella on the back.

She turns and glares at Alice and Alice takes a step back. "Ok, ok. Smile if you want to! Geez!"

"Alice," I growl a reprimand. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm hungry," Bella says calmly.

"Of course you are." I turn to my parents. "Can you procure something for her?"

They nod and take off immediately. I know they'll be back soon with something suitable. She's going to be really hungry for the next six months or so, needing to feed several times a day. I'm still surprised at her restraint. She's calm.

I remember my change. I was like a wild animal afterward, jumping off and taking off, driven by a burning thirst. I don't understand why she isn't acting the same way. But I'm glad for the way things are working out now. I wouldn't want to have to restrain her again after having restrained her for the last five days. I might not even be able to do it alone. Newborns are notoriously strong.

Carlisle and Esme return with a deer.

Jacob looks disgusted. "I'll be back later."

He doesn't want to leave but he can't stand to watch her feed either.

I'm glad he's going. His aroma is unbearable.

Bella takes one look at the deer and we all prepare ourselves for the frenzy.

She surprises us all by getting up slowly and walking forward with calm purpose. She kneels next to the creature and stares at it for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," she tells it softly and then leans forward, her teeth sinking into the neck of the deer.

I can't tear my eyes away from the sight. I've imagined seeing her just like this-feeding from a fresh kill-and always the thought revolted me. But there is something beautiful about the way she's doing it, as though it is a ritual.

I marvel at her control. Not a single drop of blood is wasted or spilt.

She looks up at me, finished, and meets my gaze.

Her eyes are like rays of sunshine. I'm blinded by her beauty. I fall to my knees.

"Are you all right?" She asks in a soft, lilting voice.

"You're amazing," I breathe reverently, scarcely allowing myself to inch forward and touch her feet.

She sinks to her knees slowly and reaches out, taking my hands. "You were there."

"What?" I can't follow her thoughts, they're erratic.

Suddenly I freeze. I can hear her.

The tenor of her mind is hypnotic and complex, like music. The chords are rich, vibrant, and powerful. I'm shocked beyond measure.

_Through it all, you were there. You didn't leave me. _

I clear my throat. It is painfully dry. "I couldn't leave you. I love you."

_I know. I love you too._

"How can you say that? After what you've just gone through?"

_That pain was unlike anything anyone could ever imagine…but it's over now. It was worth it because now I'll have you._

"You've always had me," I whisper.

She smiles. "Things are different now."

"Yes," I agree, "they are."

She looks down then, sadly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Jacob."

I swallow. "What about him?"

"He is not my mate, and yet, I'm drawn to him. Is that wrong?"

I don't know how to answer her. It isn't wrong, per se, but I think it's unnatural. "Bella, do you remember anything happening, right before you were abducted?"

She's confused.

I float along with her thoughts as they jump from scene to scene. I experience the attack through her eyes. She rewinds then, and it's hard, sluggish, but she goes back. She's sitting on a rock, crying. She pulls out her phone and I hear her words, I jump guiltily.

Her eyes snap to mine in the present. She narrows them at me. "How could you do that? Without even asking me? I'm not your property to do with as you wish!"

She rises then and I am suddenly aware of the aura around her. It is dark, and the room crackles with energy.

Her eyes change before me, the golden irises retreating into a pool of ink.

I feel her anger, coursing through her, and I scramble, trying to get away.

"No!" She growls as she lunges for me.

"Carlisle!"

She's finally coming unhinged. I don't know how she held it together for so long. This could be very bad.

I bolt out of the door and the cabin seems to explode behind me as she charges through.

My family is standing in a half circle, fanned out and facing her. They are ready. We are ready to restrain her, if need be.

Jacob looks scared but he's holding the left side of the line.

Suddenly she lifts her arms and a loud clap of thunder has us all jumping.

I fall to the ground. There are so many voices in my head, all at once, talking, talking. It's endless. I'm drowning in my mind. The cacophony is such that I can hear and see nothing, feel nothing but the din or a hundred thousand separate minds, colliding, trying to find space in my head. It is torture, agonizing. I would do anything to end this.

It stops.

I pant and struggle to my feet. I see that all of us have been knocked down. We look haggard, horrible.

Jacob is the only one who seems unaffected. He's staring at us curiously.

I turn to look at Bella. She seems surprised.

"Are you…ok? I'm…uh…sorry." She wrings her hands in a gesture I know all too well.

I slowly relax.

One by one we begin to tell each other what happened.

Alice was swamped with visions. Jasper was overcome by emotion. Carlisle was rendered useless, his heart filled with pity. Esme felt as though she lost all of us. I was overwhelmed by voices.

"You can turn other people's abilities against them," Alice tells her excitedly.

I'm not exactly thrilled with this new power of hers. It seems dangerous.

"I didn't mean to get so mad! I'm so sorry! Edward…are you ok?" _I didn't mean to hurt you!_

Her face is the very picture of regret.

I smile at her shakily. "I'm ok now sweetheart. I'm sorry for treating you with such disrespect."

Jacob shoots me a questioning glance and I nod toward Bella. He gets what I mean. Jacob knows how mad Bella was before all of this happened.

"So what happens now?" I turn toward Carlisle. "When are we leaving the state?" I'm eager to get as far away from here as possible.

Jacob growls but I ignore him.

"It wouldn't be prudent for us to try and transport her anytime soon. If we do, we'd need to run the whole way there and hope to not encounter anyone else."

I shake my head. "That won't work."

Jasper turns to me and projects his thoughts. I hate his logic.

"I won't leave her."

"We need to attend her funeral," he says aloud for the benefit of everyone else.

"My funeral?" Bella asks, clearly confused.

"You've been missing for five days. People have been combing the woods looking for you. They found your blood scattered all over the rocks by the lake. They think you're dead."

"But…why have a funeral?"

"Your parents need to have one, to grieve. We all need to be there. We'll have to pretend that we've lost you and continue to go about our lives, for the time being. Really, we need only wait for the time when you can control yourself around humans," Jasper tells her. He's worked out all the pro's and con's and this is the best way.

I hate his tactical mind right now.

"So…where will I go?"

We all look at one another. Jacob speaks up.

"You'll stay here, in this cabin…with me."

Bella digests that information and then looks at me. "Where will _you_ be?"

I swallow. "Very, very close by. I'll come and visit you whenever I can. I promise I won't leave you."

Jacob walks toward Bella slowly, carefully. "If you need to see him, I'll call him so he can come to you. Otherwise I'll be here, to help take care of you."

I hear Jacob's traitorous thoughts. He's hoping that he can make her fall in love with him, once I'm not always around.

I wish I could snap his neck. Instead, I agree with him.

"We need to go now Bella. We'll keep in touch with you. If you need anything, or anyone, call us." Esme tells her firmly.

Bella nods slowly, looking dejected and forlorn.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you with every fiber of my being Bella. I will come back for you," I tell her passionately.

"Don't go," she whimpers, holding onto me.

I want to stay here forever, in her arms.

"Edward…we need to leave," Alice interrupts. "We're going to be questioned by the police."

I look at her.

_Charlie is coming to the house. _

I reluctantly let go of Bella. I don't want to remind her of her father right now. She's much too vulnerable.

I look away from her, though it takes a monumental effort, and approach Jacob.

"Take care of her. If she needs me, you will call," I tell him in a tone that brooks no argument.

Jacob gives me his assurance.

I force myself to walk away from Bella, though it's killing me inside.

Some say that life is not fair.

I would argue that death is no picnic.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I've finally overcome my writer's block. This is the final chapter. There will be an epilogue that explains a lot of things that will follow in the next few weeks. Please tell me if you have any unanswered questions, concerns, or thoughts about what you would like to see in the epilogue. A giant thank you to all who have reviewed!

Family Tree

Chapter 32

**BPOV**

There have been sixteen moons, and no Edward. I can't stand to wait for him any longer.

"Jacob…?"

He is half a mile away, but hears me, and comes running.

"Yes?"

I look him over, it's as though a permanent scowl has attached itself to his face. The last few weeks haven't been easy for either of us. We've tried to cohabitate, but I can't be close to him for any length of time. My instincts to kill are still very strong.

"I need Edward," I admit timidly.

A spasm of pain crosses his features. He pulls out a small cell phone, and after a quick glance at me, dials the number.

Fifteen minutes later, and Edward is emerging through the trees. He's running, and it's a beautiful sight to behold. I drink in every single detail of his perfect, graceful, lope. His eyes are like butterscotch, golden and pure, almost translucent. His smile is radiant.

He leaps the last twenty feet, landing in a crouch before me. He kneels, looking up at me with a grin. "I am so glad you called."

"I needed to see you."

He stands up slowly and then holds out his arms. I fall into them and he kisses me. I'm surprised by the way his lips yield under pressure, almost soft. We melt together, naturally, and I sigh in contentment. I've missed him so much.

"Do you mind getting a room?" Jacob snorts behind me.

I release Edward reluctantly, and face my best friend.

"I know this is hard for you. I'm sorry Jacob," I tell him sincerely.

"Not as sorry as I am… believe me," he retorts.

I walk forward and stop ten feet in front of Jake. "You don't have to stay. I'm in control now."

"It hasn't been a long time," Edward reminds me, with a hint of amusement.

I shake my head. "It seemed like an eternity. I'm in control, Jacob, aren't I?"

He nods begrudgingly. "A human passed through not a mile from here. We both smelled it. I knew she was tempted but she forced herself to stay still."

"The family will be ready to move as soon as you're ready Bella. We're going to stay with the Denali clan. There are no humans nearby."

"So just like that, you'll be gone, Bella. I should have known. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" Jacob looks at me with pain filled eyes.

"It was never my intention…"

"It doesn't matter. It's clear to me… just look at you! You've been miserable without him. You can't stand to be near me. Bella… I'll always love you. I do want you to be happy. Regardless of what happens now, at least you're still here, in some way," his voice cracks.

Something lurches inside and I pull away from Edward, drifting toward Jacob. His scent burns my nose but I force myself to reach out to him.

His nose wrinkles in distaste but he doesn't reject me, he accepts me into the embrace and holds me close. I can feel the hairs on his head standing on end.

"I still love you Jacob," I murmur in his ear.

"I know you do."

"But this can't work… not right now."

"Bella… if you ever gain control… to the point where you can stand me…"

I pull back and stare into his pleading eyes. "I'll come back," I promise, impulsively.

I release Jacob and walk toward Edward. He holds out his hand and I take it.

"Thank you Jacob," Edward whispers as he gives my hand a squeeze.

"It was never for you," Jake shrugs. He looks at me. "Remember your promise."

I watch him until his shape disappears in the horizon, and feel a crushing, and unexpected sadness. I reach my hand out in the direction he went, unconsciously.

"Bella, if you ever need him, I'll understand. No questions asked," Edward tells me quietly.

I know that he means it.

After a moment, I look up at my personal miracle. "What I need right now, is you."

He grins, that beautiful crooked smile, and I relax against him.

There is much that is undecided, and I'm not Alice; I can't see the future.

But of three things I am absolutely positive…

First, I am now a vampire.

Second, there is a part of me, and I'm not sure how dominant that part might be, that somehow yearns for Jacob.

And third, that I am still absolutely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.


	33. Epilogue

Family Tree Chapter 33 Epilogue

BPOV

I've lived ten years here, in Alaska, with Edward. I've been blissfully happy; he loves me more with each passing day. I can't believe my sheer, dumb, luck. I still find him breathtakingly beautiful, even moreso now that my vision has improved to the point where I can spot a tiny insect on a blade of grass half a mile away in the shade. I've been accepted into the Cullen family as a member, and I finally feel as though I belong with them. I have an eternity to look forward to… here with Edward, and my family.

But even perfection has its limit. My existence is everything I've ever wanted; but for the gaping hole in my chest, the one that used to house my best friend.

How I miss Jacob.

It hurts, deep inside. Though I've lost many human memories, I can still picture my time with Jacob with perfect, startling, clarity. I rewind all those lazy afternoons in the garage, and the wild nights beneath the stars, and I hold onto these memories because they are some of the most valuable I'll ever have. I know that I could search through the sands of time and not find someone I can relate to the way that I can with him.

Edward places his hand on my neck.

"You're doing it again," he whispers.

I turn to look at him, making a conscious effort to smooth my brow.

"Doing what?"

"Being miserable without him."

My mouth drops open. I've not mentioned Jacob once in the past ten years. I didn't think it was fair. I chose Edward, and would do so again. It would be pointless to hurt him that way.

"I'm not," I lie.

He smirks and tilts my chin up with his thumb. He traces my jaw, and brushes his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I can't continue to be selfish, though I wish I had it in me."

"What do you mean?" I step forward and wrap my arms around him.

He pushes me away gently. "Bella… you have eternity now, as do I. Jacob's time is limited in a way that we are not."

I protest. "He will still live a very long life, much longer than a human's."

"But what is one lifetime or two, when juxtaposed by forever?"

"Edward, what are you saying? That I should go to him?"

"No. What I'm saying is that you should take some time for yourself; as much time as you need. I'll be here, when you come back."

I know exactly what his cryptic response means. "Edward, I can't leave you."

"I'm not telling you to leave. I'm giving you a chance to have what you want. If there is something in the world that you want or need, I will find a way to provide for you. Bella, you need this. Eternity is a long time to be unhappy, and to regret your actions."

"I need you," I state stubbornly.

His eyes blaze with intensity. "As I need you, and always will. But for now, and as a sign of how much you mean to me, and how much I love you, I'm willing to let you go. Think of it as a personal growth period."

"I'll think about it."

He nods, and moves away. He says nothing more about it for several days, but he watches me closely.

My mind whirls with all the implications, and the complications that would arise if I went. It would be horribly, unforgiveably selfish for me to take this chance to be with Jacob now, while knowing that I could still be with Edward when it was all over. Then, of course, there is still the factor of whether or not Jacob would still want me. It's been ten years. Perhaps he's moved on. But still, the point would be that I would hurt Edward by doing this. How could I hurt him when he has given me the perfect life at his side?

"You're driving me insane you know," I tell Edward petulantly, a few weeks later.

"Merely waiting for the inevitable."

I throw a shoe at his head. He allows it to hit his forehead but doesn't react.

"When are you leaving?" He asks quietly.

I wince.

"That soon?" he jokes but his velvet voice cracks.

I cross my arms around my body in an action reminiscent of my days as a high school student, when I didn't know any other way of keeping myself together.

Edward crosses the room to me and holds me tightly. "I love you Bella Cullen. I will wait here for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want you to hurt yourself. Bella, I'm telling you I can handle it. Just promise me that you'll come back, when it's over. That's all I ask."

His eyes smolder, and his hands squeeze mine tightly. He looks like a fierce, avenging, angel.

I feel my resolve waver as his pale, golden features melt into dark bronze ones in my inner eye.

I kiss him with all of the love and passion I have for him. Though I feel that I will never be able to make it up to him, I tell him in a small voice; "I promise I will come back."

Three days later, I walk up the rocky trail that leads to the Black's house. I speak with Billy, who eyes me warily before informing me that Jacob moved out on his own, and built a house on their land a few miles away. After getting directions, I seek out his place, and it takes me ten minutes before I have the courage to knock on the front door.

"Took you long enough," he grumbles as he opens the door and gives me the once over.

"Well, you could have come out sooner," I quip nervously.

"You made me wait ten years. I've made you wait ten minutes." He reminds me with a smirk.

"Touche."

"So, are you coming in, or aren't you?"

I step around his body, and am relieved when I realize that his scent, while still horrible, is tolerable enough.

He places hands on my shoulders, and they are so warm, they almost burn.

"Welcome home," he whispers in my ear.


End file.
